Morir
by Naleeh
Summary: La historia de cómo Hitsugaya Toushiro llegó a convertirse en lo que es hoy en día contada desde el principio: Aquella mañana en la que murió. Epílogo y TERMINADA! [HitsuHina].:Varios personajes:.R
1. El Hielo

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Mi primer fanfic original de Bleach. Tened **__**en cuenta que esto es una historia totalmente inventada hecha por y para fans. Espero que os guste! Y dejadme comentarios con vuestra opinión.**_

_**-EDITADO-**_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**-Ninguno de los personajes a excepción de los secundarios inventados me pertenecen ya que son creación de Kubo Tite.**_

_**-Intento en la medida de lo posible no alejarme mucho de sus personalidades, pero sin en algún momento me desvío no me lo tengáis muy encuenta.**_

_**-Este fanfic no contiene spoilers ya que se trata de una historia del pasado. Podéis leerla bien a gusto.**_

_**-En un principio solamente iba a tener tres capítulos, pero me lo he pensado mejor y he decidido modificar un poco la idea original. En cada capítulo irán apareciendo nuevos personajes ya conocidos así que tened paciencia.**_

_**-Puede contener un levísimo HitsuHina… y quizá más adelante KiraHina y RukiaRenji.**_

_**Dedicado a Heishi que le prometí un fic de Hitsugaya.

* * *

**_

**MORIR**

**Capítulo 1: El hielo**

_Seguro que más de una vez has pensado: "Hoy debería haberme quedado en la cama". _

_Lamentablemente, cuando uno quiere volver atrás ya es demasiado tarde._

_Aquel era uno de esos días..._

"¡Despierta¡No te hagas más el remolón y levántate!"

Ignoré por completo aquella enérgica voz y me cubrí la cabeza con la manta. Había estado soñando con algo realmente emocionante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me ocurría y quería volver a dormir, retener unos minutos más aquella aventura de la que yo había sido protagonista.

Noté como descorrían las cortinas y la estancia se llenaba de luz.

"Esta noche ha vuelto a nevar. Está todo precioso. ¿No quieres verlo?"

Ya no recordaba el sueño. Daba igual cuanto me esforzara, las imágenes no volvían a mi cabeza. Por mucho que quisiera quedarme allí, la cantarina de mi hermana me obligaba a todo lo contrario. Muy a mi pesar el día había dado muerte a la noche.

"Odio la nieve." -rezongué haciéndome un ovillo.

"¿Qué odias la nieve?" -rió la chica. - "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Acaba de ser navidad, tenemos vacaciones y hace un día precioso. ¿No te entran ganas de salir a jugar con todo tan blanco?"

"No. Me entran ganas de quedarme aquí todo el día. Seguro que fuera hace mucho frío."

"¡Eres un soso!" -exclamó destapándome.

Comencé a tiritar. El calor que había estado acumulando se acababa de esfumar.

"Levántate y vístete. Hana está preparando un desayuno especial." -Dijo guiñándome un ojo, antes de salir por la puerta.

Me incorporé y después de permanecer un rato sentado mirando a la nada, me puse en pie y eché una rápida mirada al exterior. El sol reflejado en el blanco manto que lo cubría todo dañaba la vista.

Suspiré. Comenzar el día era algo inevitable.

Vivíamos en una gran casa algo apartada del pueblo. Muchos nos envidiaban porque mi padre era el médico y teníamos comodidades que otros no se podían permitir. Nos habíamos mudado a ese lugar hacía cosa de un año, y desde entonces por primera vez mi hermana y yo íbamos a un colegio público. Hasta entonces había sido nuestra madre la que nos inculcaba sabiduría, y quizá era debido a esto que los otros chicos nos acusaban de listillos. En general no me llevaba muy bien con ninguno. No se me daba demasiado bien hacer amigos, y según mi hermana tampoco ponía mucho interés en ello.

"Buenos días¿Ha dormido bien el señorito?" -me saludó Minako, una de las criadas, al bajar por la escalinata de madera.

"Algo así." -contesté no muy amable. Y entré en el comedor donde mis padres y hermana ya estaban probando los diferentes bollos que Hana acababa de traer a la mesa.

"Que sea la última vez que bajas a deshora." -me reprimió mi padre sin apartar la vista del periódico.

No contesté ni puse ninguna excusa. No servía de nada.

"¿No me has oído?" -insistió.

"Sí, sí." -respondí sentándome a la mesa.

"Con una vez que lo digas basta. No seas maleducado."

Mi madre me pasó la bandeja con los bollos sonriente.

"Cómete unos cuantos que están muy ricos. Además necesitarás fuerzas para ir a patinar."

"¿Patinar? Yo no pienso ir a patinar."

Mi hermana Akemi frunció el labio disgustada.

"Ya lo creo que irás a patinar, que por algo os compramos los patines." -sentenció mi padre. - "Considérate afortunado con ese regalo. Hay muchos niños a los que les gustaría tenerlos y no pueden."

"Entonces se los regalaré a esos niños. Yo no los necesito para nada."

"¡Toushiro!" -se escandalizó mi madre.

"¡Iréis a patinar!"-ordenó mi padre, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a mi hermana.

"Si yo estoy de acuerdo papá... Es Shiro-chan quien no quiere ir."

"¿Y se puede saber porqué no quieres ir, hijo?" -preguntó mi madre más amable.

"Porque no sabe y le da miedo caerse." -adelantó mi hermana.

"¡Qué estupidez!" -exclamó mi padre. - "Cualquier cosa que uno se proponga puede hacerse ¿Me has oído pequeño?"

"Hoy no es buen día para ir, hace mucho sol y el hielo se derretirá pronto." -intenté excusar.

"¡Majaderías! Eso es todo cuanto sabes decir."

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde Akemi y yo nos disponíamos a salir de casa. Me aseguré de llevar bien puestos los guantes y me anudé fuertemente la bufanda al cuello. Mi hermana se colgó los patines a la espalda y dejamos atrás la puerta. Para mi sorpresa no hacía tanto frío como pensaba.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a la charca o al río?" -me preguntó ella, ocultando su larga melena rubia en el gorro de lana.

"Me da igual, yo no voy a ponerme esas cosas en los pies."

"Pero papá..."

"No se va a enterar." -la corté.

"Entonces vayamos al río." -concluyó sonriente. -¿Vale Shiro-chan?"

"¿Porqué me llamas siempre así? No es mi nombre."

"Porque... Tienes el pelo muy clarito!" -rió alborotándomelo todo.

Yo volví a pasarme la mano para poner los mechones en su sitio y le devolví la sonrisa. Akemi tenía tres años más que yo, pero nos llevábamos mejor que cualquier otros hermanos que había conocido. Ella era mi mejor amiga, y quizá la única persona cariñosa conmigo. Creo que se me daba mejor trabar amistad con los mayores que con los otros chicos de mi edad.

Llegamos al río. Lo recuerdo como un inmenso espejo de hielo que se perdía entre los árboles. Yo me senté en una roca y me dispuse a ver cómo mi hermana disfrutaba resbalándose de un lado para otro. La verdad es que ella disfrutaba con todo.

"¡Te vas a quedar como un cubito si te quedas ahí quieto!" -me gritó desde el otro lado del río. - "Anda ven a hacerme compañía un rato." -medio suplicó.

"Sabes que no iré."

"Solo un poquito..."

"No."

"Va, hazlo por mí."

Negué con la cabeza.

"Te vas a volver aún más frío de lo que eres, Shiro-chan."

Justo en aquel instante varias risas burlonas me sobresaltaron por detrás.

"Uy, sí... Hitsugaya Toushirou el chico del hielo"

Udon y toda su panda de inútiles. Los chicos a los que más odiaba de todo el pueblo y los que más nos odiaban a nosotros.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si los hermanos Hitsugaya tienen patines nuevos. ¿Os los trajo Santa Claus?"

Otra vez aquellas odiosas risotadas. Yo fulminé al chico con la mirada.

"¿Qué te pasa Hitsugaya-kun?" -preguntó con malicia. - "¿No te pones tus patines _nuevos_?"

El muy idiota se agachó y los recogió rápidamente, como esperando que aquello me fastidiara.

"Creo que me los quedaré." -aseguró, restregándome sus palabras por la cara esperando a que enfureciera y tratara de arrebatárselos.

"Haz lo que quieras. A mi no me gustan."

Aquella no era la respuesta que esperaban. Si bien alguno de sus compañeros pareció contento con aquella idea, a Udon no le complació en absoluto. Se quedó unos instantes pensativo maquinando otra manera de hacerme rabiar. Y la encontró.

"¿Entonces dices que nos regalas estos bonitos patines? Coged también los de su hermana!"

El terror invadió mi cuerpo y vi como varios de ellos se acercaban a Akemi, la arrastraban por el suelo helado y comenzaban a tirar de su calzado con fuerza. Les grité para que la dejaran en paz sin atreverme a pisar la superficie de aquel río... En mis peores pesadillas el hielo siempre se rompía bajo mis pies y moría devorado por algún monstruo de las profundidades.

"¿Pero qué es esto?" -se mofó Udon. - "Hitsugaya -kun, el niño prodigio tiene miedo a resbalar y caerse? Supongo que entonces no sabrás patinar."

Los otros chicos que sacaban arrastras a Akemi lo corearon con más burlas.

"¡Y tu que te sabes!" -exclamé furioso.

"Yo sólo sé que tu hermanita estaba en el río, y tu en la roca." -sentenció.

"Sé patinar y mejor que tú."

"¿Ah si? Eso habría que verlo." - y dicho esto me tiró el par que me había quitado. Yo los recogí al aire. - "Te propongo una carrera...Tú contra mí. Vamos patinando de aquí hasta el granero de Yamada. Si ganas os dejamos en paz a ti, tu hermanita y vuestros patines. Pero si gano, nos los quedamos nosotros. ¿Hay trato?"

"¡Shiro-Chan, no le hagas caso!" -me gritó mi hermana, retenida por cuatro de aquellos matones.

"De acuerdo." -le contesté desafiante.

Udon chasqueó los dedos y un grandullón terminó por arrancarle los patines a Akemi y se los pasó a él. Ambos nos los atamos a las botas y nos deslizamos hacia la mitad del río.

"Esto será divertido." -murmuró el chico, al ver mi falta de equilibrio.

Era la primera vez que me ponía unas cuchillas en los pies, pero también por primera vez creí en las palabras de mi padre: Cualquier cosa que uno se proponga puede hacerse.

Suspiré deseando en lo más profundo de mi corazón que aquello fuera cierto.

"¿Preparado?... ¿Listo?... ¡Ahora!"

La salida de Udon fue bastante rápida. Sobre todo si la comparabas con la torpeza con la que yo arrastraba los pies, pero el miedo que sentía se iba disipando a medida que avanzaba, hasta que llegó a un punto en el que se esfumó por completo. Fue entonces cuando aprendí a patinar.

Escuché a mi hermana dándome ánimos justo antes de dar la curva. Giré la cabeza y alcancé a verla sonreír. Parecía orgullosa de ver cómo había vencido mi miedo. Estaba tan contenta...

Aquella fue la última vez que la vi feliz.

"Maldito seas Toushirou." -gruñó Udon al comprobar que le había dado alcance y le pisaba los talones.

Sonreí satisfecho y flexioné mis rodillas ganando aún más velocidad, iba a superarle.

"¡Cabrón¿Dónde has aprendido a patinar así?" -dijo esforzándose por dejarme atrás.

"No he aprendido. Sé."

Ahora íbamos a la par.

Aquello iba mucho más lejos de una simple competición entre niños. Él era mi rival y no buscaba otra cosa en la vida que verme sufrir y hacer el ridículo. No iba a permitir en absoluto que yo le adelantase. Y yo no pensaba dejar que él se saliera con la suya.

Pero aquel odio que sentía Udon lo volvía capaz de cualquier cosa...

Íbamos tan pegados que aprovechó una de las curvas para ponerme la zancadilla. Yo salté con buenos reflejos evitando tropezar y caí de pie con buen equilibrio por delante suyo. Al hacer eso sólo había conseguido darme ventaja.

"¡Idiota! No intentes hacer trampas! Si soy mejor que tú no le puedes hacer nada." -le grité.

Aquello le hirvió la sangre.

"¡Deja de hacerte el chulo Hitsugaya¡No pienso dejarte ganar!"

"¡Tarde! Ya veo el tejado de los Yamada."

Seguí la dirección del río helado con el imbécil de Udon muy por detrás. Notaba la fría brisa de diciembre golpearme la cara y pensé que aquel día no estaba resultando ser tan malo como había pensado. Me sentía libre, había vencido una fobia y también a Udon. Por fin nos dejaría tranquilos... O eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Disminuí la velocidad y frené ya pasado el granero. Me giré para contemplar victorioso la derrota de mi contrincante, que venía hacia mi rojo de ira.

"¿Sabes qué Udon? Creo que me quedaré yo con el par, me ha gustado esto de patinar." -le solté en el mismo tono de desprecio que él solía emplear conmigo. - "Pero dejaré que los lleves puestos para la vuelta. No me quiero perder la cara que pondrán los demás al verte volver con las manos vacías."

El chico apretó los dientes con fuerza y después me propinó un buen puñetazo en la nariz.

"¡Voy a matarte cabrón!"

Nunca creí que lo dijera en serio...

"¡Se puede saber qué haces, mal perdedor!"

"¡Cállate!" -gritó tratando de volver a darme, pero las cuchillas de los pies lo hacían alejarse en otra dirección y cayó al suelo.

Me limpié la sangre que me resbalaba por el labio y me acerqué al chico, el cual no desaprovechó la oportunidad y agarrándome de los pies me hizo caer hacia atrás bruscamente. Mi espalda recibió un fuerte impacto contra la superficie y noté cómo el hielo estaba empezando a resquebrajarse. Abrí los ojos inseguro. Estábamos justo en la mitad del río en la zona que más cubría y dónde las capas eran más débiles.

Udon se abalanzó sobre mí.

"¡Espera!"

No resistiría el peso...

Tarde.

Los dos caímos y nos hundimos por completo en aquellas aguas gélidas. Giré sobre mi mismo tratando de escapar por aquella ventana de luz a la superficie, las ropas me pesaban y el metal de los pies también.

Conseguí salir y dar una bocanada de aire.

Udon se encontraba a mi lado luchando por mantenerse a flote.

Traté de salir de aquellas aguas apoyándome en la superficie de hielo y tomando impulso, pero las orillas se rompieron bajo mis manos. No podía salir. Y aquel agua dolía como un centenar de cuchillas clavadas a la vez.

"¡Ayúdame¡No sé nadar!"-suplicó.

Observé cómo él también se apoyaba en una de las placas de hielo para darse impulso y escapar, no lo consiguió pero al menos esa zona no parecía tan frágil.

"Escucha, voy a quitarte los patines y te ayudaré¿Vale?"

"¡Date prisa!"

Cogí aire y me sumergí de nuevo. Traté de resistir aquel frío inhumano y comencé a liberarle de aquellos pesos bajo el agua. Apenas tenía ya tacto en las manos. Finalmente lo conseguí y tomé por las piernas al chico proporcionándole con mi propio cuerpo un apoyo, al tiempo que subía otra vez a la superficie. Ahora sí dio resultado, y Udon consiguió sacar prácticamente todo su cuerpo fuera. Sin embargo no tuvo en cuenta que yo aún le sujetaba y se dio un último impulso dándome una patada en el pecho. Lo hizo sin querer, pero me lanzó a una de las esquinas y mi cabeza y cuello impactaron con fuerza contra uno de los salientes de hielo que perfilaban el agujero de la superficie.

Todo ocurrió tan de repente que no sentí siquiera dolor.

Es más, el calor que noté en aquel momento fue bastante agradable.

Udon retiró la pierna de mi pecho y se dio la vuelta hacia mí tiritando con la intención de ayudarme a salir.

Se me nubló la vista.

El hielo era frío y afilado... Me palpé a tientas la zona en la que se me había clavado aquel endemoniado cuchillo cristalino.

Sentí el calor de mi propia sangre por mi nuca y el agua se comenzó a teñir de escarlata.

Ya no tenía frío. Se estaba tan bien que podía quedarme allí para siempre.

El sueño me sobrevino.

"¿Toushiro?" -preguntó él bastante asustado.

No tuve fuerza ni para cerrar los ojos.

Me dejé caer y me hundí en el hielo.

_Ya lo recuerdo... _

_Por fin recuerdo lo que estaba soñando..._

_Había un gigantesco dragón de hielo..._

_Pero... ¿Cuál era su nombre? _

**To** **be continued...

* * *

**

_**Eso si os ha gustado y queréis que lo siga. **_

_**Así que bueno, si queréis que continúe ya sabéis: REVIEW!

* * *

**_

**PREVIEW SOLO APTA PARA FRIKIS:**

**Naleeh: XDDD Risa a lo Don Kanonji: BUAJAJAJAJAJA (Brazos cruzados incluidos). Vamos a hacer la preview que es algo que siempre he querido: En el siguiente episodio aparecerá.. ¿Pant? Sí! Un nuevo personaje que posee una máquina de resucitar a los muertos.**

**Neji¿Ah si? Creía que eso sólo pasa en Casper.**

**Naleeh¿Y tu que pintas aquí si eres de otra serie?**

**Neji: No te quejes, al menos no estás sola para hacer el resumen.**

**Renji: Y a mi no me sacas o que?**

**Neji: Y este tío?**

**Naleeh: UAAAAHHH Claro que sí! Ven que te achuchooo **

**Renji** **y Neji huyen...**

**Naleeh: Jou! U.u**

**Hitsugaya: No le hagáis caso, no ocurrirá nada de eso. Os lo aseguro yo que lo he vivido.**


	2. El Fantasma

_**Holas! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews! **_

_**Que sepáis que ahora ya me he leído el manga, eh? Y lo recomiendo!**_

_**Mmmm... Sobre la historia creo que se ha desviado un poco de la idea original, pero espero que os guste.**_

_**Advertencias: Tal vez un poquito de HitsuHina...

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 2: El fantasma**

Cuando recobré la consciencia estaba bajo el agua. Creí que tan sólo habrían pasado unos segundos desde que me había golpeado, y busqué desesperado la salida a la superficie. La encontré, pero para mi asombro el agua empezaba a solidificarse de nuevo. Aquello era imposible. No hacía tanto frío como para que volviera a helarse en tan poco rato.

Saqué la cabeza al exterior. Udon se había ido.

"_Maldito... Le ayudo y me deja aquí. Podría haber muerto perfectamente." -_mascullé. -"_Ese desgraciado... Mal nacido... Se las verá conmigo."_

Esta vez conseguí salir sin ayuda y con menos esfuerzo.

Me senté en la superficie con las ropas empapadas y miré a mi alrededor extrañado. Había algo raro en el ambiente. Sentí un escalofrío y comencé a temblar. No era de extrañar dado que había estado mucho rato bajo el agua. Debía estar tan al borde de la hipotermia que no notaba siquiera el frío. Tampoco me dolía el corte de la nuca y eso que el hielo aún estaba manchado de sangre.

De demasiada sangre...

Me llevé inconsciente la mano a la zona de la herida. Sin embargo... No estaba allí. Me pasé los dedos una y otra vez. Nada. Ni un rasguño.

"_¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?"_

Intenté tranquilizarme. Quizá el corte no había sido tan profundo, las heridas de la cabeza siempre son muy escandalosas. El hecho de que hubiera tanta sangre no quería decir nada, probablemente el agua fría habría cicatrizado el rasguño. En aquel momento debía de pensar en mi hermana y en el idiota de Udon. Se las iba a hacer pagar muy caras. ¿Qué tipo de persona dejaría a otra hundida en aguas gélidas? Por muy mal que nos lleváramos aquello no tenía perdón. Yo le había ayudado a salir.

Me puse en pie y comencé a patinar en su busca. Al moverme escuché un sonido metálico. Me detuve en seco. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese instante... Sin atreverme a mirar hacia abajo me palpé el pecho. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Grité.

Grité tan fuerte que estaba convencido se me habría escuchado hasta en el pueblo de al lado.

Tiré de ella varias veces pero era inútil. Estaba incrustada. Comencé a llorar sintiéndome impotente. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a clavárseme una cadena de semejantes dimensiones, ni de dónde habría salido, pero era casi como si formara parte de mí. Todo me parecía una pesadilla, y quizá lo que me hacía sentir peor era el hecho de no sentir dolor alguno. Pero para ser una pesadilla todo parecía demasiado real.

Me quité las cuchillas de los pies y asustado corrí hacia mi casa. El camino era algo más largo de esa manera, pero no estaba dispuesto a pisar el hielo nunca más en la vida. Todo era culpa de esos endemoniados patines.

Salté la valla del terreno que tenían los Yamada con la intención de cruzar los campos para atajar.

Algo me detuvo: un aullido desgarrador que consiguió erizarme el vello de la nuca. Era mi hermana.

"¡Akemi!" -la llamé.

La voz no provenía de muy lejos, parecía que se encontraba en el interior del granero.

Si aquellos matones llegaban a hacerle algo lo lamentarían... Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero nadie le hacía sufrir si yo podía impedirlo.

Intenté seguir la dirección de aquel grito y di con el grupo.

Akemi lloraba desconsolada en el suelo, mientras Udon y su panda la rodeaban. Para mi sorpresa el señor Yamada también se encontraba allí contemplando la escena. Parecía preocupado, pero no hacía nada.

"¡Shiro-chan!" -gritó de nuevo entre aquel mar de lágrimas. Esta vez el grito me heló la sangre.

"¡Akemi!" -la llamé, corriendo hacia ella. Parecía que le estuvieran arrancando el alma. - "¡Estoy aquí Akemi¿Qué es lo que le habéis hecho bastardos?" -pregunté enfurecido, abriéndome paso hacia ella.

"¡Ake... -por un momento me quedé sin habla. - mi"

Uno puede estar preparado para muchas cosas. Pero creo que nadie lo está para lo que vi entonces:

Akemi lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a mi cadáver. Me miré en mis propios ojos pálidos, muy abiertos y carentes de vida. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Caí de rodillas junto a ella incapaz de sostenerme en pie.

Estaba muerto.

"¡No te mueras¡No me dejes Shiro-chan!"

Comencé a llorar. No se daba cuenta de que me encontraba allí con ella. De hecho ninguno se dio cuenta de que estaba allí. Tembloroso la abracé por la espalda. Pero no pudo sentirme.

"Si... Estoy aquí..." -conseguí decir a duras penas.

Nadie me escuchó.

"Akemi... Yo..." -comenzó Udon con voz rota.

"¡No me hables¡Tu lo mataste¡Tu lo mataste¡Asesino!"

"¡Fue un accidente!"

"¡Voy a matarte cabrón!" - gritó desperada, poniéndose en pié y tratando de lanzarse sobre el chico. El señor Yamada pudo sostenerla a tiempo y Udon se unió a los lloros asustado.

Aquello era imposible. Tenía que ser una pesadilla... Temblaba de arriba a bajo y estaba convencido que ya no era a causa del frío.

La señora Yamada irrumpió en aquel momento:

"Los señores Hitsugaya vienen hacia aquí." -comentó apenada, al tiempo que abrazaba a mi hermana con la intención de consolarla. - "Nadie tiene la culpa cielo... A ninguno nos gusta que pasen estas cosas."

Yo seguí contemplando con horror mi cuerpo hasta que el hombre lo tapó con una manta.

"Pobre niño, apenas había empezado a vivir... Pero si el señor lo ha reclamado en el cielo es porque tiene una misión importante para él. Nosotros no podemos comprender su voluntad, pero algo bueno debe de haber en ello."

El viejo matrimonio de los Yamada era estrictamente religioso y su fe rozaba muchas veces la estupidez, sin embargo todo el pueblo los admiraba por ello. Nosotros no es que fuéramos especialmente creyentes pero yo siempre había albergado la esperanza de que existiera algo más después de la muerte. Algo que no fuera simplemente morir y desaparecer... O en su defecto morir y no permanecer solo en el mundo. Y eso era justamente lo que me ocurría. Ninguna persona podía verme o escucharme, así que hablar con ellos o hacerme notar era algo inútil. Estaba solo. Completamente solo.

Durante varios meses visité cementerios y alrededores en busca de otros fantasmas o personas muertas. Sin embargo no encontré nada semejante y comencé a angustiarme. ¿Qué clase de alma era yo¿Dónde estaban los fallecidos de aquel lugar? A lo largo de la historia había habido varias muertes¿Porqué no me había encontrado a ninguno de ellos¿Estarían en el cielo? No, esa no era la pregunta... ¿Existía el cielo o algún lugar al que poder ir una vez muerto? Y si era así¿Dónde estaba¿Qué era lo que debía hacer para poder llegar allí? Tantas preguntas que sólo encontraban como respuesta un desquiciante silencio...

Ese día el calor era insoportable. Estábamos ya a finales de verano y yo seguía en el río... Vigilando a Akemi muy de cerca esperando ver su sonrisa una vez más. Pero aunque muchas veces parecía mostrarse alegre, sus ojos no desprendían el brillo que yo había contemplado tantas veces cuando aún estaba vivo.

Suspiré entristecido.

Mi hermana jugaba a salpicarse con otras chicas de su edad, sus nuevas compañeras de clase. Muchas veces las seguía y escuchaba sus conversaciones. Eran unas niñas bastante tontas...

Una de ellas salió del agua y corrió en mi dirección huyendo de las demás. Pero al estar completamente mojada resbaló en el césped y cayó de culo. El resto al verla, rieron a carcajadas y acudieron en su ayuda.

"¿Te has hecho daño?"

"Que va, no ha sido nada."

"Yuki, has chafado esas flores con tu enorme trasero¡Culo gordo!"

_Niñatas estúpidas..._ -pensé.

La chica se dio media vuelta y distinguió las flores.

"¡Vaya¡Son muy bonitas!" -exclamó acercándose a otras "intactas" y tomando unas cuantas. - "No había visto nunca de este tipo¿Y tú Akemi?"

Mi hermana se agachó y cogió una con delicadeza.

"Son blancas..." -dijo llevándosela a la nariz para aspirar su aroma. - "Blancas como la nieve." -murmuró melancólica.

Me puse en pie y avancé hacia ella.

"No estés triste Akemi..."

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¿Estás bien Akemi?" -preguntó una de sus amigas.

Ella se dio la vuelta dejando caer la flor.

"Perdonad, pero es que no me gusta mucho venir al río."

"¡Entonces vayamos a mi casa!" -propuso una de ellas.

El resto asintió y una vez recogieron las cosas se alejaron de allí.

Me quedé un rato mirando aquellas flores blancas. Odiaba los momentos en los que teniendo a mi hermana tan de cerca no podía hacer nada para calmarla. Era un ser invisible y era incapaz de hacerle saber que seguía ahí, junto a ella. Apreté los dientes con rabia y cogí la flor que Akemi había dejado caer, la estrujé tanto como pude sabiendo que no sería capaz ni de deformarla siquiera un poco. Sin embargo... Cuando abrí la mano su apariencia había cambiado.

Contemplé la flor absorto tratando de comprender cómo había conseguido hacerlo. La había congelado.

Los meses pasaron y yo mientras seguía tratando de desarrollar aquella nueva habilidad, sin mucho éxito que digamos. Una vez la perfeccionara tal vez podría comunicarme con mi hermana de alguna manera. Esa era mi forma de pasar el tiempo y sabía que solo "vivía" para ello.

Durante ese periodo, algo fue cambiando en mi apariencia; la cadena que estaba incrustada en mi pecho se iba volviendo más ligera y pesada a la vez, se había acortado y dejaba ver un pequeño orificio en mi pecho que antes era completamente sólido. Pensé que si la cadena se desprendía completamente de mi cuerpo, mi alma cambiaría y tal vez entonces consiguiera llegar a aquel lugar que los vivos llamaban cielo...

Llegó de nuevo el invierno y el manto blanco de nieve y hielo volvió a cubrirlo todo. En aquellos momentos practicar era una estupidez puesto que no podía distinguir mis logros de los de la propia naturaleza.

Aquel día, mientras paseaba por la tarde por una de las calles de la ciudad ocurrió algo que yo creía casi imposible...

Frente a un lugar que parecía una antigua casa ruinosa y destartalada debido al paso del tiempo, se había parado un grupo de jóvenes equipados con linternas. A primera vista cualquiera podía decir que la casa estaba deshabitada, pero como esos chicos se habían parado a hablar yo me detuve junto a ellos para escucharlos, y mientras analizaba la fachada sin mucho interés contemplé con asombrosa claridad una silueta humana mirando a través de la ventana del último piso.

"Sí... Dicen que toda la familia murió en esta casa hace ya bastantes años." -comentó uno de ellos.

"¿Murieron en aquel incendio verdad?"

"Sí, encontraron los cuerpos totalmente carbonizados e irreconocibles... Después varias familias quisieron vivir de nuevo en la casa pero todos se iban asegurando que sus antiguos habitantes se aparecían."

Sentí un escalofrío y miré de nuevo a la figura... Se había esfumado.

"Pero ya no se aparece nadie desde hace un tiempo. O al menos ya no se habla de ello." -aseguró uno de los chavales.

"Exacto. No se habla... Pero eso no quiere decir que sus espíritus no sigan ahí dentro." -sonrió el primero. - "¿Y bien¿Quién es el primer valiente?"

Antes de que alguno de ellos se decidiera por entrar yo ya lo había hecho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había dejado a un lado mis esfuerzos por que Akemi supiera que seguía allí, a sentir una irremediable curiosidad por saber si había otros fantasmas...

Inspeccioné todas las habitaciones de la casa buscando la silueta que había visto junto a la ventana. No encontré nada. Los chicos también dieron una brevísima vuelta y a parte de sus propios gritos, sustos y risotadas no ocurrió nada digno de mención.

Una vez se fueron, salí de aquella casa y me senté en el portal disgustado. Era evidente que todo había sido fruto de mi imaginación. Ya había perdido toda esperanza.

Suspiré profundamente y alcé mi mirada al cielo. Y al hacer esto... Di un respingo asustado. Pensaba que me había quedado solo, pero sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de su presencia una niña aparentemente un año o dos mayor que yo estaba también apoyada en una de las paredes de aquel portal con la vista fija en el firmamento.

_Que susto me has dado, maldita sea..._ -Pensé, con el corazón todavía latiendo a mil.

Y de pronto y por si fuera poco, aquella endiablada cría comenzó a cantar:

"_... If I got the chance to become a comet I know I'd stay by your side, for always..."_

Arqueé una ceja irritado...

"¡Por favor... Lo único que falta ahora es que se ponga a llover...!" -exclamé en voz alta.

Aquello pretendía ser un comentario que nadie debía escuchar, sin embargo la chiquilla dejó de cantar y me miró sorprendida.

Al darme cuenta de que me había oído yo también me la quedé mirando. Y así permanecimos unos segundos analizándonos el uno al otro.

"¿Puedes verme?" -preguntó ella no muy segura.

"Y tu a mi." -afirmé, al tiempo que me ponía en pie. Comprobé que de su pecho también caía una cadena aunque la suya parecía aún fuerte y perfectamente agarrada. Supuse que no llevaría mucho tiempo muerta. Me equivocaba.

"Creía que era el único fantasma en el mundo. Estuve buscando más, pero no encontré ninguno. Has debido de morir hace nada."

La chica negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que llevo muerta unos sesenta y dos años." -comentó. Yo abrí los ojos incrédulo. - "Lo que ocurre es que... Me he estado escondiendo de ellos."

"¿De ellos¿De quienes?"

"¿No los has visto nunca?"

Hice un gesto negativo.

"Son los dioses de la muerte, van vestidos de negro y llevan espadas. Matan a monstruos y hacen desaparecer a las personas con sus armas... Yo vivo aquí." -dijo señalando la casa abandonada. - "Se llevaron a toda mi familia pero yo pude esconderme. Lo mejor es no llamar la atención para que no sepan que todavía estás aquí."

"¿Monstruos¿Dioses de la muerte con espadas?" -pregunté escéptico. - "Eso es una tontería. Te lo estás inventando."

Ella me miró muy seria.

"Puedes pensar lo que quieras pero te advierto que pronto se fijarán en ti." -aseguró señalando el vacío de mi pecho. - "No tardarás en verlos."

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos. Por fin había encontrado a otro fantasma pero... Resulta que era una niña tonta y chiflada.

Mejor solo que mal acompañado.

"Bueno, yo me largo." -anuncié, alejándome de allí.

"¿Qué¿Te vas?" -pregunto ella siguiéndome. - "Creí que te quedarías conmigo."

"¿Estás de broma? No pienso quedarme con una niñata a la que le asustan los "fantasmas" cuando resulta que ella es uno."

"Pero no son fantasmas, son.."

"¡Déjame en paz¡Y no me sigas!"

Ella se detuvo y se quedó ahí de pie viendo como me marchaba. Cuando llevaba ya un rato caminando me di la vuelta pensando que tal vez estuviera detrás... Pero me había vuelto a quedar solo.

_Eres un idiota Toushiro, un auténtico idiota..._ -pensé.

Sin muchas ganas de buscar un lugar en el que dormir, me recosté sobre el suelo helado. Aunque sintiera frío no sabía de ningún caso de fantasma muerto por congelación, aquello ya sería el colmo.

Aquella vez y como solía ocurrirme a la hora de acostarme pensé en mi hermana, aunque su imagen pronto se desvaneció y dejo paso a la niña de la casa en ruinas. Me había portado mal con ella, no sabía muy bien porque lo había hecho. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de hablar y estar con alguien y lo había echado todo a perder. Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando no pensar en ello, hasta que finalmente me quedé dormido.

Me desperté sintiéndome aprisionado. Notaba un incómodo peso sobre mi estómago. Parpadeé varias veces tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz de la mañana y caí en la cuenta de que aquel peso no era producto de mi imaginación. Aquella niña se encontraba durmiendo a mi lado y se le había antojado usarme de almohada. Me incorporé malhumorado y la comencé a sacudir por los hombros.

"Eh tú!" -la llamé sin mucha amabilidad. - "¡Despierta!"

"Mmmm?" -murmuró adormilada. Pero se dio la vuelta y continúo durmiendo.

Resoplé en señal de desespero.

"Dormilona..." -volví a llamarla. Al girarse se había metido de lleno en un charco. - "Eh meona-como-te-llames, despierta!"

"¿Eh?" -dijo por fin sentándose en el suelo y restregándose los ojos. - "¿Ya es de día?" -preguntó inocentemente.

"Te dije que no me siguieras. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"

La chica se me quedó mirando fijamente.

"No te seguí. Me puse a dar un paseo, te encontré dormido y pensé que también tenía sueño así que me quedé."

"¿Y crees que soy tan tonto como para creerme ese cuento para críos?"

La chica sonrió feliz.

"No sé¿Al fin y al cabo eres un crío, no?" -rió.

Me crucé de brazos enfadado sin saber qué contestarle. Ella también era una cría.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" -me preguntó alegre, poniéndose en pié.

"¿Y a ti que te importa eso?"

"¿No me lo vas a decir?"

No contesté y miré para otro lado. Era bastante molesta.

"Pues si no me lo dices te pondré yo uno¿Vale? Mmmmmm... Que te parece..."

"Me llamo Toushiro." -le contesté, antes de que me pusiera algún mote estúpido.

"¡Ah¡Es un buen nombre!" -exclamó. -"Te queda bien con el color de pelo, Shiro-chan" -agregó, revolviéndome los mechones tal y como solía hacer mi hermana.

Aparté su mano enfadado, no soportaba que otra persona que no conocía de nada hiciera eso, y menos aún que me llamara _Shiro-chan._

"No me llames así, te he dicho que me llamo Toushiro. Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Está bien... Yo me llamo Hinamori Momo."

"Meona-Momo" -traduje, para intentar hacerla rabiar tal y como había hecho ella conmigo. Pero tampoco pareció importarle mucho.

Eché a andar y ella comenzó a seguirme.

"Te dije que no me siguieras."

"Pero eso fue ayer."

Me crucé de brazos nuevamente y me di la vuelta para mirarla directamente a la cara.

"Vale, pues lo que te voy a decir ahora sirve para hoy y para todos los días: No me..."

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase un extraño sonido que parecía el rugido de una extraña bestia resonó lejano. Me giré asustado... Aquel ruido no lo había hecho ningún animal. Hinamori tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y se había quedado petrificada.

"Es uno de ellos..." -alcanzó a articular.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

_**Jojojo... Al final he cambiado el transcurso de los hechos y modificado un poco la historia y si lo continúo tendrá más capítulos de los que tenía pensados en un principio.**_

_**Y ahora la gran pregunta es... ¿Qué coño hago escribiendo a las tres de la mañana! Se suponía estaba cansadísima y tenía un sueño horroroso... Esto no es ni medio normal! **_

_**En fin, Os ha gustado? Cambiaríais algo? Qué os gustaría que pasara? Sabéis cuál es la canción que canta Momo? Críticas, dudas, sugerencias... Todo eso, y sobre todo si queréis que lo continúe; dejándome un Review, si?

* * *

**_

**RESUMEN -O PREVIEW- SÓLO APTO PARA FRIKIS (Hoy de la mano de Rangiku y Yumichika!)**

**Matsumoto: En el siguiente capítulo...**

**Yumichika: Aparezco yo! Así las lectoras se recrean la vista ;)**

**Matsumoto: Oye no te lo creas tanto, todos saben que la persona con más atractivo en la serie soy yo.**

**Yumichika: Pero no me llegas ni a la suela de sandalia bonita... Y además mi club de fans no es tan cutre como el tuyo.**

**Matsumoto: Qué has dicho! -No te metas con mis fans... GROAARRG!-**

**Yumichika: Nada, no he dicho nada... -Que sepáis que sus tetas no son auténticas -**

**Tousen: Paz, hermanos... Paz**

**...Matsumoto y Yumichika le arrean un buen puñetazo en la cabeza y siguen discutiendo...

* * *

**

**_Estoy como una regadera... No, tan solo es tarde y es culpa del cansancio._**

**_Review Plis_**


	3. Shinigamis

_**¿Alguien dijo que quería un capítulo intenso? Pues aquí lo tenéis, o al menos espero haberlo conseguido… Parece ser que esta vez me he dado más prisa en actualizar, gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y… Premio para Zen2 que dijo Houkiboshi! XD ¿Te sirve de premio que cuelgue el capi? **_

_**Espero que os guste y también que me dejéis REVIEWS!**_

_**Notas de la autora respecto a algunos nombres que irán apareciendo:**_

_**-Hakama: Los pantalones del uniforme de shinigami.**_

_**-Hohoemi: significa sonrisa. **_

_**-Himawari: Girasol**_

_**-Kamitsure: Manzanilla. - De ahí "señora infusiones"

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 3: Shinigamis**

"¿Uno de ellos¿quiénes son ellos?"

No me contestó. Se había quedado totalmente paralizada y temblaba como un cascabel. Otro rugido esta vez mucho más cercano la hizo salir de su trance y comenzó a correr presa del pánico.

"¡Oye¿A dónde vas?" -la llamé.

"¡CORRE!" -me ordenó.

El suelo tembló bajo mis pies y noté una extraña presencia detrás de mí. Lentamente me di la vuelta y contemplé con horror a un ser antropomorfo del tamaño de una casa, con los brazos y piernas desproporcionados, a escasos pasos míos. Su cara había sido sustituida por lo que parecía ser una máscara blanca con rasgos demoníacos. Inclinó aquel terrible rostro y lo acercó al mío olfateándome. Era incapaz de moverme, mi cuerpo no me respondía. El monstruo abrió sus ojos negros y profundos como un abismo sin fondo y clavó en mi su mirada.

"_¡Te encontré!" _

Aquella voz me atravesó como lo hubiera hecho una espada y caí de rodillas. Todavía no me había tocado, pero su fuerza ya me había golpeado con sólo escuchar su voz, solamente con su presencia. Iba a matarme.

"¡TOUSHIRO!" -escuché la voz de Momo llamándome desesperada.

El monstruo levantó la vista y reparó en ella. Sonrió satisfecho.

"_Dos almas igualmente apetitosas en un mismo lugar... Hoy es mi día de suerte."_

En milésimas de segundo abrió la boca y lanzó hacia la chica una larguísima lengua que la aprisionó. Tal y como hacen las ranas con las moscas. ¿Se la iba a comer?

Hinamori gritó aterrorizada, intentándose liberar sin conseguirlo. Comenzó a llorar impotente.

"Toushiro... Shiro-chan... Ayúdame." -murmuró entre lágrimas.

No sé muy bien qué fue lo que hizo que recobrara las fuerzas, tal vez fuera porque me suplicó ayuda o porque no soportaba el verla sufrir... O también pudo ser que el temor a quedarme solo de nuevo consiguiera vencer al que sentía hacia la bestia.

Me puse en pie y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía corrí hacia ella, y agarré aquella lengua pegajosa con todas mis fuerzas. _Ahora Toushiro, muéstrale de lo que eres capaz. _Funcionó. Bajo mis manos comencé a notar el frío cristal de hielo que se fue extendiendo hasta llegarle a la boca. Cuando estuve completamente seguro que se había cristalizado le di un golpe secó y se partió por la mitad. El monstruo aulló dolorido, y el extremo que sostenía a la chica se desenroscó carente de vida.

Cogí a Hinamori del brazo incorporándola y tiré de ella obligándola a correr para alejarnos de allí. Me miró bastante sorprendida pero no dijo nada y siguió corriendo a mi lado. No la solté.

"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" -le pregunté acelerado. - "¿Habías visto ya alguno?"

"No se que son..." -comenzó sofocada. - "... pero tienen un vacío en el pecho parecido al de algunos fantasmas a los que se les va desprendiendo la cadena."

Miré por encima del hombro a aquel monstruo que seguía revolviéndose. Efectivamente tenía un enorme agujero que ya se extendía hasta la cintura.

"... Esos monstruos se comen las almas. Tanto de vivos como de muertos. Había oído hablar de ellos pero nunca había visto uno." -explicó algo más calmada, al ver que nos alejábamos y no nos seguía.

No dejamos de correr hasta pasados varios minutos cuando llegamos a una antigua nave industrial abandonada. Momo se liberó de mi mano y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo para recobrar el aliento. Por mi parte me apoyé en una de las paredes, y miré a mi alrededor para comprobar que estábamos solos. Aquel ser había desaparecido.

Suspiré aliviado.

"Muchas gracias, Shiro-chan." -me soltó de pronto sonriente.

La miré de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

"No me llames así."

"¿Qué es lo que le hiciste?" -preguntó curiosa poniéndose en pie y avanzando hacia mi.

"¿Uh?"

Me giré hacia ella sin muchas ganas de contestarle, y al hacerlo distinguí algo extraño materializándose tras suyo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" -me preguntó al ver la expresión de mi cara.

Aquella cosa tomó forma y vi con claridad cómo el monstruo aparecía ante nosotros y se preparaba para golpear a Hinamori.

"¡Cuidado!"

La empujé y caímos al suelo en el momento justo para esquivar una de sus garras. Al verlo, la chica volvió a gritar.

"_Esta vez no os escaparéis..."_ -Canturreó, colocando su enorme cuerpo por encima de nosotros aprisionándonos como si nos encontráramos en una jaula.

Momo me abrazó asustada.

"Vamos a morir..."

Se escuchó el sonido de algo cortando el aire.

A continuación uno de los brazos del monstruo se desprendió de su cuerpo y comenzó a sangrar a borbotones. Cogí nuevamente a Hinamori y aprovechamos aquel momento de confusión para escapar. Fue entonces cuando lo vimos:

Un chico joven vestido con un hakama y enteramente de negro blandía una espada y se estaba enfrentando al monstruo con asombrosa maestría.

"Es un Dios de la muerte..." -me informó Momo temblorosa. - "... ellos, ellos son los que se llevaron a mi familia."

"_Voy a comerme tu alma maldito shinigami"._

Aquello fue lo último que dijo. Un segundo después un diestro sablazo le había cortado la máscara y tanto ella como su cuerpo se hicieron añicos y desaparecieron en el ambiente.

El llamado Shinigami limpió la hoja de su espada y la guardó en su funda. Hinamori tiró de mi manga para que nos alejáramos de allí, pero yo sentía una profunda curiosidad hacia aquel hombre que había acabado con el monstruo. Probablemente sabría qué es lo que era esa cosa y porqué nos había atacado. Si bien Momo me había dicho que era un dios de la muerte y se llevaban a los fantasmas, él no me inspiraba el temor que me había causado aquel ser. No podía ser tan malo...

Me acerqué a él a pesar de las continuas señas que me hacía la chica de escapar.

"Como odio... Los viernes." -refunfuñó el shinigami espolsándose el pantalón. - "Aún no ha empezado el día y ya apesto a hollow... Que asco. ¡Arg! Y me he manchado de sangre."

"¡Eh tú!" - lo llamé.

"¿Mmmm?" -se sorprendió al vernos allí. - "¿Sois vosotros a quien estaba atacando ese hollow?"

"¿Hollow¿Ese monstruo es un hollow?"

El chico asintió sonriente.

"¿Horrendo, no es cierto? No os preocupéis os enviaré a algún sitio bonito de la Sociedad de Almas. Aún habéis tenido suerte de encontraros conmigo, no me gusta enviar almas a distritos mugrientos, ya me entendéis."

Arqueé la ceja sin entender prácticamente nada. Aquel tipo era bastante raro... Por no hablar de su aspecto.

Volvió desenfundar la espada y Hinamori se estremeció asustada. Sin embargo el shinigami la usó para verse reflejado en la hoja y ponerse bien el pelo.

"_Presumido..." -_Pensé.

"Esta es la única parte que me gusta de mi trabajo los viernes." -suspiró. - "Seguro que todos vosotros hablaréis de lo guapo que era el shinigami que os envió a la Sociedad de Almas, jojo, desde luego que sí. Sois muy afortunados de que yo sea la última persona que contempléis en este mundo."

"_... Y para colmo narcisista."_

"¡No nos haga daño por favor!"- Exclamó de pronto Hinamori.

El shinigami se la quedó mirando confundido.

"¿Daño yo¿Tengo pintas de asesino psicópata?"

"Pues... Esto..." -comenzó Momo con timidez. - "El monstruo..."

El joven se agachó y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

"Tienes una cara muy bonita." -le sonrió. - "No deberías ocultarla, yo de ti probaría a recogerme el pelo¿Si?"

Hinamori enrojeció por completo. Y a continuación y sin previo aviso, el shinigami apoyó la empuñadura de su espada en su frente y poco a poco, la chica desapareció en un aura de luz dejando tras suyo una mariposa.

Contemplé horrorizado cómo había desaparecido y me giré hacia aquel chico asustado.

"¿La has matado¡¿Qué le has hecho!"

"Cálmate, os he dicho que os enviaría a un distrito bonito de la sociedad de almas."

"¿La Sociedad de almas?"

"Es lo que llamáis ir al cielo."

"Ir al cielo..." -repetí. - "¿Ha ido al cielo¿Todos los fantasmas han ido allí? Eso quiere decir que volverá a ver a su familia, que nos volveremos a ver."

Me sonrió apenado.

"Eso... Sería tener demasiada suerte."

Noté el frío metálico de la empuñadura sobre mi frente y abrí los ojos sorprendido. Y tal y como me ocurrió aquella vez cuando morí en el río, el sueño se apoderó de mí.

"_¿No me vas a dar las gracias por ayudarte hoy?"_

"_¿Las gracias¿Quién eres?"_

_Volvía a estar bajo el agua. El hielo de la superficie se había solidificado y no podía salir._

"_¿Ya te has olvidado de mi?"_

"¡Mamá, mamá¡Ya se despierta!"

Abrí los ojos somnoliento. Había varia gente a mi alrededor, entre ellos una niña pequeña que me miraba con atención.

"UOOO! Que ojos tan bonitos!" -soltó, acercando demasiado su cara a la mía.

Me incorporé de golpe. Estaba tumbado sobre un futon en una habitación bastante pequeña. Alguien me había cambiado la ropa, y la cadena que llevaba en el pecho había desaparecido.

Una mujer entró sonriente y se sentó a mi lado.

"Bienvenido a casa¿Qué tal te encuentras?"

"Bien..." -le contesté bastante confundido. - "¿Dónde estoy¿Y quienes sois vosotros?"

"Ten un poco de paciencia, hijo." -contestó aquella mujer con amabilidad. - "¿Quieres comer o beber alguna cosa?"

"¿Comer¿Beber¡Pero si estoy muerto!" -exclamé algo enfadado poniéndome en pie. - "¿Dónde estoy¿Dónde está Hinamori?"

"Tranquilízate, acabas de llegar a la sociedad de almas y te encuentras en el distrito uno del Rukongai. En mi casa, tu nueva casa."

"¿Qué¿Distrito uno de qué¡Ese shinigami dijo que nos enviaba al cielo!"

"Así es, y aquí estás."

Me puse en pie y corrí hacia la ventana más cercana. Parecía ser que me encontraba en alguna especie de pueblo de alguna era pasada y la gente paseaba por sus calles animada y comprando alguna que otra cosa en las tiendas. ¿Así era la sociedad de almas?

"Ya verás que no es muy distinto al mundo que conociste." -me explicó la mujer, pasándome el brazo por los hombros. - "Yo me llamo Kamitsure, pero puedes llamarme Mamá. Yo cuidaré de ti."

"¿Mamá? Tu no eres mi madre." -le espeté, apartando su brazo. - "Mi familia todavía esta viva. Cuando vengan aquí ya me encontraré con ellos."

Otra de las personas que se encontraba en la habitación negó con la cabeza.

"Escucha chico, debes comprender que este es un lugar muy grande. Coincidimos personas de distintas épocas y lugares, y este sólo es el primer distrito de ochenta. No sé si sabrás a lo que me quiero referir pero, tienes que aceptar que no solemos encontrar a las personas que conocimos en vida. Eso es prácticamente imposible. Llegamos aquí solos, pero para no estarlo nos agrupamos en familias. Nosotros te hemos acogido y ahora perteneces a esta casa ¿Lo entiendes?"

Miré al hombre al tiempo que intentaba digerir cada una de sus palabras. Una enorme rabia me carcomía por dentro.

"¡Pero yo no llegué aquí solo! Estaba con otra chica y el shinigami dijo que nos enviaba a los dos a la sociedad de almas ¿Dónde esta ella? Vino antes que yo¿Dónde está?"

Kamitsure y aquel hombre intercambiaron miradas. Luego él se dirigió a mi con la voz calmada:

"Aunque te parezca que os enviara a la vez, aquí el espacio y el tiempo es algo distinto al que se vive en el mundo mortal. Puede haber ido a cualquier lugar de la sociedad de almas."

Sentí un escalofrío y corrí hacia la puerta de la casa. Aquel shinigami nos había mentido... Dijo que nos enviaría a los dos. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

"¿A dónde vas chiquillo?" -escuché que me decía el hombre.

No contesté y salí a calle.

"¡No te alejes mucho o no sabrás regresar!" -me advirtió Kamitsure.

Pero no pensaba volver. O al menos no lo haría hasta saber que ella se encontraba bien.

La busqué durante horas. La llamé y pregunté a varias personas si la habían visto. La mayoría se rieron de mi, y otros cuando les explicaba lo ocurrido me aseguraban que no daría con ella, y me miraban con lástima. Sin embargo no pensaba rendirme, aquella maldita niña... No sabía ni cómo ni porqué me preocupaba tanto si tan solo la conocía de unas horas. Ni siquiera éramos amigos¿O si? El caso es que me sentía demasiado culpable, puesto que ella había estado escondiéndose durante años para no ir a la sociedad de almas y por mi cabezonería ahora se encontraba perdida en algún distrito del llamado Rukongai. ¿Estaría bien¿La habría "adoptado" algún tipo de familia rara como habían tratado de hacer conmigo? No importaba el tiempo que tardara pero pensaba encontrarla.

Doblé la esquina de la siguiente calle, y traté de situarme. Estaba oscureciendo y no tenía ni idea de dónde había quedado la casa de la _señora infusiones_. Ya no importaba, de todas formas no me hacía mucha gracia tener que quedarme en aquel lugar. Estaba apunto de concluir la búsqueda por hoy y procurar encontrar un sitio en el que pasar la noche, cuando un grupo de personas vestidas de negro y armadas con espadas irrumpieron en mitad de la calle. Eran shinigamis.

Analicé cada uno de sus rostros y no di con aquel que nos había enviado allí. Pero me dio igual. La palabra shinigami comenzaba a infundirme un odio absoluto. Apreté mis puños con rabia y caminé decidido hacia ellos.

"¡Eh vosotros¡Shinigamis!" -les grité al grupo, que ya se alejaban.

Uno de ellos se giró, y al ver que era yo quién les llamaba me ignoró por completo.

"_Será posible..."_

Se me ocurrió que tal vez mi extraña habilidad también funcionara en la Sociedad de almas, y traté de crear algo de hielo para llamar su atención. Sorprendentemente el resultado fue mucho más efectivo, y en cuestión de segundos había conseguido elaborar una piedra cristalina del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. No me lo pensé dos veces y se la arrojé a aquel estúpido Shinigami a la cabeza.

Diana.

"¡ARRG¿PERO QUÉ COJONES...?" -se dio la vuelta cabreado y se encontró conmigo, listo para tirarle otra si era necesario. - "¡PUTO CRÍO¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?"

El resto de Shinigamis al ver lo que le ocurría a su compañero se detuvieron en seco y me fulminaron con la mirada.

"No me gusta que me den la espalda."

"¿Eh¿Un niñato de mierda metiéndose con un grupo de shinigamis? Tssk, qué valor." -escupió uno de ellos.

"Me da igual que os creáis importantes con eso de Shinigamis, pero el que me envío a este lugar me mintió. Así que quiero que le vayáis a buscar y o cumple su palabra, o me devuelve otra vez a mi casa en la tierra."

Nada más dije esto el grupo de shinigamis comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Como si aquel fuera el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

"¡Os he hablado en serio!"

Aún más risas. No pude soportarlo, así que esta vez en lugar de tirarles piedras, me acerqué a uno de ellos y de un manotazo le congelé parte del tronco y el hombro. En definitiva, había mejorado bastante.

Aquel hombre cayó hacia atrás y comenzó a gritar histérico.

"¡ESE NIÑATO ME HA CONGELAO¡ARG COMO QUEMA¡QUE FRÍOOO!"

Sonreí complacido al contemplar mi hazaña, hasta que el resto del grupo desenfundó sus espadas.

"Maldito mocoso, vas a arrepentirte de haberle hecho eso a Aramaki. Así aprenderás a no molestar a un shinigami."

Uno de ellos me cogió por el cuello del Yukata y me levantó en el aire.

"Pfff... Que crío más patético." -murmuró al tiempo que me zarandeaba, para después arrojarme con fuerza. Caí al suelo de morros, y antes de poder levantarme, el peso de un pie me aplastó la cara contra la calle. Grité dolorido.

"Voy a poner fin a tu existencia, chaval." -rió aquel tipo, mientras seguía pisoteándome.

"Disculpad chicos, pero... ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?" -preguntó de pronto una cantarina voz femenina, tras nosotros.

Pude girar la cara a duras penas para ver a una joven de baja estatura vestida con un bonito Kimono en brillantes tonos verdosos, acompañada de otro chico mucho más alto y fuerte.

"Cállate zorra, o serás la siguiente en morir." -le soltó el hombre sin apartar su sandalia de mi cabeza.

Los recién llegados abrieron los ojos de par en par, sin duda sorprendidos ante tal comentario.

"Espero por su propia seguridad que no lo halla dicho en serio, Tachibana Kensuke."

Al oír su nombre aquel tipo dejó de acosarme y junto con el resto de shinigamis observó a las dos personas con detenimiento.

En el pecoso rostro de la chica se dibujó una espléndida sonrisa.

Todos los shinigamis sin excepción cayeron de rodillas y pegaron sus frentes al suelo.

"¡LO SENTIMOS MUCHO¡DISCULPA¡PERDÓN! HOHOEMI TAICHO, UKITAKE FUKUTAICHO... ¡SUMIMASEN!"

"O sí, ya lo creo que lo sentís, y todavía lo sentiréis más cuando le explique a vuestra teniente que estabais dándole una paliza a un pobre niño indefenso del Rukongai... Mmmm... Seguro que le alegra saberlo." -comentó pensativa.

El abusón llamado Tachibana se arrastró de rodillas a la mujer.

"Por favor Hohoemi Taicho... No sea tan cruel con nosotros, haremos lo que usted nos pida, pero no le diga nada a la teniente ¡Se lo ruego!"

"No sé… no sé…"

"¡SE LO SUPLICO¡LO QUE USTED QUIERA!"

"Está bien..." -suspiró finalmente. - "Quiero flores frescas todos los días a primera hora en mi despacho, y también bombones... ¿Tu quieres algo Jyuushiro-kun?"

El joven que la acompañaba sonrió tímidamente.

"No se me ocurre nada... Supongo que con una tarta de manzanas me conformo."

"¡Ya le habéis oído¡Ahora mover el culo y volved al Seireitai antes de que cambie de opinión!"

"¡SÍIIII¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS HOHOEMI TAICHO!" -exclamaron al unísono antes de alejarse a toda velocidad.

"Pobres, te tienen miedo." -comentó el chico mirándola de reojo. - "No deberías haberles amenazado de esa manera."

"¿Tu crees? De todas formas se lo habían ganado, parece ser que ya no se puede pasear tranquilamente por ningún lugar."

El mencionado Jyuushiro se agachó a mi lado y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

"¿Te encuentras bien¿Te han hecho daño?" - me preguntó amablemente, al tiempo que con una magia extraña curaba una de mis mejillas.

"No. Estoy bien." -contesté con la vista pegada al suelo. No sabía porqué pero me era imposible mirarle directamente a la cara.

"Un chico fuerte." - comentó poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza. - "No te preocupes, estoy completamente seguro de que no te volverán a molestar jamás."

"Gracias..." -murmuré. Era la primera vez que decía esa palabra sin que nadie me obligara. - "... no sé porqué los shinigamis tienen que ser tan arrogantes. Los odio." -susurré en voz baja. Pero aquel chico debió escucharme y me sonrió aludido.

"No todos los shinigamis somos arrogantes. Ella sólo lo es de vez en cuando." -explicó señalando a la joven.

"¿Sois... Shinigamis?" - pregunté incrédulo, deseando al mismo tiempo que se me tragara la tierra. Que manera más tonta de meter la pata. - "Yo creía que todos los shinigamis iban vestidos de negro y llevaban espadas..."

"Tienes razón, pero nosotros nos hemos tomado el día libre y así no llamamos la atención¿Verdad que sí Himawari?" -le preguntó. Pero la chica estaba distraída siguiendo con la mirada una mariposa que se dirigía hacia nosotros. Era igual a la que se había transformado Hinamori.

Extendió su mano y la mariposa se le posó en el dedo. Se quedó unos instantes aleteando en la misma posición para después reanudar el vuelo.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre Capitana?"

La chica suspiró disgustada antes de contestar.

"Reunión urgente de capitanes. Al parecer alguien ha robado unos documentos de la división doce. Una información muy peligrosa si cae en malas manos..."

"¿De la doce¿Hablas en serio?"

"Sí, no sé a dónde vamos a ir a parar como sigamos así... Será mejor que me vaya antes de que alguien acabe con el cerebro metido dentro de un frasco de formol, el capitán Urahara debe de estar hecho una furia. Jyuushiro-kun¿Querrás acompañar a ese niño a su casa?"

Él asintió.

"Perfecto." –sonrió ella.

"Nos vemos luego."

Y antes de que la chica desapareciera a una velocidad imposible, le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno pequeño..." -comenzó aún algo ruborizado. - "¿Dónde vives?"

Agaché la cabeza apenado. El joven me miró curioso.

Ya había caído la noche y me acomodé en el futon de mi nueva casa.

Le había contado a aquel shinigami todo lo ocurrido, y después de que él me explicara algunas cosas interesantes sobre el trabajo de los Shinigamis, el Rukongai y el Seireitai, me acompañó a una zona muy cercana al gran muro que rodeaba la corte, donde acababan de construir algunas viviendas nuevas que aún no habían sido habitadas.

No quiso hacer comentarios sobre el posible paradero de Momo o si la volvería a ver tal y como habían hecho las gentes del distrito. En lugar de eso, me animó diciéndome que pronto encontraría una familia y me deseó buena suerte. Al parecer no todos los shinigamis eran iguales, y en el fondo me alegré de ello. Me hubiera gustado seguir hablando con él. Quería saber tantas cosas...

Intenté cerrar los ojos para intentar dormirme pero no lo conseguí. Aquel día había sido demasiado duro y mi mente aún se encontraba en funcionamiento. Estaba agotado, sin embargo era incapaz de dejar de pensar en todas aquellas cosas... Mi hermana Akemi, mis padres... Hollows, mariposas, shinigamis, Hinamori...

_¿Dónde estás Hinamori Momo?_

"Meona Momo"- dije en voz alta sonriente.

Pero estaba solo.

Una vez más... Me había vuelto a quedar solo.

Finalmente me quedé dormido.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

_**El final no sé si me convence mucho… A lo mejor lo he cortado de forma demasiado brusca, pero me pareció que se estaba alargando demasiado. Espero que os haya gustado, que yo lo he intentado hacer lo mejor posible.**_

_**Recapitulemos: Tenemos a Maki-Maki congelado, a Hohoemi Himawari como capitana de la división 10 y Ukitake es su fukutaicho… Le acaban de robar a Urahara capitán de la 12 (Yo sé quién ha sido) o al menos eso han dicho, a Hinamori por ahí perdida y… Ahora la pregunta que tiene premio¿Alguien sabría decirme el nombre del shinigami que les envió a la SS? XD **_

_**Espero vuestros comentarios con críticas, sugerencias, preguntas, amenazas de muerte y blah, blah, blah… así que ya sabéis REVIEW!

* * *

**_

**LA HORA DE LA PREVIEW -SOLO APTA PARA FRIKIS- HOY DE LA MANO DE…**

**Kira: Yuna¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho Naleeh¿Tienes pensado un fanfic en el que me haces sufrir?**

**Yuna¿Eh? (Y tú cómo lo sabes?) JEJE U esto… (Yuna abraza a Kira)**

**Kira: No me has contestado. ¬¬**

**Gin: Yuna Fukutaicho, creí que os habían llamado a los dos para hacer el resumen… ¿Llego en mal momento?**

**Yuna suelta a Kira de golpe.**

**Yuna: Que va, que va… ¡PARA NADA! (Yuna embobada)**

**Kira: Definitivamente me hace sufrir T.T**

**Naleeh¡PERO DEJAD DE SOBAROS LOS UNOS A LOS OTROS Y HACED EL RESUMEN!

* * *

**

_**Review Plis**_


	4. El Cielo en Llamas

_**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros Reviews¡Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo de esta historia! Mis felicitaciones a todos aquellos que acertaron la pregunta y respondieron Ayasegawa Yumichika, porque evidentemente era él! XD Os habéis ganado... Mmmmm... Un hueco en su corazón XD**_

_**No digo más tonterías y dejo que leáis tranquilos... Este capítulo me ha costado bastante más de escribir. Sobre todo la primera parte, que no sé si se entenderá muy bien.**_

_**¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**_

_**Advertencias y Notas de la Autora:**_

_**-Este capítulo está dividido en dos partes; como si se tratara de dos mini-capítulos. Es por eso que es un poco más largo que los anteriores.**_

_**-A partir de aquí algunos capítulos se narrarán tanto en primera persona (Hitsugaya) como en tercera, para estar al día de otros acontecimientos interesantes.**_

_**-Ya os habréis dado cuenta pero irán apareciendo personajes de mi propia cosecha e invención, que aunque no son protagonistas sí tienen un papel importante para el desarrollo de la historia. Espero que no os traumatice mucho... Y si queréis darme alguna sugerencia para estos personajes las acepto encantada.**_

_**-En este capítulo Hohoemi Taicho, Henkei Sora y los chicos del Rukongai, son los sacados directamente de mi cabeza.**_

_**Terminología:**_

**_-_Hanami: _La famosa fiesta de "los cerezos" en Japón. Anuncia el fin del invierno y la llegada de la primavera, así como también el comienzo del curso escolar. Ya sabéis, la gente se reúne bajo los árboles, hacen un picnic, comen y beben mucho... XD_**

**_-_Henkei:** **_Significa transfiguración._**

**_-_Sora: _Cielo.

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 4: El cielo en llamas**

"¿Te acuerdas de cómo se llamaba aquel juego?"

"¿Aquel juego? Conozco demasiados, así que tendrás que darme más pistas Rangiku-chan. Sabes que no se me dan bien las adivinanzas."

La joven se echó hacia atrás su conseguida media melena y se incorporó para darle al interruptor.

Apagó la luz.

"¿Pretendes asustarme?"

"Es parte del juego, tonto" -rió, buscándole en la oscuridad.

Y así que terminó de decir estas palabras, y sin aviso previo... La luz volvió a iluminar el despacho de la división diez.

Matsumoto Rangiku dio un respingo y saltó del sofá para encontrarse con su capitana que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

"¡Capitana!" -se sorprendió. - "Que pronto ha vuelto... Je je."

La recién llegada analizó la cara de su tercera oficial.

"Matsumoto... ¿Qué es lo que hacías con la luz apagada?"

La chica intentó sonreír excusándose, al tiempo que el calor comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando Hohoemi notó que no estaban solas en la habitación. Una gota resbaló por su cara al ver sentado al teniente de la cinco en el sofá, sonriendo como de costumbre.

"Comprendo... Mejor no saberlo." -se adelantó mirando de reojo a Rangiku y Gin.

"¿Le han dado plantón, Hohoemi-Taicho?" -rió éste despreocupado, acomodándose en su asiento. - "Creía que Ukitake la invitaría a cenar..."

La chica no dijo nada y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa apresurada, ante la atónita mirada de ambos.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?"-inquirió Rangiku.

"Ptsss... Como todos los días. ¡Te tomas un descanso y alguien tiene que fastidiarlo! Ya no saben qué hacer para joder al personal..." -gruñó disgustada, mientras se anudaba el cinto y buscaba su haori de capitán.

"¿Otra vez los de la once?" - preguntó Gin.

"No. Han robado a Urahara. Dudo que esa panda de energúmenos tengan algo que ver conociendo de ante mano que sólo utilizan una cuarta parte de su cerebro..."

"A Urahara..." -repitió Matsumoto sorprendida, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

Por otro lado, Ichimaru suspiró con indiferencia.

"Se está volviendo una malhablada Hohoemi Taicho¿A dónde ha ido a parar su alegría y dulzura?"

No contestó, se colgó su zampakutou al hombro y salió por la puerta, no sin antes dedicarles un principio de sonrisa que más bien resultó ser una mueca enseñando los dientes.

Llegaba tarde a la reunión de capitanes, hacía más de media hora que había recibido el aviso y temía una dura reprimenda por parte del viejo Yamamoto. Alguien de su rango siempre debía permanecer alerta y en su puesto, sin embargo últimamente Himawari estaba llevando, tal y como solía decirle su buen amigo Kyouraku, la vida que toda persona debería tener.

Su velocidad fue aminorando hasta que se detuvo por completo ante las gigantescas puertas de la división uno. Inspiró profundamente y se colocó bien el uniforme, antes de que comenzaran a abrirse ofreciéndole paso.

En su interior el resto de capitanes de las trece divisiones la esperaba.

"Llega tarde capitana de la décima división, Hohoemi Himawari."

La joven agachó su mirada arrepentida.

"Sumimasen, Yamamoto Genryuusai." -Luego se inclinó dirigiéndose al resto de capitanes a modo de disculpa. Y al hacer esto, vio algo que más que sorprenderla la horrorizó: Los capitanes de las divisiones doce y trece, Urahara Kisuke y Henkei Sora se encontraban esposados y retenidos a los pies del comandante.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero éste se le adelantó:

"Supongo que esto es una sorpresa para usted tal y cómo ha lo sido para nosotros. Pero como puede comprobar ya hemos encontrado al culpable."

"Has tenido suerte de que el cegato de Tousen pillara al ladrón, porque ya estábamos pensando que habías sido tú y te habías dado a la fuga..." -le soltó Zaraki divertido.

"¿Kaname... dio con el ladrón?" -inquirió. Pero luego reparó en los dos capitanes maniatados. - "No comprendo¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí..."

"Se lo explicaré Hohoemi..." -comenzó Yamamoto.

"... Por favor... Otra vez a escuchar todo el rollo..." -gruñó Kempachi.

"... Mientras usted estaba ausente y debido a la gravedad de los hechos, decidimos seguir con el procedimiento habitual. Es más que evidente que el ladrón no se trataba de un cualquiera. Para lograr burlar la seguridad de los laboratorios debía de tener al menos el nivel de un teniente... Esto sin duda reducía el campo de búsqueda y nos acercaba bastante al traidor."

Himawari se estremeció al escuchar esto último. Traidor era una palabra demasiado seria, si de verdad habían dado con él, el consejo no tendría piedad alguna. Pero¿Tan importante eran aquellos documentos?

"Disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero..." -lo cortó la chica. - ... ¿Podría decirme qué tipo de información es la que se han llevado?"

Por alguna extraña razón todas las miradas recayeron sobre Urahara, que bajó la vista al suelo.

"Se trataba de un estudio en el que llevo metido casi veinte años." -comenzó a explicar. - "... resumiéndolo mucho; estaba investigando la forma de superación del potencial de un shinigami para conseguir sobrepasar el límite de las cuatro habilidades conocidas. En teoría sí habría una forma de hacer esto posible mediante la transformación de un Shinigami en Hollow..."

"¿Qué?" -preguntó Himawari con un hilillo de voz. - "¿Estás hablando de la creación de un híbrido¡Pero eso es una locura¿Experimentar con Shinigamis y Hollows?" - exclamó escandalizada. Le resultaba difícil de creer que aquel hombre hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así.

"... Acabo de decir, en teoría... No ha habido tales experimentos Himawari. Sin embargo si hubieran caído en malas manos, no dudo que se hubieran llevado a cabo. Por suerte la información ha sido recuperada."

"Y será inmediatamente destruida por el bien de todo el Seireitai." -afirmó Yamamoto.

"¿Dijo que Tousen encontró al ladrón?"

"Así es." -contestó el ciego. - "Le pedí al capitán Henkei el favor de que transformara los últimos informes sobre la aniquilación de hollows que habían realizado mis subordinados, para que fuera capaz de leerlos por mi cuenta. Las hojas correspondientes a la investigación de Urahara estaban ocultas entre ellas."

"Ninguna persona lo tendría más fácil para escabullirse en los laboratorios que el propio Henkei Sora, especialista en transfiguración." -declaró el comandante. - "Pero debió tener en cuenta que aunque fuera capaz de transformar los documentos para esconderlos, y más aún entre otros que se sabe que jamás podrán se leídos dado a la incapacidad de Kaname... Él es un capitán. Y no es fácil engañar a un capitán."

El maniatado capitán de la división trece apretó los dientes furioso.

"Dios... No puedo creerlo." -murmuró Himawari, llevándose la mano a la boca. - "No puede ser verdad."

"¡Les repito que aunque es cierto que entré a la división doce en ningún momento pisé el laboratorio¡Y en ningún momento robe nada¡Ni si quiera era consciente de que hubiera una investigación de ese tipo hasta que llegué aquí y Urahara lo contó!" -exclamó Sora.

El comandante se levantó de su asiento, haciendo temblar a todos los presentes.

"¿Y cómo pretendes explicar la transfiguración¡Le recuerdo que es usted el único Shinigami con esa habilidad, capitán Henkei!"

Justo en ese instante una mariposa entró volando y se posó en la mano de Yamamoto.

Todos permanecieron expectantes, impacientándose por saber la decisión de los cuarenta y seis.

"La cámara ha establecido la sentencia para los dos criminales: Henkei Sora y Urahara Kisuke." -comenzó con voz áspera. - "Ambos serán expedidos de su rango como capitán y encerrados en una celda de retención hasta nueva orden. Así también se informa que el ex -capitán de la décimo tercera división; Henkei Sora, es acusado de robo y traición, y se le condena a muerte aprobando el uso del Soukyuku, con un periodo de gracia de treinta y cinco días, en el que se le concede el derecho de demostrar su inocencia."

El comandante dejó de hablar y la mariposa se alejó por donde había entrado.

Todos los capitanes se habían quedado helados. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar o a mirar a los compañeros. Yamamoto volvió a interrumpir aquel incómodo silencio:

"¡Ya habéis oído¡Acompañad a los condenados a sus celdas¡Se levanta la sesión hasta mañana!"

Fueron los capitanes de la segunda y sexta división los que se encargaron de escoltar a los criminales. Sora temblaba de arriba a bajo y a punto estuvo de desplomarse antes de salir por la puerta. El resto abandonó la sala en silencio.

"Espere un momento Hohoemi Taicho." -la llamó Yamamoto antes de que se retirara.

La chica se detuvo en seco. Aún podía sentir aquel escalofrío recorriéndola por la espalda.

"Dígame capitán."

"El teniente Ukitake Jyuushiro¿Es capaz de dominar correctamente su Bankai?"

Tragó saliva antes de contestar. Tenía la boca seca.

"Sí."

"Tráigalo a la reunión de mañana."

La joven realizó una última reverencia antes de irse.

Se apoyó en el la pared del cuartel de la división incapaz de dar un paso más. Miró el reloj de una de las torres cercanas, había caído la noche y la esfera amarillenta brillaba destacando entre el resto de los edificios. Tan sólo habían pasado quince minutos. Muy poco tiempo para poder asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Había sido un golpe muy duro y una gran pérdida para los trece escuadrones.

¿De verdad había sido Sora el ladrón? Él lo había negado. Se conocían desde los días de academia y siempre había sido muy sincero. Treinta y cinco días para demostrar su inocencia...

Se llevó una mano a la frente. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Si no había sido él¿Quién había robado la información? Tal y cómo había dicho Yamamoto, él era el único Shinigami con habilidades de transfiguración. A no ser que...

"¿Hohoemi Taicho?"

La chica levantó la vista.

"Capitán Aizen..."

"¿Estaba pensando en Sora-kun, no es cierto?" -preguntó, apoyándose a su lado. - "Yo tampoco creo que fuera él quien robara a Urahara, y estoy dispuesto a investigar el caso para demostrar su inocencia."

Himawari abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Habla en serio?"

Él asintió.

"Me preguntaba si usted querría ayudarme..."

"Cuente conmigo."

_Treinta y cinco días más tarde, Henkei Sora moría atravesado por la hoja del Soukyuku. _

_Por primera vez a los ojos de muchos el cielo ardía en llamas._

_

* * *

_

_Dos años después..._

"¡Ah! Maravilloso día el de Hanami." -suspiró el ingenuo de Taro, al tiempo que se tumbaba en el césped. - "Los cerezos en flor, la comida, los fuegos artificiales, las chicas..."

"Es un día como cualquier otro. Y me hubiera quedado encerrado en casa de no ser porque los fuegos artificiales son a este lado del distrito." - rezongué, mirándolo de reojo. - "Además, permíteme que ponga en duda eso de cerezos en flor, este año han retrasado tanto la fiesta que casi se han caído todos los pétalos."

"¡Bah! Eso es porque tuvimos que estar un mes de luto cuando la palmó aquella noble... Eh... Kuchi-kuchi o cómo se llame."

"¿Cuchi-cuchi¿Pero de qué hablas?"

"Déjalo, Toushiro-kun. Ya sabes que no lo puedes sacar de casa, en cuanto ve una chica bonita se le socarra el cerebro." -nos sobresaltó de pronto Ryuu.

Ahora y a muy pesar mío ya estábamos el trío al completo. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo aquellos chicos habían podido hacerse amigos míos, a mí que me gustaba estar solo en casa sin que nadie me incordiara. Tal vez era porque vivían justo al lado y era imposible esquivarlos. Podía decirse que teníamos los mismos años ya que habíamos muerto casi al mismo tiempo y con la misma edad, sin embargo ellos dos aparentaban ser bastante más mayores. Esto se debía a que yo no conseguía crecer, y en algunas ocasiones me molestaba bastante.

"¿Te ocurre algo? Te has puesto más serio de lo normal." -Rió el recién llegado.

"No, tan sólo estaba pensando... ¿Por qué no consigo crecer como vosotros?"

"Porque comes poco." -contestó Taro de inmediato.

"¡Ya sabes que no es por eso¡Como más que tú, inútil!" -le espeté enfadado, propinándole un puntapié en la cabeza. - "Me refería a porqué hay personas que envejecen y otras que no."

"Porque... ¿Eres amigo de Peter-pan?" -se burló.

Esta vez su cabeza acabó incrustada dentro de la fiambrera en la que habíamos llevado la comida.

"Una vez escuché decir a un anciano que las personas en el Rukongai eligen qué apariencia quieren tener, por lo tanto está en su decisión crecer o no crecer. Por alguna razón hay algo en ti que no desea que cambies, tal vez sea por..."

"¿Por?"

"Por aquello que dijiste de quererte encontrar con tu verdadera familia cuando abandonen el mundo mortal, y deseas que te reconozcan. Ya sabes mi opinión respecto a eso..."

Enterré la cabeza entre mis manos. Era muy posible que Ryuu estuviera en lo cierto. Siempre me estaba preguntando si Akemi sería capaz de conocerme si alguna vez me encontraba con ella.

"Si estás pensando en tu hermana, olvídala chaval." -aseguró Taro, que ya había conseguido deshacerse de su nuevo casco. - "¿Hace cuanto moriste¿Cuatro años? Tu hermana ahora tendrá diecisiete, habrá conocido a alguien con el que poder..."

"¡Ni se te ocurra seguir la frase!" -le espeté enfadado, adivinando sus pensamientos.

"Vaaaale." -contestó divertido. - "De todas formas me alegro de que sigas pareciendo un crío, no tienes ni idea lo efectivos que sois para ligar. A las mujeres les encantan los niños y siempre se te acerca alguna para estirarte los mofletes."

"Las odio."

"Pero la próxima vez deberías poner un poco más de tu parte, porque también les encantan que sonrían..."

Se acercó a mí peligrosamente.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Taro?"

Y sin previo aviso me tomó por la comisura de los labios y tiró hacia arriba forzándome a sonreír. Me giró hacia un grupo de chicas que se encontraban de picnic cerca nuestro y les mostró mi cara. El grupo comenzó a reír divertido.

"¿Ves¡Así es mucho más eficaz!" -exclamó soltándome.

"¡Voy a matarte!" -le grité, apretando los puños con fuerza. Notaba los cristales de hielo extendiéndose por mis manos hasta las muñecas.

Taro lo debió notar, porque con la esperanza de no acabar congelado una vez más, salió corriendo a toda velocidad perdiéndose entre la multitud agrupada bajo los árboles.

Iba a seguirlo para darle su merecido cuando una fuerte explosión en el cielo retumbó en mis oídos. Era el primer aviso. En breves minutos comenzarían los fuegos artificiales. La gente comenzó a levantarse y a agitarse alegremente. De pronto me sentí atrapado entre todas aquellas personas. Por suerte, Ryuu me tomó por los hombros para que no me perdiera.

"Será mejor que nos apartemos un poco o no vas a ver nada."

Efectivamente, si levantaba la vista solo distinguía hombros y cabezas…

"Sí…" –contesté de mala gana.

Nos alejamos de todo el gentío, y nos colocamos cerca de la zona residencial. Prácticamente al lado de casa. Podía ver el porche desde ahí, y me estaban entrando unas ganas horrorosas de abandonar la fiesta e irme a dormir. Aunque no me iba a servir de mucho con todo aquel alboroto.

Parecía ser que a los idiotas del distrito uno no les gustaba ver los fuegos desde esa zona por que parecía que los tejados iban a quitarte visibilidad. Sin embargo, era el sitio perfecto: Sin aglomeraciones, sin tanto ruido y prácticamente sin iluminación.

Me apoyé en la cerca que rodeaba las casas, y un segundo cohete estalló en el cielo.

"Ya van dos y queda uno…" –anunció Ryuu.

Justo en aquel momento, escuchamos la voz de Taro llamándonos en la lejanía.

"Ese idiota…" –musité. – "A saber a dónde había ido…"

"¡TOUSHIROOOO!" –gritó mi nombre, al tiempo que corría hacia nosotros.

Arqueé una ceja disgustado. Detestaba que hiciera eso.

"¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa aho…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, el chico se plantó delante mío, me agarró por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme.

"¿Pero qué haces!" –le espeté librándome de él.

"Tienes que venir conmigo…" –me medió suplicó.

"Ni de broma. Los fuegos artificiales empezarán dentro de nada." –dije, como si en verdad me importaran. Pero él me conocía bien y la cosa no coló.

"Tienes que venir por favor, Toushiro-kun… Necesito un poco de hielo…"

"¿Qué¿Hielo¿Me ves a mí cara de frigorífico?" –le solté molesto. – "¿Se puede saber para qué lo quieres?"

Taro juntó las yemas de los dedos con nerviosismo unas cuantas veces antes de hablar:

"Verás… hay una chica…"

Puse los ojos en blanco.

"¡No¡No te pienses que es por eso! Cuando estaba huyendo de ti, me choqué sin querer con unas chicas, tiré a una al suelo y se torció el tobillo… Se le está hinchando y le acabo de decir que iría a por algo de hielo. ¡Por eso tienes que venir!"

Miré al chico de reojo.

"No."

"¿NOOO!"

"¿Estás sordo¡NO!" –le repetí.

Ryuu iba posando su mirada en nosotros, siguiendo nuestra discusión.

"¡Si vienes iré al campo de Hewitt a robar fruta¡Toda la quieras!"

Esta vez me lo pensé mejor.

"¿La que quiera?"

El chico asintió, impaciente.

"¿Sandias?"

"Sí, las que tu quieras."

"Vale." –contesté, echando a andar tras suyo.

Ryuu negó con la cabeza desesperado y también nos siguió.

"… se ha vuelto a vender por sandías…" –lo oí murmurar.

Tuvimos que volver a adentrarnos un poco entre todo aquel amasijo de personas, hasta dar con las chicas en cuestión. Eran dos. Estaban algo apartadas de la muchedumbre, y una de ellas se encontraba sentada en una piedra al tiempo que se masajeaba uno de los tobillos.

Taro comenzó a gritar otra vez, para notificarles su presencia.

La joven que se encontraba de pie, lo saludó risueña y luego se volvió hacia su amiga.

"Ya ha vuelto." –le informó. – "¿Te duele mucho Momo-chan?"

"Solo un poco…"

Al escuchar aquella voz, noté cómo mi corazón daba un respingo y me paralizaba por completo.

Era ella.

Aquella maldita niña que encontré en la casa en ruinas. Aquella a la que había estado buscando durante varios meses sin éxito y que según la mayoría era imposible de encontrar. Me había tenido tan preocupado... No sabía a qué distrito habría ido a parar, si estaría bien, si estaría herida, si habría muerto... Y finalmente estaba en el Rukongai uno y tan sólo se había torcido el tobillo por culpa de Taro.

De pronto y sin saber muy bien porqué, comencé a sentirme furioso. Tal vez por haberme dado por vencido pensando que jamás volvería a verla, y ahora de la forma más estúpida del mundo había aparecido ante mis narices. Ese imbécil de Taro... ¿Por qué había tenido que chocar con ella¿Por qué él¿Porque no yo?

"¿Has ido a tu casa a por hielo?" -le preguntó la otra chica.

"No, he traído algo mucho mejor..." -aseguró tomándome por los hombros y mostrándome como si fuera un simple objeto.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

"¿Eh¿Un niño?"

Momo levantó la vista por primera vez y se encontró conmigo. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par y se apartó los mechones que le caían por la cara, para asegurarse de que veía correctamente. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero estaba algo cambiada. Ella sí había conseguido crecer.

"¿Shiro-chan?" -preguntó sorprendida. Luego rió alegre. - "¡Pero si eres tú!"

"¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!" -le solté aún más enfadado de lo que ya estaba, cruzándome de brazos.

Tanto la otra chica, como Ryuu y Taro nos miraron confusos.

"No me digas que... ¿Ya os conocíais?" -preguntó éste último disgustado.

Yo ignoré la pregunta y Hinamori siguió hablando...

"Te estuve buscando por todas partes... La familia de Masako me adoptó y he estado viviendo en la zona este." -dijo señalando a su compañera. -"Te seguimos buscando pero... ¡Qué más da¡No te imaginas como me alegro de volverte a ver!" -exclamó contenta.

Me la quedé mirando sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

El tercer cohete silbó subiendo al cielo, y segundos después el sonido de varias explosiones retumbaban en nuestros tímpanos. El esperado castillo de fuegos artificiales acababa de comenzar.

Mis amigos me dijeron algo que no llegué a escuchar, y junto con Masako corrieron a unirse al resto de personas para contemplar los fuegos.

Momo permaneció sentada sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Suspiré resignado y me agaché tomando su tobillo entre mis manos. Al notar el frío repentino, la chica dio un respingo y me miró insegura.

"Tienes las manos heladas." -la oí, a duras penas.

Sonreí divertido ante su reacción, y la miré directamente a los ojos. En ellos se reflejaban los varios colores que iba adquiriendo el firmamento, y se iban cerrando involuntariamente a cada golpe de luz y sonido. Un año más, el cielo ardía en llamas.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente en el futón de mi habitación. El sol de medio día se colaba de lleno por las ventanas abiertas. Inspiré profundamente para apreciar el aroma a primavera que desprendían los árboles en flor... sin embargo, aquel día olía a quemado.

Me incorporé de golpe asustado. Y olfateé una vez más el ambiente. No, no eran restos de pólvora de la fiesta. Provenía de mi casa.

Me puse en pié y recorrí las habitaciones desesperado tratando de encontrar el origen del fuego. La cocina estaba llena de humo.

_¡Se me estaba quemando la casa!_

Sin pensármelo dos veces, concentré mi energía espiritual lo mejor que pude y la lancé contra la habitación. No quería congelar la casa, así que intenté derretir el hielo convirtiéndolo en agua. Escuché un grito, y distinguí a Hinamori en lo que ahora era una cocina inundada y humeante.

"¿Hinamori?" -pregunté sorprendido.

La chica avanzó hacia la puerta tosiendo y con la ropa empapada.

"Buenos días, Shiro-chan..." -consiguió decir con los ojos llorosos.

"¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí en mi casa¡En mi cocina!"

La chica se me quedó mirando por unos instantes antes de contestar:

"Tostadas..." -dijo señalando un plato encima de la mesa, en el que se veían algunas rebanadas de pan completamente negro.

"Tostadas..." -repetí. - "Momo, eso no son tostadas. Eso es pan carbonizado."

"Perdona... pero es que yo tampoco controlo bien mi reiatsu." -me espetó mostrándome sus ropas mojadas. Comenzó a tiritar. - "Qué fríoooo..."

Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Mira que eres tonta." -le dije, buscando una toalla para secarla. - "Y aún no me has contestado. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y no me digas que tostadas."

La chica cogió la toalla y se envolvió en ella.

"He venido a vivir contigo."

La miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, ayer me dijiste que aquellos chicos no eran tu familia y vivías solo." -excusó. -"Estar solo es muy triste... Así que he venido a hacerte compañía."

"Oye, te dije que vivía solo y solo quiero vivir. Puede qué tu lo encuentres triste, pero para mí es perfecto. Si vivo solo no estoy pasando pena de si me van a pegar fuego a la casa, así que ya te estás largando."

"Pero..."

En ese instante Taro entró por una de las ventanas cargado con unos enormes cestos llenos de sandías.

"Para que veas... que cumplo mi palabra." -refunfuñó, jadeante dándose un impulso al interior y dejando los cestos en el suelo.

Se secó el sudor de la frente y reparó en Hinamori.

"¡Momo-chan!" -la saludó contento. - "¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí¿Qué tal va tu tobillo¿Aún no has vuelto a casa¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"Pues... Mi tobillo está bien y..." -comenzó la chica.

"¡Ya está en su casa!" -me adelanté contestando por ella, y frenando al mismo tiempo las pervertidas intenciones de mi vecino. -"Se queda a vivir aquí, y como se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima lo lamentarás¿Entendido?"

"Vale, vale..." -bufó el chico, marchándose por donde había venido. -"Pues ya nos veremos luego... ¡Y no me des las gracias¡Qué carácter!"

Me crucé de brazos viéndolo alejarse.

Momo rió a carcajadas tras mío.

"¿Y se puede saber que te pasa ahora?" -pregunté irritado.

Ella me sonrió y me desordenó el pelo con la mano.

"¿Te apetecen sandías?"

"Sí. Seguro que saben mejor que tus tostadas."

**To be continued...

* * *

**

_**Mmmmm... Supongo que este capítulo deja buen sabor de boca¿No¿Qué os ha parecido¿Os ha gustado¿Habéis entendido más o menos lo que ocurre al principio? Una vez más el final lo he tenido que escribir casi de cualquier manera porque me parecía que quedaba demasiado largo el capítulo. En fin... Ya está terminado. Para el próximo más... JOJOJO... Creo que ya sé como titularlo... Posiblemente: "El examen" (Qué poco original) ¿Eso os puede dar alguna pista, no?**_

_**¡Y ahora la gran pregunta que todos esperabais! (Sonido de tambores) ¿Alguien sabría decirme el nombre completo de la llamada Kuchi-Kuchi, que dijo Taro¡Venga que es muy fácil! XD Espero vuestras respuestas y vuestros comentarios, así que ya sabéis: REVIEW!

* * *

**_

**LA HORA DE LA PREVIEW! -SOLO APTA PARA FRIKIS-:**

_**En alguna cama olvidada de la clínica de la división cuatro...**_

**Hinamori: KYAAAAA! **

**Hanatarou: Hola¡Por fin se te ocurre despertar¿Sabes que llevas medio año durmiendo la mona?**

**Hinamori: Ein?Dónde estoy?**

**Hanatarou: Pues dónde vas a estar hija de dios... En la cama recuperándote de algo, como casi siempre que apareces.**

**Hinamori: OYE! Tampoco será para tanto¿Uh¿Y eso qué es?**

_**(señala un panfleto que lleva Hanatarou en la mano)**_

**Hanatarou: Ah!Me alegro que preguntes!Unohana lo ha hecho especialmente para gente como tú!Es un bono de suscripción anual a nuestros cuidados intensivos... ¡Hasta un 20 por ciento de descuento!**

**Ichigo: Y SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ TIENE ESTO DE RESUMEN? Ah, por cierto Hinamori, apúntate que te vendrá bien. Te lo dice alguien que tampoco gana para vendas.

* * *

**

_**Yo también me pongo a hacer publicidad y os animo a participar en el C2 que he creado de Hitsugaya y Hinamori y también en el foro! Aquí en Fanfiction!**_

**Dejad Reviews**


	5. Tigre y Dragón

_**Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros Reviews! No tenéis ni idea lo feliz que me hacéis! Eso provoca que me entren más ganas de escribir, hasta el punto que creo que se está convirtiendo en un mal vicio XD **_

_**También felicito a todas aquellas personas que adivinaron quién era Kuchi-Kuchi! XD Síp, era Kuchiki Hisana, la hermana de Rukia.**_

_**Os dejo con este quinto capítulo, que la verdad no esperaba publicar tan rápido! Parece ser que le hayan dado cuerda a la historia... En fin, en un principio se iba a titular de otra forma pero creo que este le va mejor y ahora veréis el porqué ;) **_

_**-En honor a esa película que todavía no logro descifrar.- **_

_**Ojalá os guste:

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 5: Tigre y Dragón**

"No."

"Pero... ¿Por qué no?"

"Pues porque no."

"Eso no es un por qué."

Dejé la taza de té frío sobre la mesa y clavé mis ojos en los de ella. A veces Hinamori podía llegar a ser una auténtica pesada cuando se le metía algo en la mollera. Y de todas las estúpidas ideas que había tenido a lo largo de estos últimos años, aquella sin lugar a dudas era la que se llevaba el premio.

"Te he dicho que no. Y no hay más que hablar." -volví a negarme.

Me serví otro poco más de té. El calor era insoportable.

"No lo entiendo Toushiro. Te pegas todo el día encerrado en casa sin hacer nada de provecho..."

"Sabes que no es verdad..."

"Bueno, pero es que estamos a escasos metros de la corte y nos enteramos de todos los problemas que están teniendo ahí dentro... Y nos quedamos aquí sin poder hacer nada. ¡Se necesitan Shinigamis Shiro-chan¡Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Masako¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo malo que ocurra acabará afectándonos también a nosotros?"

"Mmmmhh..." -gruñí.

"Tú y yo tenemos una fuerza espiritual bastante aceptable. Estoy segura de que si nos admiten en la academia podrían enseñarnos..."

"¿A ser unos Shinigamis incompetentes como los que tienen ahora?" -me adelanté. - "Hinamori, en realidad tú no quieres convertirte en Shinigami, es la idiota de Masako la que te ha metido esa tontería en la cabeza."

"¡Eso es mentira!"

Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Desde que hablaste con ella el otro día no paras de repetir eso de¿Por qué no nos presentamos al examen?" -dije, imitando la vocecilla de la chica. - "Así que no me vengas con eso de que no es por ella. Ya lleva un año metida en esa academia y te ha querido lavar el cerebro para que vayas allí a hacerle compañía. Eso es todo."

"¡No hables así de Masako-chan!" -me espetó enfadada.

"Pero si es la verdad. Todavía no me explico cómo alguien tan inútil ha podido entrar en esa escuela. Se supone que las pruebas de acceso deben ser bastante duras y difíciles. Debió de ser cosa de aquel shinigami que se ligó y le ayudó a entrar a base de chantajes..."

Me la quedé mirando por un momento sorprendido.

Se había puesto de pie y me miraba furiosa y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que significa ser un Shinigami ¿Verdad¡Claro que no¡Todavía eres un crío egocéntrico!" -me soltó, dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa. - "Ellos ayudan a la gente, se preocupan por los demás y procuran que todas las almas tengan la vida que se merecen." -comenzó a gritar. - "¡Entrenan muy duro para poder llegar a serlo¡Así que no me vengas con eso de que Masako es una inútil o que lo que hace no tiene mérito¡Y mucho menos que ha entrado sin merecerlo¡Si fueras la mitad de bueno de lo que es ella, ya estarías pensando en presentarte a las pruebas de acceso! Pero ya veo que te quedarás ahí sentado como de costumbre." -me lanzó una última mirada asesina, antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a resbalar incontroladamente por su rostro. - "Yo voy a hacer el examen. No pierdo nada por intentarlo."

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación dolorida.

Miré la puerta por la que se había ido.

Me había dejado helado. En la vida la había visto ponerse así. ¿De verdad estaba hablando en serio? No me imaginaba a Hinamori convertida en Shinigami con una espada y matando Hollows. La verdad es que la idea me horrorizaba. Eso era algo peligroso ¿Acaso quería morir¿Se había vuelto loca? Sin embargo parecía ser que el asunto le importaba realmente, y yo...

"_Idiota, acabas de hacerla llorar. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle de esa forma?"_

Inspiré profundamente y me levanté para ir en su busca. La encontré tumbada encima del futón con la cara enterrada entre sus brazos. De vez en cuando se estremecía a causa de las lágrimas.

Me quedé apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándola por unos instantes.

"Hinamori..."

No me contestó.

"Hinamori... Lo siento."

Siguió en la misma posición, sin hacerme caso. Así que avancé hasta ella y me senté a su lado.

"No tendría que haber dicho eso... No esperaba que te pusieras así."

Volvió a temblar.

"Momo..." -dije abrazándola por la espalda. - "Perdóname por favor... Yo..."

Y justo en ese momento levantó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Picaste!" -rió divertida.

Enrojecí al instante de rabia y vergüenza. Una vez más había conseguido humillarme.

"¡Eres tonta¿Lo sabías?" -le espeté enfadado.

La chica rió a carcajadas. Y me pasó la mano por el pelo alborotándomelo todo.

"Te perdono Shiro-chan. Tendrías que haberte oído ahora mismo... Estabas tan..."

"¡No lo digas!"

"LINDO" -exclamó, disfrutando del sonido de la palabra.

"¡CALLATE!"

Volvió a reírse. Se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa... Otra vez...

"Entonces... ¿Eso quiere decir que has cambiado tu opinión respecto al examen de la academia?"-me preguntó, restregándose los ojos que aún guardaban algunas lágrimas reprimidas.

Resoplé disgustado.

"Supongo..."

"¡Eso significa que vas a presentarte!"-exclamó feliz. - "¡Nos graduaremos juntos!"-comenzó a fantasear.

"¡Eh¡Yo no he dicho eso! Si quieres haz tú las malditas pruebas, pero yo no pienso ir a escuchar las majaderías de una panda de arrogantes, ni quiero ser como ellos. Además, como sabrás no cogen a cualquiera. Lo más probable es que...

"Que suspenda ya lo sé." -sonrió la chica apenada. - "Pero lo he decidido. Algún día seré Shinigami."

Miré hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar lo último.

"Lo digo en serio Shiro-chan!"

"Y yo te digo en serio... ¡Que dejes de llamarme así!"

-----------------------------------

Durante los meses que quedaban para el examen, Hinamori estudió y entrenó muy duro para poder superar la prueba. Masako le dejó alguno de sus libros de la academia, y ella intentaba por todos los medios que le salieran los diferentes ejercicios, aunque no con mucho éxito, todo sea dicho. Yo normalmente me limitaba a observarla y a fingir que todo aquello no me importaba lo más mínimo, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar echarle un vistazo a aquellos tochos llenos de letras y números y tratar de realizar los mismos ejercicios que Momo.

Ella nunca se dio cuenta, pero la verdad era que me preocupaba aquella nueva faceta suya. No quería que se convirtiera en shinigami, estaba convencido de que dado su nivel actual y lo patosa que resultaba en la lucha iba a suspender, pero siempre había un pequeño miedo que me decía que aunque no fuera ese año, Hinamori abandonaría aquella casa algún día, se iría al Seireitai y me dejaría solo.

Aquella tarde Momo se encontraba en el exterior propinándole una buena paliza al aire con una caña de bambú... Lo que ella denominaba "ejercitarse en Zanjutsu", cuando un shinigami llamó a la puerta trayendo las solicitudes para presentarse al examen. Hinamori las había ido a pedir hacía poco, y ahora las estaban repartiendo a todas aquellas personas que lo habían hecho. Fui a abrir a aquel individuo sin mucha ilusión que digamos.

Hinamori seguía en el jardín, y no se había percatado de su llegada.

"Buenos días." -saludó aquel chico. - "¿Vive aquí Hinamori Momo?"

Me crucé de brazos y lo repasé de arriba a bajo. No era mucho más alto que yo... Bueno vale, me sacaba los hombros y la cabeza. Pero era el Shinigami más bajito que había visto en toda mi vida. Estaba delgado y tenía un aspecto arguellado y enfermizo. Podía asegurar que le habían dado ese trabajo porque si lo enviaban a matar Hollows lo habrían devorado a la primera de cambio.

"_Pobre desgraciado..." -_pensé. - "_¿De verdad quieres ser como este tipo, Momo-chan?"_

"Sí, vive aquí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿No esta ella en casa?"

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Pues no. Si quieres algo dímelo a mí, y si no ya te estás yendo por donde has venido."

El chaval trató de no ponerse nervioso y se esforzó por no ser descortés.

"Traigo los papeles que hay que rellenar, para poder presentarse al examen de acceso de la escuela de shinigamis," -explicó. - "Dile que tiene que poner sus datos en cada una de las hojas y entregarlas a los distintos profesores que la examinarán el día 27 del próximo mes. Hay cuatro hojas, una para cada examen."

"¿Tendrá que hacer cuatro exámenes?" -pregunté, cogiendo los papeles. - "¿Todos el mismo día?"

"Sí." -sonrió angustiado. - "Son cuatro exámenes eliminatorios, sólo consiguen entrar en la academia aquellos que pasen los cuatro. El primero es teórico, el segundo para comprobar tu dominio del Kidou, el tercero manejo de la espada y por último una entrevista personal." -suspiró. - "A mí me costó siete años conseguir entrar...¡Pero después de todo no es tan difícil! Porque si eres muy bueno en una cosa siempre hacen la vista gorda con lo demás." -rió nervioso.

"_Este tío es patético..."_

Leí los impresos que me acababa de entregar donde estaba redactado cómo debían llevarse acabo los ejercicios, y abrí los ojos preocupado. Aquel inútil estaba en lo cierto... Parecía ser que entrar en aquella academia no era nada fácil. Pensé en Momo y en todos los esfuerzos que estaba realizando y sentí una profunda tristeza: Estaba claro que la iban a suspender. Tal vez conseguiría pasar la primera prueba... Pero en lo referente a la segunda... Me vino a la cabeza la imagen de la chica "haciendo tostadas" para desayunar.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" -me preguntó de golpe en shinigami, poniendo una mano sobre mi frente.

Volví a la realidad y le di un manotazo para que se apartara.

"Sí." -contesté malhumorado. - "No te preocupes, luego le explicaré todo."

"Vale, entonces me voy tranquilo." -dijo al tiempo que se despedía con la mano, y comenzaba a alejarse de allí.

Volví a repasar las hojas.

"_Pobre Momo..."_

Aunque en realidad me alegraba el hecho de que no pasara y no se marchara al Seireitai. Era muy egoísta por mi parte, pero tal vez se defraudaría tanto y cogería tal depresión que no volvería a presentarse nunca más. Aunque yo no quería verla llorar... No, desde luego que no... Si pudiera hacer algo para que no se sintiera mal...

Entonces se me ocurrió.

Corrí tras el Shinigami que había traído la solicitud.

"¡EH, SHINIGAMI!" -lo llamé.

El chico se detuvo y me interrogó con la mirada.

"¿Podrías darme otro impreso más?"

-----------------------------------

Llegó el esperado día veintisiete y Momo se despidió de mí, más nerviosa que nunca. La había visto temblar como un flan en el desayuno, y aunque le había repetido miles de veces que se tranquilizara me ignoró por completo. No dejaba de repetirme la lección del libro y ponía el grito en el cielo cada vez que se le olvidaba una palabra importante.

Una vez abandonó la casa y desapareció de mi vista perdiéndose por las calles del rukongai, cogí los papeles que había tenido escondidos durante todo el mes y comencé a seguirla. Sonreí para mis adentros. Hinamori era tan inocente que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Volví a imaginar una vez más la escena que tendría lugar dentro de unas horas: El plan consistía en presentarme al examen sin que ella lo supiera, suspender, y en cuanto le dieran la mala noticia, decirle que yo también había hecho el examen y no lo había superado. Le enseñaría las hojas para que viera que no la engañaba, se alegraría de que lo hubiera hecho por ella y volveríamos a casa... Seguro que eso la animaba y la ponía feliz.

Sonreí una vez más y doblé la esquina con cautela. Acababa de llegar a la puerta de la escuela, donde cientos de personas pertenecientes a varios distritos esperaban entrar para examinarse. Me sentí bastante perdido, pero aún así avancé hacia la puerta decidido.

"¡Eh mocoso!" -me detuvo uno de los Shinigamis que custodiaban el portal. - "¿No deberías estar en la guardería?" -rió.

Un grupo de personas que entraban en ese instante también rieron el comentario.

Traté de controlar mi ira para no dejarle convertido en una bonita estatua navideña, y me limité a enseñarle mi ficha para el examen.

El hombre la observó curioso antes de soltar una estridente carcajada.

"¡No me hagas reír¿De verdad quieres presentarte¡Lárgate de aquí chico! Todavía no hay Shinigamis que quieran ejercer de niñeras." -se aventuró a decir, dándome un empujón.

Apreté los puños con rabia.

"_Él se lo ha buscado..."_

Pero justo antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una mano cayó sobre mis hombros y pude ver a un chico bastante pálido sonriendo al Shinigami de la entrada.

"Que yo sepa todo ciudadano indiferentemente de su procedencia, condición social o edad tiene derecho a presentarse a este examen, si trae sus papeles." -le dijo pacientemente. - "Además, tengo entendido que la teniente de una de las trece divisiones de la corte no es mas que una niña¿O me equivoco?"

"Pues... Esto..." -murmuró aquel hombre, sin saber muy bien que contestar. Parecía ser que aquel joven estaba en lo cierto.

"Por favor, no nos faltemos al respeto." -dijo finalmente, pasando al interior y empujándome levemente para que entrara con él.

El guardia no tuvo más remedio que sellarnos las hojas viendo que no tenía nada que hacer.

"Gracias..." -murmuré, al darme cuenta de que ese chico me había ayudado.

"No hay de qué." -sonrió. - "Que tengas mucha suerte." -se despidió, encaminándose a una de las clases.

Asentí agradecido y miré el número que había matasellado el vigilante: 5. Correspondía a la clase donde tendría que examinarme de la primera prueba. Comencé a caminar por aquellos pasillos, con la esperanza de no encontrarme a Hinamori por allí y menos en la misma clase, o de lo contrario, todo el fantástico plan que había elaborado se iría al traste. Afortunadamente, no fue así. Cuando di con la sala en cuestión, ella no se encontraba en su interior. Entregué la primera de las hojas al profesor y firmé en un gigantesco libro que había sobre una de las mesas. Luego busqué asiento y esperé el comienzo del primer examen.

Cuando se hizo la hora, nos repartieron unos cuantos folios en blanco y el profesor comenzó a escribir las preguntas en la gigantesca pizarra. Pude percibir como habían colocado varios vigilantes estratégicamente en diferentes puntos de la clase, para que nadie copiara.

Lancé un soplido escéptico. ¿Qué más daba que hubiera vigilantes cuando mi intención era la de catear?

Así que comencé a realizar aquellos ejercicios con profunda aprensión. Algunos sin embargo, parecían bastante interesantes y divertidos... Planteaban situaciones de emergencia en la que uno debía tomar decisiones drásticas de manera que "tu grupo" resultara lo más beneficiado posible. En ese tipo de cuestiones no pude contenerme y escribí claramente todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza, y mi más sincera opinión sobre la mala formación de los Shinigamis, incompetencia y sus absurdas ansias de superioridad. Sonreí satisfecho al repasar el resultado.

"_Sin duda va a ser el suspenso más claro de la historia."_

O al menos eso es lo que pensé hasta dos horas después cuando en una pantalla blanca situada en uno de los laterales de la pizarra, aparecieron los nombres de las personas que pasaban al segundo examen.

Mi nombre estaba el primero de la lista. Había obtenido la puntuación más alta.

"No... No puede ser..." -murmuré a duras penas, al verme ahí, por delante de todos. - "¿Se puede saber en qué están pensando?"

Me acerqué a uno de los allí reunidos que recogía sus cosas y se iba a casa defraudado.

"Oye... Esa lista... Es la de los suspendidos¿Verdad?" -le pregunté esperanzado.

El chico me miró a disgusto.

"Ojala fueran los suspendidos chico..."

Me quedé ahí clavado pensando qué era lo que había hecho mal para sacar la puntuación más alta. ¡Si solo había dicho majaderías!

"_Majaderías..." -_me repetí, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa. Eso era precisamente lo que me solía decir mi padre.

_Tú sólo sabes decir majaderías pequeño..._

"Hitsugaya Toushiro"

Aquella voz me sacó de mi trance.

"¿Quién es Hitsugaya Toushiro?" -repitió una joven vestida con el uniforme de shinigami. - "¿Puede acompañarme para continuar con el examen? Enseguida llamaremos al resto. Por favor, tened paciencia."

Me acerqué a ella con todos los ojos de la sala puestos en mi. Sabía lo que estaban pensando. Incluso percibí el desconcierto en la cara de aquella chica.

"Pero si es sólo un niño..." -murmuraron unos cuando pasé junto a ellos.

Tragué saliva y me detuve ante la shinigami, que aún presa de su asombro me hizo ademán para que la siguiera.

Anduvimos por aquellos pasillos con nuestros pasos sonando firmemente sobre el suelo de madera, hasta que llegamos a una habitación enteramente blanca y de forma circular. Al fondo de la misma y también con forma ovalada se encontraba una gigantesca mesa y en torno a ella sentados había otros adultos. También eran shinigamis.

Al verme entrar tras aquella joven, se intercambiaron algunas miradas de perplejidad.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro" –informó la Shinigami, sentándose a la mesa y abriendo un libro bastante gordo. Se colocó bien sus gafas cuadradas y comenzó a leer algún tipo de diplomacia de la que no entendí nada.

La verdad es que estaba bastante asustado y era incapaz de concentrarme en nada de lo decían. Miré por una de las ventanas exteriores y sentí ganas de salir de allí, de escapar y volverme a casa ¿Qué se suponía iba a ocurrir ahora que había pasado al segundo examen¿Por qué me habían llevado solamente a mí a aquel lugar? No sabía que para la práctica del Kidou debías estar solo con un puñado de viejos mirándote.

"La verdad es que tu examen ha sorprendido bastante." -comentó uno de los allí reunidos, repasando los folios que llevaba en la mano.

_"Claro"_- pensé. -_"Les ha sorprendido lo que me he atrevido a poner. Los habré ofendido tanto que me han traído aquí para gritarme. Eso es."_

"También nos ha sorprendido y aún en mayor medida, que sea un niño el que haya escrito esto." -prosiguió otro. - "Tienes una mentalidad muy abierta y tus ideas son interesantes. Hacía tiempo que no encontrábamos a alguien como tú."

"¿A alguien como yo?" -pregunté sin comprender.

"Sí, nos complacerá enormemente que entres a formar parte de esta escuela y que llegues a convertirte algún día en un valioso miembro de las trece divisiones de la corte."

"¿Qué?" -exclamé horrorizado. - "¡Cómo pueden decir eso si solamente he hecho un examen¿Qué hay de los otros tres?"

"Puedes realizarlos si lo deseas. Pero esta primera prueba ya supera con creces todas nuestras expectativas."

Recordé entonces espantado lo que había dicho aquel shinigami que fue a entregarnos los papeles a casa_. -Si uno es muy bueno en una cosa, siempre hacen la vista gorda.-_ Pero aquello no era lo que quería... yo había acudido ahí para suspender. ¡No debía pasar el examen¿Qué era lo que iba a pensar Momo de mí¿Con qué cara la iba a mirar cuando le dijera que me había presentado sin que ella lo supiera, y me habían admitido sin esfuerzo alguno¿Qué le iba a decir cuando se enterara de que ella no entraba a la academia y yo sí? No podía permitirlo. Además, yo no quería ser shinigami. ¿Se puede saber qué era lo que habían visto aquellos viejos en mis respuestas?

"Lo siento." -dije con firmeza. - "Pero no quiero entrar en la escuela. No quiero ser shinigami."

Todos los presentes me miraron sin comprender.

"Pero..." -murmuró la chica. - "Te has presentado al examen. Todo aquel que se presenta es porque quiere convertirse en shinigami y formar parte de la escuela."

"Pues yo no." -le contesté ceñudo. - "He venido aquí para suspender."

Uno de los hombres abrió los ojos como platos, como si lo que acabara de decirles no tuviera sentido.

"Así que si me disculpan... me vuelvo a casa." -anuncié, dándome media vuelta para salir de ahí.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro..." -me detuvo uno de ellos. - "No llego a comprenderle del todo, pero no puede hacer eso. Antes de realizar el examen firmó en el sagrado libro de la escuela, proporcionándonos su total consentimiento de formar parte ella. Y no podemos perder una mente tan brillante... La señorita Ise Nanao le entregará su uniforme de estudiante."

La chica de las gafas se levantó y me hizo una reverencia para luego invitarme de nuevo a que la acompañara.

Sentí como todo mi mundo se venía abajo. Aquello no podía ser verdad... Pero... era cierto, había firmado aquel libro. Me dije a mi mismo que jamás volvería a firmar nada sin saber a qué me exponía realmente...

Volví a mirar la ventana que daba al exterior. Desde ella se veían las calles del distrito uno del Rukongai. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera, tenía que escapar...

"Lo siento pero... no pienso hacerles caso." -les anuncié.

Y con un ágil movimiento sorteé a la mencionada Ise Nanao, salí por la puerta y comencé a huir desesperado por aquellos pasillos.

"¡Seguidle!" -Escuché que ordenaban - "¡No permitiremos que se vaya!"

Y había algo en ellos que los hacía tremendamente veloces. No era de extrañar, ya que eran Shinigamis... tenían conocimientos que yo no poseía y se habían instruido en las cuatro artes. No obstante, yo también tenía un as en la manga... que ellos desconocían.

Cerré los ojos llamándolo en silencio.

_"Dónde estás maldito... necesito que me prestes buena parte de tu poder..."_

Y lo noté revolverse en mi interior. Me giré unos instantes para contemplar al grupo de Shinigamis que estaba apunto de alcanzarme y sonreí con autosuficiencia. Uno de ellos se detuvo con los ojos bien abiertos a causa de la sorpresa.

"Qué reiatsu tan increíble..." -murmuró.

Entonces apoyé con fuerza la palma de mis manos en la reluciente madera del suelo y en cuestión de segundos aquel pasillo se transformó en una auténtica cueva de hielo. Los shinigamis patinaron torpemente sobre aquella nueva superficie y alguno de ellos cayó inevitablemente.

"No es posible..." -alcanzó a decir otro.

Reí satisfecho y patiné por aquel pasillo, tal y como lo había hecho una vez en aquel lago... El grupo de shinigamis estaba quedando atrás.

"¡Se está escapando!"

"¡Que alguien le detenga!"

Y como si una especie de fuerza extraña hubiera escuchado esa petición, noté como algo me agarraba del tobillo y me lanzaba a la otra punta del pasillo con una fuerza sorprendente. Por unos instantes volé literalmente, hasta que mi espalda impacto fuertemente con una de las paredes. Parpadeé varias veces intentando saber qué es lo que había ocurrido, y qué o quién me había detenido. Aún algo aturdido, traté de incorporarme, pero un pie se hundió de golpe en mi pechó y contemplé con claridad cómo una niña de corta edad y baja estatura se acababa de poner en cuclillas sobre mí y me miraba curiosa con sus inmensos ojos castaños.

La niña, también ataviada con el hakama y haori de shinigami me sonrió divertida.

"No deberías ignorar la orden de un superior." -me dijo, dando un sorprendente salto hacia atrás.

Justo en aquel momento, el grupo que me había seguido me daba alcance y se nos quedaban mirando a una distancia prudencial. Sus miradas pasaban rápidamente de la niñita de pelo rosáceo a mí, y por algún extraño motivo no se atrevían a acercarse.

Reparé en aquella renacuaja. Ella era el único obstáculo en el pasillo que me impedía alcanzar la libertad... Tan sólo era una cría. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrí de nuevo hacia el fondo del pasillo, con la intención de sortearla y seguir mi camino. Pero ella, con una rapidez sobre humana, se acercó a mí una vez más y me golpeó sin dudarlo. Caí otra vez hacia atrás, preguntándome cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo así.

La niña movió su dedo índice en gesto de negación.

"No vuelvas a intentarlo." -canturreó divertida. Entonces desenfundó la espada que llevaba anudada al cinto y la clavó justo delante de ella. - "No podrás pasar de aquí." -me aseguró. Y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, y apoyó su cara entre las manos, observándome como si yo no fuera más que un juguete o una mascota con la que pasar un buen rato.

"Claro que podré pasar." -le aseguré enfadado.

La niñita rió el comentario con absoluta inocencia.

"Eso significa que... ¿Quieres jugar?"

"No. Eso significa que voy a pasar." -le dije intentando por tercera vez cruzar al fondo del pasillo. Pero inexplicablemente, la espada clavada en el suelo dejó de estar allí y de pronto la encontré a escasos milímetros de mi cara. La niña la empuñaba con firmeza, dirigiendo la hoja a mi garganta.

"¡Juguemos!" -exclamó sin borrar aquella sonrisa, al tiempo me lanzaba un ataque. Lo pude esquivar en el último momento y ella rió satisfecha.

¿Pero qué le pasaba a esa criaja¿Se había vuelto loca¿Quería matarme?

"Lo haces bien." -me dijo, intentando golpearme de nuevo. Volví a esquivarlo con una finta, pero esta vez fue mucho más difícil. Si aquello le parecía un juego, era sin duda bastante injusto. Ella poseía una espada y yo no. Aunque… eso era algo que se podía solucionar.

"No quiero hacerte daño, pero si sigues intentando darme no tendré más remedio que luchar contigo¿Comprendes?" –le dije. Ella asintió conforme.

"Eso es lo que quiero. ¡Toca divertirse!" –exclamó precipitándose hacia mí. Pude percibir el sonido de su espada cortando el aire aunque no llegué a verla. Una estocada magnífica… e iba a darme.

Los ojos de la chiquilla se abrieron de par en par al ver que había detenido su golpe. No tenía una espada como los shinigamis, pero sí podía crearme una. Y ahora, mi mano sostenía una creada en su totalidad de hielo… Duro y afilado como aquel anillo cortante que me quitó la vida.

"No es posible…" –escuché que decía uno de los shinigamis, que aún permanecían apartados.

Pero la niña pareció feliz, al observar mi proeza.

"Aún así... No podrás ganarme…"

Y nada más decir esto sus ojos brillaron con una luz especial, y tras suyo comenzó a materializarse un ser semitransparente que fue adquiriendo poco a poco la forma de un gigantesco tigre.

Ella dio uno de sus ágiles saltos hacia atrás, y me señaló con el filo de su espada.

"¡A por él!" –ordenó feliz.

Y el espíritu del animal obedeció, abalanzándose sobre mí con las garras y fauces bien abiertas. Yo sabía que no podría protegerme de él tan sólo con aquella espada. Dudaba mucho que fuera capaz de cortar a esa cosa fuera lo que fuera… sin embargo e instintivamente la blandí hacia la criatura, y una vez más, pero esta vez de forma mucho más intensa que las anteriores, noté aquella fuerza revolverse en mi interior.

El tigre le había provocado y deseaba salir y luchar. Y emergió en forma de dragón de agua y hielo y se encaró con aquel espíritu creado por la niña.

El tigre y el dragón colisionaron en dos auras que iluminaron todo el pasillo e hicieron tambalease a todo aquel que no fuera su portador. Entonces supe, que aquella bestia no era más que una extensión de mi propio ser, que había estado dormida en mí durante mucho tiempo y acababa de despertar. Justo en ese instante recordé su nombre: Hyourinmaru, el anillo de hielo.

"¡Hyourinmaru!" –lo llamé. El dragón se volvió hacia a mí paciente. – "Deshazte del tigre, pero no le hagas daño a ella. Es sólo una niña."

Él pareció comprender y descendió de forma helicoidal, lanzándose hacia el animal. Lo envolvió por completo una vez más y el espíritu se deshizo en el ambiente, dando paso a la espada de aquella niña que aún empuñaba con seguridad. Solo que esta vez, la fuerza con la que Hyourinmaru había atacado la hizo caer de rodillas, como si acabara de devorar parte de su energía. Aún con todo, no se rindió y en cuanto recobró el aliento arremetió una vez más contra el dragón helado.

Yo le había dicho que no le hiciera daño, no obstante, considerándola una amenaza, el dragón abrió su inmensa boca mostrando sus afilados colmillos de cristal y fue a cerrarla aprisionando a la niña.

Emití un grito horrorizado temiéndome lo peor…

Pero…

Una repentina y monstruosa fuerza venida de a saber dónde, se interpuso entre la niña y el dragón. Y éste cerró sus fauces en torno al fuerte brazo del recién llegado, que lo observó con curiosidad. Se trataba de otro shinigami de unas proporciones y brutalidad sobrecogedoras. Su rostro lo cruzaba una cicatriz probablemente fruto de alguna sanguinaria batalla, y uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto con un parche. Clavó en mí su mirada con el que le quedaba libre y sentí una terrible sensación que me oprimía el pecho, e inevitablemente me desplomé en aquel frío suelo.

Hyourinmaru, que aún se encontraba aferrado al brazo de aquel tipo estalló en miles de cristales de hielo que se esparcieron por todo el pasillo. Su fuerza era tan desproporcionadamente inhumana que nos había derrotado a ambos con tan solo su presencia. Comencé a temblar preso del pánico… iba a matarme.

Sin embargo lo único que hizo fue examinarse el brazo con el que había detenido al dragón, sus colmillos lo habían atravesado por completo y ahora malherido, sangraba a borbotones, y la sangre que manaba de su cuerpo iba resbalando por su piel como un río escarlata.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú, chico?" -me preguntó autoritario. Pero no pude contestar. Al escuchar su voz me había quedado prácticamente sin respiración. Me estaba asfixiando. - "¿No me has oído?" -insistió al ver que no contestaba. Y agachándose me despegó del suelo y me levantó en el aire para que pudiera mirarlo a la cara. A pesar de que ya no me quedaban fuerzas no aparté mis ojos de su rostro. - "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Su nombre es Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitán." -se atrevió a informarle la shinigami, avanzando hacia nosotros. - "Un niño del rukongai que... bueno, se ha presentado al examen de hoy."

"¿El examen de admisión en la escuela?" -preguntó, sin apartar su ojo de encima mío. Estudiaba mi rostro como buscando algo... como un depredador estudiando el momento idóneo para atacar a su próxima presa.

"Así es capitán."

_"Capitán..._" -pensé. -_"Así que esta es la fuerza de un capitán¿eh?"_

Cerré los ojos incapaz de tenerlos abiertos por más tiempo. La energía que emanaba su ser estaba consumiendo la mía a una velocidad espantosa.

Me soltó y mi cuerpo cayó al suelo, como si se tratara del de un muñeco de trapo sin vida.

"¡Lo quiero fuera de mi vista!" -ordenó. Su voz estremeció a todos los presentes. - "Y aseguraos de que no vuelve a pisar este lugar nunca más."

"Pero capitán..." -protestó la joven. - "... Se habrá dado cuenta de que este chico..."

"Me importa una mierda lo que opinen de él. Se ha enfrentado a mi teniente y desobedecido órdenes superiores. Creo que esas razones son suficientes para que no vuelva a este sitio." -concluyó. Aunque su tono de voz dejaba entrever que esa no era la única razón por la que decidía esto.

_"Teniente..."_-me dije, abriendo los ojos por unos instantes para contemplar otra vez a la niñita del pelo rosa. Y recordé aquello que había dicho el joven que había entrado conmigo...

"Lo sentimos mucho, capitán." -aseguraron los otros shinigamis, haciéndole una reverencia. Luego me recogieron para seguir las órdenes de aquel hombre.

Él se volvió hacia la niña y la tomó en brazos.

"¿Estás bien, Yachiru?"

Ella sonrió. Pero pronto su rostro se vio ensombrecido.

"¿Ken-chan estás enfadado?"

"Sí, estoy enfadado."

"¿Estás enfadado porque quise jugar con Yuki-chan?"

"Sí."

"¡Pero yo también quiero divertirme y buscar gente fuerte como haces tú!"

"¿Quién te enseña ese tipo de cosas? Ya tienes a Ikkaku para divertirte."

Yachiru me lanzó una última mirada antes de que los shinigamis se me llevaran de allí.

"Lo siento mucho Yuki-chan." -me dijo. - "Ken-chan no me deja jugar contigo."

Después de aquellas palabras, perdí la consciencia.

Cuando desperté, me encontré tumbado en el jardín de mi casa en el Rukongai. El cielo estaba plagado de estrellas. Ya había caído la noche. ¿Cuantas horas había dormido?

Me incorporé de golpe pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y me acordé de Momo. ¡Ya habría vuelto a casa¡Habría terminado de hacer el examen! Entré al interior buscándola, pero la casa estaba vacía. Hinamori aún no había regresado.

De pronto otra oleada de agotamiento me sobrevino, y noté que todavía temblaba de arriba a bajo. No había terminado de reponerme de la increíble fuerza de aquel capitán. Así que incapaz de permanecer en pie durante más tiempo, entré en el dormitorio y me dejé caer sobre el futón.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde entonces, pero la voz de Hinamori volvió a despertarme. Acababa de entrar en casa. Pensé entonces en lo mal que debía de sentirse al haber suspendido, y me auto reprendí por haber fracasado en el plan que había estado elaborando durante todo un mes. Fui a incorporarme para recibirla, pero todavía estaba temblando. Así que permanecí sentado y Momo entró en la habitación. Pero no parecía triste o disgustada, traía una amplia sonrisa y además iba vestida con un extraño uniforme blanco y rojo muy parecido al de los shinigamis.

"¡Lo he conseguido Shiro-chan¡Me han admitido!" -exclamó feliz.

Noté cómo mi alma se esparcía en mil pedazos de la misma forma que lo había hecho Hyourinmaru cuando mordió a aquel capitán. No era posible...

"Y no sólo eso... ¡He sacado una de las notas más altas¿Y a que no sabes qué¡Estoy en la primera clase! Empezaremos el curso dentro de nada. ¡Estoy tan feliz!"

Comencé a marearme. Si ella supiera por todo lo que había pasado... había estado a punto de entrar en la academia. Podríamos haber estado juntos en aquella primera clase... Me desplomé sobre el colchón.

"¿Shiro-chan¡Shiro-chan¿Te encuentras bien?" -se alarmó la chica sentándose a mi lado.

"No..." -pude decir en un susurro.

Me tocó la frente.

"¡Dios mío¡Estás ardiendo!"

La miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Lo siento mucho Momo, lo he echado todo a perder. Yo sólo quería que te quedaras conmigo... Debí aceptar entrar en la escuela cuando me lo propusieron. Habríamos estado juntos en la misma clase. Pero luego apareció aquella niña y el capitán y... No podré entrar nunca más."

"Está bien. Tienes mucha fiebre y estás delirando."

Pero era plenamente consciente de lo que decía. Se me había prohibido la entrada... y ya no podría volverme a presentar al examen. Ni ese año, ni al siguiente ni nunca. Había perdido mi oportunidad, y había perdido a Momo. Se convertiría en shinigami y yo...

¿Qué es lo que podía hacer yo?

**To be continued...

* * *

**

_**Uff, capítulo terminado. ¿Un poco largo, no? Espero que os halla gustado... yo al menos me divertí bastante escribiéndolo, y creo que también me divertiré bastante con el siguiente :P Como podéis comprobar en cada capítulo van apareciendo más y más personajes conocidos... y hablando de personajes conocidos¿Sabéis quién es el chaval que va a llevarle los papeles a Hinamori? Uyyy... esta es más difícil! Pero a ver si con un poco de imaginación adivináis su nombre y... ¿La división a la que pertenece? XD **_

_**Espero vuestras respuestas con opiniones, preguntas, sugerencias y críticas! Así que ya sabéis: REVIEW!

* * *

**_

**Y ahora... Otro de los momentos más esperados:**

**LA HORA DE LA PREVIEW! -O RESUMEN SUPER-FRIKI-**

**Nanao: Pero se puede saber qué es esto!**

**Nemu: Qué es el qué?**

**Nanao le enseña el libro que anda leyendo**

**Nemu: El libro que le compró el otro día el capitán Kyouraku por San Valentín?**

**_Nanao enrojece hasta las orejas_**

**Nanao: No me refería a eso! Es por el argumento!**

**Nemu¿El argumento¿No le gustan las crack-pairings? Se supone que están de moda.**

**Nanao: Veamos... Puedo aceptar que Aizen se haya ido a la hollow party, que Nabiki-chan quiera ser una sandía, incluso que esta persona que no conozco de nada aparezca azotando a Gin con un látigo, pero lo que no puedo aceptar es que Tatsuki... --ESTA PARTE QUEDA CENSURADA PORQUE PUEDE HERIR LA SENSIBILIDAD DE TODOS LOS LECTORES DE FANFICTION, LO LAMENTAMOS--**

**Hitsugaya: Insisto... ¿Porqué llamáis a esto resumen si es de todo menos eso? Por cierto, creo que me han robado el cesto de sandías que me trajo Taro.**

**Nabiki-chan: En realidad creo que te las comiste todas pero...ji,ji... --El comentario pervertido también queda censurado XD--

* * *

**

**REVIEW PLIS**


	6. La última oportunidad

_**Hola a todos otra vez! Debéis pensar que no hago otra cosa mas que escribir esta tontería por la velocidad con la que estoy subiendo capítulos (o al menos si la comparamos con los demás fanfics que he escrito). Pero no es así, padezco de insomnio e hiperactividad nocturna... Bah! Y que más da eso! XD Lo que importa: aquí está el sexto y... Me temo que es uno de esos capítulos de transición porque todo lo que tenía en mente ocupaba demasiado espacio y he tenido que dividirlo nada más y nada menos que en tres capis... -Naleeh estructurando las ideas- Pero espero como siempre que eso no suponga una pega y os guste de todas formas.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros por vuestros Reviews! Ya que sin vuestros comentarios estoy más que segura que no habría historia y se habría estancado hace tiempo. Así que el mérito es todo vuestro. **_

_**Para todos aquellos acertantes de la pregunta del capítulo anterior, lean la famosa "Preview" del final XD**_

_**Advertencias en este capítulo: ¿Recordáis a Hohoemi Himawari (La flor sonriente XD) personaje inventado por mí? Pues bien, aquí vuelve a aparecer. También algo de HitsuHina y menciones de RangikuGin.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 6: La última oportunidad**

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos pudimos dormir. Era la víspera del primer día de clases, y si bien Momo tenía a su propio nerviosismo como excusa perfecta, yo era incapaz de conciliar el sueño sabiendo que cuando amaneciera nuestros caminos se separarían para siempre. Ella se convertiría tarde o temprano en shinigami, se iría a vivir al Seireitai y por muchas veces que viniera a visitarme, yo siempre sería un chico más del Rukongai. Y aunque en varias ocasiones le había asegurado que aquello no me importaba, en el fondo no quería que esa niña se fuera de mi lado. Me costaba admitirlo, pero se había convertido en mi familia, le había tomado mucho cariño y la necesitaba. Lo peor de todo es que ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se me había prohibido la entrada a la academia, aún peor: pisar la academia. Sentía que Hinamori se iba y me dejaba atrás, se iba donde yo nunca podría alcanzarla.

Me di la vuelta y sepulté mi cara bajo la almohada, tratando de ahogar de esa forma todos aquellos pensamientos.

"Shiro-chan..." -murmuró Momo a mi lado. - "¿Estás despierto?"

No contesté. No quería hablar con ella.

Hinamori suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro creyéndome dormido.

"Te voy a echar mucho de menos..."

El notar su cálido aliento cerca de mi piel hizo que se me encogiera el corazón. Pero no me moví.

"_Yo también..."_

Hinamori saltó de la cama mucho antes de que sonara el despertador. A pesar de no haber podido pegar ojo estaba más alegre de lo normal y su energía fluía por toda la casa. Yo me levanté y me vestí a desgana. Una parte de mí quería pasar con ella los pocos minutos que nos quedaban por estar juntos, pero me mantuve alejado hasta que llegó la hora de la despedida.

"Bueno... me voy ya." -suspiró la chica, posando su mano sobre mi cabeza como solía hacer, para revolverme el pelo. Y luego, tal y como solía hacer... tuvo que añadir aquello:- "...Shiro-chan".

"¡Deja de llamarme Shiro-chan!" -le repliqué una vez más. - "Y deja de ponerme la mano en la cabeza." -agregué apartándosela malhumorado.

Aquella despedida me resultaba más dura de lo normal y el hecho de que ella me mostrara algo de cariño lo hacía aún más difícil...

"Cuando seas capaz de entrar en la escuela te llamaré por tu apellido."

Eso ya fue el colmo. De no haber conocido a Momo hubiera pensado que lo decía con malicia. Pero era imposible, ya que no le había explicado nada de lo sucedido.

_"¿Cuando sea capaz?"_ Ya era capaz... Pero...

"No te engañes, sabes que no me interesa esa estúpida academia de Shinigamis..."

Sonrió por última vez y se precipitó hacia la entrada de la casa.

"Aunque ahora esté en la residencia de estudiantes vendré a visitarte cuando tengamos fiesta. ¡Nos vemos!" -se despidió saliendo por la puerta del jardín.

"Por mí no hace falta que vuelvas, _Momo moja camas..._"

Pero ya se había ido.

Me quedé un rato ahí de pie en el jardín. Ni un sólo sonido...

Aquella casa se había quedado sin vida.

Suspiré y me senté de rodillas cabizbajo.

_"Y no hace falta que vuelvas..."_

Pero lo hizo. Cada fin de semana, Momo volvía a casa con una gran pila de deberes y ejercicios a realizar. No se lo hice saber, pero siempre esperaba que llegara el ansiado Viernes por la tarde para disfrutar de su compañía. Solíamos jugar, y hacer destrozos en la cocina como antes. "_Nunca vas a aprender a hacer tostadas¿verdad?"_ Le decía cada vez que la habitación comenzaba a oler a chamusquina. _"Estaba practicando el Hadou"_ excusaba entonces sonriente.

Con el paso de las semanas Hinamori fue cambiando, regresaba a casa con la cabeza llena de nuevas metas que alcanzar. Y aunque yo trataba de estudiar toda la materia por mi cuenta para intentar comprenderla, había cosas que se quedaban fuera de mi alcance. Incluida ella...

"¡Te digo que los capitanes son increíbles!" -me repitió por enésima vez aquella tarde.

Taro había vuelto a robar sandías y los dos estábamos procurando comérnoslas antes de que su verdadero dueño nos pillara.

"El reiatsu que emana de ellos es totalmente diferente al nuestro." -prosiguió embelesada.

Intentaba ignorarla. Pero se me hacía muy difícil puesto que hablaba de "capitanes". Ya me había topado con dos de ellos desde que había llegado al Rukongai y al último, por muy increíble que fuera, lo odiaba con toda mi alma.

"Oye... ¿Me estás escuchando Shiro-chan?"

"Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así!" -le espeté irritado. El hecho de recordar el encuentro con aquel hombre me hervía la sangre. - "¿Y por qué demonios sigues viniendo todos los fines de semana¿Tanta libertad os dan en esa academia?"-inquirí por cambiar de tema. En mis ojos podía leerse la palabra "incompetentes". Traté de herirla con aquel comentario como ella hacía conmigo cada vez repetía lo increíbles que eran los capitanes...

"No te quejes, encima de que vengo a hacerte compañía..."

"Sabes que nunca te pedí que vinieras."

Parecía que por fin había conseguido darle un giro a la conversación. Pero tuvo que volver a hablar...

"¿Sabes? Cuando me convierta en shinigami entraré en la división cinco del Capitán Aizen..." -atacó de nuevo, con la mirada perdida en sus fantasías.

_Otra vez Aizen... Si se te ocurre volver a decir lo maravilloso, increíble y perfecto que es ese tal Capitán Aizen conseguirás hacerme vomitar..._

"¿Y ahora porqué pones esa cara¡Te estoy hablando en serio!"

Ignorándola una vez más, escupí las pepitas que llevaba en la boca y cogí otro corte de sandía. Ya no tenía más ganas de discutir. Y mucho menos de escuchar cosas sobre Capitanes...

"Últimamente estás más gruñón que de costumbre." -sentenció ella. - "Estás muy raro..."

"Y tú estás más pesada." -se la devolví, pero en un tono bastante más grosero. - "Y no hay quien te soporte."

Aquel comentario hizo que la chica dejara de comer para mirarme herida.

"Pues deberías probar a escucharte de vez en cuando."

Y dicho esto, se puso en pie y entró en la casa sin agregar nada más.

No me habló en lo que quedaba de fin de semana, y los siguientes no acudió a casa. Supuse que se había enfadado conmigo y en el fondo no la culpaba por ello. Sin embargo el estar solo en aquel lugar comenzaba a angustiarme profundamente, la necesitaba.

Una mañana ya no pude aguantarlo más y acudí a las puertas de la escuela con la intención de que me dejaran ingresar en ella. Se tenían que acordar de mí... De aquel examen tan espléndido que realicé según ellos... Y de hecho sí se acordaban, pero siguieron las órdenes del capitán al pie de la letra. No pude pisar aquel lugar.

"Perdiste tu oportunidad chico, lo siento." - me dijo uno de los shingamis que habían estado reunidos en aquella sala circular.

No me quedó más remedio que volver a casa donde no tenía nada que hacer... Regresaba de mala gana arrastrando los pies por las polvorientas calles del Rukongai cuando tuve una extraña sensación. Algo me decía que Momo no estaba en la academia, había sentido exactamente lo mismo el día anterior... Pero esta vez fue totalmente diferente. Así que sin pararme a pensar el porqué de todo aquello, corrí hacia casa lo más rápido que puede...

Hinamori me estaba esperando en el porche.

Parecía angustiada y asustada.

"¿Dónde estabas?" -me preguntó temblorosa.

En seguida supe que había ocurrido algo malo.

"Yo..." -intenté pensar en alguna excusa. No podía decirle que había intentado que me admitieran en la escuela. Mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

La chica comenzó a llorar y corrió a abrazarme. Aquello me pilló por sorpresa pero le devolví el abrazo.

Todos esos días de preocupación sin saber nada de ella, creyendo que por aquel absurdo enfado no volvería a verla, murieron en el momento en el que la rodeé con mis brazos.

"Ayer tuvimos una práctica en el mundo mortal..." -sollozó. - "Unos gigantescos Hollows nos atacaron y varios alumnos de sexto perdieron la vida. ¡Los asesinaron!" -exclamó entre lágrimas. - "He pasado mucho miedo... Quería volver a verte... El profesor nos ha dado fiesta a nosotros tres por ayudar pero..."

"¿Ayudar¿Ayudar a qué?" -le pregunté horrorizado temiéndome lo peor. - "No me digas que te enfrentaste a ellos."

La chica asintió.

"Es lo que debía hacer... Por algo voy a convertirme en shinigami, no?"

"¡Estás loca!" -le espeté. - "Me acabas de decir que asesinaron a alumnos de sexto curso y... Y... ¡Tu eres de primero¡Podrían haberte matado!"

"¡Ya lo sé! De no ser por el capitán Aizen estaría muerta."

Una inevitable rabia se extendió en mi interior al escuchar el nombre de aquel tipo. Pero le estuve profundamente agradecido.

"No importa..." -alcancé a decirle. Me di cuenta de que me temblaban las manos. - "... al menos estás bien."

La chica asintió sintiéndose mejor y juntos entramos en casa.

-----------------------------------

_Seis años después..._

Había sido una semana muy dura para la actual capitana de la división diez Hohoemi Himawari. Tanto ella como su teniente habían estado investigando las repentinas apariciones de Hollows en la propia Sociedad de almas. Aquello no era algo normal. Los Hollows solo se materializaban en el mundo mortal... y lo más raro de todo es que no se trataba de un caso aislado. En los últimos dos años, las apariciones de estos seres con poderes poco frecuentes había aumentado en un 7 atacando a ciudadanos, shinigamis y a estudiantes de la academia espiritual. Nunca más lejos del muro que rodeaba a la corte.

Ella sabía que todo aquello tenía una explicación con una respuesta no muy agradable. Y de hecho, el camino hacia esa respuesta se había cobrado la vida de su lugarteniente hacía dos días. Había aparecido muerto en extrañas condiciones cerca del cuartel de la división tres. La capitana Unohana, tras examinar el cadáver, aseguraba se trataba de un suicidio por ingerir sustancias tóxicas. No obstante, Himawari no podía evitar pensar, al igual que otros muchos capitanes y tenientes, que aquello no tenía sentido. Sobre todo si tenía en cuenta lo que su teniente le había dicho horas antes de morir:

"_Creo que he averiguado algo sobre las apariciones de Hollows... Tengo una sospecha que he de ir a confirmar. Hablaremos más tarde."_

Pero el más tarde nunca llegó. Y ahora ella se sentía profundamente angustiada por tres motivos: El primero no conocer las sospechas de su difunto amigo, el segundo; no ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para descubrir de qué se trataba para poder vengar su muerte. _¿Vengar su muerte? _Le había preguntado Ukitake. Así era, Hohoemi Himawari tenía la corazonada de que aquello había sido un asesinato relacionado de una forma u otra, con la investigación que estaban llevando a cabo.

¿Y cual era aquella tercera preocupación?

Himawari inspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos. Se encontraba tumbada sobre el tejado de una de las casas al lado del cuartel de su división, y el cielo nocturno estaba salpicado de estrellas.

"Matsumoto..." -Murmuró con la vista fija en el firmamento.

Debía elegir un teniente. Y no cabía duda, de que ella se había estado esforzando los últimos cinco años para conseguir ese puesto algún día. Sin embargo, aunque Himawari estaba ya casi convencida de concederle el cargo a ella, había algo que le hacía pensar que no iba a ser una buena elección. Y es que conocía el motivo por el cual Rangiku quería convertirse en teniente... Y no era otro que el teniente de la quinta división Gin Ichimaru.

En aquel momento, y como si el hecho de pensar en aquel hombre hubiera servido de invocación. Hohoemi sintió la peculiar presencia de Ichimaru no muy lejos de allí.

Giró levemente la cabeza y alcanzó a distinguir una sombra deslizándose en la oscuridad, cada vez más próxima al cuartel. La capitana se incorporó sin hacer ruido, y justo cuando aquel individuo pasó por debajo del edificio en el que se encontraba, saltó a la calle y se sitúo tras suyo.

No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al cerciorarse de que el Teniente aún no había percibido su llegada.

Carraspeó para hacerse notar y agregó con voz cantarina:

"¿A dónde cree que va a estas horas de la noche?"

Ichimaru Gin se detuvo en seco como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera dejado clavado en el sitio, y tras permanecer así unos instantes se dio la vuelta con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

"Buenas noches Himawari-san, parece ser que me ha pillado." -dijo divertido, al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por los mechones cortos de la nuca.

"Eso parece." -agregó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. - "Creo que deberías ir a acostarte, mañana son las graduaciones de la academia y tenemos que estar despejados para no dormirnos en la ceremonia..." -bostezó. - "...más de lo necesario."

"Debe saber capitana que iba a acostarme cuando usted me cortó el paso." -Himawari arqueó una ceja escéptica y divertida al mismo tiempo. - "Y creo sinceramente que usted necesita descansar más que yo. Esas ojeras no le sientan nada bien..."

La chica se apoyó en una de las paredes del muro y suspiró resignada.

"Tienes razón... Desde lo del otro día que no duermo bien. Supongo que es comprensible."

"Desde luego. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen: Shingami muerto, shinigami puesto." -comentó sin emoción alguna. Aquella faceta suya tan fría, conseguía ponerle a la capitana la carne de gallina. Sobre todo si le sumabas la sonrisa que dada la situación resultaba más macabra que simpática.

"Quizá para el Capitán Aizen eso sea pan comido, ya que cuenta con tres futuros shinigamis "de repuesto" desde hace seis años y que además mañana tras su graduación, entrarán a formar parte de la quinta división. ¿O me equivoco?" -atacó ella.

Gin soltó una sonora carcajada ante el atrevimiento.

"No se meta con esos pobres chicos, Capitana. Han demostrado su valía, lo cierto es que son excepcionales los tres. ¿Sabía que cuando aún se encontraban en primer curso, se enfrentaron a uno de esos gigantescos Hollows a los que tanto interés han puesto usted y su antiguo compañero?"

"Yo no tengo interés en los Hollows que se aparecen en el mundo mortal." -lo cortó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ichimaru ladeó la cabeza observándola con curiosidad y después se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que usted diga." -suspiró, dándole la razón de una forma que a ella no le gustó en absoluto. - "Buenas noches y que descanse, Himawari-san."

Y dándose la vuelta, el teniente de la quinta división prosiguió su camino con la mirada de Hohoemi puesta en él.

"Gin," -lo detuvo una vez más. - "Le agradecería que no molestara hoy a Rangiku. Ha estado entrenando mucho y estaba agotada." -se lo pensó unos instantes antes de añadir: - "Y ella mañana sí necesitará estar descansada."

Como movido por un resorte, el joven teniente se dio la vuelta y contempló el pecoso rostro de la chica sosteniéndole la mirada. Y ella por primera vez en su vida, vio como los ojos de Ichimaru se abrían preocupados dando lugar a dos peculiares zafiros brillando en la oscuridad.

"¿Va a concederle a Matsumoto el cargo de Teniente?" -preguntó en un susurro.

"Sí. Después de pensarlo mucho he decidido que es la persona más indicada para el puesto."

La sonrisa del chico se apagó y meditó unos instantes cabizbajo.

"¿Ocurre algo?" -inquirió ella.

"¿Puedo preguntarle un par de cosas Capitana?"

"Adelante."

"¿Usted confía en mí?"

Himawari abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Esa era una de las preguntas? Desde luego la había pillado desprevenida.

"No. No me fío ni un pelo." -le contestó sincera, pero divertida después de todo.

Ichimaru volvió a sonreír.

"Aunque no se fíe de mi..." -calló unos segundos buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar. - "¿Me haría caso si le pidiera que no nombre a Rangiku su Teniente?"

"¿Qué?" -logró articular la chica. Si la primera pregunta había sido extraña aquella aún lo era más. Ellos dos estaban más acaramelados que una pareja de quinceañeros, no había forma de separarlos. Y ahora que le había confesado que la iba a nombrar Teniente y aún pasaría más tiempo juntos... ¿Cómo es que le decía aquello?

"Por favor..." -continuó Gin, bastante serio. - "No le volveré a pedir nada más en toda mi vida. Pero por lo que más quiera, no nombre a Rangiku Teniente... Aún no."

Hohoemi se humedeció los labios y volvió a repasar mentalmente lo que acababa de decirle, buscándole alguna explicación lógica a la petición.

"¿El capitán de la trece sigue enfermo?" -preguntó entonces Gin, como quien no quiere la cosa, y alejándose del tema.

"Sí." -contestó ella como una autómata. - "Mañana no creo que pueda ir a la ceremonia de graduación."

"Una lástima, desde luego." -aseguró Ichimaru. - "¿Porqué no se queda usted con él a hacerle compañía?"

Ella lo volvió a mirar aún más desconcertada.

"No puedo hacer eso. Todos los capitanes deben estar con sus tenientes..."

"Pero usted todavía no ha elegido Teniente y acaba de sufrir una pérdida importante. Todos nosotros lo comprenderemos perfectamente. Y ya que Ukitake tampoco acudirá... ¿Porqué no se queda mañana con él? Seguro que lo prefiere, y así podrá descansar y librarse de esas horribles ojeras." -rió. - "Te hacen parecer más vieja de lo que eres."

Sin saber muy bien porqué, ella asintió y algo aturdida se despidió del joven dándole las buenas noches.

Ichimaru Gin sonrió para sus adentros y silenciosamente se adentró en el cuartel de la décima división en busca de Rangiku.

-----------------------------------

El reloj del cuarto de baño marcaba las diez en punto de la mañana.

"_¿A dónde habrá ido Hinamori?"_ -me pregunté, hundiendo todavía más la cabeza en las espumosas aguas de la bañera, hasta que la superficie me alcanzó la punta de la nariz. _- "Se supone que la ceremonia de graduación no es hasta dentro de dos horas..."_

Volví a mirar el reloj de la pared. Había salido a primera hora y aún no regresaba. Tal vez acudiría directamente a la escuela sin despedirse de mí... Ese pensamiento acabó conmigo e hizo que me sumergiera de lleno en el agua.

Me había despertado demasiado nervioso, y los baños de agua caliente siempre me habían relajado. Aunque en aquella ocasión no lo estaba consiguiendo en absoluto. Era el día de la graduación oficial de Hinamori. Ese medio día iba a convertirse por fin en shinigami, y entraría a formar parte de una de las trece divisiones de la corte. Para ser más exactos la división cinco del famoso capitán Aizen... Lo que siempre había querido, lo único que había querido...

Todo esto ya se había acordado años atrás, y el tiempo a mi parecer había pasado demasiado rápido. En dos horas, Hinamori Momo, la chica de la casa en ruinas, saldría de mi vida para siempre...

"_No puedo permitirlo..."_

Pero no había nada que hacer. Nada ni nadie impediría que ella se fuera. Y menos yo...

Sentía el calor del agua tratando de aliviar el dolor que me provocaba su marcha definitiva. Ahora ya no vendría a visitarme los fines de semana. No se trataba ya de un estudiante, sería un shinigami con un buen trabajo. Y bastante peligroso... En el que yo no podría hacer nada para protegerla.

Permanecí varios minutos totalmente sumergido aguantando la respiración. Quizá estaría bien quedarse ahí para siempre, y morir ahogado una vez más...

Abrí los ojos. En aquel justo instante noté la presencia de Hinamori. Había vuelto a casa.

Sin pensarlo ni un minuto, me volví a sentar de golpe y tomé una gran bocanada de aire recuperando el aliento.

"¡KYAAA!"

Su grito fue lo primero que escuché y me llevé uno de los mayores sustos de mi vida. Momo se encontraba de pié en la puerta del cuarto de baño, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Hubiera jurado que a los dos nos iba el corazón a mil.

"¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías¡Por poco me da un infarto al verte aparecer de golpe!" -me espetó.

"¡Mira quién fue a hablar¡Entrando en el baño sin siquiera llamar a la puerta!"

" ¿Cómo iba a saber qué estabas aquí dentro si te pones a bucear en la bañera como un crío?"

Parecía iba a seguir echándome la bronca, pero enmudeció por completo al darse cuenta de que yo todavía estaba dentro del agua, y comenzó a ponerse totalmente roja. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación acelerada.

"Lo siento." -se le escuchó decir desde afuera. - "Te estaba buscando y..."

Yo mientras salí del agua y me envolví con una toalla. Si seguía más rato a remojo acabaría como una pasa. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba la chica, apoyada en la pared con la cara encendida.

"¿Estás bien?" -le pregunté, al verla tan nerviosa.

"¡Ah!" -exclamó al verme. - "¡Pero haz el favor de vestirte!"

Puse los ojos en blanco. La pobre seguía siendo tan inocente como de costumbre.

"Ya voy..." -rezongué entrando de nuevo.

"¡Espera!" -me detuvo. - "Ponte esto." -dijo, yendo a buscar una caja alargada.

"¿Qué es?"

"Un regalo que he ido a comprarte. ¿O es que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que no estaba en casa?"

"Claro que me he dado cuenta de que no estabas. Creía que ya te habrías ido a esa ceremonia, o lo que sea..." -gruñí, desenvolviendo el paquete. Aparté los últimos papeles y me encontré con un Kimono en tonos verde azulados. Toqué la tela... Estaba hecho de una seda magnífica.

"¿No te gusta?" -me preguntó ella al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

"Sí..."

"¡Pruébatelo! Siempre he querido verte vestido con uno de estos, pero como eras tan pequeño..." -calló por un segundo. - "Lo que quiero decir es que ahora has crecido un poco y te sentará mejor... Y además quería regalarte algo antes de irme, ya sabes... "

"Muchas gracias." -la corté, entrando a la habitación para ponérmelo.

La chica sonrió feliz y sacó su uniforme de shinigami de uno de los cajones para comenzar a vestirse.

"¿Qué tal me queda?"-le pregunté, una vez terminé de vestirme por completo.

La chica estaba frente al espejo del salón, ya con su nueva ropa, intentando recogerse el pelo. Se giró para verme y sonrió maravillada.

"¡Estas guapísimo Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Tampoco exageres..." -le dije, situándome a su lado para ajustarme la ropa. Llevaba el cuello mal puesto, y Hinamori enseguida se dio cuenta. Se agachó a mi lado y se encargó de darme los últimos retoques.

"Perfecto." -concluyó. - "Seguro que con esta ropa no pasas desapercibido en la ceremonia."

Aquel comentario hizo que se me helara la sangre.

La chica lo había dicho despreocupadamente y convencida de que iba a acompañarla. Se le veía inmensamente feliz, y tarareaba algo al tiempo que se colocaba unas horquillas, para luego volvérselas a quitar indecisa.

"Momo..." - la llamé tembloroso.

"Dime." -me dijo distraída. - "¿Me ayudas con esto Hitsugaya-kun?"- preguntó señalando unas cintas que había dejado preparadas para adornar el recogido.

Tomé los lazos y comencé a trenzarlos en torno al moño, tal y cómo había hecho ya en bastantes ocasiones.

"Momo... Yo..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

Cogí aire.

"...No voy a ir a verte hoy."-conseguí decir finalmente.

La chica se giró bruscamente hacia mi, y tanto los lazos a medio poner como su castaña melena le cayeron por los hombros.

"¿Qué?" -me preguntó en un susurro, como si no lo hubiera escuchado bien.

"Que no voy a ir a la ceremonia de graduación."-repetí, muy serio.

Los ojos de la chica temblaron confundidos.

"Lo siento." -agregué, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Permanecimos unos instantes en un incómodo silencio. De vez en cuando Momo se mordía el labio, tratando de que las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo no escaparan.

"¿Dices que lo sientes?" -inquirió, con un hilillo de voz. Dos pequeñas gotas resbalaron por sus mejillas. - "¿Qué es lo que sientes Toushiro? Porque no te entiendo. Dime qué es... ¿Odio, asco?"

No lo comprendía. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

"No llores, por favor." -le dije, tratando de secar sus lágrimas. Pero ella me apartó la mano con brusquedad y sollozó aún más fuerte.

"¿Me odias verdad? Es eso. Tiene que ser eso. Me odias por haberme convertido en shinigami. Siempre has odiado a los shinigamis y ahora no me soportas."

"¡Deja de decir tonterías¡Cómo voy a odiarte!"

"Si no es por eso... ¿Por qué no quieres venir¡Dímelo de una maldita vez Shiro-chan!"

"... no puedo..."

"¿No puedes!" -gritó, pegándole una patada al primer mueble que vio (una silla), para después tirarlo al suelo enfada. - "¡Y ahora me vas a decir que llevas años sin poder! Siempre que te he nombrado algo que tenía que ver con shinigamis o la academia, te has puesto en ese plan idiota tan insoportable... Comprendo que odies a los shinigamis¡Yo tampoco los podía ver hace años¡Pero no todos son iguales! Y luego... Luego dices que no me odias..." - ahora su cara lo recorrían unos inmensos ríos que se desbordaban por momentos.

Avanzó hacia mi temblorosa y me agarró por el cuello del Kimono con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarme con aquellos acuosos ojos marrones.

"Si no me odias... Si es verdad que no me odias, ven a verme hoy." -sollozó. - "Ya nunca más podré pedirte nada... Pero por favor, te lo suplico... Si no me odias ven."

"Momo... No me hagas esto..." -mascullé mirando hacia otro lado. No podía soportar verla sufrir de aquel modo. Sin embargo ella tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me obligó a volverla a mirar directamente a los ojos.

"Es tu última oportunidad Toushiro. No te lo repetiré más veces... Por favor..."

Lo que ocurrió entonces fue tan rápido como imprevisible. Acercó mi cara a la suya y pegando sus húmedas mejillas contra mi rostro, sus labios rozaron los míos convirtiéndose en un primer beso. Por unos segundos mi corazón latió incontroladamente en mi pecho, y quise abrazarla, consolarla y decirle que estaría con ella para siempre. La protegería y no le pasaría nada malo. Pero así que perdimos el contacto y pude recuperar el aliento, la magia se perdió. Y volví a la cruda realidad.

"¿Vas a venir?"

Me humedecí los labios tratando de retener un instante más aquel momento ya pasado. Y aunque aquello no era lo que quería en realidad, mi boca pronuncio estas palabras:

"... No puedo."

Hinamori sonrió. O al menos intentó hacerlo.

"Bien. Ya no necesito oír nada más." -dijo separándose de mi lado y cogiendo su zampakutou de encima de la mesa. Se la colocó en el cinto sin decir ni una palabra y luego se giró para mirarme por última vez. Todavía tenía la cara marcada por las lágrimas. - "Adiós, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la casa. Sentí un escalofrío al escuchar mi nombre completo en boca de ella. Nunca antes lo había hecho, y menos de aquella forma tan fría.

"Ojalá, las cosas fueran de otra manera." -agregó por último. Y dicho esto, se alejó de aquel lugar para no volver _nunca más..._

Tuvo que pasar cerca de dos horas hasta que fui capaz de reaccionar y pensar con claridad. Aunque eso no evitó que destrozara la casa, congelara el jardín y mandara a la mierda a Taro y Ryuu, cuando vinieron a ver cuál era el origen de todo aquel escándalo. No trataron de detenerme... Ni siquiera se atrevieron a decirme que me había vuelto loco.

Finalmente caí de rodillas exhausto, y me pregunté si no habría ninguna forma de volver a ver a Momo. No podía irse así, sin más. Y entonces recordé sus últimas palabras.

¡Claro que podía verla¡La ceremonia de graduación!

Miré el reloj que ya marcaba las doce pasadas y pensé que tal vez no estaba todo perdido. Me daba igual que no me dejaran entrar en aquel lugar. Lo haría por las buenas o por las malas, y si no lo conseguía, le haría saber a Hinamori la verdad de cualquier forma. Todo aquello que no le había contado nunca.

Sin perder ni un minuto más, salí de aquella casa (o de lo que quedaba de ella) como un rayo en dirección a la academia de artes espirituales.

Corría pegado al muro de la corte, cuando distinguí delante de mí un gran número de personas apelotonadas. Aunque no me sobraba el tiempo, observé curioso qué era lo que les llamaba tanto la atención. Me detuve en seco.

La puerta al Seireitai estaba abierta, y el guardia que la protegía no estaba en su puesto.

"Parece ser que está ocurriendo algo grave ahí dentro..." -escuché que decía una mujer, sin atrever a asomarse al interior.

Y entonces mi cerebro reaccionó trazando un pequeño plan en milésimas de segundo. El hecho de que la puerta estuviera abierta y sin vigilancia, era una oportunidad fantástica para colarse en el Seireitai y alcanzar la escuela por otro lugar que no fuera su entrada oficial... Y sin pensarlo más, sorteé a todas aquellas personas y me colé en el interior todo lo rápido que pude.

Detrás de mí escuché los juramentos y advertencias de los ciudadanos, pero ninguno de ello se atrevió a seguirme y detenerme. Y ya nadie podría hacerlo. Tenía una última oportunidad y esta vez no iba a ser tan idiota como para desperdiciarla.

Doblé la primera esquina, sin ser plenamente consciente de dónde me encontraba realmente, cuando de golpe un cuerpo ensangrentado de shinigami cayó a mis pies. Di un respingo asustado, aquel tipo estaba muerto. ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado?

No tardé en averiguarlo. Sentí una fuerza espiritual sobrecogedora proveniente de la calle contigua y me asomé temeroso. En ella se estaba librando una encarnizada batalla. Había restos de shinigamis esparcidos por el suelo, entre ellos el del hasta ahora guardián de la puerta.

Quedaban cuatro shinigamis en pie, y una extraña mujer que acababa de perder un brazo, y se sostenía el muñón presionando con fuerza para intentar contener la hemorragia. Delante suyo, y los causantes de aquella masacre: cinco seres de la misma apariencia que los Hollows pero de una estatura más humana. Esto los hacía increíblemente rápidos, y posiblemente mucho más listos.

Me quedé ahí parado viendo cómo aquella mujer arremetía contra a ellos mientras gritaba:

"¡No permitiré que lleguéis a la academia, malditos!"

Al escucharla, sentí como si me golpearan con una maza en la cabeza. ¿La academia¿Aquellos seres querían atacar la academia? Pensé en Momo... Y sin poder contener mi furia corrí a ayudarles.

Pero antes de que pudiera darles alcance, noté una corriente fría tras mío...

Me di la vuelta y contemplé con horror la máscara de uno de esos extraños Hollows a pocos centímetros de mí. ¿Cómo podía haberse movido tan rápido?

"_¿A dónde vas niño?"_ -rió con una voz chirriante.

Algo cortó el aire y el afilado filo de una espada brilló por unos instantes, antes de caer sobre mi.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

_**¡Se suponía que este capítulo debía ser corto! XD Bueno, ya está terminado... ¿Qué os ha parecido¿Creéis que Shiro-chan llegará a ver a Momo, o morirá en el intento? Vaaale, todos sabemos que morir no morirá y que por supuesto que verá a Momo... La pregunta ahora es¿Cuándo ocurrirá eso¡Para saberlo tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo! JOJOJOJO! **_

_**La pregunta de los chicos listos... ¿Alguien sabría decirme quién es esa tía que acaba de perder el brazo y qué hace ahí si no es un Shinigami? Mmmm.. Algo más difícil, pero con imaginación seguro que lo adivináis! Como siempre, espero vuestras respuestas acompañadas de teorías de lo que pueda pasar, críticas, sugerencias y... ¡Ganas de matarme! XD**_

_**Y ahora...

* * *

**_

**EL MOMENTO DEL RESUMEN... -PREVIEW SUPER FRIKI-:**

**Keigo: Bienvenidos todos a la primera entrega de premios del juego Adivina-adivinanza!**

**Mizuiru: Yo creía que íbamos a jugar al bingo... ¿Porqué si no me habéis hecho traer todas estas bolitas?**

**Rukia¡No son bolitas¡Son caramelos marca Chappy! **

**Mizuiru y Keigo¡KUCHIKI-CHAN! (Pero qué mona va esta chica siempre... XD)**

**Rukia: Todos aquellos que adivinaron la semana pasada el nombre del personaje misterioso se llevan a casa... ¡Un fantástico lote del increíble, adorable y achuchable Conejito Chappy!**

**Ichigo: Y a quién le importa ganar caramelos de ese conejo mal dibujado?**

_**A Rukia se le hincha la vena y tira a Ichigo por la ventana... **_

_**Luego, lamentándolo, se arroja tras él...**_

**Mizuiru: Aaaah! (suspiro) Qué buena pareja hacen! (Viéndolos espachurrados en el suelo). Son igualitos...**

**Keigo: Pero no se suponía que íbamos a entregar los caramelos a los que dijeron "Yamada Hanatarou".**

**Mizuiru¿Y a quién le importa ahora eso¿Jugamos al Veo-Veo?

* * *

**

**(Felicidades a todos por adivinar la respuesta! La preview va dedicada a vosotros!)

* * *

**

_**REVIEW PLIS!**_


	7. Tres a favor

_**¿Preparados para encontraros con un montón de personajes conocidos¿Estáis listos para leer un capítulo largísimo? Si no es así, podéis ir haciendo pausas XD **_

_**Espero que os llegue a gustar para que haya merecido la pena escribir todo esto. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y sobre todo por leerme. Mil gracias!**_

_**Nota: El sólo nombrado una vez Tadashi Adachi es el actual capitán de la tercera división (En este fanfic).

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 7: Tres a favor**

Himawari pegó su frente contra la superficie de la mesa en señal de desespero.

"Me voy a morir..." -sollozó, escurriéndose de la silla y haciéndose un ovillo bajo el escritorio.

"No exageres." -la riñó Ukitake, contemplándola desde el futón. - "Tampoco es para tanto."

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del capitán de la división trece, situada en el cuartel de la misma. Ninguno de ellos había acudido a la ceremonia de graduación de la academia, teniendo como excusa una enfermedad, y en el caso de Himawari indisposición anímica... Que según muchos no era más que otro de sus típicos ataques de "cuentitis". Y como ninguno de estos capitanes se había presentado a aquel ineludible acto, sus subordinados también se encontraban ociosos en sus respectivos puestos, tomándose un apacible y bien merecido día de descanso.

"Sí es para tanto. ¡No sé que hacer! Y exactamente dentro de..." -la joven miró el reloj. - "... siete horas y media tengo que haber elegido un Teniente, o Yamamoto acabará asignándome a algún estirado de la familia Fong. ¡Y ya sabes que esos tipos no van conmigo!"

Ukitake esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se acercó a los labios una taza humeante de chocolate.

"Ayer lo tenías muy claro. ¿Por qué no eliges a Rangiku tal y como habías pensado? La chica se lo merece, y todos estarán de acuerdo con la decisión."

Hohoemi salió de debajo del escritorio gateando y observó al chico con sus inmensos ojos azules.

"Ya sabes porqué."

"¿Por lo que dijo Gin?"

Ella asintió.

"¿Desde cuando te importa lo que diga ese hombre?"

"Ya sabes lo que pienso de él, pero sé que siente algo por Matsumoto y no me pediría eso si no tuviera una buena razón. No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo me lo dijo... Tendrías que haber visto su cara Jyuushiro. Estaba preocupado. Como si supiera..."

"¿... Que le podría pasar algo malo en el caso de ser Teniente?" -concluyó él.

"Sí."

"¿Crees que Gin sabe algo¿Algo sobre ese supuesto asesinato?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez sólo tenga miedo creyendo que pueda volver a pasar. Como me ocurre a mí..."

"Rangiku no va a suicidarse."

Ahora la capitana clavó los ojos en los de Ukitake fulminándolo con la mirada.

"No fue un suicidio." - le aseguró muy seria.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, y Himawari fue a acomodarse junto a Jyuushiro. Aquel hombre tenía la asombrosa habilidad de reconfortarla tan solo con su presencia. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se dejó mecer por el compás de su respiración.

"Podríamos ir a los laboratorios de la doce, clonarte y hacer que vuelvas a ser mi teniente... Nos ahorraríamos mucho." -murmuró ella.

Ukitake dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

"Tú y tus ideas... En primer lugar; los laboratorios están cerrados, en segundo; no se puede clonar a la gente, y por último; dudo mucho que te permitan tener una copia mía como teniente."

Hohoemi lo miró a disgusto.

"¿Y por qué siempre tienes que tener razón en todo?"

Él volvió a reír.

"Ya verás como encuentras a alguien, tienes a muchos oficiales a los que poder elegir." -ahora fue él el que miró la hora. - "Mmmm.. Te quedan siete horas y veintitrés minutos... ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro. Y después miró hacia el techo de la habitación.

"¡MÁNDAME UN TENIENTE!" -imploró a voz en grito. - "¡O al menos hazme una señal para que pueda ir a buscarle!"

Y justo en ese instante, aunque no se sabe si por acción divina o no, el teniente de la división trece; Shiba Kaien, abrió la puerta de un manotazo y se paró ante ellos acelerado y angustiado.

"¡CAPITÁN UKITAKE, CAPITANA HOHOEMI!"

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" -pregunto éste con suavidad.

"¡Acabo de recibir un mensaje de mi hermana¡Han aparecido unos extraños Hollows cerca del recinto de la escuela! Crearon una barrera y no hay forma de comunicarse con el resto de Capitanes y Tenientes. ¡Han asesinado a varios Shinigamis, incluido el guardián de la puerta Sur¡Mi hermana está muy mal herida y no sabe cuanto tiempo podrá retenerlos!"

"¿Qué?" -exclamó Hohoemi horrorizada, saltando del futón y cogiendo su zampakutou. - " ¿Qué han conseguido vencer a... Y a tu hermana... ¿Cuántos son?"

"Cuando me ha informado eran seis... Pero tal vez haya más..."

Ukitake también se puso en pie, preparándose para salir en su busca.

"¡Espera!" -lo detuvo Hohoemi. - "Aún no te has recuperado del todo, quédate mejor aquí. Ve al cuartel de mi división y prepara a mis subordinados por si necesitamos refuerzos... Malditos... ¿Y tan solo son seis?"

"Está bien." -comprendió el capitán. - "Shiba, reúne a todos los oficiales que se encuentren en este momento en la división y preparaos para salir. Obedeced a Hohoemi como si fuera yo mismo¿Entendido?"

El Shinigami asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

"Tened cuidado." -le advirtió Ukitake a Himawari.

Esta sonrió, tendiéndole unos auriculares.

"Tranquilo, sabes que puedo con ellos." -le aseguró. - "¡Estaremos en contacto!"-se despidió, yendo tras el teniente.

-----------------------------------

Me di la vuelta y contemplé con horror la máscara de uno de esos extraños Hollows a pocos centímetros de mí. ¿Cómo podía haberse movido tan rápido?

"_¿A dónde vas niño?"_ -rió con una voz chirriante.

Algo cortó el aire y el afilado filo de una espada brilló por unos instantes, antes de caer sobre mi. Lo pude esquivar a escasos milímetros de mi cuerpo, pero aquel endemoniado era persistente y asombrosamente rápido. Parecía casi invisible. Y...¿Desde cuando los Hollows tenían espadas?

"¡Agáchate pequeño!" -me gritó la mujer, sacándose algo que parecía una granada.

Al ver sus intenciones obedecí al instante y me lancé al suelo. El Hollow trató de huir pero el objeto impactó en él mucho antes de que lograra hacerlo y ambos salimos despedidos por los aires.

"¡Eso es¡Uno menos!" -aplaudió ella.

Caí en la otra punta de la calle con la garganta y el pecho sangrando de una forma alarmante, y el brazo en un extraño ángulo a causa de le explosión. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía horrores. Traté de gritar, pero el dolor me impedía hacerlo.

Los restos de aquel Hollow cayeron del cielo como si se tratara del premio de una cucaña, solo que esto eran trozos de carne y vísceras. Entonces me pregunté si eran ellos los causantes de la masacre o la mujer de los petardos.

"¿Estás bien, puedes oírme?" -me dijo uno de los shingamis que había acudido a mi lado. - " No te muevas. Tienes el brazo roto, pero voy a tratar de cerrarte las heridas."

Una luz me envolvió por completo y comencé a notar alivio.

"¿Qué está pasando?" -alcancé a preguntar apretando los dientes, al tiempo que me incorporaba algo desorientado.

"¡No te muevas¡Aún no estás curado!"

Pero lo ignoré y creé un guante de hielo entorno al brazo herido, a modo de armadura. Y en el otro esculpí una espada tal y como lo había hecho aquella vez cuando luché con aquella niña...

Ese shinigami también se quedó perplejo.

"Si están intentando atacar la academia hoy... No se los permitiré." -aseguré, abalanzándome sobre uno de ellos. Pero antes de que el cristal de hielo pudiera tocarle, desapareció y se materializó en otro lugar. - ¿Pero qué demonios..."

"¡Aléjate chico!" -me ordenó uno de los shinigamis, que estaban tratando de contener a uno con una barrera. ¿Qué hacían que no usaban sus zampakutous? - "No pintas nada aquí. Si te quedas más rato terminarán matándote. ¡Kyaaa!" -aulló cuando otro de los monstruos le sorprendió por la espalda, y lo partió en dos con una gigantesca hacha.

Eso que llevaban no eran armas normales... ¡Eran Zampakutous!"

"¡Mierda!" -protestó la mujer, al ver que junto al nuevo cadáver, la barrera de contención se venía a bajo. - "¡Maldito seas Kaien¿Qué coño estás haciendo?" -protestó, liberándose de dos Hollows que arremetían nuevamente contra ella.

"¡Libraos de ella de una vez!" -ordenó uno avanzando hacia allí. - "Es la única que puede con nosotros..."

Me acerqué a él con cautela y con una diestra estocada lo atravesé congelándolo por completo. Al retirarme se deshizo en varios pedazos relucientes.

Tanto la chica como sus atacantes se giraron hacia mi al ver lo que acababa de hacer, y no pudieron contener su asombro al ver mi peculiar espada.

"¿De qué casa eres pequeño? No sé de ningún noble con esa clase de poder." -me preguntó ella.

"¿Noble?"-repetí, situándome a su lado. - "Yo vengo del Rukongai. Pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados."

"¿Del Rukongai?" -preguntó incrédula. Pero luego esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - "¡Por supuesto que sí¡Demuestra que eres mejor que esos shinigamis sin zampakutous, pequeño!"

"¿Sin zampakutous?"

El grupo se había quedado atrás exhausto. Y contemplé cómo uno de ellos se agachaba a recoger la empuñadura de una espada entre los escombros. Solamente la empuñadura...

"Estos hollows no son normales." -comenzó a explicarme ella. - "Han absorbido los poderes de las hojas dejando las zampakutous inútiles y a partir de ahí se han hecho más fuertes. Por eso han conseguido sus propias segadoras y han debilitado tanto a esos idiotas."

Abrí los ojos de par en par espantado.

"Eso significa que estamos solos tú y yo..." -canturreó, como si aquello le pareciera todo un espectáculo la mar de divertido, a pesar de haber perdido el brazo... Yo estaba seguro de que también había perdido la cordura.

"¡Maldito mocoso!" -exclamó uno de los monstruos. - "¡Acabemos con los dos!"

Y dicho esto los tres hollows restantes se unificaron en un horrible ser, no de grandes dimensiones, pero sí terrorífico.

"Ahí viene..." -murmuró ella, creando en su mano una gran esfera reluciente, lista para recibir el ataque.

La imité y dejé fluir mi energía concentrándola en la espada de hielo.

Y entonces el hollow envistió con un ensordecedor bramido que hizo se me pusiera la carne de gallina.

Pero antes de que nos pudiera dar alcance...

El suelo que pisábamos se derritió bajo nuestros pies y comenzamos a hundirnos en él. Luego, se tornó de un color negruzco y se extendió por todo nuestro cuerpo aprisionándolo, nos estaba matando lentamente como el mortal abrazo de una serpiente.

El hielo de mi espada comenzó a resquebrajarse, y escuché crujir mis huesos rompiéndose aún más de lo que ya estaban ... Creía que iba a asfixiarme cuando noté que me liberaba de aquella sensación y volvía a respirar...

"_Disculpa... No quería hacerte daño..." _

Aquel barro negruzco se retiró de mi cuerpo, y entonces distinguí a una shinigami de baja estatura, que tenía completamente atrapado al hollow en aquella prisión creada por su propia zampakutou, clavada en el suelo. La reconocí al instante. Se trataba de la capitana que me ayudó el primer día que llegué al Rukongai...

"¡NO HAGA ESO!" -le espeté de golpe, averiguando lo que iba a ocurrir. - "¡DESHAGA EL SHIKAI!"

Detrás de mí apareció otro gran grupo de shinigamis, ayudando a los heridos y otros desenfundando sus espadas, con la intención de atacar si era necesario. Una chica de media melena azabache, me cogió por la cintura apartándome del lugar.

"¡Déjame en paz!" -le grité, tratando de soltarme. - "¡Si usáis vuestras zampakutous contra él será mucho peor!"

"¿Pero de qué hablas, niño¡Es un capitán! Puede vencerle perfectamente..."

Sin embargo, en aquel instante la capitana dejó escapar un alarido y cayó de rodillas. Tal y como había temido, el Hollow estaba apoderándose de toda la fuerza de aquel Shikai e iba volviéndose cada vez más y más poderoso.

"Mierda..." -maldijo ella, al ver que no podía soltar su segadora y se encontraba totalmente fuera de control. - "¡Maldita sea _Khemi_¡Hazme caso de una vez!" -escupió casi a punto de perder el conocimiento.

"La Virgen..." -pudo decir el joven que se encontraba junto a ella, al ver en qué se estaba transformando su oponente. - "¿Pero qué coño es esa cosa?"

"¡Imbécil!" -le soltó entonces la mujer manca, propinándole un puntapié en el trasero. - "¡Hermano estúpido! Desde que te convertiste en shinigami no vales para nada... Acabáis de concederle a ese bicho el rango de un teniente por lo menos." -bufó enfurecida, lanzándole una última mirada a la capitana tendida en el suelo.

"¿Ha dicho el rango de un teniente?" -alcanzó a preguntar la chica que me sostenía temblorosa.

Esta vez sí pude soltarme.

"¡Espera!" -me llamó ella tratando de volver a detenerme. - "¡No te acerques a él¡Es demasiado peligroso!"

Pero esta vez no pudo retenerme.

Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer...

"¡HYOURINMARU!" -lo llamé desesperado, volviendo a crear otra espada de hielo pegada a mi brazo. Entonces el cielo se estremeció como amenazando tormenta, y se abrió en él un gigantesco anillo circular acuoso que fue congelándose poco a poco hasta que aquel dragón tomó forma.

Sonreí feliz al verlo de nuevo, y me giré hacia aquella endemoniada bestia que aún se encontraba aspirando el fango negruzco.

"¡A por él!" -le ordené, corriendo hacia aquel Hollow con mi peculiar arma en posición de ataque. Aquel ser no se inmutó creyéndome incapaz de hacerle más que un leve rasguño, no obstante, detrás de mí cortando el aire se encontraba Hyourinmaru. Y cuando atravesé a aquella cosa con la hoja helada, el dragón hizo exactamente lo mismo, y tras unos instantes, el Hollow se desintegró en el ambiente.

Lo había conseguido.

No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas para sonreír, pero lo hice.

Tanto la capitana, como el resto de los shinigamis me miraban estupefactos.

En ese momento, vi como Hyorinmaru desaparecía y sin poder tenerme en pie por más tiempo, a causa de las heridas, perdí el conocimiento.

-----------------------------------

"_... por eso esperaba con la carita empapada que llegaras con rosas..."_

El alivio que sentía al notar esas caricias en mi pelo, se fue esfumando a medida que escuchaba esa voz aflautada...

"Momo, deja de cantar. Me duele la cabeza." -protesté, aún con los ojos cerrados y queriendo volver a dormir. Pero entonces recordé que ella no podía estar en casa y parpadeé un par de veces intentando acostumbrarme a aquella luz artificial.

"Ya te has despertado. ¿Te encuentras mejor?" -me preguntó la joven sentada a mi lado, casi en un susurró. - "No quería herirte, pero últimamente Khemi está más agresivo de lo habitual. Lamento mucho que estés así por mi culpa."

Me la quedé mirando unos instantes. Se trataba de aquella capitana. Y ahora se encontraba allí conmigo, jugueteando con unos mechones de mi pelo, sin alejar de su rostro una amplia sonrisa.

Entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado, y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en la cama de lo que parecía un hospital, vestido con un extraño yukata blanco y con todo mi cuerpo cubierto de vendajes. De no haber sido porque tenía la cara al descubierto, habría parecido una auténtica momia.

"Un chico resistente."-sonrió, al ver que había reparado en todas aquellas vendas. - "Pocas personas que han sido _abrazadas_ por mi zampakutou han conseguido contarlo."

Leí la hora en el reloj de enfrente: Las cuatro y treinta y tres minutos de la tarde. Acordándome de Hinamori, me incorporé de golpe y traté de ponerme en pie, ignorado mis huesos fracturados.

"¡La ceremonia de graduación!" -exclamé. Pero aquella chica, me empujó el pecho con suavidad e hizo que cayera de nuevo sobre la cama.

"¿A dónde vas tan rápido? Todavía puedes dormir media hora más si lo deseas. Vamos bien de tiempo."

"¿Bien de tiempo?" -le pregunté espantado, sin comprender. - "¡Pero las graduaciones han debido de terminar hace rato!"

Me miró curiosa.

"Sí, es cierto. ¿Tenías que graduarte hoy?" -preguntó estupefacta. - "¿Entonces porqué no tienes zampakutou¿Y porqué no he sabido de tu existencia hasta ahora?" -inquirió en voz alta.

"No... Yo no..."

"¿Tu no¿Tu no, qué?"

"Yo no estudio en esa escuela. Pero una amiga se graduaba hoy..." -le dije perdido en mis pensamientos. - "... y no he podido ir a verla."

"Comprendo." -sentenció entonces, estudiándome como si fuera un espécimen rarísimo, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de la mano.

Comencé a sentirme algo incómodo. Estaba en una cama que no era la mía y con una capitana mirándome fijamente.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En cuidados intensivos, de la división cuatro." -contestó, sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

"¿Eso está en el Seireitai?"

Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

"Entonces podré ver a Momo y explicarle..." -murmuré en voz alta, sin darme cuenta.

"Me temo que todavía no." -me cortó ella. - "En cuanto sepamos tu nombre les notificaremos de inmediato a tu familia del Rukongai que ahora estás bajo nuestra protección."

La observé por unos instantes antes de contestar.

"Me llamo Hitsugaya Toushiro y... No tengo familia... Allí."-confesé cabizbajo.

"¡Ah¡Entonces perfecto!" -exclamó contentísima. - "Me alegro mucho de conocerte, Hitsugaya-chan. Yo soy Hohoemi Himawari, capitana del grupo diez. Deberás dirigirte a mí como Capitana única y exclusivamente, y cada vez que te pregunte deberás contestar: Sí mi capitán. ¿Entendido?"-informó autoritaria y casi con mal genio.

"Sí... Mi capitán..."-susurré algo asustado.

Y entonces ella estalló a carcajadas y me dio un suave codazo en las costillas. Por un momento vi las estrellas...

"¡Pero si era broma, tonto!" -me espetó, para después seguir riéndose sola un buen rato.

Odiaba que me tomaran el pelo de aquella manera, pero por mi propia seguridad permanecí callado con cara de disgusto. Finalmente Himawari dejó de reír, y se secó unas últimas lagrimillas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

"Creo que nos llevaremos bien, Hitsugaya-chan." -dijo, incorporándose de golpe y encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación. Pensé que se iba a ir, pero al abrirla, aparecieron en el umbral de la misma un grupo de shinigamis. ¿Cómo había podido adivinar que estaban allí si aún no les había dado tiempo de llamar? Y fue al hacerlos pasar, cuando me di cuenta de los distintos tipos de reiatsu que emitían. Al parecer, todos eran bastante poderosos.

Conocí a dos de ellos: el primero se llamaba Jyuushiro y aunque años atrás lo había visto como un teniente acompañando a Himawari, ahora llevaba el típico haori de los capitanes. Tras suyo, estaba el joven hermano de la mujer manca; Kaien. Los siguientes en entrar fueron un hombre de aspecto dejado y pintoresco. Adiviné que se trataba de un capitán, puesto que llevaba el haori del uniforme por debajo de uno rosa florido, y finalmente cerrando el grupo...

Ambos nos reconocimos nada más vernos, pero ella fue la primera en hablar:

"¡Ah¡Pero si eres aquel niño!"

Los shinigamis restantes se quedaron mirando a la chica de las gafas cuadradas.

"Vaya... ¿Así que ya lo habías visto antes, Nanao-chan?" -inquirió el capitán estrafalario. Acercándose a echarme una ojeada. - "HhMmmm... ¿Seguro que no es algún hijo que me habéis estado ocultando hasta ahora? Tiene tu mismo color de pelo... Y esos no son tus ojos, Himawari?" -le preguntó a Jyuushiro y a la capitana.

"¡No digas bobadas!" -replicó Hohoemi, con la intención de pegarle una patada en el estómago.

"Este chico se presentó hace años a las pruebas de la academia espiritual, hizo una práctica sorprendente..." -comenzó a explicar la otra chica. -"El viejo Tatsuo estaba convencido de que estábamos ante uno de esos genios que aparecen una vez cada cien años... Además de que es capaz de elaborar un Shikai sin necesidad de canalizarlo..."

"¿Qué?" -pregunté sin enterarme de nada. Sabía lo que era el Shikai porque lo había estudiado en los libros de Hinamori, pero aquello de canalizarlo se quedaba fuera de mi alcance. Y... ¿Me habían llamado genio?

"Así que tú sabías lo del Shikai..." -murmuró el chico de pelo corto pensativo.

"¿Y cómo es que no lo admitisteis en la academia?" -exclamó Himawari horrorizada, dirigiéndose a la teniente de gafas. - "¡Me acaba de decir que no estudia allí¡Que está en el Rukongai!"

Nanao agachó la cabeza.

"Verás... Resulta que aquel día tuvimos un percance. Él..." -explicó señalándome. - "Luchó contra la teniente Kusajishi y estuvo apunto de derrotarla con aquel Shikai de hielo, pero... Apareció el Capitán Kempachi."

"No sé porqué no me sorprende." -masculló la capitana de la diez. - "Ese estúpido celoso. Supongo que le prohibiría entrar porque siendo un niño, casi vence a su teniente, y por si fuera poco es capaz de dominar su Shikai, cuando él no tiene ni zorra idea de cómo se llama su zampakutou."

"Himawari-chan... No te emociones tanto, eso ya es agua pasada." -la intentó tranquilizar el capitán de rara vestimenta, bajándose un poco más su sombrero hasta que casi le llegó a tocar la nariz.

"¿Estáis hablando de mi?" -les sobresalté de pronto. Parecían haberse olvidado de que me encontraba en la habitación con ellos. - "¿Y que es eso que decís del Shikai¡Yo no soy shinigami¡No puedo tener shikai!"

Todos ellos se me quedaron mirando sonrientes.

"Uno no necesita graduarse en la academia ni llevar uniforme para ser shinigami, Hitsugaya-chan." -me dijo Himawari. - "No es lo común, pero tampoco lo es que alguien controle su shikai sin canalizarlo en una zampakutou."

"La zampakutou, tan sólo es un instrumento de apoyo para canalizar energía espiritual y moldearla a tu antojo. Muchos shinigamis las usamos para la lucha, pero también hay quien la usa para magia, curación..."-continuó Jyuushiro.

"Normalmente una persona tarda varios años en poder aprender a moldear su reiatsu, y siempre lo hace con la ayuda de un instrumento canalizador: La zampakutou, una extensión de tu alma." -prosiguió, el teniente.

"Pero tu no has necesitado nada de eso. Has conseguido tu shikai canalizando tu poder a través de un instrumento creado por ti mismo, que a su vez deriva de tu propia energía espiritual. Y eso no deja de ser sorprendente." -concluyó Nanao.

"Felicidades, chico." -me dijo por último el otro capitán, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. - "Ahora solo te falta pasar el resto de las pruebas para que el viejo Yama te permita tener tu propia zampakutou... Mmmhh.. Me preguntó qué serás capaz de hacer con ella. ¿Creéis que podrá alcanzar ya el Bankai?"-les preguntó al resto.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Todavía me daba vueltas la cabeza, y con toda aquella información soltada de golpe conseguiría hacerla estallar.

Trague saliva e inspiré profundamente. Luego levanté la cabeza para mirarles a todos y cada uno de ellos.

"¿Eso significa que vais a hacerme pasar unas pruebas para ver si puedo ser shinigami?"

Los cinco intercambiaron cómplices miradas.

"Parece que lo vas pillando, pequeño. Pero dos capitanes y tres tenientes sobran para nombrar a alguien shinigami." -sonrió Kaien. - "Las pruebas... Son para otra cosa..."

-----------------------------------

El uniforme que me habían prestado me quedaba grande. No obstante me habían obligado a vestirme como un shinigami para ir a aquella reunión.

Por lo que había entendido, las reuniones de capitanes, tenientes y oficiales eran pura rutina en las trece divisiones. Sin embargo, lo que no llegaba a comprender era porqué aquel grupo de capitanes y tenientes quería que les acompañara.

"_Habrá que presentarte como es debido."_ -me había dicho el capitán Shunsui. Pero... ¿Por qué no podían esperar hasta mañana o por lo menos a que terminara de recuperarme? Los varios enfermeros que me habían visitado, insistían en que debía permanecer en reposo absoluto.

"Por aquí, Hitsugaya-chan" -me indicó Hohoemi que caminaba con paso ligero por delante de mí. Apreté fuertemente los dientes tratando de contener el dolor que se hacía más intenso con cada paso que daba. No protesté y me limité a seguirla.

Doblamos la siguiente esquina y aparecimos frente la puerta de la división diez. Allí esperando se encontraban un reducido grupo de cuatro shinigamis, que al ver aparecer a su capitana la saludaron con una reverencia. Luego se me quedaron mirando intrigados. Pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar nada.

"¿Dónde está Matsumoto?" -inquirió entonces Himawari, viendo que le faltaba un oficial.

"Todavía está terminando de vestirse capitana." -habló una chica que le daba un aire a Hinamori. Al recordarla sentí unas cuantas mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. Ahora que los dos íbamos a ser shinigamis, nos podríamos seguir viendo... Pero todo había ocurrido tan rápido... Y ella aún no sabía nada. ¿Qué pensaría de mi cuando se enterara¿Estaría también en la reunión?

Ante la contestación de la chica, Hohoemi puso los ojos en blanco en señal de desespero y abriendo la puerta de una patada, gritó el nombre de aquella mujer desde la entrada del cuartel.

"¡TERCERA OFICIAL DE LA DÉCIMA DIVISIÓN MATSUMOTO RANGIKU, HAGA EL FAVOR DE SALIR A LA DE YA, O VOLVEREMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!"

La susodicha no tardó en aparecer terminando de cepillarse su larga melena dorada y colocándose bien los pechos que se averiguaban tras el marcado escote de su uniforme. Era una mujer de increíble belleza, que me recordó a la diosa Afrodita de la mitología griega.

Exhaló un leve suspiro antes de encontrase con los ojos de su capitana.

"Ya estoy..." -anunció de mala gana. - "No hace falta que se ponga de tan mal humor."

"No me pongo de mal humor." -le replicó ella. - "Lo que pasa es que a veces consigues sacar de quicio a cualquiera."

Rangiku se echó hacia atrás unos mechones que le caían por los hombros y luego reparó en mi presencia.

"¿Y ese niño?" -preguntó en voz alta.

"Un nuevo miembro de nuestra división: Hitsugaya Toushiro. Así que tratadle como es debido." -contestó sin darle importancia. - "Bien, ahora todos en formación." -les ordenó. Los cinco Shinigamis se colocaron en fila de a uno. - "Hitsugaya-chan, tu a mi lado."

Obedecí y comenzamos a seguir a la capitana. Pero Matsumoto que se encontraba tras nosotros se paró en seco.

"Disculpe capitana, pero ese niño... Quiero decir... Toushiro, no debería ir con los demás novatos¡Están de fiesta! Además, esta reunión tan solo es para..."

"Rangiku-chan..." -la cortó entonces Hohoemi. - "... ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo esperándote." -le dijo con frialdad. - "Hitsugaya-chan, no le hagas caso y sígueme."

Asentí, sintiendo la fulminante mirada de Matsumoto clavada en mi nuca y seguimos en silencio por aquellos pasillos escuchando tan solo nuestras pisadas sobre la madera. Finalmente nos detuvimos ante unas gigantescas puertas que se abrieron solas al percibir nuestra presencia. Allí estaba la sala de reuniones de la primera división.

En aquel lugar ya reunidos, se encontraban el resto de capitanes de las trece divisiones, en rigurosa formación. Cada uno con sus respectivos tenientes y cinco oficiales a su cargo. Frente a todos los grupos presidiendo la reunión, estaba un anciano sentado en un extraño trono. De todos los presentes fui capaz de conocer a algunos de ellos, incluido el feroz hombre de la división once con su segunda capitana.

"¡YUKI-CHAN!" -exclamó la niña al verme entrar junto a Himawari. Su capitán pareció sorprenderse pero no dijo nada. Al igual que hicieron todos los demás.

Nos colocamos en silencio en un espacio que habían dejado libre para nuestro grupo, y aguardamos a que comenzara la asamblea. Aunque nadie parecía mirarme, sabía que casi todos los ojos de la sala estaban puestos en mí. Comencé a ponerme nervioso y Hohoemi debió notarlo, porque apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro y me dirigió una amplia sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El viejo capitán se incorporó y comenzó a pasearse por el pasillo que habíamos creado los trece grupos al situarnos. Al pasar junto al nuestro me lanzó una extraña mirada.

"Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos podemos dar comienzo a la reunión del día de hoy." -habló con voz áspera y firme. - "Tras las pérdidas de esta semana y en el repentino ataque de hace unas horas, he de obligarles a reclutar nuevo personal para completar todos los puestos de los trece escuadrones." -prosiguió. - "Los capitanes Tadashi Adachi, Aizen Sousuke y Kaname Tousen, de la tercera, quinta y novena división; cuentan desde este mismo medio día con nuevos shinigamis recién graduados, así que si no deseáis hacer ningún cambio más, vuestra división queda completa."

Los tres inclinaron la cabeza, indicando que no tenían nada que objetar.

Reparé en el mencionado por Hinamori en muchas ocasiones: Aizen Sousuke, su actual capitán. Un hombre de benévolo rostro rebosante de paz y tranquilidad. No me extrañó que la chica lo idolatrara de aquella forma.

"Perfecto. Entonces vayamos al verdadero motivo de la asamblea: los ascensos y nombramientos de nuevos oficiales y tenientes de la décima y duodécima división..."

El temible capitán de la once que se encontraba con todo su personal justo enfrente de nosotros, alzo la mano interrumpiendo al anciano.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre Capitán Zaraki Kempachi?"

"Yo también quiero hacer cambios Yamamoto..."

"Hmmmm..." -gruñó el viejo. - "Está bien, da igual aunque no lo hagamos de forma ordenada. ¿Qué cambios son esos Kempachi? Creía que su división no tenía ningún problema."

El hombre se cruzó de brazos abrumado por aquel comentario.

"Quisiera ascender a mi tercer oficial..."

"¿A mi?" -dijo entonces un shinigami poniéndose en pie emocionado.

Abrí los ojos de par en par al darme cuenta de quién era. Se trataba de aquel narcisista que me había enviado a la sociedad de almas. ¿Era oficial? Torcí el morro disgustado, al cerciorarme que había mucha gente rara en aquella división.

"Sí..." -suspiró el capitán de mala gana. - "considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños."

Una gota resbaló por mi frente. ¿Así repartían los cargos? No me extrañaba la incompetencia de algunos shinigamis...

"¡Ah¡Que ilusión me ha hecho capitán!" -lloró aquel joven rebosante de felicidad. - "¡Es usted el mejor capitán del mundo!"

"Sí bueno... Pues eso, a partir de hoy eres mi cuarto..."

"¿CUARTO?" -exclamó horrorizado el oficial. - "Eso significa que sería el segundo oficial, inmediatamente después de Ikkaku... pero... Es un número par..."

"Ya sé que es un número par..."

Ahora el shinigami se arrastró patéticamente de rodillas y agarró el haori del capitán suplicante.

"Por favor capitán, devuélvame mi puesto... ¡Odio los números pares¡Son horribles¡Tienen tan poco estilo!"

Himawari se mordió el labio aguantándose la risa, y miró a Jyuushiro que también hacia esfuerzos para no soltar una carcajada.

"Esta bien..." -rezongó el capitán de la once. - "No he dicho nada. Conservas tu puesto."

"¡NYAAA¡Muchísimas gracias capitán¡Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han hecho nunca!" -sonrió el shinigami volviendo a su sitio. Luego se dirigió al chico _calvo_ que tenía a su lado. - "¿Has visto Ikkaku-kun? Soy el quinto por debajo del Capitán!"

"Qué novedad..." -resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Definitivamente, los miembros de la división once eran bastante peculiares.

"Realmente tiene usted una curiosa forma de ascender a sus oficiales, Kempachi." -le dijo el anciano. - "Si eso era todo lo que querías, le preguntaré al capitán Kurotsuchi si ha elegido ya un teniente."

"Por supuesto." -respondió el hombre situado a nuestra derecha. Si yo creía que Shunsui tenía un aspecto bastante pintoresco, el encargado del grupo doce le superaba con creces. - "Quiero presentarles a mi hija; Nemu."

Una joven shinigami de aspecto frágil y melancólico avanzó hasta el comandante.

"¿Y desde cuando tienes una hija, Mayuri?" -le espetó Zaraki. - "Yo creía que tú no hacías de esas cosas..."

Los oficiales de la once corearon el comentario con algunas risas.

"No hables de lo que no entiendes, capitán Zaraki Kempachi. Nemu está fabricada con mis propias manos, y es el resultado de varios años de trabajo. Un ser magnífico que por fin está terminado... Y ya que es una obra que me pertenece exclusivamente a mí puedo tomarme la libertad de llamarla hija¿O no?"

"Lamento interrumpirle, Mayuri-san." -habló la capitana de la división cuatro. - "Pero me parece poco ético nombrar a uno de sus experimentos teniente de un escuadrón. Puede que alcance las expectativas, pero me parece algo tan poco humano como macabro."

Al decir esto un gran revuelo se levantó en la sala, y todos comenzaron a discutir sin ton ni son.

"¡SILENCIO!" - bramó Yamamoto. - "Todos sabemos cuál es la nueva ley para el nombramiento de un teniente, se necesita al menos que tres capitanes exceptuando el propio de la división, estén a favor de este nombramiento. Si se aprueba la moción, el nuevo teniente tan solo deberá someterse a las pruebas de reconocimiento."-explicó. - "Veamos, votos a favor del cargo como teniente de Kurotsuchi Nemu."-pidió.

"A favor." -informó una mujer de baja estatura, situada al fondo de la sala.

"Gracias Soi Fong." -le dijo Mayuri.

"Yo también estoy a favor." -anunció el capitán de la tres.

"¿Alguien más?" -inquirió Yamamoto.

Himawari dejó escapar un largo suspiro y luego levantó la mano. Varias personas de la sala se la quedaron mirando incrédulos.

"A favor." -concluyó Hohoemi.

"Eso ha sido sin duda algo que no nos esperábamos, capitana." -murmuró la encargada de la cuatro, haciendo ver que la había defraudado.

"Felicidades Kurotsuchi Nemu, nueva teniente de la duodécima división." -la felicitó el comandante, ignorando lo demás. La chica hizo una reverencia agradecida sin articular palabra. – "Y ahora prosigamos, Capitana Hohoemi Himawari ha encontrado ya alguien que ocupe el puesto de sub-capitán?"

"Sí, Yamamoto-san." -respondió la chica.

Matsumoto se alisó su uniforme, mostrando su nerviosismo.

_Así que te ha elegido a ti..._ Pensé, sin dejar de mirarla.

Pero justamente en ese momento, la mano de Himawari volvió a caer sobre mi hombro.

"Les presento a Hitsugaya Toushiro."

El corazón se me disparó latiendo a toda velocidad, paralizando al mismo tiempo el resto de mi cuerpo. Y si la sala se había agitado anteriormente con la nominación de la joven Nemu, esta vez el alboroto se multiplicó.

"¿Qué?" -exclamó Matsumoto horrorizada. -"¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?"

"¡SILENCIO!" -volvió a callarlos Yamamoto. Esta vez les costó mucho más tiempo reaccionar y serenarse. - "Hohoemi-san, como habrá notado cuando ha entrado en la sala, no sabemos quién ese niño. Aunque vaya vestido como un shinigami, no lo he visto en mi vida y al parecer no posee zampakutou." -la reprimió el viejo. - "Espero que tenga una buena razón para haber dicho eso."

"Desde luego," -comenzó ella, tomándome por los hombros y haciéndome avanzar hacia el centro de la estancia, hasta que acabamos justo frente al comandante. Bajé la cara avergonzado... Himawari se había vuelto loca. - "El joven Hitsugaya es el que ha acabado con los Hollows esta mañana... Usando un perfecto shikai sin canalizar. Ni siquiera ha tenido que invocarlo. Es un genio."

Se empezó a escuchar el murmullo de comentarios dichos por lo bajo.

El anciano me tomó por la barbilla obligándome a que lo mirara a los ojos.

"¿Es eso cierto¿Has conseguido liberar tu shikai sin necesidad de zampakutou?" -me preguntó muy serio.

"...Sí." -contesté inseguro pero sincero. Estaba aterrorizado.

"Muéstranoslo."-me ordenó, con tono autoritario.

Tragué saliva y miré a la capitana Hohoemi asustado. Pero ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Al parecer no me quedaba más remedio, así que concentré toda mi energía espiritual y en silencio llamé a Hyorinmaru. Y tal y como había hecho esa mañana, abrió un anillo tormentoso en el cielo y descendió de las alturas en forma de dragón de hielo.

"¡Magnífico!"

"¡Sorprendente!"

Comenzó a escucharse. Todos los allí presentes contemplaban a Hyorinmaru maravillados.

"Ya veo Hohoemi..." -murmuró Yamamato. - "Desde luego el chico promete. Aunque he de decirle que me parece algo precipitada la idea de nombrarlo teniente. Le sugiero que vayan a forjar su zampakutou y lo nombre oficial..."

Yo abrí los ojos de par en par. No podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando. Todo era tan descabellado y absurdo. ¿Qué era lo que veían de impresionante en Hyorinmaru? Podría ser un Shikai sin canalizar como me habían explicado... Pero de ahí a llamarme genio e intentar nombrarme Teniente u Oficial...

Himawari negó con la cabeza.

"Lo quiero como mi segundo."

El comandante dejó escapar un soplido y entonces se dirigió al resto:

"Votos a favor?" -pidió de nuevo.

Tanto Ukitake como Shunsui, levantaron las manos conformes. Pero tras un rato de espera, nadie más lo hizo.

"¿Nadie más?" -preguntó Yamamato.

Hohoemi miró suplicante a Mayuri esperando que le devolviera el favor. Pero el capitán giró la cabeza para no tener que mirarme.

"No piense que voy a aceptar a otro niñato más en las reuniones. Bastante tengo con la mocosa de Zaraki."

La capitana de la diez apretó los puños furiosa y miró al resto de los capitanes:

"¡Unohana!" -le pidió a la encargada de la cuatro. Pero esta también desvió su mirada.

"Aizen..." -se giró entonces para mirar al hombre de gafas y anchas espaldas.

"No tengo nada en contra de ese niño, Himawari-chan... Pero es demasiado joven. El título de teniente es muy peligroso... Como usted sabe, los tenientes mueren." -le dijo con seriedad.

Unohana asintió conforme con esta explicación.

"Es solo un niño. Debería darle vergüenza Hohoemi-san proponerlo como su segundo. Por muy impresionante que sea, la idea sigue siendo descabellada." –comentó un joven capitán de piel oscura.

Hohoemi bajó la vista al suelo, y yo la contemplé sintiéndome un completo idiota. Alguien completamente inútil.

"¿Nadie más?" -preguntó el comandante. - "Entonces sintiéndolo mucho...

"¡Qué cojones¡A favor!" -se escuchó de golpe.

Tanto Himawari como yo nos giramos sorprendidos.

"¿Pero es que estáis ciegos o qué!" -preguntó a voz en grito. - "Perdona si eso te ha ofendido Tousen..." -se corrigió. - "¡Esperaba que estuvierais a favor más de uno para tener que ahorrarme esta deshonra!"-les espetó al resto de capitanes. – "¡Vergüenza me da a mi tener que soportar vuestros caretos todos los días del año!"

La capitana de la diez corrió hacia él y se le colgó del cuello abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¡GRACIAS¡Muchas gracias!" -le repitió emocionada. - "¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias!"

"No me las des, maldita sea..." -rezongó él.

"¡Viva¡Ken-chan ha adoptado a Yuki-chan!"-lo vitoreó la niñita de pelo rosáceo.

"En ese caso, se acepta el nombramiento de Hitsugaya Toushiro como Teniente de la décima división." –concluyó el comandante. – "Felicidades, hijo. Y bienvenido seas a nuestra comunidad." – Me sonrió aquel anciano, posando su mano sobre mi cabeza. Luego se dirigió de nuevo al resto: -"Capitanes y Tenientes de las trece divisiones, os propongo un intermedio de un cuarto de hora para luego continuar con el procedimiento habitual. El resto puede retirarse e ir disfrutando de la fiesta. Gracias por haber venido."

Los oficiales hicieron una reverencia al viejo Yamamato y muchos corrieron a felicitarme, revolverme el pelo y la ropa.

"¡Felicidades Hitsugaya Fukutaicho!" –me dijo aquella chica que se parecía a Hinamori. – "¡Espero verle dentro de un rato en la fiesta de novatos! Ahí estarán los nuevos shinigamis que se graduaban hoy." –informó feliz.

"¿Los que se graduaban hoy?" –le pregunté, todavía demasiado aturdido. Mi cerebro estaba apunto de explotar.

_Momo estará allí… Podré verla y… ¿Qué voy a hacer¿Qué le diré cuando se entere de que soy shinigami? No… Cuando se entere que soy… Teniente._

"¿Se encuentra bien Hitsugaya Fukutaicho?" –insistió la chica. – "¡Iré a preparar algo rico para celebrar su ascenso! O… Llegada al Seireitai." –sonrió con timidez.

"Sabía que lo conseguirías chico." –me espetó Kaien, dándome unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda. – "Pero aún te queda bastante para llegar ser un Teniente tan experimentado como yo."

"¡Deja de echarte flores!" –rió una hermosa mujer tras suyo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. – "¡Voy tirando para la fiesta!" –canturreó, marchando con el resto de oficiales.

"¡No bebas mucho!"

Sonreí a aquellas personas y me despedí de ellos con la mano.

Entonces noté una desagradable presencia detrás de mí y me giré lentamente. Matsumo Rangiku, se encontraba allí de pié con los brazos cruzados fulminándome con la mirada.

"Felicidades… Hitsugaya Fukutaicho." –me dijo en un tono igualmente frío como burlón. – "Espero que le siente bien su nuevo cargo… y que no muera tan pronto como lo hizo su predecesor. Sería una auténtica lástima."

"Matsumoto…" –la llamó entonces Hohoemi. – "Espero que no me guardes rencor…"

Las dos chicas intercambiaron severas miradas. Hasta que la rubia se dio por vencida, y lanzándome un último vistazo se despidió diciendo:

"No creo que me necesiten… pero si lo hacen estaré ahogada dentro de una botella de sake." –murmuró. –"Nos vemos luego en la fiesta, Capitana Himawari… Teniente." –añadió, recalcando la última palabra.

Y tras una reverencia. Se retiró de la habitación.

**To** **be continued…

* * *

**

_**Fin de este capítulo tan sumamente largo¿Os ha gustado? Si el final está mal, es porque lo escribí un poco con prisa ya que quiero irme de una vez a la fiesta de novatos! Fiesta! Fiesta! XD**_

**_Como habéis podido comprobar sí era Shiba Kukkaku el personaje misterioso del capítulo anterior. ¿Cuál es el de este? Hummm_**… **_Esa chica que ha cogido a Hitsugaya en la pelea del principio… Sí, la de la media melena azabache… ¿Quién podrá ser? XD ¿Alguna idea de cómo se llama? (Joer, esta vez es facilísimo)._**

_**Me despido de vosotros con…

* * *

**_

**LA PREVIEW SOLO APTA PARA FRIKIS! CONTENIDO +16 XD**

**_Moooooohhhh_** **_(sonido del Titanic)_**

**Matsumoto: Ohhh, Taicho… que cruel eres conmigo arrebatándome de esa forma mi destino… (dramatiza mucho). Ahora me tiraré por la culata de este barco y pondré fin a mi existencia…**

**(La tía se prepara para saltar)**

**Voz por detrás (Gin)¡No lo hagas¡Si lo haces tendré que tirarme a…**

**Matsumoto¿Quéeeee¿Tirarte a quién¿A quién te estás tirando?**

**(La chica se acerca con rayos rojos saliéndole por los ojos. Mirada hiperdestructora) - Sí, con la cruz Quincy incluida.**

**Gin: Noooo! No es lo que piensas. Era al agua… ¡Al agua¿No ves que me estaba desnudando ya por eso? (Se protege)**

**Matsumoto: Y encima desnudándote ya, eh¡Ven aquí que te voy a hacer hombre! BWUAJAJAJAJA!**

**Hitsugaya: Naleeh, a ti se te va mucho la pinza por las noches, no? **

**Naleeh¿Tu crees? (Pues va a ser que tiene razón…)

* * *

**

**REVIEW PLIS**


	8. Algo que decirte

_**Sabéis que esta historia ya supera las 1000 visitas? Muchísimas gracias a todos! No tenéis ni idea lo feliz que me hacéis leyendo lo que escribo y dejando comentarios. Gracias de verdad!**_

_**No me puedo creer que este sea ya el octavo capítulo... Es el fanfic (publicado) más largo que he escrito en mi vida. Y también el que actualizo más rápido! Se merece un premio, una mención especial o algo así, no? XD Bueno, yo pienso celebrarlo y me voy a la fiesta... ¿Alguien más se apunta?**_

_**Aviso: Este capítulo contiene HitsuHina, si no te gusta esta pareja o te da asco y repugnancia te aconsejo que los de su FC te laven el cerebro antes de leer el final XD**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a Hinamori Hyuga, que a diferencia de Hitsu, sí concede entrevistas. Gracias guapa!

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 8: Algo que decirte **

Kuchiki Rukia intentó alejarse una vez más de allí, tratando inútilmente de que nadie se enterara de que conocía al chico que ahora mismo se encontraba bailando en ropa interior sobre la mesa; al frenético ritmo de palmas, golpes y fuertes pisadas sobre el entarimado. Si bien era cierto que las llamadas fiestas de novatos eran las más desmadradas y ansiadas del Gotei trece, su reciente formación como un miembro del clan Kuchiki le decía que el peculiar baile del ahora shinigami; Abarai Renji... Sólo podía conocerse bajo el nombre de "Vergüenza Ajena".

Y su hábil plan elaborado en milésimas de segundo, se fue al traste cuando intentando escabullirse por una de las puertas, el pelirrojo la llamó:

"¡Ey, Rukia¿Ya te vas?"

Tal y como la joven había temido, las miradas de todos los shinigamis allí presentes, recayeron sobre ella.

"No..." -contestó de mala gana, dándose la vuelta y apoyándose en la pared de brazos cruzados. Mientras fulminaba a su antiguo compañero con la mirada.

"¡Perfecto, porque ahora te toca bailar conmigo!"-exclamó feliz.

"¿Qué? Ni loca pienso..."

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir protestando o terminar la frase, el chico ya la había cogido cual saco de patatas y la había subido a la mesa, donde varias personas les aplaudían encantadas.

"¡He dicho que no, Renji¡No voy a hacer el ridículo como lo estás haciendo tú!"-le espetó enfadada, y con la cara encendida.

"¿Ridículo? Vamos, Rukia. ¡Es una fiesta! Volvemos a estar juntos y no quieres celebrarlo?"

"No veo que eso sea un gran motivo de celebración..."

"Venga, Rukia... No seas aguafiestas. ¡Hazlo por los viejos tiempos!" -le pidió, tomándola de las manos.

La chica desvió su mirada indecisa, y a sus oídos llegaron las voces de todos los shinigamis animándola. Entonces y poco a poco, se fue dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y se encaró de nuevo con el novato.

"Vale. Por los viejos tiempos."

"¿Has visto Hinamori-kun? Abarai está más contento que de costumbre, y eso que apenas ha bebido nada." -le comentó Kira, dirigiéndoles un rápido vistazo a Rukia y Renji que comenzaban a dar vueltas sobre la mesa cogidos de las manos, girando cada vez más y más rápido. - "Alguno de los dos va a acabar muy mal..."

Justamente en ese instante, Rukia salió despedida y cayó de la mesa chocándose con un grupo de shinigamis de la división ocho que trataron de reanimarla ofreciéndole sake.

"¡Te voy a matar¡Maldito seas Renji!"

Kira se sonrió, al ver la reacción de la chica.

"Siguen igual que siempre. Parece que los años no pasan para esos dos¿No crees Hinamori-kun?"

Momo suspiró profundamente y les dirigió una breve mirada.

"Sí... Supongo."-murmuró con tristeza.

El joven la observó algo preocupado. A pesar de que era el día de su graduación, y habían conseguido entrar en la división cinco del capitán Aizen tal y como ella había deseado desde hacía tiempo, se le veía demasiado apagada. Había estado toda la mañana sin articular palabra perdida en su mundo, y apenas había disfrutado de la fiesta. De hecho, ahora tanto ella como Izuru se encontraban sentados en unos cojines del suelo vigilando varias botellas de las que de vez en cuando pegaban algún trago, en lugar de estar bailando, cantando y riendo junto el resto del shinigamis.

"Hinamori, no estés triste por lo de ese chico. Es solo un crío." -le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos. - "Ya has visto el poco aprecio que te tiene. No merece la pena lamentarse por alguien como él."

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar a causa de las lágrimas acumuladas. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar o hablar con naturalidad.

"Sé que tienes razón... Pero..." -no pudo continuar. Se mordió el labio y ocultó la cara entre sus brazos para que aquel chico no la viera llorar. - "...no puedo entenderlo."

"Tranquila..." -la intentó calmar, abrazándola y estrechándola contra su pecho. - "... puede que ahora te resulte muy duro, pero dentro de unos días verás las cosas de otra manera. Hazme caso. Y... Ya sabes que yo estaré aquí para lo que sea, Hinamori. Siempre estaré aquí."

"Gracias Kira-kun." -le contestó, levantando la cabeza para perderse en los azules ojos de él.

Kira tragó saliva. Aquella niña le había vuelto a desarmar otra vez. No había nada que hacer cuando Hinamori lo miraba de esa manera. Se le veía tan indefensa, tan frágil...

Y él había bebido lo justo para atreverse a decir lo que nunca había conseguido...

"Hinamori... Yo..." -comenzó a decirle, acariciándole la mejilla.

El corazón le latía a tal velocidad que parecía iba a salir de su pecho y ponerse a bailar con Abarai sobre la mesa.

No le salieron las palabras, así que pensó que pasar a la acción era la forma más fácil de demostrarle lo que sentía por ella. Tomó la asustada cara de la chica entre sus manos y la atrajo hacia su boca.

"Kira... ¿Pero qué..."

Y justo en ese instante, y antes de que sus labios llegaran a rozarse, una estridente risotada les hizo brincar del susto y dirigir sus miradas hacia la puerta. El rubio maldijo a aquellos ruidosos oficiales que habían decidido unirse a la fiesta en un momento tan oportuno, sin embargo Hinamori suspiró aliviada, y se apartó un poco de él.

"Vaya¿Me he perdido algo?" -sonrió una de las recién llegadas al ver a Kuchiki Rukia sobre la mesa.

"¡Miyako-dono!" -exclamo ésta, corriendo a su encuentro. - "¿Qué tal ha ido¿Lo ha conseguido?"

La mujer asintió feliz con la cabeza, y en el rostro de Rukia se iluminó contento.

"¡Serás zorra hija de perra!" -le espetó entonces de muy mal humor una joven rubia de asombrosa belleza, que acababa de entrar por la puerta escoltada por otros tantos oficiales que le dirigían varias risas y burlas. - "¡Tú lo sabías Miyako!"

"Bueno... Mi marido es teniente." -excusó ella.

"¡Podrías haberme avisado antes de hacer el ridículo¡Me habría ahorrado tener que ir a esa jodida reunión!" -gruñó la rubia, dejándose caer entre Kira y Hinamori, y amorrándose a una de las botellas de sake.

Los dos novatos intercambiaron confusas miradas sin dejar de apartar la vista de aquella impresionante mujer.

"No seas así Matsumoto, debes reconocer que el chico tiene talento."

La recién mencionada fulminó a Miyako con sus fríos ojos azules, sin despegarse de la botella.

"¡JA¡ES QUE TU CARA ERA TODO UN POEMA RANGIKU!" -rió a carcajadas el mismo oficial que había interrumpido a Kira, tumbándose también entre todos ellos y las botellas. Otro shinigami de curioso aspecto ataviado un jersey naranja de cuello vuelto, se unió al grupo.

"¡TE HA VENCIDO EL CHIBIGAMI!"

"Tampoco te cebes con ella Ikkaku." -le advirtió el último. Al ver que la cara de la chica comenzaba a pasar del color rojo '_Ira'_, al púrpura '_Vas a morir'_.

Pero Ikkaku no había acabado y continúo riéndose como un loco. En ese instante, Rangiku terminó de beberse la primera botella y se la arrojó vacía todo lo fuerte que pudo a la rapada cabeza del tipo, al tiempo que rugía:

"¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL! Te recuerdo que a ti también te supera una mocosa que no llega al metro y medio."

"Eso es verdad." -sentenció el otro shinigami, llenándose un vasito con sake como las personas civilizadas. - "¿Os sirvo un poco chicos?" -les preguntó a Kira y Hinamori, llenando ya dos más.

"Bueno..." -murmuró la chica, al ver que ya no podía negarse.

"¡Va Yumichika¡No me vas a negar que no ha sido buenísima la cara que se le ha quedado cuando han nombrado al Chibigami Teniente en lugar de a ella!"

"¡No le llaméis así!" -les espetó Rukia, sentándose con ellos. - "Os recuerdo que aunque sea un niño ahora está sobre todos nosotros."

"¿Sobre nosotros?" -se mofó Ikkaku. Soltando otra carcajada. - "¡Eso será si se pone zancos! Me parece que aún le faltan dos palmos para que me llegue a la altura del hombro. No me hagas reír Rukia."

La chica negó con la cabeza desesperada, y Matsumoto agarró otra botella para ella sola.

"Pero... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" -preguntó Renji, sentándose también en los cojines, un tanto desorientado. Aunque no más que Kira y Hinamori que iban pasando sus miradas de unos a otros sin entender mucho.

"Vienen de la elección de los nuevos Tenientes." -le explicó Rukia. - "Y al parecer el de la división diez está causando demasiada expectación por ser demasiado joven."

"¿Demasiado joven!" -bramó Rangiku, apartando la botella de sus labios y rociando a los que estaban en torno a ella con el contenido. - "¡Es un crío¡Un puto crío que no se sabe de dónde ha salido¡Si ni siquiera tiene zampakutou! Apuesto a que no ha pisado en su vida la academia espiritual."

"Sí que la ha pisado una vez, Rangiku-chan." -le indicó Miyako, ojeando unos papeles. - "Aquí está el examen que realizó para acceder a la escuela hace seis años. Solo llegó a hacer el teórico, pero es excepcional..." -murmuró la mujer sin apartar la vista de los folios.

"¿Qué coño es eso?" -inquirió Matsumoto, señalando las hojas que llevaba la mujer.

"Ah... Kaien me ha pedido que los guarde. Son las pruebas que le han estado haciendo esta tarde antes de la reunión, más el examen que realizó y un informe de Nanao-chan..."

La rubia se inclinó y le arrebató los papeles con furia. Y bajo la atónita mirada de la oficial, comenzó a leerlos bebiendo como una posesa de la botella.

"No beba tanto, le va a sentar mal..." -le advirtió Kira. Pero ella lo ignoró por completo.

"Así que Kempachi lo expulsó, eh? Debería haberle cortado las piernas para asegurarse de que no regresaba por aquí..." -escupió Rangiku, leyendo el informe. -"No importa, pienso matarlo en cuanto tenga ocasión."

"Si que le ha dado fuerte." -sonrió Kira, al tiempo que una gota resbalaba por su rostro.

"Y... ¿Alguien puede llegar a ser Teniente sin pasar por la academia¿Sin graduarse?" -se sorprendió Hinamori. - "Creía que..."

"Creías bien." -la cortó Matsumoto. - "Lo que pasa es que como es un genio se le perdona todo." -explicó en un tono más que sarcástico. - "Yumichika, sigue leyendo tú que se están moviendo las letras todo el rato y me cuesta seguirlas." -le dijo arrastrando las palabras y pasándole bruscamente los papeles.

"Como gustes, querida..." -se aclaró la garganta. - "¿Por dónde te has quedado?"

"Correcto dominio de la espada..."

"¡Ah sí! ..._correcto dominio de la espada a pesar de las múltiples fracturas que presenta su brazo derecho, clavícula y costillas... _¡Vaya¡Esos Hollows le han dejado echo una auténtica mierda!"

"Mejor... Que se muera." -rezongó la mujer.

"¿Ha luchado con los Hollows esos que querían entrar hoy en la escuela?" -interrumpió Renji.

"Sí. De hecho lo hemos encontrado por eso mismo. Al parecer venía del Rukongai e intentaba colarse en la ceremonia de graduación." -explicó Miyako. - "En cualquier caso, consiguió crear un perfecto shikai sin canalizar y salvó la vida de muchos shinigamis."

"¡Exacto¡Se quería colar en la ceremonia!" -exclamó Rangiku excitada, acusando a la joven con el dedo. - "¿Eso no lo ha tenido en cuenta nadie a la hora de nombrarlo Teniente, o qué¡Ese niño es peligroso¡Vete a saber lo que pretendía realmente!"

"¿De verdad ha conseguido liberar el shikai sin canalizarlo en una zampakutou?" -preguntó Renji con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo caso omiso a Rangiku. - "¡Eso es sorprendente!"

"Desde luego no me extraña que le llamen genio..." -corroboró Hinamori.

"¿Además habéis dicho que no es más que un niño, no es cierto?" -inquirió Kira.

"Así es." -afirmó Yumichika aún con los papeles en mano. - "Aquí lo pone bien claro: _Hyourinmaru la primera liberación, toma la forma de un dragón helado. Se especula la probabilidad de que sea el shikai más poderoso de agua y hielo hasta la fecha... _Pues esto no es..." -se interrumpió el shinigami, haciéndose un lío con las hojas, y buscando las correspondientes- "... No sé si será verdad eso, pero lo que es seguro es que Hyourinmaru es uno de los shikais más hermosos que he visto. ¡Le pediré que esta navidad me ayude a decorar nuestra división con esculturitas de hielo!"

"Felicidades Yumichika. Has superado tu propio récord: Casi diez minutos enteros sin hacer alusión a nada que tenga que ver con la estética." -gruñó Ikkaku.

"¿Hielo?" -preguntó Hinamori con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Ah! Aquí está lo que buscaba." -anunció Yumichika. - "_Fecha de nacimiento: 20 de diciembre. Fecha de fallecimiento: 27 de diciembre... _¡Que triste morir una semana después de cumplir años! Al menos la fecha de la muerte es más bonita que la del nacimiento. Bueno, a lo que iba; _el recién nombrado teniente Hitsugaya Toushiro, tan solo lleva trece años viviendo en la sociedad de almas... _Sí es un poco joven, sí."

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un _CRASH_ y el vaso que sostenía Hinamori en la mano estalló en varios cristales al estrellarse contra el suelo. Se había quedado totalmente paralizada al escuchar el nombre que había leído el shinigami. ¿O tal vez había oído mal? Tenía que ser eso.

"¡Qué asco¡Me ha salpicado!" -exclamó Yumichika, observando las manchas en su antes impecable uniforme. - "Tendré que ir a cambiarme si no quiero estar pegajoso el resto de la noche."

"Has... Has... ¿Has dicho Hitsugaya Toushiro?" -tartamudeó la chica, sintiéndose temblar como un flan.

"¡Sí, eso he dicho!" -bufó el oficial, buscando todas las posibles gotas que habían caído en su uniforme. - "El nuevo teniente de la décima división Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"El chibigami." -aclaró Ikkaku. - "Un criajo de pelo blanco y ojos verde mar: El enemigo mortal de Matsumoto Rangiku." -rió, guiñándole el ojo.

Hinamori se llevó una mano a la boca y empalideció de forma alarmante.

"Hinamori-kun¿Te encuentras bien?" -le preguntó Kira, preocupado.

"¡Cómo se va a encontrar bien si no hacéis más que nombrar a ese niñato¡Si vuelvo a escuchar una vez más el nombre de _Hitsugaya Toushiro _juro que vomitaré!" -exclamó Rangiku.

Y nada más decir esto, y tomándose al pie de la letra sus palabras al oírse a si misma, Matsumoto soltó el contenido de las cuatro botellas que se acababa de beber sobre el pobre Yumichika.

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGH!"

-----------------------------------

"De verdad que me encuentro mejor capitana, si he podido ir a la reunión no veo porque no me deja acudir aunque sean cinco minutos a la fiesta." -le medio supliqué a aquella mujer de larga melena trenzada.

Sin embargo ella actuó como si escuchara llover y siguió inspeccionándome el vendaje de los brazos.

"Ni cinco minutos ni diez, teniente Hitsugaya."-contestó en un tono tan tranquilo como autoritario. - "Sé que nota alivio debido a la medicina que le dimos hace un rato por pura exigencia y cabezonería de su superiora. Pero puedo asegurarle, teniente, que como no se esté quieto de una vez, dentro de unos veinte minutos estará pidiendo a gritos que lo maten porque no podrá soportar el dolor. Así que hágame caso; relájese y descanse."

Iba a protestarle una vez más, cuando Hohoemi Himawari entró en la habitación del hospital para ver qué tal me encontraba. Nada más terminar la reunión, me había puesto a cargo de la capitana y teniente de la cuarta división para que siguiera con el tratamiento, y ella se había esfumado dejándome tirado como una colilla. Intenté mostrarme indiferente ante su presencia y me di la vuelta para no tener que encontrarme cara a cara con ella.

"¡Le he dicho que se esté quieto!" -me ordenó Unohana.

"¿Qué tal está el paciente?" -preguntó Himawari, sentándose a los pies de la cama. - "¿Crees que mañana se habrá recuperado? Tengo que llevarlo ante _Isao_.

"Si deja de moverse y procura dormir, sí. Pero a este paso me veré obligada a atarlo a la cama." -le contestó la mujer.

"Tampoco será para tanto..." -comentó Himawari. Pero luego tras escudriñar mi rostro y ver que no estaba para nada conforme con la postura de Unohana, rectificó: - "... ¿O sí¿Qué es lo que ocurre Toushiro?"

Fulminé a ambas capitanas con la mirada antes de exclamar:

"Tan sólo estoy pidiendo cinco minutos, solamente cinco minutos para ir a la fiesta."

"Todavía eres muy joven para acudir a semejantes bacanales." -sentenció Hohoemi distraída. - "Ya tendrás tiempo para esas cosas cuando seas mayor. No te pierdes nada. Sólo a unos cuantos shinigamis que han bebido más de la cuenta, y créeme, si te pasas alguna tarde por el cuartel de la división ocho no notarás mucha diferencia."

"¡No es por eso!" -le espeté malhumorado. - "De hecho no me gustan las fiestas."

"¿Ah no?" -inquirió la capitana. - "¿Entonces por qué quieres ir?"

"Y eso qué más te da." -le reproché, avergonzado.

"Soy tu capitana y me intereso por todos mis subordinados... ¿Sabes? Eres más extraño de lo que creía, Hitsugaya-chan."

"Y bastante persistente, he de añadir." -concluyó Unohana, cambiando la botella de medicamento del gotero.

"Eso es una virtud." -me defendió Himawari.

"Sería una virtud, si no fuera porque deriva de una obsesión sin fundamento. Y créeme cuando te digo Himawari-chan, que ninguna obsesión es buena."

Las dos capitanas siguieron hablando de mí, mientras yo trataba de buscar la forma de salir de allí para ir en busca de Hinamori. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Sería obsesión o no, buena o mala... Pero no podría descansar hasta haberle pedido perdón por haberla defraudado. Tal vez no volvería a hablarme... Sí, era lo más lógico. Aunque eso no era lo que me más temía. Lo peor de todo era tener que confesarle toda la verdad y aparecer ante ella como un Teniente. ¿Se habría enterado ya? Si lo había hecho me odiaría para siempre... No obstante, si la cosa se había descontrolado hasta ese punto en el que me había convertido en shinigami sin querer, había sido por ella. Todo era por ella. Y sabía que si no hablaba urgentemente con Momo, tanto mi pasado como mi futuro carecerían de sentido.

"Bien, parece que ya está todo en orden." -anunció la capitana de la cuatro. - "Estoy segura de que mañana se encontrará mejor."

Asentí conforme, pensando para mis adentros que así que las dos mujeres salieran por la puerta, me arrancaría todos aquellos molestos tubos y escaparía de allí.

"Pasaré a despertarte mañana a las siete para que puedas acudir a la asamblea de tenientes. Es pura rutina y un tostón, pero es obligatorio..." -rezongó Hohoemi. - "Aún así tienes suerte. Ser capitán es aún peor; te hacen madrugar demasiado y han subido el precio del café."

Y entonces y sin apenas percatarme del movimiento de Unohana, la capitana apareció junto a mi cama y me inyectó con asombrosa rapidez y maestría, el contenido de un minúsculo frasquito violeta, en brazo.

"¡Pero qué demonios...!" -comencé a protestar, tras recibir aquel pinchazo. Dolía y quemaba tanto como la picadura de un insecto extremadamente venenoso. Fui a taparme la zona afectada con la mano, pero mi cuerpo no respondió. Me había paralizado.

Traté de decir algo, sin embargo era incapaz de hablar. Tenía los labios y la lengua totalmente adormecidos. ¿Qué demonios me había hecho aquella mujer?

"Es para asegurarme de que guardas reposo como es debido." -comenzó a explicar. - "Se trata de una anestesia muy rara y potente. Paraliza absolutamente todos los músculos del cuerpo, por eso hay que saber suministrar la dosis adecuada, o de lo contrario tu corazón podría dejar de funcionar y morirías."

Abrí los ojos alarmado notando que cada vez me resultaba más difícil controlar mis párpados..

"Pero no tienes de que preocuparte. No soy capitana de esta división por nada ¿Sabes?" -sonrió. - "Aunque disminuya el ritmo cardíaco no morirás si no haces más esfuerzos de los necesarios. Por eso mismo, te obliga a descansar aunque no quieras."

"Yo en tu lugar trataría de dormirme Hitsugaya-chan." -me advirtió mi capitana. - "Permanecer ocho horas consciente en ese estado puede resultar desquiciante."

"Buenas noches, Teniente Hitsugaya." -se despidió Unohana. - "Avisaré a mis oficiales para que se encarguen de que nadie le moleste."

"Hasta mañana, Hitsugaya-chan" -me dijo Hohoemi, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras suyo, y despidiéndose con la mano.

Me había quedado solo. Completamente solo en la cama de un hospital, despierto y sin poder mover ni un músculo de mi cuerpo. Quise gritar, y maldije a aquellas dos mujeres.

_¿Ese era el trato que se le daba a un Teniente? Esas harpías pretendían hacerme esto desde un principio._

Y entonces me di cuenta de que no todos los shinigamis habían sido nombrados como tales a la ligera, aquella capitana de la cuatro resultaba poderosamente diabólica.

"_Maldita bruja..."_- pensé para mis adentros, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para conseguir moverme. Pero no lo logré, y lo único que conseguí fue sentirme más cansado de lo normal. Parecía que mi cuerpo pesaba toneladas.

Forcejeé conmigo mismo durante un buen rato. Cada vez que iba a darme por vencido, el recuerdo de Hinamori me obligaba a insistir y tratar de liberarme de aquella maldición a cualquier precio. Hasta que sin saber cómo, el agotamiento se hizo cada vez más y más insoportable y me quedé dormido.

Cuando desperté, el cielo nocturno que se vislumbraba desde la ventana estaba adquiriendo ya una tonalidad violácea, que indicaba la inmediata llegada del amanecer. ¿Cuánto rato había dormido?

Giré la cabeza para leer la hora en el reloj de la pared. Aún faltaba un poco para las cinco de la mañana. Y entonces me di cuenta de que había conseguido mover el cuello sin ninguna dificultad. ¿Era posible que los efectos de aquella droga ya hubieran remitido? Sin pensármelo dos veces me incorporé en la cama, y efectivamente: volvía a tener control sobre mi cuerpo.

Avancé torpemente hacia la puerta, sintiéndome más pesado de lo normal todavía a consecuencia de la anestesia, y la abrí con cuidado. Sentados frente a la entrada había dos shinigamis haciendo guardia. No se dieron cuenta de este pequeño movimiento, pero seguro lo habrían hecho de haber salido de allí. Así que la volví a cerrar sin hacer ruido y me quedé pensativo al otro lado.

Desde luego, lo mejor y más sensato habría sido quedarse en la cama y seguir durmiendo hasta que la capitana me hubiera despertado. Sin embargo, la angustia que me producía todo lo sucedido me impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera; ver a Hinamori y hablar con ella. Así que sin ser totalmente consciente de lo que hacía, abrí la ventana de par en par y salté a la calle.

_Muy bien Toushiro, ya estás fuera. ¿Y ahora qué?_

No conocía el Seireitai, era de noche, en la vida me había sentido tan cansado, y por si fuera poco; era tan escasa la iluminación que no alcanzaba a ver prácticamente nada. Corrí por aquellas calles bastante desorientado, sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirme.

¿Dónde debía ser la fiesta?

Pensé en asomarme en la primera habitación con luz en su interior, pero todos parecían estar dormidos. Estaba todo tan en silencio que no parecía que fuera... Me detuve en seco.

¿En qué estaba pensando? A esas horas la fiesta ya debía haber terminado. Y Hinamori se habría ido a la cama hacía un buen rato.

_Muy bien Toushiro, desde luego eres un genio... -_me reproché a mi mismo.

Me quedé un buen rato de pie en la noche, proporcionándole a mi exhausto cuerpo su merecido descanso tras aquella estúpida carrera. Una vez más había vuelto a llegar tarde.

Apreté los puños enrabiado.

_Mierda..._

Parecía ser que había un muro infranqueable entre nosotros. No podía luchar contra aquel destino que insistía en separarnos. Tal y cómo me había dicho Momo: Había tenido una última oportunidad y la había desperdiciado. Ahora, nada de lo que hiciera podría arreglarlo. Ya no había cabida para una disculpa. Todos aquellos impedimentos, no eran si no una clara señal que me aconsejaba abandonar mi búsqueda. O de lo contrario, ya habría alcanzado mi meta hacía tiempo.

"_Ojalá las cosas fueran de otra manera..."_ Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras.

No podía soportarlo. No podía rendirme. Me resistía a quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, esperando a encontrármela algún día por el Seireitai, en el que probablemente intercambiaríamos miradas indiferentes entre Teniente y subordinado, tratando de ocultar el odio y la vergüenza de nuestros corazones.

De ningún modo iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Pero... ¿Qué podía hacer?

Sintiéndome más impotente que nunca, le propiné una buena patada al muro que tenía delante. Sólo que... Al parecer no se trataba de un muro, si no de una puerta que había pasado inadvertida gracias a la oscuridad. Y al recibir el impacto, la había abierto con ese chirriante sonido de vieja madera carcomida.

Frente a mí se encontraba un largísimo recibidor de baldosas blancas de mármol, y a ambos lados del mismo; un sin fin de pasillos con varias escalinatas y habitaciones, que colgaban de los pisos superiores como macetas en un balcón. Tragué saliva y me adentré cauteloso en aquel lugar.

Una de las estancias de la parte inferior estaba iluminada. ¿Habría alguien despierto?

La curiosidad pudo conmigo y tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, me acerqué a hurtadillas a aquel sitio bañado por la luz. A medida que me aproximaba, varias voces masculinas, claras y nítidas acudían a mis oídos. No hablaban en susurros, no obstante, por el tono de voz empleado, podía asegurar que aquella era una reunión clandestina.

"... él no supone ninguna amenaza, pero últimamente está metiendo demasiado la nariz en el asunto."

"¿Y eso le preocupa capitán?"

_Capitán..._ -repetí mentalmente.

Y sintiéndome terriblemente culpable por estar espiando una conversación ajena de semejante talante, me agazapé y comencé a arrastrarme por el suelo hasta que logré situarme en el marco de la puerta. Eché un breve vistazo en el interior antes de volver a pegar mi espalda contra la pared: Reunidos en torno a una mesa pentagonal se encontraban el capitán Aizen con su teniente y otros dos capitanes más, que reconocí como los de la tercera y novena división.

"Él no me preocupa en absoluto. Pero sí lo hace mi pequeña florecilla." -aseguró Aizen. - "Sabe algo."

"Eso tiene fácil solución." -dijo el capitán de la tres. - "Cortando de raíz. Tal y como propusimos la última vez."

"Pero eso era antes de que estuviera el chico."-intervino el otro capitán de tez oscura.

"¿Y eso es un obstáculo para ti, Tousen?" -se burló el Teniente.

"Desde luego que no, pero espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver con eso. Si no te conociera, diría que has sido tú quien lo ha propuesto para sustituir a Kentaro."

El aludido sonrió el comentario casi de forma grotesca.

"El chico no es ningún obstáculo." -los calló el capitán del quinto escuadrón. - "Aún le queda mucho que aprender, y estoy completamente convencido de que por el momento, no estará nada mal tenerlo _de nuestra parte."_

Fruncí el ceño confundido, sin saber de qué o quiénes estaban hablando.

"Y... ¿Respecto a Himawari, capitán?" -insistió Tousen.

Al escuchar el nombre de mi capitana, el corazón se me aceleró alarmado y me pegué aún más al marco de la puerta para enterarme de todo. Sin embargo, el grupo dejó de hablar.

Se me erizó el vello de la nuca y tuve un mal presentimiento.

"Hay alguien más rondando por aquí cerca."-dijo finalmente Aizen, bastante despreocupado. - "No sé de quién se trata pero puedo sentirlo."

_Mierda... Se han dado cuenta de que estoy aquí..._ -maldije en silencio sin atrever a moverme, paralizado por miedo a ser descubierto.

El capitán de la tres se puso en pie arrastrando las patas de la silla contra el suelo, provocando un sonido bastante desagradable. Y comenzó a husmear el ambiente como lo haría un lobo hambriento buscando a su presa.

"Puedo sentirlo, aunque es bastante débil."

"Gin, encárgate de quién sea." -le ordenó su capitán.

"Desde luego..." -asintió él, sin dejar de sonreír, como si estuviera jugando al gato y al ratón.

Lo malo que yo era el ratón... Y sentía que las afiladas uñas de aquel gato se iban a cerrar muy pronto entorno a mi cuello. En ese instante, y como azotado por una descarga eléctrica, mi cuerpo paralizado volvió a reaccionar sobre cargado de adrenalina, y huí de aquel lugar en dirección a la entrada, rezando por que ellos no dieran conmigo.

Pero justo cuando estaba apunto de salir al exterior y respirar de nuevo el fresco aire nocturno, una aterradora sombra se colocó tras mío, impidiéndome dar un paso más debido al imponente efecto de su presencia.

"Vaya, vaya... Si es el Teniente Hitsugaya."-canturreó la voz, deslizando las palabras como el siseo de una serpiente. - "¿Qué es lo que se le ha perdido en el cuartel de la quinta división, Teniente?"

Me di la vuelta con lentitud para terminar mirando a la cara a aquel hombre. Sonreía de una forma tan ambigua, que no podía adivinarse el motivo por el cuál lo hacía, y eso me infundía un miedo inexplicable.

Traté de serenarme, para que no advirtiera mi nerviosismo y tragué saliva. Y entonces me di cuenta, de que sin quererlo ni saberlo, él acababa de abrirme el camino a una contestación no muy alejada de la realidad:

"Estaba buscando a Hinamori Momo. Tengo entendido que pertenece a esta división." -le dije con calma y seguro de mi mismo.

El Teniente arqueó las cejas divertido.

"¿A estas horas?" -preguntó. - "Eres muy madrugador, chico."

"¿De quién se trata, Ichimaru?" -se escuchó entonces una voz por detrás de nosotros. Y alcancé a ver al capitán de la novena división.

"¡Ah! No es nada, Tousen. Tan sólo un novato que no puede dormir. Lo acompañaré a su cuarto." -sonrió.

El capitán, pareció conforme con esa respuesta, y sin siquiera mirarme, se dio media vuelta y regresó a la habitación. Una vez hubo desaparecido, Ichimaru clavó en mí sus ojos entornados de una forma un tanto peculiar.

"Sígueme, Hitsugaya-kun." -me dijo encaminándose a una de las escaleras. Yo obedecí un tanto inseguro.

"¿A dónde me lleva?" -le pregunté confundido.

"¿No quería hablar con la joven Hinamori?"

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

"¿Me... Va a dejar hablar con ella¿Ahora?"

Él soltó una media carcajada.

"Es lo bueno de ser Teniente, Hitsugaya-kun. Uno puede hablar y ver a sus subordinados cuando le plazca." -explicó. - "Es aquí." -anunció.

Nos habíamos detenido en un largísimo pasillo de madera con varias puertas en uno de los laterales. Me quedé mirando al teniente un tanto desorientado.

"¿Dónde?" -inquirí finalmente.

"Eso mejor lo averigua usted, Teniente Hitsugaya. Le vendrá bien practicar... Le será muy útil en un futuro saber distinguir el reiatsu de los demás... Y de paso, la próxima vez oculte el suyo. No está bien que los niños escuchen conversaciones de mayores..." -me susurró finalmente, apoyando su mano en mi hombro, antes de despedirse y dejarme solo en aquel sitio.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Aún no comprendía porqué me había ayudado. Si tan sólo lo había hecho para quitarme del medio y seguir su conversación, o porque en realidad le apetecía hacerlo. Era un tipo muy extraño, y era bastante difícil saber lo que se le pasaba por la mente. Pero estaba claro que no me inspiraba ninguna confianza.

Intentando no darle más vueltas a ese tema, me concentré en adivinar cuál de todas esas puertas daba a la habitación de Hinamori. Nunca se me había dado bien conocer a la persona por la energía espiritual que emitía, y mucho menos a Momo, que parecía tener una habilidad especial para pasar inadvertida.

Posé mi mano en la superficie de la pared y comencé a avanzar, acariciando cada una de las entradas...

_No... No... Tampoco..._

Me detuve en una próxima al final del pasillo. No sentía nada. O bien el cuarto estaba vacío o... Se trataba de ella.

Descorrí la puerta con cuidado y entré sin hacer ruido. Los primeros rayos del amanecer se colaban por la ventana, iluminando la habitación en tonalidades azuladas y dejando a la vista varias cajas de cartón apiladas en el suelo. Excepto por este detalle, la estancia estaba prácticamente vacía, desolada y desnuda, como quien acaba de llegar y aún no le ha dado tiempo a instalarse.

En uno de los rincones tirado y arrugado habían dejado un uniforme de shinigami, sandalias y calcetines. Y a su lado, una figura enroscada sobre un futón. A primera vista parecía un bulto de ropa y sábanas, pero luego, si prestabas más atención, distinguías una melena castaña cayendo desordenada sobre el almohadón.

Mi corazón dio un respingo. Era ella.

Me acerqué cauteloso hacia aquel rincón donde se encontraba, para verla más de cerca. Hinamori yacía completamente dormida, abrazada con fuerza a la colcha y debido a esto; medio destapada. Parecía encontrarse encogida de frío, y no me extrañó porque ni siquiera se había puesto el pijama, que debía andar perdido en el fondo de alguna de las cajas de la habitación.

Me agaché a su lado y quitándole con cuidado la cubierta de las manos, la arropé de nuevo. Sonreí con tristeza. Había acudido para pedirle perdón pero era demasiado tarde, y aunque deseaba enormemente hablar con ella, en el momento en el que la había visto dormida todo lo que pensaba decirle se había escondido acobardado en mi interior.

"Hinamori..." -la llamé en un susurro.

Lógicamente no se inmutó y siguió perdida en sus sueños.

_Antes el único lugar dónde no podía darte alcance era en tus sueños. Ahora ya te has ido completamente de mi lado. Y aunque si estiro la mano puedo tocarte, en realidad estás lejos... Muy lejos de mí._

Suspiré profundamente.

"¿Sabes? Nunca me he sentido tan estúpido como ahora. Llevo todo el día buscándote para pedirte perdón. Pero lo único que he conseguido es llegar tarde y defraudarte una vez más. Soy un idiota. Y... sé que tú también opinas lo mismo." -le dije, perfectamente consciente de que no podía escucharme. - "Supongo que en esa fiesta te habrás enterado de muchas cosas... De que ahora soy shinigami y... Teniente."

Me interrumpí para mirarla de reojo. Parecía ser que su sueño se había hecho menos profundo.

"¿Hinamori¿Momo estás despierta?"

Pero tan sólo se revolvió dormida cambiando de postura.

"... me imagino que no te esperabas eso..." -expiré. - "Y para serte sincero, yo tampoco. No sé cómo ha podido ocurrir. Yo... Yo tan sólo quería verte una vez más y estar contigo. Me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, y que si no estás a mi lado nada de lo que hago tiene sentido. Es por eso que he aceptado este maldito cargo. Para estar más cerca de ti y poder protegerte.

¿Siempre hemos cuidado el uno del otro, verdad? Desde aquel día en que nos conocimos. Sabes que soy un cabezota y que me cuesta admitir las cosas. Pero eres la única que me conoce en realidad y... Cuando me dijiste que querías ser shinigami, no podía soportar la idea de que te pasara algo malo y murieras. Por eso quise seguirte... Lo único que quería era estar contigo. Es lo único que he querido desde que llegué a la sociedad de almas."

Las manos comenzaban a dolerme de la fuerza con la que estaba apretando los puños.

"...Ahora debes odiarme. Por haberte mentido y defraudado. Seguramente ninguna de estas excusas te valgan como disculpa, pero de verdad que intenté venir y... No lo conseguí."

Bajé mi cabeza más que arrepentido.

"Ahora que los dos estamos aquí... Posiblemente nos encontremos algún día, y aunque me tengas en un segundo plano, quiero que sepas que siempre te protegeré. Daría mi vida por ti, Momo."-le aseguré. - "Yo... No sé me ocurre que más decirte... Aunque total, no me estás escuchando. Tal vez tu subconsciente lo haga, pero... Ahora que más da si he vuelto a llegar tarde. He sido un estúpido orgulloso no atreviéndome a decírtelo antes. Soy un completo inútil."

Permanecí unos instantes en silencio, sintiéndome mejor después de haber conseguido decirle todo aquello, aunque no hubiera mejorado la situación.

Finalmente me puse en pie para abandonar la habitación. Dentro de dos horas Himawari iría al hospital a despertarme, y se enfadaría conmigo de averiguar que no había descansado como me habían pedido.

Miré por última vez a Hinamori, envidiablemente dormida sobre el futón, y le sonreí con amarga tristeza.

"Que descanses Momo... A mí también me habría gustado que las cosas fueran de otra manera. Ojalá pudiera despedirme de ti con un _Hasta luego_, pero me temo que es un _Adiós_. _Sayonara... Momo-chan_."

Descorrí la puerta con el mismo cuidado con el que la había abierto, y justo cuando iba a poner un pie afuera, la suave voz de la chica me detuvo:

"Shiro-chan."

Me quedé helado, totalmente inmóvil sin atrever a girarme hacia ella. ¿Había pronunciado mi nombre en sueños?

"Hitsugaya-kun..." -repitió. - "No te vayas todavía, por favor."

Al escuchar esto último mi corazón comenzó a latir acelerado en mi pecho. Me temblaban las manos a causa del nerviosismo y apenas pude volver a cerrar.

Me di la vuelta y la contemplé sentada en el mismo rincón donde la había dejado. Estaba despierta.

"Momo... Yo... Yo..." -comencé a tartamudear. No me salían las palabras. No sabía qué decirle.

"Ven..." -me dijo, dando unos golpecitos con la mano a su lado, invitándome a que me sentara junto a ella.

Tragué saliva y me acerqué sin decir nada.

Me situé a los pies de la cama sentándome en un barullo de sábanas y la miré a los ojos. Tenía las pupilas increíblemente grandes debido a la poca luz, y esto provocaba un maravilloso efecto en ellos.

"Siento mucho haberte despertado." -le dije en un susurro.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Tranquilo, no he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Estaba despierta."

En ese instante quise morirme. Ella no lo debió notar por la penumbra, pero debí empalidecer de forma alarmante. Sentí que toda la sangre me bajaba rápidamente del cerebro a los pies y me quedaba apenas sin respiración, con una fuerza extraña oprimiéndome el pecho.

_¿Había estado despierta todo este tiempo? No podía ser... Eso significaba que se había enterado de todo. _

"Escucha, Hinamori, en realidad yo..." -comencé a excusarme acelerado.

Pero ella me calló colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

"Ya he oído suficiente." -me dijo muy seria.

_Está enfadada. _

"Y suponías bien, durante la fiesta me han dicho varias cosas que nunca me has contado." - sus ojos comenzaron a brillar más de lo normal, y se esforzaba para que no le temblara la voz.

_Está muy enfadada..._

"Se puede..." -se interrumpió y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. - ... Se puede saber porqué no me lo dijiste¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes Toushiro?" -sollozó.

_Me odia. _

Miré para otro lado sabiéndome incapaz de reconfortarla. Hinamori odiaba a los mentirosos, y yo me acababa de convertir en el mayor de todos.

No le contesté. No tuve valor para hacer nada.

Y en ese instante para asombro mío, la chica se abalanzó sobre mi abrazándome con fuerza y pegando su cabeza contra mi hombro.

"Hina...mori..." -alcancé a pronunciar sorprendido. La parte de arriba del yukata que llevaba, comenzaba a humedecerse a causa de las lágrimas de la chica. Algo tembloroso y confundido, la rodeé con mis brazos tratando de reconfortarla. -"No llores por favor. Sabes que no soporto verte llorar. Y más todavía si lo haces por mi culpa." -le supliqué.

Pero ella no me hizo caso y permaneció así un buen rato, liberándose mediante las lágrimas de todo el sufrimiento que la invadía. Y yo, seguí abrazándola, inmensamente agradecido al sentir nuevamente el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío. Apoyé mi mejilla en su pelo y acaricié la castaña melena que le caía sobre los hombros, disfrutando del aroma a melocotón que desprendía y tanto me gustaba.

Y entonces, entre sollozos y lágrimas Momo murmuró con la cara aún pegada a mi ropa:

"...Te quiero..."

Abrí los ojos de par en par y sentí como el corazón se me detenía por un momento. ¿Había escuchado bien? Algo confundido me separé de ella para obligarme a mirarla a los ojos. Y ella clavó en mi los suyos oscuros y resplandecientes.

Se mordió el labio nerviosa, interrogándome con la mirada. Y algo temblorosa posó su mano sobre mi frente, dejándola resbalar en una caricia hasta mis labios. Noté como se me erizaba el vello de la nuca, con ese gesto. Pero no fue nada comparado con lo que sentí, cuando se aproximo una vez más a mi, y pegó su nariz contra la mía.

"¿Puedo besarte?" -me preguntó en un susurró casi imperceptible.

Mi corazón estalló en ese momento. E incapaz de contestarle o decirle nada, cerré los ojos y dejé que mi boca se encontrara con la de ella una vez más, tal y cómo habíamos hecho esa misma mañana.

Podía sentir sus labios suaves y carnosos humedecerse entre los míos, provocándome en mi interior un extraño sentimiento de placer y euforia. Aquel beso se volvió más y más intenso, y cada vez nos íbamos atrayendo más el uno al otro, queriendo estar todo lo cerca posible. Finalmente, y aunque me costó separarme de ella, rompí aquella magia y ambos nos quedamos en silencio con la frente apoyada en la del otro.

La respiración de Momo se había acelerado y ahora su pecho subía y bajaba exhausto, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Estás bien?" -le pregunté acariciando la curva que dibujaba su hombro.

Hinamori me miró sonriente. Había dejado de llorar.

"Gracias. Shiro-chan. Muchas gracias por todo." -dijo, antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama.

La imité y me situé a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su cintura a modo de almohada, y me abracé a ella. Me di cuenta de que no podía dejar de sonreír y que era el ser más feliz de todo el Seireitai.

"Shiro-chan..." -me llamó.

Arqueé una ceja divertido y me arrastré sobre ella hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura.

"No me llames así." -le espeté. - "Ahora es: Hitsugaya-_fukutaicho_."

Torció la boca no muy conforme y después me preguntó muy seria:

"¿Tu me quieres?"

Estaba claro que la quería con locura, pero por alguna extraña razón me daba muchísima vergüenza tener que decírselo a la cara. Así que la callé con otro beso para luego añadir:

"Eso no se pregunta."

Y Hinamori sonrió feliz.

Ahora los rayos del sol iluminaban completamente la desolada estancia. Tan sólo me quedaba una hora escasa de estar junto a aquella chica que había cambiado mi vida.

Era cierto. Ella era la única culpable. La culpable de todas aquellas estupideces que había cometido... En el fondo, todo era culpa suya.

Le devolví la sonrisa y la abracé con ternura, disfrutando de cada segundo a su lado. Ahora nadie conseguiría separarme de ella.

"Shiro-chan..."

"Mmmmh?"

"¿Vendrás a dormir esta noche conmigo?"

"Vendré siempre que quieras."

Y como si aquellas fueran las palabras que había estando necesitando oír desde hacía tiempo, Momo se quedó profundamente dormida entre mis brazos.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

_**Tras más de una semana sin actualizar... ¡Naleeh ha terminado el capítulo! TT.TT Lloro de la emoción. Diez páginas del word a Times New Roman tamaño diez, nada más y nada menos... Wow, cuanto diez... La división de Hitsu también es la diez... Me estoy emparanoiando porque ya es muy tarde . **_

_**En fin¿Os ha gustado el final? Todavía no sé si es muy empalagoso o no, pero era necesario y además, para que mentir; adoro el HitsuHina! Para los también amantes de esta pareja, os hago saber que no habrá ya tantos momentos romanticones porque... Todos sabemos lo coladita que está Hinamori por Aizen en un futuro... Y yo no digo nada, pero esta historia es medio Drama (Tranquilos, tengo pensado una segunda parte del fic. JOJOJO).**_

_**Y... Debéis saber que no he encontrado el título adecuado para el capítulo hasta el último momento. Y la pregunta de los chicos listos tiene algo que ver con esto. Allá va:**_

_**Sabiendo que el título es "Algo que decirte" y esta es una historia del pasado... ¿Podríais averiguar con qué frase del futuro y pronunciada en el Anime se relaciona?**_

_**¡Espero vuestras respuestas! Acompañadas como siempre de teorías, comentarios, quejas... Ya sabéis¡Review!**_

_**Y ahora...

* * *

**_

**LA HORA DE LA PREVIEW: SOLO APTA PARA FRIKIS!**

_**Después de la fiesta**_

**Renji: Rukia, te ocurre algo? Porqué estás llorando? Te hiciste año cuando te tiré de la mesa?**

**Rukia: No, no es por eso.**

**Renji: Entonces?**

**Rukia: Por el concurso de la semana anterior. Nadie adivinó que yo era el personaje misterioso. ¡Nadie me quiere!**

**Renji: Vamos, vamos... No te pongas así por una tontería.**

**Rukia: No es ninguna tontería, a este paso quedaré la última en las encuestas de popularidad. (Llora desconsoladamente).**

**Ichigo: Renji estúpido! Ya la estás haciendo llorar?**

**Renji: No si yo... - se excusa. - ¿Y tú que coño haces aquí¡Si ni siquiera has nacido!**

**Ichigo: Y a ti qué mas te da? Deberías haberle dicho que Faith-Winters sí adivinó que se trataba de ella.**

**Rukia: De verdad?**

_**Deja de llorar y lee los reviews**_

**Rukia: NYAAAA! Gracias Ichigoooo! Te quiero!**

**Kira: Pero dejad todos de una vez de confesar vuestro amor y haced el resumen!

* * *

**

**REVIEW PLIS!**


	9. Todos los gatos tienen sonrisa

_**Hola a todos! **_

_**Siento mucho haber tardado en subir este capítulo, pero por algunos problemas personales no he tenido ánimo de ponerme a escribir. En compensación, os dejo con un capítulo bastante largo en el que Hitsugaya y Matsumoto son los protagonistas. **_

_**Muchísimas gracias como siempre a todas aquellas personas que se leen la historia y me dejan comentarios.**_

_**Espero que os guste y... ¡Review!**_

_**Aviso: Si encuentras nombres que no te suenan de nada, revisa los capítulos anteriores para saber a quién me refiero. Probablemente, serán personajes inventados por mí.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 9: Todos los gatos tienen sonrisa**

"Teniente..."

"Mmmmh?"

"Le ha llegado correo importante."

"Déjalo encima de la mesa y no me molestes."

"Es que resulta que es... ¡Correo aéreo!"-exclamó ella, lanzándome un avioncito de papel a la cabeza para luego echarse a reír como una loca.

La odiaba. La odiaba con toda mi alma. Habían pasado seis meses desde que me había convertido en teniente, y habían forjado mi zampakutou. Y durante todo ese tiempo, no había tenido ni un sólo día de paz. Aquella pesadilla de mujer siempre se pasaba por la oficina para hacerme la vida imposible.

"¿Pero se puede saber qué estás haciendo¡Me ha costado toda la tarde ordenar esos informes!" -exclamé horrorizado, al ver que había esparcido todos los papeles por encima del sofá y se entretenía haciendo animalitos de papiroflexia.

"¿No le gusta, teniente?" -me preguntó con malicia, enseñándome un cerdito. - "Yo creo que le da un aire a usted."

"Matsumoto..." -empecé a gruñir irritado.

"¿Qué?"

"¡VOY A MATARTE!" -le grité, al borde de la desesperación.

"No diga esas cosas. No lo querrá ninguna chica si va amenazando a todo el mundo de esa forma." -dijo en un claro tono teatral. - "Encima de que le hago regalitos..." -pestañeó, mostrándome la figura.

"¿Regalitos? Tu crees... ¿Tú crees que estropearme el trabajo es un regalo?" -le pregunté, todo lo calmado posible. - "Yo a eso lo llamo joderme la vida!"

La mujer clavó en mí sus ojos azules.

"¿Joderle¿Yo¡Por favor Hitsugaya! Aún es demasiado joven..." -comentó despreocupada. - "¿No se ofenda, eh?"

Apreté fuertemente los puños enfurecido, queriendo tener el cuello de esa mujer entre ellos para estrangularla.

_Tranquilidad... Ante todo no te alteres Toushiro... Cuenta hasta diez..._

_1... 2... 3...4..._

"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Matsumoto?"-conseguí preguntarle algo más calmado, e ignorando sus comentarios.

"No." -exclamó feliz. - "Es lo bueno de ser oficial, terminas la ronda y luego puedes ir a vaguear un rato. Qué pena que usted todavía tenga tanto por hacer..." -comentó, dejándome todos los informes convertidos en animalitos de papel sobre la mesa. - "... eso de ser teniente debe ser una auténtica putada."

"¡La putada es tenerte a ti como subordinada!"

"Ahhh.. A eso yo lo llamo envidia." -canturreó, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Y comenzando a contornearse sobre los cojines como un gato. - "¿Le importa si me quedo un rato aquí viendo como trabaja? Es que le admiro tanto, tanto... ¡De mayor quiero ser como usted!"

"Sí. Me importa mucho."-le espeté malhumorado. - "Así que lárgate."

"Pues lo siento, pero el cuartel es de todos los miembros de la división y este sofá también."

Traté de ignorarla en la medida de lo posible, a pesar de que no dejaba de emitir desagradables ruidos y abrí la siguiente carta. Al leer el contenido se me ocurrió una bonita forma de librarme de aquel martirio.

"Matsumoto." -la llamé divertido, tal y cómo ella solía hacer conmigo. - "¿Verdad que has dicho que no tenías nada por hacer?" -le pregunté con malicia.

La rubia abrió los ojos preocupada y se quedó totalmente inmóvil.

"El capitán Kurotsuchi está buscando oficiales para ir a limpiar uno de los quirófanos del laboratorio. Se ve que tienen cosas altamente secretas ahí dentro y no puede hacerlo cualquier shinigami... Había pensado en pasarle la nota a Unohana pero... Creo que es un trabajo hecho a tu medida..." -le informé.

Rangiku empalideció notablemente. Hubiera jurado que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza varias imágenes del lugar lleno de vísceras y sangre. Mayuri no podía definirse como un hombre especialmente escrupuloso.

"Veamos, veamos..." -dije, empezando a redactar la contestación. - "El teniente Hitsugaya Toushiro de la décima división, autoriza a su primera oficial Matsumoto Rangiku para el trabajo ¡Eh!" -exclamé, cuando la mujer me arrebató la carta de las manos. - "¡Devuélveme eso!"

"¡No pienso hacerlo!"

"¿Qué no¡Es una orden de tu superior!"

Nos fulminamos mutuamente con la mirada y después yo intenté recuperar el papel. Pero la chica lo elevó por encima de su cabeza dónde yo no podía llegar... Ni saltado.

"¿Qué le ocurre teniente¿Necesita un taburete?" -se burló ella.

"Muérete." -le solté. - "¡Y devuélvemela ahora mismo!"

"Mejor trate de cogerla usted mismo. ¿O es que está fuera de su alcance?" -canturreó, echando a correr por el despacho.

"Vale... Tú lo has querido." -murmuré, dejando fluir mi fuerza espiritual. - "Voy a enfriarte esos humos, Rangiku..."

"¡Uy que miedoooo!" -se mofó ella. - "El teniente Hitsugaya está apunto de coger una rabieta..."

Lancé una ráfaga de viento helado contra la mujer, pero ella se protegió con una de las sillas de la mesa que quedó totalmente congelada, y rió divertida.

"¡Fallaste¡Mejore su puntería, teniente! O mejor se pase por esa academia que nunca pisó, a ver si allí le enseñan."

Aquello ya fue el colmo. No podía soportar que me tomara tan a la ligera y me tratara como si fuera un crío. Después de todo era su teniente, y debía obedecerme. Lancé otra vez aquel huracán helador contra el suelo, y esta vez la superficie dónde estaba pisando la mujer se convirtió en una auténtica pista de patinaje. Rangiku fue resbalándose tratando de mantener el equilibrio hasta que cayó inevitablemente... Sobre mí.

"¡Quítate de encima maldita sea!" -le espeté enfadado, al ver que después de haber recobrado la compostura, la mujer se había sentado a horcajadas sobre mi espalda y me aplastaba con todo su peso.

"¿Le faltan horas de gimnasio teniente?"-rió ella, haciendo lo imposible por retenerme y que no consiguiera ponerme en pié. - "Es usted bastante patético¿Lo sabía?"

Apreté los dientes con fuerza enrabiado y fui a gritarle. Sin embargo alguien lo hizo antes que yo.

"¡MATSUMOTO!"

Ambos nos giramos hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz. Nuestra capitana se encontraba apoyada en el marco mirándonos con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo los dos?" -preguntó en un tono que nos heló la sangre.

Rangiku se apresuró en ponerse en pie y hacer una exagerada reverencia de disculpa. Y yo conseguí incorporarme y acomodarme el uniforme

"Pues... Esto... Yo..." -comenzó la rubia.

La capitana se acercó al escritorio y cogió una de las figuritas de papiroflexia que había hecho Matsumoto y clavó en mi sus fríos ojos. Sentí un escalofrío.

"Ya veo..." -murmuró desplegando una _rana_ y leyendo lo que ocultaba. - "... todo menos trabajar."

"Si es que el teniente Hitsugaya es demasiado infantil, Capitana." -se atrevió a decirle la chica. - "Ha estropeado los informes para fabricarse juguetes."

"¿QUÉ¡SERÁS CARA DURA!" -le espeté cabreadísimo. Ella respondió sacándome la lengua sin que la viera Hohoemi. - "¡PERO SI HAS SIDO TÚ!"

"Perdona, pero yo soy demasiado mayorcita para hacer esas cosas."

Himawari se pasó la mano por la cara en clara señal de desesperación.

"¡YA BASTA¡LOS DOS!" -nos ordenó furiosa. - "Parecéis el perro y el gato. No os sabéis comportar cuando estáis juntos. ¡Ninguno de los dos!"-nos reprimió. - "Maldito sea el día en el que os nombré mis subordinados. Estamos hasta el cuello de trabajo y sólo se os ocurre poneros a destrozar el despacho..." -dijo mirándome y señalando el hielo en el suelo y la silla. Baje mi vista arrepentido. Luego reparó en Matsumoto. - "... y a hacer muñequitos."

"¡Pero Taicho¡No pensará que he sido yo la que..." -trató de defenderse ella. Sin embargo agachó las ojeras ante el severo rostro de Hohoemi.

"Perdón, lo siento mucho de verdad." -se disculpó finalmente.

Yo también incliné la cabeza.

"_Sumimasen, Hohoemi Taicho."_

Himawari dejó escapar un largo suspiro, antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá.

Se la veía bastante cansada, parecía ser que había perdido peso y el uniforme le quedaba algo grande. Su pálido rostro presentaba unas pronunciadas ojeras que delataban su falta de sueño. Nuestra capitana tenía varias preocupaciones en aquel momento debido a la investigación que estábamos llevando a cabo, y a los cada vez más frecuentes ataques de hollows. Éramos los integrantes de las divisiones diez y trece los llamados a enfrentarnos con estos monstruos y el número de bajas eran cada vez más elevadas. Sin embargo, Hohoemi seguía tratando de sonreír. A pesar de que ni los oficiales ni yo cumplíamos con las expectativas, y a al parecer, tan sólo dábamos más y más trabajo.

La capitana se llevó la mano a los ojos y se los restregó con fuerza, seguramente tratando de evadir algún pensamiento no muy agradable.

Finalmente habló:

"La patrulla de reconocimiento enviada a la captura de _ese_ Hollow ha fracasado."

Matsumoto y yo, empalidecimos de golpe.

Llevábamos cerca de una semana siguiéndole la pista a un escurridizo hollow capaz de ocultar su reiatsu, y posiblemente de un altísimo poder, ya que ninguno de los grupos de reconocimiento enviados por el capitán Ukitake y la capitana Hohoemi habían regresado con vida.

"Eso significa que..." -comencé con voz temblorosa.

"Sí. Todos muertos." -me cortó ella. - "Y lo que más rabia me da de este asunto, es que entre Jyuushiro y yo no estamos reuniendo nada de información. Esta mañana en la reunión, expusimos el tema y solicitamos ir nosotros mismos en su búsqueda, pero el resto de capitanes no están de acuerdo." -explicó. -"Tanto Aizen como Adachi, han apoyado nuestra decisión, pero los demás opinan que no debemos alarmarnos tanto por un simple hollow, con el que debería poder cualquier shinigami del gotei 13. _Un capitán tiene cosas más importantes que hacer..._ Han dicho." -dio un puñetazo a uno de los cojines del sofá. - "¡Es que no se dan cuenta de que está muriendo gente!" -exclamó furiosa. - "Maldita sea..."

"¿Y si enviamos un grupo liderado por oficiales?" -propuse. -"No pueden negarse a eso. Y esta mañana en la asamblea de Tenientes, Aizen dijo que el poder actual de un oficial bastaría para vencer a un Menos Grande. Teniendo esto en cuenta, es muy probable que también lograra acabar con un hollow de esas características. Aunque me preocupa el hecho de no tener nada de información sobre éste en concreto."

Al oír esto, Himawari levantó la mirada sorprendida y fijó sus ojos en mi con curiosidad.

"¿Aizen en la asamblea de Tenientes?" -preguntó confusa. - "¿Y qué es lo que hacía allí?"

"Vino a mostrarnos su shikai." -contesté sin darle importancia. - "Quiere que enseñemos a todos nuestros oficiales a dominar el suyo correctamente, y nos hizo una pequeña demostración."

Himawari pestañeó un par de veces, como si algo no terminara de encajarle.

"¿Y porqué no se lo enseña a los oficiales directamente¡Qué absurdo! Si todos los tenientes ya saben utilizar perfectamente su shikai." -resopló. - "Últimamente Aizen tiene unas salidas un poco desconcertantes... Ese hombre me preocupa ¿Creéis que será cosa de la edad?"

Me encogí de hombros. El capitán de la quinta división no aparentaba ser muy mayor, pero estaba convencido de que ya llevaba más de un centenar de años en la Sociedad de Almas.

"De todas formas, creo que llevas razón Hitsugaya-chan. No tenemos porqué pedir permiso en la reunión de capitanes para enviar un grupo de oficiales, así que no pueden negarse." -sentenció Hohoemi, sentándose frente al escritorio y abriendo uno de los cajones buscando algo.

Matsumoto sonrió conforme, esperando que la capitana se pusiera a redactar una nueva carta sobre la búsqueda del hollow y le ordenara liderar el pelotón.

"¿Te acuerdas de dónde guardamos los últimos informes de relaciones entre los Hollows aparecidos en el Seireitai?"-me preguntó revolviendo entre un fajo de papeles.

"Los archivé junto a la investigación del caso de _Henkei Sora _y el suicidio de _Kentaro Kuge _como usted me pidió." -le contesté. - "Están en lo alto de esa estantería ¿Voy a buscarlos?"

"Sí por favor." -me pidió ella, organizando un poco el desastre de encima de la mesa para poder trabajar. - "Y alcánzame también la carpeta morada. Esa en la que guardé el expediente de _Urahara Kisuke_."

"¡Un momento!" -interrumpió Matsumoto, justo cuando me colocaba la escalera de mano para poder alcanzar la balda dónde habíamos guardado todos esos papeles. - "No me diga capitana, que aún cree que todos esos casos están relacionados entre sí." -preguntó horrorizada. - "¡No puede echar por tierra las investigaciones de la cámara tan sólo por una estúpida corazonada!"

Himawari clavó su mirada en Rangiku dolida por el comentario.

"Matsumoto Rangiku-chan, me es totalmente indiferente lo que opine sobre la investigación que el Teniente Hitsugaya y yo estamos llevando a cabo." -le dijo con frialdad. - "Le sugiero que no nos moleste y se dedique a ordenar el desastre de papeles."

Sonreí para mis adentros al ver la cara de la chica. Ella se lo había buscado.

La rubia frunció el ceño disgustada y sin atreverse a contradecir a nuestra capitana, cogió el fajo de hojas y se sentó en el suelo comenzando a archivarlas.

Justo en ese instante se escuchó llamar a la puerta del despacho.

"¡No nos molesten ahora¡Estamos muy ocupados!" -contestó la capitana de mal humor, dando por supuesto que se trataba de cualquier miembro de la división. - "Si es algún papel, pásalo por debajo."

Le llevé a Hohemi los informes que me había pedido a la mesa, y me senté en el sofá al lado de Rangiku para buscar el expediente de Urahara en la carpeta morada.

Volvieron a dar unos suaves golpes sobre la madera de la puerta, y esta vez sin esperar a oír contestación alguien la descorrió abriéndola.

"¡BUENAS TARDES HOHOEMI TAICHO, HITSUGAYA FUKUTAICHO Y RANGIKU-CHAN!"- saludó la recién llegada con una inmensa sonrisa, al vernos a los tres en el despacho sumergidos en un sin fin de papeles.

"¡Buenas tardes a los tres!" -coreó una voz por detrás suyo, asomando la cabeza al interior. - "La estábamos buscando capitana."

"_Vaya, así que sois vosotros dos..." -_pensé algo irritado. - "_¿Hoy os toca venir aquí a beber?"_

Sin embargo Hohoemi no pareció molestarse con su llegada.

"Buenas tardes, Kiyone, Sentarou." -los saludó ella. - "¿Ocurre algo¿Ha empeorado el capitán Ukitake?"-preguntó preocupada.

Los dos oficiales de la décimo tercera división pasaron al interior haciéndose mutuamente la zancadilla como era habitual, para después tropezarse y caerse ambos dos. Luego le hicieron una brevísima reverencia a Himawari.

"¡Qué va!" -rió la joven Kotetsu. - "No tiene porqué preocuparse, le envía su más sincero y profundo amor."

Himawari arqueó una ceja, Rangiku dejó escapar una risita y yo por mi parte negué con la cabeza...

Kotsubaki le pegó un pisotón a su rubia compañera y se encargó de hablar:

"La verdad es que no se encuentra muy bien, y hemos venido por propia iniciativa a pedirle que si puede cambiarle el turno de mañana. Sabemos que hoy ha sufrido una lamentable pérdida en su división Hohoemi-Taicho, pero Unohana ha dicho que no cree que mañana pueda levantarse de la cama, y junto a Kaien y Miyako estamos repartiéndonos todas las tareas."- explicó.

"¡Por favor Himawari-san!" -suplicó la chica. - "Si fuera tan amable de enviar usted mañana otra patrulla en busca de _ese _hollow, en nuestro nombre, se lo agradeceríamos mucho. Sé que tiene mucho trabajo, pero no queremos que el capitán se esfuerce más de lo necesario. ¡Por favor!"

Nuestra capitana sonrió amablemente.

"Tranquilos, no hay ningún problema." -anunció, tomando un folio en blanco y comenzando a escribir en él. - "Le dais esta carta al teniente Kaien, diciéndole que mi división toma el relevo el día de mañana y también el de pasado. Así Ukitake podrá descansar." -sonrió.

En el rostro de ambos oficiales también se dibujo una inmensa y gratificante sonrisa.

"¡Gracias Hohoemi-san!" -exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

"Decidle también que a partir de ahora le sugiero enviar solamente oficiales a las misiones de reconocimiento. No quiero que haya más muertes innecesarias." -agregó, al tiempo que matasellaba la carta y se las entregaba.

"¡Sí, Hohoemi-taicho!" -asintieron, saliendo ya del despacho.

"¡Luego me paso a ver a Jyuushiro!"-les informó finalmente, cuando estos ya estaban al fondo del pasillo.

Inspiré profundamente, y repasé mentalmente los cambios que la decisión de la capitana suponían en la agenda de nuestra división.

Justamente al día siguiente había quedado con Hinamori para pasar todo el día fuera del Seireitai, y visitar a nuestros amigos del Rukongai. Pero temía que ahora me tocaría encargarme de algún indeseado trabajo, y a no ser que me pegara toda la noche en vela, no estaría libre hasta la hora de comer.

"¡Terminé!" -anunció Rangiku, poniéndose en pié abrazada a todo el fajo de papeles. - "Voy a llevar esto a la oficina central y ahora vuelvo para saber qué he de hacer mañana." -nos guiñó el ojo, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

"Como odio a esa mujer..." -mascullé entre dientes. No pretendía que nadie me escuchara, pero Hohoemi me miró con el rabillo del ojo. - "Cuando se lo propone es increíblemente rápida." -murmuré sincero. Se pegaba todo el día sin hacer prácticamente nada, y luego en menos de cinco minutos era capaz de organizar un largo centenar de papeles.

Himawari sonrió divertida mi comentario.

"Ella es así."

"¡Así de estúpida!"

La chica negó con la cabeza, y luego inspeccionó las fichas de todos los miembros de nuestra división pensativa.

"Lo lamento mucho Hitsugaya-chan, pero mañana no podrás tomarte el día libre."

"Ya lo suponía." -le aseguré apenado.

Ella posó su mano sobre mi cabeza y acarició algunos de los mechones que me caían por la frente con cariño.

"Estás creciendo demasiado rápido." -me sonrió con tristeza. - "A veces me siento culpable por ello."

La miré interrogante sin saber muy bien a lo qué quería referirse.

"Hitsugaya-chan," -me dijo. - "Quiero que seas tú quien lidere el grupo de mañana."

"¿Qué?" -le pregunté sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos. - "Pero... Yo creía que..."

"¿No has dicho que suponías que mañana no tendrías el día libre?"

"Sí, pero no me esperaba esto. Yo creía que enviarías a un grupo de oficiales."

"Lo sé. Pero no contamos con muchos shinigamis disponibles en este momento. Así que te enviaré a ti y a un oficial bajo tu mando. Creo que será suficiente. Tenemos que repartirnos bien las tareas."

"Está bien." -suspiré resignado.

_Hinamori va a matarte cuando le digas que no va a poder ser mañana. Llevas dándole largas más de dos meses._

Empezaba a angustiarme demasiado eso de ser teniente... Muy a mi pesar mío, a veces tenía que admitir que sí sentía algo de envidia hacia Rangiku. Ella no tenía ni la mitad de trabajo del que acostumbraba a tener yo.

Estos pensamientos me aporrearon de golpe la mente. Esa maldita mujer estaba esperando que la capitana le dejara liderar el grupo de reconocimiento... ¿No estaría pensando Hohoemi poner precisamente a esa endemoniada oficial bajo mi cargo?

"Himawari-san..." -comencé algo angustiado, con el sólo hecho de imaginarme la situación.

"Mmmmh?"

"¿Puedo sugerirle un oficial para que me acompañe mañana?" -me atreví a preguntar finalmente.

"Sí, desde luego."

"Podría ser Motosuwa-chan?"

"Sí, ningún problema."-me contestó distraída, adjudicando los nuevos horarios a todos los miembros de la división. - "Puedes irte ya si quieres, me encargaré yo misma de hacer llegar los mensajes. Mañana a primera hora preséntate en la puerta del cuartel, haré que la oficial esté allí también."

"Gracias, Himawari-san." -le dije sintiendo un profundo alivio. - "Nos vemos mañana cuando haya terminado con ese bicho." -le aseguré.

"Buenas noches, Toushiro."

"Buenas noches, capitana."

_Y así que Hitsugaya cerró la puerta tras suyo, Hohoemi Himawari esbozó una perversa sonrisa._

_Aquella misión de reconocimiento iba a ir mucho más allá de la búsqueda y captura de un hollow, sólo que ninguno de los dos lo sabía todavía._

-----------------------------------

"_Va a matarte, Toushiro. Definitivamente, va a matarte."_

Estaba nervioso. Desde luego que lo estaba. Cada paso que daba hacia la zona de entrenamiento de la quinta división, era para acercarse a una segura reprimenda.

Inspiré profundamente un par de veces tratando de relajarme antes de entrar en aquel lugar. Ya me encontraba ante las pesadas puertas, había llegado a mi destino.

Tampoco era una excusa... Ella sabía que la seguía queriendo más que a nada en el mundo, lo que ocurría era que el ser teniente me impedía demostrárselo debidamente.

"_Sigue sonando a excusa..."_

Y en ese momento, antes de que pudiera abrir yo mismo, las puertas se descorrieron en su totalidad y bajo el umbral aparecieron Izuru y Hinamori, riendo alegres y algo cansados debido a la intensidad de la sesión.

"¡Ah¡Hitsugaya-kun!" -se sorprendió la chica, al verme ahí parado. - "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Venía a hablar contigo." -le dije, tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción.

Al ver que Kira se quedaba al igual que Hinamori, expectante, no tuve más remedio que carraspear y fulminarle con la mirada. Él pareció comprender al final.

"Bueno, Hinamori-kun. Nos vemos mañana y buenas noches." -se despidió, alejándose de allí.

La chica le hizo un gesto con la mano y luego me miró curiosa.

"¿De que se trata Shiro-chan?"

"Pues verás... Yo..."

"¡Ah!" -exclamó de golpe, acordándose de algo importante. - "¡La cita de mañana!"

"¿Eh?" -pregunté confuso. ¿Había adivinado ya que le iba a decir que no podía ir?

"¡Lo siento mucho Shiro-chan!" -se disculpó de golpe para mi sorpresa. - "¡Mañana no podré ir contigo al Rukongai! Es que tengo algo muy importante que hacer."

La miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Muy importante?"-repetí.

"Sí, he quedado con mi capitán para que me ayude a perfeccionar mi técnica."

"¿Con Aizen?" -inquirí, aunque ya sabía que ésa era la respuesta. Por algún extraño motivo comenzaba a sentirme mareado.

La chica asintió.

"Verás, es que quiero convertirme en teniente..."- confesó, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. - "Mi capitán es tan bueno... Me gustaría serle todo lo útil posible y es por eso que quiero entrenar duro. ¡Para ser la mejor!" -exclamó contenta.

"... Ya veo..." -murmuré. Me había quedado sin palabras.

"¿No te importa, verdad Shiro-chan?"

"...No. Ya iremos al Rukongai... Otro día."

Hinamori sonrió feliz.

"¿Sabes? Tengo muchas ganas de empezar a entrenar con un capitán de verdad. Estoy segura de que puedo aprender muchísimo." -prosiguió. - "¡Ah¡Es verdad! Venías a decirme algo... ¿Qué era?"

Tragué saliva. Tenía la garganta seca.

"Si... hoy... te apetece venir a dormir a mi cuarto." -mentí. Tenía la sensación de que Hinamori se estaba alejando de mi y necesitaba estar con ella. Quería que me abrazara.

"Claro que sí."-contestó risueña.

-----------------------------------

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana acariciaban ya el tibio muro blanco de los cuarteles de la división diez. Estábamos a primeros del mes de Julio y no era muy agradable tener que estar esperando fuera, ya que parecía que el calor nos iba a devorar por momentos. Sin embargo, Hohoemi me había dicho que enviaría a Motosuwa allí.

Jugué tembloroso con la empuñadura de Hyourinmaru, pensando en ponerme a entrenar hasta que ella llegara. Pero luego me dije que la chica solía ser puntual y no tardaría. Aún más tratándose de una misión con su teniente.

Me apoyé en la puerta y miré el cielo distraído. No había nadie por las calles a esas horas y se respiraba una paz absoluta. Cerré los ojos queriendo permanecer así todo el tiempo posible, tratando de no pensar en el aquel maldito hollow. Y entonces, mientras disfrutaba de aquella maravillosa brisa matutina... Ella llegó para aniquilar cruelmente toda aquella tranquilidad.

"¡Buenos días enanito del jardín!"

Abrí los ojos lentamente para fulminar a la mujer que se apoyaba a mi lado.

"Muérete, Rangiku."

"¡OH¡Me encanta el buen humor que tiene por las mañanas, teniente¿Qué ha desayunado¿Perro rabioso?"

No contesté y me limité a seguir mirando las nubes. No era bueno alterarse tan de buena mañana.

"¿Qué está mirando tan atentamente Hitsugaya?"

"No te importa."

"¡Ya sé¡Es esa nube que parece un sujetador!" -exclamó señalando la zona del cielo con el dedo. - "¡Es usted un pervertido!"

"¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA SEA!"- Le ordené, ya un tanto desesperado. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer soltara semejantes incoherencias tan temprano?

Pareció obedecerme y permanecimos en silencio unos minutos... Hasta que volvió a abrir la boca.

"¿Le han dado plantón?" -preguntó con malicia. - "¿O es que pretende convertirse en una estatua de hielo aquí afuera? Porque permíteme avisarle de que no lo logrará hasta que llegue el invierno, de no ser que use antes su _sorprendente talento."_

Miré el reloj de la torre. Motosuwa llegaba bastante tarde. Debíamos ponernos en marcha lo más pronto posible, ya que ese hollow solía aparecerse en las afueras y bosques del Seireitai, y sería bastante difícil encontrarlo.

"Pues sí, eso parece. Me han dado plantón." -exclamé furioso. - "¿Contenta¿Sí? Pues ya puedes reírte a gusto." -le solté, abriendo la puerta del cuartel y cerrándola tras mío con un fuerte golpe.

Me encaminé al despacho malhumorado para revisar los horarios que había repartido Himawari, a lo mejor se había confundido y le había dicho otra hora. Sí, debía ser eso. Era muy raro que la chica tardara tanto.

Escuché otra vez la pesada puerta tras mío y los pasos de Rangiku, que me seguían apresurados.

Entré en la habitación y saqué la lista de oficiales con las tareas asignadas para el día de hoy. Busqué desesperado el nombre de la chica hasta que di con ella:

_Hotaru Motosuwa_

_-Entrenamiento en la zona oeste a las 9.00h (Sustituye a Mizu)_

_-Simulacro R29 junto al 5º oficial Ayasegawa Yumichika, a las 15.20h (Cuartel de la División 11)._

_-Presentar el informe de la clase 13BA en la Academia de artes espirituales. Despacho 4, torre C. _

_-Enseñar a Nanao-chan a preparar chocolate de San Valentín comestible._

Me quedé clavado en el sitio. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello¿Acaso no iba ella a acompañarme¿En qué estaba pensando la capitana cuando le asignó esas estúpidas tareas¿Preparar chocolate de San Valentín¡Eso ya era el colmo!

"_Mierda..." -_pensé, revisando los nombres del resto de shinigamis. Y poniendo bocabajo una caja llena de fichas de cada uno, de forma que se esparcieron por todo el escritorio.- "Tiene que haber elegido a otro oficial. Si los de la trece hubieran vuelto a coger el relevo, me habrían informado..." -murmuré para mí.

En ese momento, la cabeza de Matsumoto se asomó por la puerta del despacho y miró con curiosidad cómo estaba desordenando la mesa.

"Luego todo eso lo vas a tener que recoger tú¿Eh?" -me advirtió muy seria. - "Por que yo no pienso hacerlo."

Al escuchar su voz un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Dejé de revolverlo todo y me la quedé mirando incrédulo.

_No puede ser verdad... Dime que no es verdad..._

"Matsumoto..." -comencé. - "¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?"

La chica se peinó su melena con los dedos, distraída.

"La capitana me ha dejado encargada del grupo de reconocimiento." -contestó orgullosa. - "Estoy esperando a la tardona de Motosuwa para podernos ir de una vez a matar al hollow."

Me quedé helado. Me acerqué a ella muy serio y le pasé la lista de nombres y tareas con brusquedad para que pudiera leerlo.

"Vámonos Matsumoto..." -le ordené desganado.

Ella contempló perpleja mi reacción y luego echó un pequeño vistazo a la hoja.

"¿Qué significa esto?" -preguntó horrorizada al ver la lista.

"Significa que Himawari me ha engañado como a un idiota y en vez de asignarme a Hotaru, he de cargar contigo."

"¿QUÉ?"-insistió, cada vez más escandalizada, a medida que iba comprendiendo.

"¡Qué yo estoy al mando¿Lo entiendes ahora cabeza hueca?"

Nos adentramos en el bosque justo a tiempo para que las tupidas ramas de los árboles nos libraran del fuerte sol de la mañana. No obstante, la jugarreta de la capitana nos había hecho perder unos valiosos minutos... y yo estaba bastante molesto.

"¿Sabe Teniente? De verdad que entre todos estos árboles y plantas parece un duendecillo. Solo le faltaría tener las orejas picudas."

No, estaba infinitamente molesto. Apreté los puños con rabia, antes de darme media vuelta para encararme con la mujer.

"Matsumoto..." -comencé. - "¡Se supone que esto es una misión seria¿Quiere hacer el favor de comportarse y estarse calladita¡Así nunca encontraremos al hollow!"

"¡Aplíquese el cuento¡No hace más que vociferar y gruñir!" -me espetó. -"Además, si no lo encontramos todavía es por su culpa. Le recuerdo que es usted quién está al mando."

"Si no lo encontramos es porque vienes conmigo."

"Yo nunca quise ir con usted, teniente. Estoy perfectamente cualificada para ir sola."

"¡Pues que sepas que yo tampoco pedí ir contigo!"-le repliqué. - "Y si tan segura estás de poder ir sola ¡Lárgate!"

"Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer." -contestó dándose la vuelta. - "Acabaré con él yo solita y se darán cuenta del gran error que cometieron nombrándote Teniente. ¡Niñato sabelotodo!"

"¡Ojalá sea al revés y nos libre de tu estupidez!"

Ella no dijo nada más y me miró algo dolida por el comentario. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que tal vez me había pasado un poco... ¿Qué clase de líder era yo para desear la muerte de mis subordinados?

Nos miramos por última vez, y ella echó a andar internándose en el bosque. Yo por mi parte me quedé ahí de pié pensativo. Lo cierto era que Matsumoto acababa con mi paciencia. De todos los miembros de mi división, ella era la persona con la que peor me llevaba. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Hohoemi cuando nos encargó a los dos la misión¿Sería un castigo por destrozar el despacho? Sí, tenía que ser algo así. De lo contrario, no perdería el tiempo enviando a la cabeza hueca de Rangiku. Podía ser cierto que la oficial era buena, pero el hecho de adjudicármela como compañera condenaba a la misión a un inevitable fracaso.

Negué con la cabeza desesperado. Todo eso no justificaba el haberle hablado de esa forma. Había perdido los nervios y... no era cierto que quisiera librarme de ella. Bueno, sí era cierto. Pero si le pasaba algo malo, la capitana no me lo perdonaría. Al fin y al cabo, yo estaba al mando.

Chasqueé la lengua disgustado y eché a andar tras los pasos de aquella mujer. No podía andar muy lejos. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos de búsqueda no conseguí hallarla. Así que trepé a lo alto de un árbol para tener más visibilidad. Y entonces la encontré. La muy idiota estaba perdida en medio de un claro, dónde hacía semanas atrás nuestro grupo había instalado algunas trampas. Al principio pensé que iría a comprobarlas, pero luego me percaté de que no era así e inspeccionaba la zona. ¿De verdad pensaba encontrar al hollow en un lugar como ese? Dejé escapar un suspiro. El hollow no era tan tonto como para caer en esos agujeros mal disimulados con hojarasca.

Me di un impulso, y con un ágil salto me sitúe a su lado.

Matsumoto se giró sorprendida al verme de nuevo.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre¿Tiene miedo de ir solo?" -me preguntó con malicia.

"Cállate. Si he venido es porque me estoy dando cuenta de que es una inútil, y sola no encontraría al hollow ni en un millón de años."

Ella torció el labio malhumorada y echó a andar con la cabeza bien alta, sin ser consciente de hacia dónde se dirigía.

"¡Espera Matsumoto!" -la advertí, justo cuando ponía un pie sobre la trampa.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Bajo ella el suelo se hundió, y de pronto se vio apoyada sobre la nada. Corrí en su dirección con la intención de agarrarla y lo conseguí.

"¡Te tengo!" -exclamé, cuando mis brazos se cerraron en torno a su cintura. Sin embargo... todo el peso de la mujer me tiró hacia abajo.

Ella gritó espantada al ver que mis brazos no iban a soportar su peso.

"¡No me sueltes!" -me suplicó. - "¡No me sueltes por favor!"

Me di cuenta de que me estaba resbalando hacia aquel vacío negro. La agarré todavía más fuerte y traté de tirar de ella hacia arriba. Pero era inútil, el esfuerzo sólo consiguió empeorar la situación y acercarme todavía más al agujero.

"Pesas demasiado..." -mascullé.

Entonces ella clavó en mi sus angustiados ojos azules.

"Déjalo estar." -me dijo entonces con firmeza. - "Si sigues así nos mataremos los dos."

"No. No pienso soltarte."-gruñí en un último esfuerzo por recuperarla. Pero las leyes de la física nos vencieron a los dos, y ambos nos precipitamos al interior de aquella oscuridad.

Mi cuerpo impactó contra el suelo con brusquedad, y luego rebotó para caer encima del de Matsumoto. Me incorporé dolorido, y me sorprendí al distinguir que la trampa no era tan profunda como parecía.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente aquella oficial era estúpida.

_Pensar que la caída iba a matarla..._

La rubia gimió incorporándose y se frotó el hombro magullado. Luego miró hacia arriba, buscando el exterior.

"¡Estúpido!" -me espetó de pronto enfadadísima. - "¡Eres un estúpido¡Ahora moriremos los dos!"

"¿Qué?" -exclamé. - "¿Tú estás bien de la cabeza¡Si tan sólo han sido unos metros¡Ni siquiera nos hemos roto nada!"

"No es por eso. ¡Estamos en una trampa para hollows¿Con qué material crees que se fabrican?"

Y justo en ese instante me di cuenta de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Las paredes de aquella prisión se habían construido con la misma piedra que la del muro que rodeaba al Seireitai. Y por lo tanto, iría absorbiendo nuestra fuerza espiritual hasta que terminara completamente con nosotros. Si tratábamos de escapar utilizando alguna técnica, el asunto empeoraría ya que nos destruiría con mayor rapidez.

Tan sólo podíamos esperar a que algún shinigami apareciera y nos tirara una cuerda o algo para poder escalar la maldita pared. Y si no lo hacía... Moriríamos lentamente, torturados por la enorme fuerza espiritual que nos rodeaba.

Comenzaba a sentirme débil. ¿Era posible que ya estuviera surtiendo efecto?

"¡Maldita sea!" -exclamó Rangiku impotente. - "¿A quién demonios se le ocurriría la brillante idea de poner trampas aquí?"

Me azotó una repentina rabia interna al oírla preguntar esto.

"¿A quién¿Eso preguntas¡Tu eres oficial¿Acaso no lees las cosas antes de firmarlas?"

"¿Qué?" -preguntó muy pálida.

"Que eres tú la que consintió que construyeran estos puñeteros agujeros."-le dije perdiendo totalmente la paciencia. - "¡Y luego te atreves a llamarme idiota¡Y dices que no me merezco el puesto de teniente¿Te lo mereces tú? Piénsalo bien, ni siquiera eres eficiente en tu cargo de oficial."

"¡Yo no sabía que esos papeles eran para esto!"

"¡Pues léelos¿O es que eres analfabeta?"- le grité finalmente.

Ella no contestó y bajó su mirada dándose por aludida. Permanecimos un largo rato en silencio mirándonos el uno al otro, maldiciéndonos mentalmente. O al menos eso creía yo, pero en realidad Rangiku estaba pensando en otra cosa... Y entonces para mi sorpresa, la mujer desenfundó su zampakutou.

"Oye¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?" -le pregunté asustado, al ver la expresión de su cara.

"No pienso quedarme sentada esperando la hora de mi muerte."-contestó muy seria. - "Tienes razón, soy una inútil a la que le sale todo al revés. Así que lo mejor será que me quite una vez del medio. Como dijo antes, teniente: _voy a librarlo de mi estupidez_." -aseguró dirigiendo hacia ella el filo de su espada.

¿Se iba a suicidar?

Me incorporé todo lo rápido que pude, y Hyourinmaru consiguió detener su intención justo a tiempo.

"¿Es que te has vuelto loca?" -le espeté, sujetando la empuñadura con firmeza. - "¡Suelta el arma Matsumoto!"

"¡No!" -contestó ella.

"¡Es una orden!" -le grité. - "¡No seas cabezota!"

Y para mi asombro la mujer comenzó a temblar y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

"Vamos a morir... Por mi culpa." -consiguió decir. - "La gente siempre muere según ha vivido. No quiero morir de esta forma tan patética. Por eso... Déjeme disculparme y quitarme la vida." -sollozó antes de apartar a Hyourinmaru del medio, tratando de salirse con la suya. Pero antes de que consiguiera hacerlo, una gruesa capa de hielo se interpuso entre ella y Haineko, y contempló horrorizada como me desplomaba malherido tras haber utilizado parte de mi reiatsu.

"¡Teniente!" -exclamó, soltando su espada y corriendo a mi lado. - "¿Se encuentra bien¡No debió hacerlo!"

"¿No?" -intenté sonreírle. - "¿Así que tu puedes suicidarte de esa forma tan egoísta, y yo no puedo acortar mi vida por salvar la tuya?"

"¡Idiota¡No he pedido que me salves!"

"Y no lo he hecho. Te has salvado tu sola. Yo sólo intento cuidar de mis subordinados."-le contesté, acostumbrándome a ese dolor y sentándome en el suelo. El hielo comenzó a deshacerse. - "¿Por qué te crees si no que volví a buscarte¿Por qué te crees que estoy yo también aquí atrapado?"

"Lo siento." -negó con la cabeza. - "He cavado nuestra tumba. Ya no hay ninguna solución."

Miré pensativo las paredes y el cielo azul que se encontraba sobre nosotros. ¿De verdad no había ninguna forma de salir de allí? No era posible. Esa trampa estaba construida por shinigamis, debía tener algún fallo. Tan sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de destruirla... Alguna forma de invertir los papeles.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, dándome cuenta de lo que había pensado. La mujer me miró extrañada, al ver mi rostro iluminado.

"Ya sé cómo salir de aquí." -le informé seguro de mí mismo.

"¿Qué? Pero... Eso es imposible."-me dijo sorprendida.

Sonreí a la mujer con autosuficiencia.

"Tan sólo tenemos que darle la vuelta a la situación."-le expliqué. - "La trampa nos irá matando lentamente por que nuestro actual poder espiritual es mucho más débil que el que hay concentrado en sus paredes¿No es cierto?"

Ella asintió.

"Según las leyes físicas espirituales, una fuerza mayor es implacable y destructiva frente a cualquier otra de menor intensidad."

"Exacto. Por eso mismo, lo único que debemos hacer es superarla y podremos salir de aquí."-sentencié.

"¡Pero nuestro reiatsu es mucho más débil¡Y si liberamos el shikai, solo conseguiremos morir con mayor rapidez!" -exclamó. - "Tu mismo lo has comprobado al crear ese bloque de hielo."

Fijé mi mirada en los ojos de la chica.

"No estaba pensando en liberar el shikai, Matsumoto. Sé que eso no serviría de nada, no soy tonto." -le aseguré muy serio. - "No es lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir estas paredes."

"¿Entonces?"

Me puse en pié y desenfundé a Hyourinmaru.

"Tengo que convencerle para que me ayude." -le dije, con la vista clavada en mi zampakutou. Rangiku me miró sin comprender cuales eran mis intenciones - "Sólo tendremos una oportunidad." -le dije a Hyourinmaru. Noté como se revolvía nervioso en mi interior. - "Así que no me hagas quedar mal."

"Hitsugaya..." -comenzó Rangiku preocupada al ver el brillo de mis ojos. - "... Eso es una locura. No lo conseguirá." -negó con la cabeza, adivinando ya lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza.

Sonreí a aquella mujer, apartando por un momento la vista de mi zampakutou.

"Sólo necesito un rato para mentalizarlo."

-----------------------------------

Ya estaba bien entrada la noche cuando la primera oficial, Matsumoto Rangiku, alcanzaba la puerta del cuartel de su división. Todavía sentía en cuerpo entumecido a causa del golpe de la caída y el frío tacto del hielo.

El hielo...

Sí, ahora mismo no podía pensar en otra cosa. Jamás había visto un paisaje tan sobrecogedor como el que había contemplado hacía a penas un rato. La liberación prohibida de su teniente, había conseguido sacarles de allí convirtiendo el bosque en una preciosa explosión de estacas cristalinas, que a la luz de la luna y estrellas brillaban como puros diamantes.

Tenía que reconocerlo. El joven Hitsugaya Toushiro era un auténtico genio. Había conseguido cautivarla y llamar su atención de una forma que ella jamás hubiera creído posible. Seguía siendo ese _pequeño cabrón_, que le había arrebatado su puesto, aquel a quién molestaba todos los días tan sólo por oírlo ladrar.

Dejó escapar una media sonrisa y depositó el agotado cuerpo de su teniente en el sofá.

El chico temblaba de arriba a bajo y tenía los dedos de las manos fríos, rígidos y amoratados debido al descomunal esfuerzo realizado por liberar a Hyourinmaru. Y finalmente lo había conseguido.

_Pero después de todo sigue siendo un niño..._ -se dijo a si misma, al notar el castañeteo de sus dientes.

"¿Estás despierto Hitsugaya?" -le preguntó en un susurro.

El chico no contestó y siguió tiritando inconsciente.

"Voy a quitarte toda la ropa y te daré un baño calentito¿si?" -le dijo con suavidad.

Entonces el joven abrió lentamente sus ojos acuamarinos y fulminó a la mujer.

"Ni se te ocurra." -le advirtió.

La rubia rió divertida.

"Era broma, era broma." -sonrió. - "Pero lo que sí es verdad, es que como no entres en calor ahora mismo, te va a dar una hipotermia."

Toushiro hizo un gran esfuerzo por hablar y contestarle.

"Da igual, no es la primera vez que muero de esta forma."

"¡No diga tonterías, teniente! Aquí el único que va a morir es ese apestoso hollow... En cuanto tengamos oportunidad de volver¿Eh?" -sentenció alegre.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa conforme.

Y entonces Rangiku fue en busca de una manta, se tumbó sobre él en el sofá y los cubrió a los dos con ella.

"¿Se puede saber que haces, Matsumoto?" -le espetó Hitsugaya a duras penas. Sintiéndose aprisionado por el pecho de la mujer.

"Salvarte la vida." -le contestó convencidísima. - "Así los dos entraremos en calor."

"No necesito que me devuelvas el favor¿sabes?" -soltó este, notando que mejoraba ante esta repentina subida de la temperatura.

"No es ningún favor. Es sólo que debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros." -le dijo ésta, cerrando los ojos y abrazándose al pequeño cuerpo de su teniente. - "¿Por qué te crees si no que no te he abandonado en mitad del bosque, eh?"

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Estaban tan cansados, y se encontraban tan bien de esa forma que les daba igual todo lo que pasara a su alrededor. No tardarían en quedarse dormidos.

"Matsumoto" -lo llamó él.

"Dime"

"No le digas a nadie lo de mi Bankai, por favor."

"Tranquilo. No lo haré. Aunque te sugiero que aprendas a controlarlo mejor para la próxima vez. Casi morimos congelados."

De nuevo el silencio.

"... y muchas gracias, Rangiku-chan."

"No. Muchas gracias a ti, Toushiro-kun."

Y los dos se quedaron dormidos bajo la atenta mirada de su capitana Hohoemi, que apoyada en una de las esquinas de la habitación, había presenciado toda la escena sin que ellos se enteraran.

Apagó la luz, sintiéndose satisfecha con el resultado de la misión aún sabiendo que seguían sin ninguna información sobre el hollow. Sin embargo, ahora una parte de su persona podría descansar tranquila. Aunque el perro y el gato siguieran destrozándole el despacho…

_Todos los gatos tienen sonrisa…_

…_Y no es posible que haya una sonrisa sin gato._

**To be continued

* * *

**

_**¡Miauuu! Qué os ha parecido? De nuevo 10 páginas del word nada más y nada menos. No sé cómo hago para escribir unos capítulos tan largos T.T Pero bueno, no quería cortar la idea y hacerlo en dos capis diferentes, así que así ha quedao. Espero que no os importe mucho.**_

_**Ahh! Me estoy emocionando. Ya llegamos al final de este fanfic (Lagrimita... Sniff). Solo quedan cuatro capítulos más por escribir... En fin, voy a dejar ya de dramatizar y os aviso que es muy probable que el siguiente no lo suba hasta dentro de dos semanas por dos razones:**_

_**-La primera: ME VOY A PARIS DE VACACIONES! JOJOJO XDDDDD MORIOS DE ENVIDIA! (Ya lo ha soltao)**_

_**-Y la segunda: Que seguramente será igual de largo que este y tardaré en escribirlo.**_

_**De todas formas el plazo máximo de entrega lo dejo en el día 13 de Abril... Aunque también es posible que la semana que viene os de una sorpresa y ya lo tenga acabado XD Me lo pensaré!**_

_**Y ahora...

* * *

**_

**PREVIEW SOLO APTA PARA FRIKIS ! **

_**En los cuarteles de la décimo tercera división...**_

**Kiyone: UKITAKE TAICHOO¿QUIERE QUE LE LEA LA MANO?**

**Ukitake: Bueno... Siempre me ha gustado saber lo que me depara el futuro.**

**Kaien: No te fíes ni un pelo de ella, Taicho. A mí me ha pronosticado la muerte.**

**Miyako: A mi también.**

**Himawari: Y a mí... ¬¬**

**Kaien: Eres un ceporro de pitonisa, sabes? A todos nos has dicho lo mismo.**

**Kiyone: Eso no es verdad! Aquí puedo ver... _(analiza la mano de Ukitake)_ Vaya, tiene las manos muy suaves Taicho. Usa algún tipo de crema?**

_**BLAM! Todos al suelo.**_

**Kiyone: Lo que quería decir era que junto a algunos revieweres, he adivinado que el título del capítulo anterior sí tenía que ver con lo que le dice Hitsugaya a Unohana! Así que como suponéis se me da bien adivinar el futuro ;)**

**Miyako: Con quién habla ahora?**

**Kaien: No sé, ya sabes que está loca.**

**Kiyone: Creéis que podemos averiguar lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo, teniendo en cuenta que será 7 de Julio?Espero leer vuestras teorías, sugerencias y comentarios!**

**Rukia: Capítulo? Revieweres? Kiyone-chan, te encuentras bien? Dices cosas muy raras!**

**Sentarou: Está poseída! NALEEH, SAL DE SU CUERPOOO!

* * *

**

**REVIEW PLIS **


	10. Lluvia y lágrimas

_**Este es un capítulo ya contado pero escrito desde otro punto de vista.**_

_**Espero que os guste y que haya valido la pena la espera. Gracias por todos vuestros Reviews!

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 10: Morir**

"**Lluvia y Lágrimas"**

_No soy capaz de distinguir dónde terminan las gotas de lluvia._

_Llevamos mucho tiempo llorando... Hace demasiado que la tormenta empezó.._

_Parece ser que todo el dolor del cielo se ha fundido creando un solo lamento, que se escucha precipitándose al vacío, para luego ahogarse en los charcos del suelo... Hasta que finalmente las ondas desaparecen._

_Enmudece._

_Por extraño que parezca tengo frío. Sí, a pesar de estar a 7 de Julio... Hace tanto frío como aquel día en el que comprendí el significado de la muerte. _

_Morir... Independientemente de dónde te encuentres, es algo inevitable. Nosotros los shinigamis nos consolamos sabiendo que nuestro espíritu nunca lo hará. Y es por eso que no debería estar triste. Pero el problema de reencarnarse es no recordar absolutamente nada de tu vida anterior, y eso, sí es morir._

_Vivimos en un círculo que nunca termina. _

_Morir... Renacer... _

_Somos como la lluvia: Después de caer a la tierra, siempre regresará al cielo. Y así... volvemos al principio._

_¿Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo, no¿O para ti tan sólo es agua?

* * *

_

TIN

TIN

TIN

El repetitivo sonido del la campanilla de la zona de entrenamiento anunciaba el final de una agotadora sesión. Habían sido cuatro horas seguidas sin descanso, y aquel tintineo, si bien de madrugada era comparable con el infierno, en ese momento parecía una melodía celestial.

La oficial Matsumoto Rangiku, se giró bruscamente hacia el lugar de dónde procedía la peculiar alarma, distrayendo su atención y bajando por un momento la guardia... _Mi oportunidad..._

_BLAM!_

"Buenos reflejos." -la felicité. - "Has parado el golpe con una sola mano. Vas mejorando."

La rubia hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, a pesar del notable cansancio.

"Eres un pequeño cabroncete¿Lo sabías?"

"Sí, no es la primera vez que me lo dices hoy."

Las dos espadas de bambú seguían unidas en fuerte tensión. Ninguno de los dos queríamos retirarnos. Eso supondría una derrota y nuestro orgullo no nos lo permitía.

"El entrenamiento ha terminado ya... Teniente Hitsugaya." -me dijo la chica, clavando en mí sus fríos ojos azules.

Le costaba trabajo hablar, y su muñeca comenzaba a flaquear no pudiendo contener toda la fuerza con ella. Sin embargo, se esforzaba para que no fuera perceptible.

Nos miramos por unos momentos, y finalmente, ambos retiramos nuestras espadas al mismo tiempo. _Empate._

Sonreí satisfecho y me dejé caer sobre el tatami exhausto. La espada rodó unos centímetros, alejándose de mí, hasta que se chocó con el pie de uno de los oficiales. Todos me habían rodeado y me miraban impacientes esperando a que les diera permiso para retirarse. Puse los ojos en blanco. _¿A caso no era evidente que ya habíamos terminado¿Por qué habíamos instalado sino aquel timbre?_

"Sí, sí, ya os podéis marchar. Haced lo que os de la gana hasta después de comer."

"¡Genial!" -exclamó Motosuwa. - "¿Podríamos comer todos juntos¿Qué os parece¡Yo invito al postre!"

"Por mi perfecto."-le sonrió Miyahara. - "¿Se apunta Teniente?"

Levanté levemente la cabeza para alcanzar a ver al joven oficial.

"No." -contesté. - "Yo me voy a mi habitación a darme un baño. Ya comeré con la capitana cuando regrese de la décimo tercera división."

"¡Como quiera!" -se despidieron. Y luego, salieron por la puerta con las espadas al hombro.

Inspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. Se estaba increíblemente bien en el suelo tumbado. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haberme quedado allí el resto el día.

Parecía mentira que aquel fuera uno de los llamados "días de descanso". Estaba físicamente agotado... Y para mi desgracia, el papeleo de la tarde, seguro acabaría con mi cabeza.

"Qué mierda de semana..." -rezongué, restregándome los ojos.

"Si tu lo dices..." -canturreó una voz por encima de mí. - "A mí todas me parecen iguales."

Parpadeé un par de veces y distinguí a Matsumoto que se había quedado de pié, sobre mí y con una pierna situada a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

"¿Aún no te has ido?" -le pregunté. - "Conociéndoles empezarán a comer sin esperarte."

"No. Yo prefiero el baño de burbujas y un batido de chocolate." - sonrió encantada. - "Así que me voy contigo."

Arqueé una ceja tratando de asimilar el comentario.

"Matsumoto, no pienso dejar que te metas en mi bañera si es lo que estás pensando."

La mujer chasqueó la lengua.

"Pues claro que no. Yo no quepo en ese cubo tan pequeño. La debieron hacer especialmente a tu medida."

Dejé escapar un gruñido antes de darme la vuelta y comenzar a gatear para escabullirme de ella. No sabía lo que estaba tramando esta vez pero seguro que no era nada bueno. Sin embargo, la mujer me cogió por el cuello del kimono y consiguió detenerme.

"La verdad... Es que pensaba que fuéramos a otro sitio."-añadió guiñándome el ojo.

-----------------------------------

"Cierre los ojos teniente Hitsugaya."

"¡Ni se te ocurra Matsumoto!"

_SPLASSSH _

_Tarde..._

"¡Está helada!" -comencé a tiritar. Aquella endemoniada oficial acababa de tirarme un cubo de agua fría por la cabeza.

"Vamos, deja de protestar y relájate." -dijo contentísima, al tiempo que se llenaba la palma de la mano de champú y comenzaba a restregarme la cabeza.

Me había llevado a los baños mixtos a los que sólo podían acceder tenientes y capitanes... Y oficiales si iban acompañados de alguno de sus superiores recién mencionados. No sé cómo se las arreglaba que siempre conseguía embaucarme para salirse con la suya. Y aunque según ella, me lo estaba agradeciendo con un "masaje capilar"... Sus métodos no es que fueran muy acertados.

"¿Sabes que lo puedo hacer yo sólo?" -le espeté furioso, tratando de liberarme de ella. Pero me tenía bien sujeto con sus piernas y al intentar incorporarme solo conseguí que se me aflojara el nudo de la toalla que llevaba a la cintura.

Me volví a sentar sobre el regazo de la mujer inmediatamente y ella, al ver mi reacción soltó una estridente carcajada.

"No te rías de mí." -rezongué resignado. Mientras Rangiku seguía "masajeándome" las sienes, llenándome parcialmente la cara con espuma.

En ese momento la puerta de los baños se descorrió, y entre el vapor que desprendían las aguas, aparecieron las siluetas de la capitana Hohoemi, el teniente de la décimo tercera división Shiba Kaien y su esposa Miyako.

"Buenos días a todos." -los saludó Matsumoto contentísima, con las manos aún enterradas entre mi pelo.

"Vaya" -se sorprendió Himawari. - "Si tengo a mis dos subordinados favoritos aquí reunidos. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor Hitsugaya-chan? Ukitake me ha dicho que esta mañana Kotetsu tuvo que ir a visitarte porque aún te duraba la fiebre del otro día."

Levanté la cabeza para contestarle, pero al hacerlo, Rangiku terminó por enjabonarme el resto de la cabeza... Incluidos los ojos, nariz y boca.

Los tres recién llegados comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente al verme.

"¡Matsumoto!" -le grité, tratando de apartarme el jabón.

"Uy... Se me olvidaba que era demasiado joven para afeitarse." -excusó de forma estúpida, llenando otra vez el cubo con agua de la ducha para después verterlo sobre mí sin previo aviso. - "¿Mejor así?" -preguntó ignorando el castañeteo de mis dientes tras el aclarado.

"No." -protesté escapándome finalmente de mi oficial, con cuidado de no resbalarme debido al estropicio que habíamos montado en pocos minutos.

"Parece que ahora os lleváis mucho mejor."-sonrió Miyako. - "Quién lo habría dicho..." -sentenció, al tiempo que se sumergía en la terma principal. - "Aunque es posible que Rangiku haya cambiado sus tácticas de venganza lavándote el pelo..."

"Eso parece... Porque la verdad que no debe ser muy buena esa agua para curarte el resfriado." -corroboró Kaien mirándome peligrosamente. - "Son muchísimo mejores los baños calientes..."

Y pillándome desprevenido, me levantó en el aire y me arrojó de golpe al agua. Me zambullí con un gran estruendo, salpicando a la pobre Miyako que quedó completamente empapada.

Cuando conseguí sacar la cabeza, y recuperar el aire y la toalla que se había perdido durante la caída, fulminé al teniente con la mirada.

Ahora Kaien se apoyaba en una de las piedras para evitar ahogarse a causa de la risa.

"¡Esta te la guardo¡Maldita sea!" -le grité rojo del enfado y la vergüenza.

Otra vez volvieron a reír, y Matsumoto abandonó el taburete de madera para unirse al resto de nosotros.

"Qué bien sienta todo esto después de una mañana de ejercicio." -suspiró la rubia. - "Aunque al teniente Hitsugaya no le haga tanta gracia." -agregó dedicándome el comentario.

"¡Es cierto!" -exclamó Miyako. - "Ninguna de vosotras ha podido acudir a la reunión que hemos tenido esta mañana la asociación." -cambió de tema, refiriéndose a Rangiku y la capitana.

"¿Se ha dicho algo importante?" -inquirió Hohoemi. - "¿Sabéis si van a sacar a la venta nuevos productos de _Diana_?"

"¿Diana¿Reunión¿Asociación de qué?" -pregunté intrigado y totalmente perdido.

"_... de mujeres...Shinigami... Fue idea de mi esposa. Están todas locas." _-me susurró Kaien al oído, haciendo ademán para que dejara de preguntar... O de lo contrario lo lamentaría. - "_Diseñan tonterías... Ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta dibujar a Miyako."_

"Que yo sepa no... Aunque la creaste tú, de momento sigue siendo Chappy el más popular." -aseguró Rangiku. - "A mi me gustaría que se explotara más la imagen de _Ginnosuke_. Lo propondré en la próxima reunión."

"Ginnosuke es feísimo. Esa sonrisa que tiene es..."

"¡Es perfecta!" -concluyó la rubia.

"_¿Ves a lo que me refiero?" _-me dijo de nuevo Kaien. - "_Todas locas..."_

Asentí algo asustado. Matsumoto parecía desprender lucecitas por los ojos.

"¿Queréis ver el emblema que he diseñado para los Shinigamis-sustitutos?" -exclamó Miyako contentísima, yendo a buscar su libreta de dibujo. - "¡Mirad! Estoy segura de que será del agrado de todos."

"Eso es..." -comencé al verlo.

"...Un hollow?" -concluyó Hohoemi algo impactada. - "¿La máscara de un hollow?

"¡Premio!" -sonrió la oficial. - "Todo esto de la cacería del hollow me ha inspirado..." -aseguró.

"Hablando de ese endemoniado..." -interrumpió Kaien. - "La patrulla que enviaste ayer Himawari... ¿Aún no ha regresado?"

Nuestra capitana bajo el rostro entristecida.

"No. No hemos encontrado ningún cadáver esta vez, pero no sabemos nada de ellos."

"No responden a los comunicadores." -añadí. - "Es como si hubieran desaparecido por completo."

"Habrá que enviar otra." -negó el teniente con la cabeza. - "El capitán aún no está totalmente recuperado y eso hace que estemos hasta el cuello de trabajo. Y lo peor que cada día que pasa hay más bajas... Esto ya se nos está yendo de las manos."

"Matsumoto..." -comenzó Hohoemi apesadumbrada, tras escuchar las palabras de Kaien. - "Cuando termines tu trabajo de esta tarde, reúne a cuatro oficiales más y...

"No se moleste capitana." -la cortó Miyako adivinando sus pensamientos. - "Nuestra división se encargará esta vez de él."

Clavé los ojos en la oficial de la división trece.

"Partiré yo misma." -sonrió.

"Pero... Miyako..." -le dijo su esposo.

"Es lo correcto Kaien. Y tu lo sabes." -contestó sin dejar de sonreír. - "Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para no perderme en un reconocimiento. Himawari-san ha estado enviando a sus subordinados durante estos últimos días y no está bien abusar de su amabilidad. Además, todavía no he tenido oportunidad de ir a buscarle. Y Rangiku ya fue con Hitsugaya hace dos días¿No es cierto?"

"¿Es eso verdad?" -me preguntó el hombre algo desconcertado, ya que no había sido notificada nuestra pequeña salida.

La capitana hizo un gesto afirmativo.

"Sí. Pero no conseguimos encontrarlo." -mascullé, omitiendo el resto de detalles.

"Esta bien." -concluyó Kaien. - "En ese caso nos encargaremos nosotros."

"Antes de eso iré a comprobar el último informe que envío la patrulla de ayer. Si hay alguna novedad la enviaré inmediatamente a tu despacho Kaien." -dije poniéndome en pie y saliendo del agua.

"De acuerdo."-asintió él.

Me calcé las sandalias y cogí otra toalla seca antes de salir por la puerta en dirección al vestuario. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abandonar el lugar, Himawari se acercó a mi muy seria.

"¿Ocurre algo, capitana?" -le dije al ver su semblante.

"Quería preguntarte una cosa. Ya sé cuál va a ser tu respuesta pero he de asegurarme y al mismo tiempo hacértelo saber a ti también."

"¿De qué se trata?"

"¿Has cogido los ficheros de l_a investigación _del despacho o los has cambiado de sitio?"

Abrí los ojos de par en par, analizando a dónde iba a parar la pregunta.

"Nuestra investigación... ¿Ha desaparecido?" -pregunté en un susurro.

"Eso me temo." -suspiró ella. - "La única persona que estaba al tanto era Rangiku, pero ya he hablado con ella."-añadió negando con la cabeza.

Me humedecí los labios algo nervioso.

"¿Informamos sobre lo ocurrido?"

"No. Mejor no precipitarse sin tener nada claro. Iré a hablar con Unohana... Siempre ha tenido más paciencia que yo para estas cosas."

-----------------------------------

Muy cerca del lugar al que la capitana Hohoemi Himawari se dirigía, un joven hombre trabajaba en otra particular investigación no muy alejada a la que estaban llevando a cabo en la décima división.

Éste era de tez ligeramente tostada y al mismo tiempo enfermiza, que resaltaba en su aspecto desgarbado y huesudo. Podría habérsele comparado con un esqueleto forrado de piel humana, y a su afilado rostro con una calavera.

La habitación el la que se encontraba estaba totalmente en penumbra, y sobre unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, tal vez en parte debidas a la carente iluminación, se hallaban rehundidos unos ojos de tonalidad amarillenta que recordaban a los de un halcón enfurecido.

De vez en cuando, sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba en una grotesca mueca, para luego ahogar una peculiar risa resultado de un tic nervioso. Ésta era sin lugar a dudas su mayor característica y también su rasgo más escalofriante. Y era por eso que a demás de su título de capitán de la tercera división, a Tadashi Adachi se le conocía bajo el nombre de: La hiena.

"Perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto." -murmuró para sí, analizando el contenido de un tubo de ensayo. En el interior del cristal, un espeso líquido purpurado gorgoteaba como tratando de querer escapar.

El capitán Adachi ahogó otra de sus risas, y luego comenzó a agitar el contenido ansioso.

"Esta vez todo será perfecto." -se repitió, al tiempo que abría un cajón de las estanterías para coger una jeringuilla. - "¡Ah! Aquí estabas pequeña..." -la saludó con ojos relucientes. - "El instrumento que nos llevará a la gloria¿eh¿Me echabas de menos?" - le siguió hablando con cariño, mientras capturaba con ella el asqueroso líquido que antes había ocupado el tubo.

Sonrió nerviosamente impaciente, cuando el último reducto fue injerido por la aguja. Luego, le dio unos leves toquecitos y se pasó la lengua por los dientes triunfante.

Tadashi Adachi se encontraba aquel día sólo en el cuartel de su división. Había enviado a todos sus subordinados a realizar diferentes tareas con la intención de quedarse solo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Le encantaba transformar su despacho en aquello que nunca logró tener: el laboratorio de la décimo segunda división.

El resto de capitanes conocían sus extraños pasatiempos, pero no le daban mucha importancia. Por eso no les parecía raro que hiciera esto. De echo, muchas veces el propio Mayuri lo invitaba a pasar las tardes con él experimentando con diferentes almas, viles, quincys y hasta shinigamis... Nada que el resto de personal supiera. Nada de lo que La Hiena, pudiera sacar partido... O al menos, eso era lo que Kurotsuchi suponía.

Pero lo cierto era que Adachi sabía explotar al máximo sus habilidades, y aprovechaba hasta límites insospechados todo lo que había aprendido en su larga existencia. Así como también se había convertido en maestro de algunos otros interesados. La diferencia entre estos interesados y él, es que éste vivía para experimentar y hacer posible lo imposible: Para él, la creación de un híbrido capaz de romper las barreras de poder conocidas, era el todo. Mientras que los otros aspiraban todavía a más.

_Había llegado la hora. Era el momento que el capitán tanto había esperado... Y esta vez, todo sería perfecto._

Avanzó con su peculiar arma por los pasillos de su división. El silencio de aquel cuartel casi abandonado, tan sólo era interrumpido de vez en cuando por su maniática risa, y el sonido de sus sandalias arrastrándose, sin mucho cuidado, sobre el suelo. Siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a una portezuela que conectaba con unas escaleras de caracol descendentes, y las recorrió hasta que dio a un sótano aún más oscuro que las anteriores salas. Allí, tumbado sobre una camilla metálica, amordazado, con los ojos vendados y extremidades encadenadas, se hallaba un fornido hombre que de no haber estado inmovilizado, de seguro habría conseguido destrozar el despacho y al aparentemente debilucho capitán, en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Qué tal se encuentra mi querido Chûkyaku?" -preguntó Adachi, a su prisionero. Éste debió escucharlo porque inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia el lugar del que adivinó procedía la voz, sin embargo, tan sólo pudo emitir un par de gruñidos como contestación.

Tadashi chasqueó la lengua decepcionado, y se acercó a él para quitarle la mordaza.

"¡Maldito seas Adachi!" -le escupió éste, nada más se sintió la boca liberada. - "¡Cuando el resto de capitanes se entere de esto la cámara te condenará a muerte!"

El hombre negó con la cabeza pausadamente, haciendo ver que se equivocaba.

"Esa no es manera de tratar a un superior¿sabe oficial? Debería estarme agradecido por haberlo rescatado de una muerte segura. Soy muchísimo más generoso que su capitana."

"¡Ni se te ocurra nombrarla hijo de puta!"

"No me obligues a tener que taparte la boca otra vez..." -le advirtió éste. - "Esas palabras son muy feas."

"¿Cómo te atreves a compararla con un monstruo como tú¿Y dices que me has rescatado de la muerte¡No me hagas reír! Morí en el mismo momento en el que me desperté aquí atado."

El capitán resopló agobiado de escucharlo, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, volvió a atarle la boca. No obstante, esta vez le destapó los ojos y lo calló lanzándole una gélida mirada.

"Te he dicho que te rescaté de una muerte segura. Hohoemi no tiene ni idea de a qué tipo de hollow os conduce. Es uno de los más fuertes que hemos creado. Éste puede fusionarse con el alma de un shinigami." - Los ojos del oficial se abrieron espantados. - "No es un híbrido perfecto, pero he de reconocer que hemos avanzado bastante" - hizo una pausa y sus labios inexpresivos se curvaron hacia arriba en otra de sus escalofriantes sonrisas. - "Lo sé porque yo mismo ayudé a crearlo. Y esta vez... La fusión espiritual será perfecta." -le dijo sacándose la jeringuilla y jugando a pasarla por los huecos de sus dedos.

"Voy a convertirte en el primero de una nueva especie que superará a hollows y shinigamis... El híbrido perfecto."-le anunció. - "¿Sabías que el antiguo capitán Urahara consiguió ya algo parecido? Sí, pocos lo saben... Pero él me lo contó antes de retirarse. ¿Y sabes algo más¡He mejorado su técnica! Con este método haré que superes con creces todo lo que él obtuvo. Es posible que sea hasta menos doloroso..." -concluyó listo para inyectarle el contenido. - "... espero que puedas soportarlo."

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par justo antes de que el capitán clavara la gruesa aguja en su corazón, y el líquido empezara a expandirse rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

El oficial se retorcía de dolor mientras notaba la transformación de su alma. Poco a poco, su piel fue transmutando de color y su cara fue remplazada por una máscara hollow. Hasta que finalmente la transfiguración llegó a un punto crítico y esta nueva piel se quebró en un centenar de pedazos quedando solamente la máscara en un cuerpo humano que aún respiraba con dificultad.

El capitán se acercó algo temeroso a su supuesta creación, y justo en ese instante la máscara se le desprendió cayendo a las baldosas del suelo. En la camilla tumbado se hallaba el mismo oficial de hacía a penas unos segundos.

Tadashi Adachi lo observó perplejo, y enfurecido le propinó una patada a la puerta.

"¡Maldita sea¡Debería haber salido bien¿Qué es lo que no ha funcionado?" -se giró de nuevo hacia Chûkyaku y lo tomó por el cuello agitándolo y dispuesto a estrangularlo con sus largos y huesudos dedos. - "¡Deberías haber cambiado! Qué tipo de broma de mal gusto es quitarte al hollow de encima como si fueras un lagarto mudando la piel¡Me oyes maldito!"

En ese instante el hombre abrió los ojos y su cara cambió nuevamente para sorpresa del capitán. Rugió estrepitosamente, y el estridente ruido retumbó por todos los rincones del sótano. Volvía a ser algo parecido al hollow de hacía unos momentos.

Su energía espiritual incrementó de una manera alarmante, y Adachi agradeció haberlo atado con ese tipo de cadenas... De lo contrario lo habría despedazado.

Los ojos de La Hiena chisporrotearon febrilmente y en su rostro se dibujo una desconcertante mueca.

"¿Ha funcionado?" -se preguntó admirando a la nueva especie que acababa de crear, que se batía por librarse de las cadenas. Era tan extraordinariamente fuerte, que finalmente consiguió romper uno de los eslabones que lo ataban de las piernas y se incorporó con la camilla pegada a la espalda.

Tadashi sintió un escalofrío, y viéndose incapaz de controlar a su propia bestia, huyó de allí subiendo los escalones helicoidales y cerró con fuerza la última puerta pasándole el candado. Luego, apoyado en la que le llevaba a su laboratorio particular, dejó escapar una nerviosa risotada. Sus pensamientos lo trasladaban a infinitas posibilidades, pero pronto fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina... Que conocía muy bien.

"¿Hola?" -preguntó algo temerosa en las tinieblas de aquel cuartel. - "¿Chûkyaku¿Estás por aquí?"

El capitán de la tercera división, sonrió con autosuficiencia.

"_Cortar... De raíz..."_

-----------------------------------

Aún no había alcanzado los cuarteles de la división cuatro, cuando notó su presencia. Sintió estremecerse pero al mismo tiempo una pequeña ventana de esperanza se abrió en su corazón.

No había resto de los demás miembros de la patrulla que había enviado, sin embargo, su octavo oficial Chûkyaku Lizard no andaba muy lejos de allí. ¿Un superviviente? Tal vez...

Fue este sentimiento lo que hizo que la capitana Hohoemi Himawari, abandonara por un momento la idea de ir a pedir consejo a Unohana y se desviara hacia el lugar de dónde provenía aquel débil reiatsu casi imperceptible.

"No... No puede ser." -murmuró sorprendida, cuando sus pasos la condujeron a la puerta del cuartel de la tercera división. Sabía por la reunión de capitanes de la mañana, que aquel día Adachi había enviado a todos sus subordinados fuera y estaría trabajando él sólo. ¿Por qué entonces su oficial se encontraba allí?

Algo temerosa pero segura de si misma, descorrió la puerta del lugar y se internó en la oscuridad de los pasillos de la división.

"¿Hola¿Chûkyaku¿Estás por aquí?" -preguntó a la oscuridad.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Pero cada vez, percibía el reiatsu de su subordinado con mayor nitidez. No obstante, había algo en él que era diferente.

"_¿Estará el capitán Adachi en su despacho?" _-se preguntó. - "_Tal vez lo haya visto entrar..."_

Siguió por uno de los pasillos hasta alcanzar la puerta dónde trabajaba el capitán. Estaba abierta.

"¿Capitán Adachi?" -lo llamó desde afuera. Pero como nadie le contestó se aventuró a entrar a su interior.

El lugar estaba bastante desastroso. No tenía ni punto de comparación con el que había en su propia división, puesto que Hitsugaya se encargaba de tener todo en riguroso orden. Sin embargo, allí se habían dejado los cajones de las estanterías abiertos, estaba todo el suelo lleno de frascos de cristal y el escritorio a rebosar de papeles y carpetas.

Al fijarse en esto último, su corazón dio un vuelco y se acercó al escritorio con paso decidido. Temblorosa, apartó algunos folios y cogió la carpeta en cuestión.

"Esto es..." -se sorprendió, abriéndola para coger los ficheros de su interior. La caligrafía poco elaborada de su teniente podía leerse en los encabezados de cada página. - "... nuestra investigación."

Estaba tan absorta y sorprendida con su descubrimiento, que no se dio cuenta de que la sombra de un hombre alto y desgarbado la acechaba desde atrás. Una mano con los dedos largos y huesudos se apoyó en el hombro de Himawari haciéndola brincar por un momento del susto. Ésta se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con unos ojos color miel y una risa ahogada.

"Capitán Adachi..." - alcanzó a decir ella, aún con el corazón en la mano. - "¿Qué significa esto?" -preguntó furiosa señalando su carpeta.

El hombre no contestó. Tan sólo curvó sus labios hacia arriba y habló en un susurró:

"_Descarga la luz de la tormenta, Raizan"_

Y la habitación se ilumino por completo.

-----------------------------------

" …_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge struttin' her stuff on the street…"_

"Matsumoto¿Sabes que no cantas especialmente bien?"

"Lo hago con la misma entonación con la que la escucho. Yo no tengo la culpa de que en ese toca discos suene como un gato atropellado¿sabes?"

"¡Si reconoces que suena fatal por qué demonios estás cantando!" -le espeté histérico.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y aún me quedaban un montón de papeles por rellenar. Y casi toda la culpa la tenía mi oficial, que se había pegado cantando toda la tarde esas odiosas canciones que iban de "_Fly Josephine"_ de principios de siglo, a los cabaret del Molin Rouge... Y lógicamente, el oírla canturrear y contornearse al ritmo de sus berridos impedía que me concentrara.

"Haz el favor de colaborar y revisa esto¿vale?" -le pedí tendiéndole un fichero.

Ella se acercó moviendo descontroladamente las caderas mientras entonaba:

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir… ''_

Inspiré profundamente y negué desesperado con la cabeza. Matsumoto era un caso perdido. Tenía unas ganas horrorosas de que la capitana volviera para relevarnos. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Teniamos demasiado papeleo por hacer para que me dejara tirado de esas maneras.

Por un momento me imaginé a Himawari y Unohana hablando sobre sus reuniones de chicas y sus próximos diseños shinigamis en el mercado. Volví a sacudir la cabeza, esta vez para alejar de mi mente esa estúpida escena. Mi capitana era lo suficientemente sensata para no hacer ese tipo de cosas. Lo más probable es que siguiera preocupada por lo de la investigación... ¿Habría descubierto algo?

Justamente en ese instante, la puerta de nuestro despacho se descorrió de golpe.

_BLAM!_

"HITSUGAYA FUKUTAICHO! HA OCURRIDO... ALGO TERRIBLE!"

Me quedé helado. Matsumoto también se había llevado un buen susto y miraba hacia la entrada totalmente pálida.

"¿Algo terrible?" -repetí inseguro, pero muchísimo más centrado que la recién llegada.

Kiyone Kotetsu, la segunda oficial de la décimo tercera división avanzó hacia mí temblando de histeria y con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡La patrulla de reconocimiento!" -gritó de nuevo. - "Todos. Todos los oficiales menos Miyako han muerto."

"¿Qué?" -preguntó ahora Rangiku "¿Todos?".

La chica se echó a llorar desesperada.

"Estuve a punto de ir. Kaien-dono sólo quiso enviar a oficiales de primera experimentados, pero prefirió que yo me quedara esta vez. Y ahora todos menos Miyako han muerto." -sollozó.

"¿Miyako se encuentra bien?"

Kiyone asintió a duras penas.

"Vengo de dejarla con mi hermana y la capitana Unohana. Está inconsciente pero fuera de peligro."

Me dejé caer sobre mi asiento. La cabeza todavía me daba vueltas. ¿Qué clase de hollow era ese para conseguir acabar con un grupo de oficiales de primera?

"¡Tengo que avisar a la capitana Hohoemi!" -exclamó de nuevo Kiyone, echa un manojo de nervios. - "Mi teniente estaba echo una furia, pero no quieren dejarlo ir solo en estos momentos. Podría ser peligroso."

Esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar y mirar a la recién llegada confundido.

"Has dicho que acabas de estar con Unohana e Isane¿No es cierto?" -inquirí. La chica hizo un gesto afirmativo. - "¿No estaba nuestra capitana con ellas?"

"No..." -dudó unos instantes la chica. - "Ellas fueron las que me pidieron que viniera aquí a avisarla."

Matsumoto me dirigió una interrogativa mirada. Pero no tenía respuestas a la pregunta que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

"Himawari ha estado fuera toda la tarde hablando con Restsu-san. Creíamos que aún se encontraría en la división cuatro."

Kiyone posó sus ojos primero en la rubia y después en mí. Había algo que no le terminaba de encajar.

"Eso... Eso es imposible." -sentenció. - "Yo he estado prácticamente toda la tarde con ellas y la capitana Hohoemi no ha acudido."

"¿Cómo dices?" -pregunté atónito.

"¿Y dónde demonios se ha metido?" -exclamó Rangiku bastante molesta.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

"Escuchadme la dos."

Ambas se giraron hacia mi esperando órdenes.

"Kiyone-kun, primero haz el favor de tomarte una tila y cuando estés más calmada vuelve al cuartel de tu división."

"De acuerdo..."

"Tú Matsumoto reúne a todos nuestros oficiales y prepáralos por si tuviéramos que partir ahora a por el hollow." -proseguí. - "Yo iré a buscar a nuestra capitana. No salgáis de aquí hasta recibir una orden de alguno de nosotros."

"Entendido."

Dicho esto, me calcé las sandalias, me eché a hyourinmaru al hombro y salí todo lo rápido que pude de nuestra división. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de mi poca experiencia como shinigami, por no decir escasa. Podía avanzar rápidamente, sin embargo era incapaz de realizar shumpa como el resto de tenientes. Y por otro lado... Estaba mi atrofiado sentido que no me permitía reconocer el reiatsu de las personas a largas distancias. Nunca se me había dado bien, y aunque conocía a Himawari perfectamente, por mucho que me concentrara no conseguía percibirla en ningún punto del Seireitai.

_¿Tan debilucho eres Hitsugaya¿O es que Hohoemi a..._

_...muerto?_

Me detuve en seco sobre uno de los tejados, sudoroso y con sobrealiento. No, no debía pensar eso. Lo más probable era que estuviera escondiendo su energía espiritual. Pero... ¿Porqué lo había hecho¿Porqué me sentía tan descorazonado? Tal vez por todas las bajas que habíamos recibido divisiones diez y trece... O por el también reciente suceso de la desaparición de los archivos. No, no era eso. Estaba en el ambiente. Aunque ya había oscurecido, el calor veraniego seguía siendo bochornoso e insoportable. Se te pegaba a la piel queriendo estrangularte y asfixiarte poco a poco... Las partículas de agua condensadas en la atmósfera parecían anunciar tormenta. Una diferente a todas las demás...

Sí, sin duda un presagio de muerte.

"Mierda... ¿Dónde estás capitana?" -mascullé, volviendo a mi estúpida carrera sin saber a dónde dirigirme.

Y en ese mismo instante en el que tenía todos mis sentidos en alerta máxima pude percibir un reiatsu, que también conocía a la perfección. Pertenecía a una persona que no debía estar allí... En el bosque.

"_¿Miyako-dono?" -_pensé espantado.

Salté cambiando de dirección para ir en su busca, olvidando por un momento a Himawari. No era normal que tras haber recibido el ataque de aquel ser abominable, se encontrara en el bosque. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Con otro hábil saltó abandoné el tejado y comencé a correr por las calles del Seireitai hasta que me vi completamente rodeado por los árboles. Aunque... ya no sentía la energía espiritual de la oficial: Se había esfumado por completo.

"¡Miyako!" -la llamé a voz en grito. Pero obviamente no pudo oírme y no obtuve respuesta... De su parte.

"¿Hitsugaya-kun?"

Me giré sobresaltado. Desde luego era la persona a la que menos esperaba encontrar en esos momentos y en aquel lugar, sin embargo no me extrañó en absoluto no haber percibido su presencia.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -le pregunté aún algo sofocado. - "Es tarde¿lo sabías?"

La chica me miró algo ofendida por mi recibimiento, pero no pareció darle más importancia. Se la veía demasiado contenta y se acercó a mí sonriente.

"Hace unos minutos sentí que te acercabas a mi división. Creía que venías a saludarme pero luego pasaste de largo." -se encogió de hombros. - "Así que te seguí porque a mi sí me apetecía hablar contigo."

Negué con la cabeza algo nervioso.

"Escucha Hinamori, no es que no quiera hablar contigo. Es que no es el momento¿Sabes?"

"Últimamente nunca es el momento." -dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Chasqueé la lengua y puse los ojos en blanco.

_¿Por qué siempre me ponía las cosas tan difíciles? _

De todas formas ya no sentía el reiatsu de Miyako, así que no tenía lógica impacientarse por encontrarla, cuando estaba claro que no lo iba a conseguir.

"Soy teniente Momo, tengo trabajo." -me defendí. - "Y no consiste solamente en asistir a entrenamientos y reuniones todos los días."

"No soy tonta Shiro-chan. Sé perfectamente cuál es el cometido de un teniente. Pero se me hace raro que mi capitán sea capaz de hablar conmigo siempre que lo necesito y tú, que tienes un rango menor, no consigas dedicarme ni cinco minutos de tu tiempo."-me espetó. - "Iba a decirte que me han ascendido a tercer oficial, pero veo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer antes de felicitarme."

"¿Qué?" -inquirí horrorizado. Tal vez había escuchado mal. - "¿Qué te han ascendido a oficial?"

"Sí, eso he dicho." -sentenció, volviéndose hacia mí, algo más alegre. - "¿No te parece estupendo?"

"¿Estupendo?" -repetí con los ojos muy abiertos. - "¿A qué insensato se le ha ocurrido semejante barbaridad?"

Ahora fue Hinamori la que me miró indignada.

"A mi capitán: Aizen Sousuke." -contestó de malas maneras. - "Un hombre fantástico, atento, que tiene tiempo para todos sus subordinados y sabe reconocer mi talento."

"Que Aizen... ¿Qué? Y... No lo digas en ese tono como si yo no lo hiciera." -le solté enfadado.

Momo arqueó una ceja al tiempo que fruncía el labio.

"_¿A qué insensato se le ha ocurrido semejante barbaridad?" -_ repitió mis palabras con desprecio. - "¿Te parece eso suficiente motivo para que lo haga¡Ya veo que no te has alegrado en absoluto!"

"Por su puesto que no me he alegrado. Es demasiado pronto para que seas oficial."-le aseguré levantando demasiado la voz. - "No es ni medio normal que llevando solamente seis meses en su división te ascienda a ese cargo. No sé porque lo habrá hecho pero puedo decirte que esa decisión carece de toda lógica."

"¡Oh desde luego! Que yo sea ascendida no es normal y tú, que de buenas a primeras entraste directamente en el puesto de teniente, sí lo es. ¿Te has parado a pensar que tal vez yo también sea buena en mi trabajo?"

"¡Por su puesto que lo he hecho!" -le mentí. - "Pero mi caso no tiene ni punto de comparación con el tuyo. Tú no tienes el nivel de un tercer oficial. ¡Si ni siquiera has liberado el shikai!"

Esta vez Momo no dijo nada y agachó la cabeza apenada. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que ella no pudo contener más su rabia y comenzó a llorar.

_Lo que me faltaba..._

"Vale, siento haberte gritado." -me disculpé desganado. - "Pero reconoce que tengo razón."

La chica negó con la cabeza y levantó su rostro para encararse conmigo.

"¿No lo ves¡Siempre quieres tener la razón en todo! Dices que te importo pero... En realidad el único que te importa eres tu¿No es cierto?"

"¿Qué¿Cómo puedes decir algo así a estas alturas?"

"¡Cállate! Siempre ocupado, siempre ocupado. Escúchame hoy por una vez¿quieres?" -me ordenó. - "Me da igual lo que pienses sobre mi ascenso, yo estoy muy contenta." -dijo mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas. - "... Me he esforzado mucho para conseguir el puesto. Y... No pienso defraudar a mi capitán. Le haré ver que ha tomado la mejor decisión de su vida al nombrarme a mi y no a cualquiera. A partir de hoy, tanto mi espada como mi ser están a su servicio."-concluyó, mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse de allí.

"Momo espera..." -intenté retenerla tomándola de la mano, pero ella no me lo permitió. - "Si he dicho todo eso es porque me importas..."

"Por cierto..."-me cortó. - "...se llama Tobiume." -dijo por último, acariciando la empuñadura de su zampakutou. Luego sonrió con tristeza y me abandonó yéndose tan silenciosamente cómo había aparecido.

Permanecí inmóvil e incapaz de reaccionar durante varios minutos, con sus palabras y otras muchas ideas cruzando a espantosa velocidad por mi mente.

La atmósfera se había vuelto más espesa, y con ella mi corazón pesaba horrores. ¿Había herido a Momo otra vez? Sí, eso me pasaba por no saber medir mis palabras. Por no permanecer con ella y no saberla hacer sonreír. Era evidente que ahora el único motivo de su felicidad era Aizen.

"Mierda..." -mascullé furioso, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Volvía a estar enfadado conmigo mismo. No sólo había conseguido hacerla llorar otra vez, si no que había sido derrotado ante un hombre al que parecía no importarle en absoluto su seguridad. ¿A caso no se estaba dando cuenta Aizen de que los oficiales morían? Era como llamarla a primera fila en una batalla. Ella, que casi no tenía experiencia. ¿Porqué Hinamori y no otro?

Me pasé la mano por la cara desesperado. ¿Por qué me estaba poniendo tan paranoico? Era su capitán, una buena persona... Había dicho que se preocupaba por ella. Sí, él tampoco permitiría que le ocurriera nada malo. Y por si acaso siempre estaría yo... Vigilándola.

"_Y si a alguien se le ocurre ponerla en peligro... Juro que le mataré."_

"¡LE MATARÉ!"- grité en voz alta, haciéndoselo saber a las alturas.

Y en ese instante, en forma de respuesta, comenzó a llover.

Fue esta lluvia de la noche del 7 de Julio la que me devolvió a la realidad. Y me recordó el verdadero motivo por el cuál había entrado en el bosque.

No estaba muy lejos del cuartel de la décimo tercera división, así que me decidí seguir caminando hasta allí para refugiarme de la lluvia y de todas las cosas que me atormentaban y me impedían pensar con claridad. Ahora lo principal era... Ya no lo recordaba. Demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo.

Y la lluvia se volvió más intensa, hasta que llegó un momento en el que toda mi ropa quedó empapada. Comenzaba a tener frío.

Miré al cielo nocturno, no se alcanzaba a ver nada en absoluto. Ni una sola luz. Ni una sola estrella.

_He perdido la noción del tiempo... _

_Ni siquiera soy capaz de distinguir dónde terminan las gotas de lluvia._

Arrastraba los pies por el barro negruzco que cubría el suelo. Desganado, defraudado, casi sin vida. Quizá lo único que habría podido salvarme hubieran sido las lágrimas, pero ya habían sido muchas las del día de hoy.

Así que pensé esto, como queriendo corroborar el hecho, escuché un sollozo casi imperceptible detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta para intentar distinguir su origen, entre la poca visibilidad que me proporcionaba el agua al caer. Y poco a poco, una figura fue emergiendo de las sombras, y fue haciéndose más nítida a medida que se aproximaba: Una silueta negra, avanzando pesadamente en la noche. Con el uniforme de shinigami. Parecía una chica de baja estatura.

Me acerqué pensando por un momento que se trataba de Momo que había decidido volver. Sin embargo, cuando la distancia se acortó y pude reconocerla, comprobé que no lo era.

En el momento en el que se percató de que yo también me encontraba allí, detuvo su paso y dejó caer a su lado el pesado bulto que estaba sosteniendo.

Sentí como se me helaba la sangre al verlo.

El rostro de la joven se hallaba empapado, no sabía decir si del mar desbordado de sus ojos o del lamento del cielo.

Soltó la empuñadura de su zampakutou y la dejó caer sobre la hierba, tiñendo las briznas de rojo escarlata.

Pase mi mirada de los ojos de la chica al cuerpo sin vida del suelo.

No podía creerlo.

"No pude hacer otra cosa."

**To be continued...

* * *

**

_**Drama, drama, drama... Por fin he podido terminar el capítulo. Sé que viene con retraso pero comprendedme: Vacaciones, estudios, me robaron la cuenta del messenger (agregadme al mail nuevo, que la que se conecta ahora no soy yo)... Y además pronto se acercarán los exámenes. Así que es probable que estos últimos tarden un poco más de lo normal en aparecer por Fanfiction. Vaya... Empezamos la cuenta atrás: quedan dos y el epílogo. **_

_**Y bueno... ¿Qué os ha parecido este? Es el primero de los tres que cierran la historia! Digamos que son un solo capítulo muy largo dividido en tres trozos XD No sé si os habrá gustado porque es más oscuro y tal. Pero es lo que hay... XD**_

_**Y que más, que más... ¡El capítulo anterior! Sé de alguien que me dijo que se esperaba que Shiro-chan liberara su Bankai sin superpelea XD Aquí mi explicación: La batallita vendrá un poco más adelante. Antes de nada tiene que saber liberarlo aunque sea de una forma un tanto cutre. Lo hice un poco basándome en el de Renji, que primero lo libera solo en un entrenamiento y después todo feliz (sin saber controlarlo bien) se enfrenta con Byakuya. Ole que listo es mi niño! (Renji le recuerda a Naleeh que NO es su niño...)**_

_**Para aquellos que se atrevieron a predecir el futuro como Kiyone... ¡Premio! Es el cumpleaños de Ichigo... ¿Qué relación tiene con el capítulo? Si no lo sabéis todavía volved al párrafo del principio y enlazarlo con el final.**_

_**Y ahora...

* * *

**_

**LA HORA DE LA PREVIEW! -HOY TOCA SER EXÓTICO! GROARRRGG"-**

**Yachiru: Vamos a irnos de safari y veremos los diferentes animalitos de la Soul Society!**

**Zabimaru: A mi me has traído aquí pero no soy ningún animalito ¬¬**

**Yachiru: A callar, que a mí siempre me has parecido muy mono.**

**Adachi: Y que Naleeh me llame Hiena tampoco es motivo para que me tengas retenido con una correa. **

**Yachiru: No era para ti, era para Toby-chan, pero se ha escapado.**

**Kenchan: Toby-chan? Ese es nuevo... ¿Es algún tipo de perro como Komamura?**

**Yachiru: Sí es un perro, pero más del estilo de Shunsui...**

**Chûkyaku: Podría ser... Daf?**

**Yachiru: No, no lo es... Oye... ¿Y tú que haces aquí lagartijo¿No estabas atado a la camilla?**

**Chûkyaku: TT.TT Lo peor es que eres tú quién me lo pregunta...**

**Kenchan: Hablando del lagartijo... ¿Porqué lo llamas así¿No es un poco Spoiler?**

**Yachiru: No lo sé... A ver si alguien adivina el porqué y lo escribe en algún Review! .**

_**Así que ya sabéis... A ver si llegamos a superar los 100 en este capítulo!**_

**Renji¿Alguien ha visto mi zampakutou? La necesito para el siguiente capi... TT.TT (Eso sí es Spoiler)

* * *

**

**REVIEW PLIS!**


	11. No te marchites, Flor solitaria

_**El capítulo 11 celebra... MAS DE 2100 VISITAS EN ESE FIC! MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_**Gracias a todos por leerme, por vuestros reviews y por saber esperar...**_

_**Aquí tenéis el penúltimo capítulo. El 13 será un epílogo. Espero que os guste esta última trama aunque sea más oscura que las anteriores...

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 11: Morir**

"**No te marchites, flor solitaria"**

_Ahora rehuyes de la luz. _

_No puedes darle la espalda al sol y hundirte en las sombras._

_Este sentimiento... ¿Me estoy ahogando otra vez?_

_Has sido única hasta ahora y lo seguirás siendo. Y cuando llegue el momento, te protegeré. _

_Te seguiré buscando..._

_Por eso no te rindas..._

_Tú eres única. No puedo reemplazarte... _

_No te marchites, mi flor solitaria._

"_¿Dónde estás Hohoemi-Taicho?"

* * *

_

Sentí como se me helaba la sangre al verlo.

El rostro de la joven se hallaba empapado, no sabía decir si del mar desbordado de sus ojos o del lamento del cielo.

Soltó la empuñadura de su zampakutou y la dejó caer sobre la hierba, tiñendo las briznas de rojo escarlata.

Pasé mi mirada de los ojos de la chica al cuerpo sin vida del suelo.

No podía creerlo.

"No pude hacer otra cosa." -murmuró a duras penas. - "Se me echó encima y..." -se interrumpió ahogada en su llanto.

Quise acercarme más a ella, quería saber qué es lo que había ocurrido realmente. Pero no me lo permitió.

"¡No te acerques!" -gritó temblorosa y con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. - "¡No te acerques a mí¡Soy una asesina¡Una asesina!"

Me detuve en seco al escucharla. No podía ser cierto.

"Soy miserable... No merezco vivir... Debería haber sido yo... Ojalá hubiera sido yo."-se le fueron apagando las palabras.

Y no pudiendo soportar siquiera el peso de su voz, se desplomó en el barro, hundiendo en él toda su angustia.

"No quería que esto llegara a pasar... ¿Porqué¿Por qué todo esto? Miyako... Kaien... Todos muertos."-murmuró tiritando. - "Fue un accidente... No sé, no sé cómo ha podido ocurrir algo así."

"Rukia..."

El sollozo de la joven se hizo más agudo, hasta que sólo fue perceptible como un débil chillido. Su cuerpecillo se estremecía de vez en cuando bajo la lluvia torrencial, y rehuía su mirada al cadáver que había depositado junto a ella.

El abrazo de la muerte nos había dejado helados a los dos, y aunque ninguno podíamos pensar con total claridad, me arrodillé a su lado y tomándola por las muñecas la obligué a que alzara la cabeza.

"Acabas de decir qué fue un accidente. Si eso es cierto, no eres ninguna asesina, Kuchiki-san."- le dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo por que no me fallara la voz.

Sus inmensos ojos me miraron relucientes de lágrimas, y asintió tratando de mantener la mente fría.

"El capitán Ukitake ha ido a avisar a la familia Shiba. Me ha pedido que llevara a Kaien al cuartel."

Hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, y traté de contener las lágrimas. Sentía un profundo malestar. Estaba tan mareado y lleno de angustia que parecía que estuviera viendo la escena como en un sueño. Todo tan alejado de la realidad como en una novela. Tal vez era por eso que me veía incapaz de llorar. ¿Era posible que me estuviera tocando vivir algo así?

"Te ayudaré a llevarlo."- dije con una voz que no parecía la mía, al tiempo que recogía a Kaien del suelo y lo apoyaba sobre mi espalda.

La chica se incorporó a duras penas, y tras volver a envainar su espada, me ayudó a sostenerlo.

"Cuéntame qué es lo que ha pasado." - le pedí con esa voz que desconocía, fría y distante.

Y mientras nos arrastrábamos vagamente hacia la división 13, Kuchiki Rukia intentó explicarme todo lo que pudo respecto al Hollow, Miyako, Kaien... Y cómo éste había perdido la vida tratando de recuperar su honor.

-----------------------------------

_El alma de Kaien abandonó su cuerpo y escapó lejos de la sociedad de almas. Lejos de todos nosotros._

_Morir... Renacer..._

_Palabras que siempre van cogidas de la mano. Cuando una termina comienza la otra. _

_Y nunca... nunca se encuentran..._

-----------------------------------

Procuraba hacer el menor ruido posible.

Sufría a cada palpitar de su corazón, a cada partícula de aire exhalado, temiendo que el nerviosismo consiguiera delatar su posición. Era demasiado difícil permanecer en completo silencio con aquella herida sangrando a borbotones en su costado izquierdo. Había destrozado las mangas de su haori para improvisar un chapucero vendaje, sin embargo, la tela ya estaba empapada y pronto comenzaría a gotear.

Cuando esto sucediera, él, gracias a su fino oído, acudiría para alimentar sus ansias de sangre. Encontraría su maltrecho cuerpo agazapado en la oscuridad y devoraría su alma sin piedad.

Se llevó la mano nuevamente a la herida y la presionó fuertemente, aún sabiendo de antemano que no conseguirá nada con ello.

Ahora mismo, visto su estado, tan sólo tenía una oportunidad de salir de aquel lugar con vida. Para ello, debía quedarse inmóvil, gastar la menor cantidad de energía y aguardar a que él cometiera un error para invertir la situación. Necesitaba absorber su vida para salvar la suya.

Y no habría lugar para remordimientos después de haberlo hecho. No, con él no.

El sonido de una jadeante respiración invadió sus oídos. Por unos instantes creyó que había sido un error suyo y se llevó las manos manchadas de sangre a la nariz y boca. Pero después de haberse callado, la respiración seguía allí, ahogada por una risa inconfundible...

"¿No eres demasiado mayorcita para jugar a las tinieblas?" -preguntó nuevamente aquella voz. - "Tan sólo estás prolongando lo inevitable."-Y acto seguido, la habitación volvió a iluminarse y una estantería quedó totalmente carbonizada tras el impacto del rayo.

Varios papeles revolotearon en llamas por aquel despacho haciendo vagamente visibles los lugares a los que se dirigían.

Por suerte, él pasó de largo y no consiguió dar con su paradero.

"¿Dónde estás florecilla marchitada¿O debería decir... Chamuscada?"

La pequeña figura se sitúo justo detrás de aquel hombre, agazapada... Y en completo silencio dejó su alma fluir.

El negruzco barro que emanaba de la hoja de su zampakutou comenzó a cubrir todo el suelo, deslizándose sigilosamente hasta que alcanzó las suelas de sus sandalias.

Él lo notó enseguida y reaccionó velozmente, dándose la vuelta. No obstante, cuando quiso arremeter nuevamente contra ella, el fango se arremolinó cruelmente contra su espada absorbiendo a su vez toda la energía que emitía.

"Demasiado lento..." -jadeó la chica, viendo cómo su plan surtía efecto. - "Te tengo... Tadashi Adachi."

_Khemi _se abrazaba entorno al escuálido capitán Adachi, machacando sus huesos al mismo tiempo que tragaba la fuerza del rayo de _Raizan_.

Hohoemi iba notando alivio en su herida. La vida volvía a ella.

"Pero qué demonios..." - ahogó Tadashi, tratando de liberarse de aquel barro que lo torturaba y le impedía respirar. A medida que lo iba envolviendo, notaba la muerte más próxima.

Ella sonrió.

"Khemi también es una drenadora, haré que te consuma toda tu energía espiritual. Pero no seré yo quien acabe contigo. Entregaré tu asqueroso cuerpo a la cámara y ellos se encargarán de darte muerte." -le aseguró sintiéndose ya casi recuperada. - "Hiciste mal en subestimarme. No es tan fácil asesinar a un capitán."

Tadashi no fue capaz de contestarle. Jamás habría imaginado que aquella mujer podría llegar a superarle en cuestión de segundos. Sí, lo había pillado por sorpresa... Pero lo que acababa de decir Himawari era totalmente cierto: No es tan fácil vencer a un capitán...

Y él, también lo era.

La zampakutou del dirigente de la división tres, se hizo añicos al no poder soportar la presión.

Hohoemi se inclinó y recogió la empuñadura alejándola de su dueño. Estaba desarmado y moribundo, por lo tanto, ya no tenía ningún sentido seguir reteniéndolo. Sin embargo, había unas cuantas cosas que ansiaba saber antes de entregarlo... Y pensaba averiguarlas.

El barro de Khemi se retiró del mutilado cuerpo del capitán, y volvió a la empuñadura negra de Himawari en forma de la afilada hoja. La chica, contempló a su rival ahogando gemidos en el suelo, incapaz de moverse.

Negó con la cabeza apesadumbrada y asqueada por su traición, y se acercó al interruptor para dar las luces del despacho. Al hacer esto, el hombre cerró los ojos con fuerza como si la repentina iluminación le doliera muchísimo más que todas sus heridas.

Ignorándolo por completo, Hohoemi se agachó a su lado hasta que su pecoso rostro estuvo a la altura del suyo y clavó en él sus inmensos ojos azules.

"¿Dónde está Chûkyaku?" -le preguntó muy seria.

El hombre apretó sus dientes en una sonrisa. Pero no contestó.

"¿No me has oído? Todavía puedes hablar así que hazlo. ¿Dónde está mi oficial y qué es lo que le has hecho?" -insistió.

"Ya no es tu oficial... Es mi híbrido perfecto." -rió él.

La capitana tomó al hombre por la cabeza tirándole fuertemente del pelo hacia arriba.

"¿Tú híbrido perfecto?" -repitió ella, tratando de mantener la calma. Aunque sentía que le hervía la sangre.

Entonces la respuesta azotó su mente y recordó que él se había hecho con la carpeta de su investigación. Lo comprendió enseguida... Todo giraba entorno a un nombre.

"¿Estás hablando de la investigación de Urahara Kisuke?"

"Premio..."

Sintió cómo se tambaleaba mareada. No era posible... _¿Eso quería decir que..._

"... Los Hollows que atacan la sociedad de almas también son cosa tuya?"

"Tsssk... Tan sólo son experimentos fallidos."-comentó sin darle importancia.

Esta vez no supo controlarse y tomando al hombre por el cuello del kimono, a pesar de ser bastante más alto que ella, lo levantó y lo empotró contra el escritorio. Él dio un alarido a causa del insoportable dolor. Su espalda crujía pegada a la madera de la mesa.

"¡Experimentos fallidos¡Ha muerto gente!" -bramó ella. - "¿Qué clase de monstruo eres¿Fuiste tú quién le robó la información a Urahara¿Fuiste tú el que condenó a _Sora_¿Fuiste tú quién asesinó a mi teniente¿Fuiste tú quién lo envenenó, verdad¡Cuántos crímenes has cometido maldito¡Contesta!"

Él dejó escapar una angustiosa risa, producto de su tic nervioso.

"Mi querida florecilla... Cuán ignorante llegas a ser. ¿De verdad crees que soy el único que ha tratado de crear una nueva especie?"

"¿Hay más implicados?" -empalideció ella. - "¿Aquí en la sociedad de almas?" -se horrorizó.

Tadashi siguió hablando:

"Nosotros no hemos sido los primeros que lo intentamos. Desde luego que no... El antiguo capitán Urahara ya consiguió buenos resultados. Fue el primero capaz de conseguir una fusión completa. Yo tan sólo he perfeccionado la técnica."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Kisuke aseguró que él nunca..."

"¿Nunca experimentó con almas¡No me hagas reír!" -exclamó. - "¿De verdad os creísteis las palabras de ese hombre? No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que mentía... ¿Porqué te crees que decidió irse al mundo mortal? No me digas que te tragaste eso de purgar sus culpas... Ese canalla cobarde huyó de aquí con el rabo entre las piernas sabiendo que de quedarse, tarde o temprano lo condenarían a muerte."

Hohoemi abrió los ojos de par en par, incapaz de creer las palabras de aquel hombre.

No obstante, todo parecía tener sentido. Lo que ella no llegaba a comprender era porqué y para qué lo había hecho. Aunque quizás, tratándose de Adachi era solamente un puro reto personal.

"¿Quiénes más están implicados?" -inquirió ella. - "¿Dónde está el centro de tus investigaciones¿Por dónde dejáis entrar a los hollows¿Cómo has conseguido que tengan todo ese poder?"

Los labios de Tadashi se curvaron hacia arriba con autosuficiencia para sorpresa de la capitana. No era más que una mueca enseñándole sus dientes perfectamente alineados, pero le heló la sangre.

"¿Porque no...

-comenzó él, buscando a tientas por encima de la mesa, sin que Hohoemi lo viera. -... Lo compruebas por tu misma florecilla?" -concluyó, clavándole una de sus inyecciones que había dejado entre los papeles en el cuello.

La capitana se retorció inevitablemente, y cayó al suelo llevándose las manos al lugar donde había inyectado otra muestra de aquel líquido ponzoñoso.

Adachi se incorporó con asombrosa naturalidad y observó a la chica doblándose a punto de transmutar.

"¿Creías que te saldrías con la tuya con tan poco esfuerzo?" -se burló este, recogiendo la jeringuilla y mostrándole unas cuantas más. - "Deberías escucharte cuando hablas: No es tan fácil vencer a un capitán."

Himawari se giró hacia él enrabiada, sintiendo cómo algo brutalmente fuerte y desconocido se arremolinaba en su interior y le invadía el alma. No podía hacer nada... No podía pararlo... Se estaba apoderando de ella.

"¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?" -consiguió articular a duras penas. - "¿Qué es esta cosa?"

"Es la respuesta a tu pregunta."

Ahora la chica emitió un desgarrador grito. Su piel cambiaba de color y su cara se endurecía comenzando a formar una máscara hollow.

_Khemi..._ -Pensó en silencio. - _...libérame de él. Trágatelo..._

Y para sorpresa del capitán de la tercera división, Hohoemi consiguió parar la transfiguración, quedando como un ser incompleto. La joven jadeó aún con aquella punzante sensación tratando de suplantar su alma. Un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo.

"Interesante..." -murmuró él, acercándose a ella. - "Parece ser que al tener mayor cantidad de reiatsu, la fusión espiritual es casi completa..."

"¿Fusión espiritual?" -murmuró ella. - "¿... tengo un hollow en mi interior?"

"No exactamente." -contestó. - "Todavía no comprendo muy bien cuál es el resultado. Pero lo que sí es seguro es que ha llegado a fusionarse con tu alma, de lo contrario no habrías adquirido esta forma. ¿Sabes lo que conlleva una fusión espiritual, no es cierto? Algo que no puede romperse. No puede cambiarse, ni puede destruirse..."

Otra ráfaga de dolor y angustia azotó a la chica. No obstante, las palabras de Adachi eran todavía más potentes que cualquier otro efecto ocasionado por la inyección...

_Letal_.

- ... Por lo tanto no importa cuantas veces mueras o te reencarnes. Tu alma siempre será esa. Va a estar acompañándote para el resto de la eternidad." -prosiguió en un susurro. - "Felicidades Hohoemi-_Taicho,_ acabas de convertirte en otro _Lizard _más."

"¿Es esto lo que le hiciste a Chûkyaku?"

"Tskk... Algo parecido." -confesó él. - "Pero me gusta muchísimo más cómo ha evolucionado en ti. La máscara no ha llegado a cubrirte por completo. Todavía puedo verte las pecas." -rió él. - "Aunque sin duda lo más divertido de todo es que ya nunca más podrás volver a ser shinigami. Ahora eres un shinigami proscrito... Los demás nunca aceptarán tenerte como capitana cuando sepan tu secretito. Cuando la cámara termine contigo y mueras, seguirás siéndolo. Una especie marginada con instinto y habilidades de hollow, que como tal, buscará y se agrupará con otros de su calaña . Con un inmenso vacío en su interior... Devorándolo todo a su paso." -explicó regodeándose en su teoría. - "¡Fantástico!"

La chica se dio la vuelta y se hizo un ovillo sobre si misma, escuchando el chaparrón de barbaridades provenientes de la boca del hombre. Y aprovechando que estaba distraído en sus fantasías, se hizo con otra de las peculiares armas del capitán.

"Así que ahora los dos estamos condenados a muerte¡Ja¿Qué te parece?" -sonrió triunfante. - "Mientras mi alma resurge nuevamente, la tuya estará torturándote por siempre."

"... prefiero que compartamos un mismo destino." -le soltó ella de golpe. Aquel monstruo había conseguido darle fuerzas una vez más. Y de un ágil saltó se abalanzó sobre Adachi, lista para clavarle uno de sus _aguijones_.

-----------------------------------

Había dejado de llover.

Ahora las gotas apoyadas en los cristales se dejaban resbalar buscando a sus compañeras para terminar en una lágrima.

_Qué absurdo..._

_No soy capaz de llorar y sin embargo la ventana sí lo hace..._

Estábamos los dos solos en la habitación. Kuchiki Rukia y yo.

Cada uno a un lado de la pared, uno en frente del otro pero sin mirarnos a la cara.

Ninguno hablaba. No era necesario porque el silencio traía consigo gritos desgarradores proveniente de nuestros corazones.

"Está amaneciendo." -anunció ella, sin dirigir su vista al exterior. Hacía rato que las antorchas se habían apagado.

"Sí." -me limité a añadir.

"El capitán todavía no ha vuelto."

"Aún es pronto."

"Sí."

Por extraño que pareciera, el cuartel de la división trece estaba vacío. Nosotros éramos los únicos que se habían quedado en el recinto.

Todos los demás miembros, al vernos llegar con Kaien, habían ido a preparar los diferentes rituales para el duelo. Mientras que los pocos oficiales que quedaban con vida tras la masacre de los hollows y la de la propia Miyako, se encargaban de los otros cadáveres y de anunciar la mala noticia al resto de divisiones.

Probablemente los demás capitanes y tenientes no tardarían en acudir al lugar a ofrecer el pésame, y a ayudar con los preparativos. El funeral de un shinigami del rango de un teniente, y más todavía proveniente de una familia noble como los Shiba, requería festejos que afectarían hasta a los primeros distritos del Rukongai.

Dejé escapar un suspiro.

Me sentía completamente estúpido e inútil esperando en un lugar como ese. No estaba bien dejar a Kuchiki-san sola en esas condiciones, pero me carcomía la consciencia por haber abandonado la búsqueda de mi capitana... El no sentir ni una mísera parte de su reiatsu y que no hubiera acudido a la clínica era realmente preocupante.

Ya habíamos tenido bastantes desgracias ese día como para pensar en otras más... Por eso mismo, me aferraba a la insegura esperanza ciega, y me repetía a mi mismo una y otra vez, que cuando el capitán Ukitake u otro dirigente del gotei 13 apareciera, reanudaría mi búsqueda... Y la encontraría.

_Estaba viva... Tenía que estar viva... A pesar de ese extraño sentimiento que me contagiaba._

La puerta de aquella habitación se descorrió de golpe sacándome de mis pensamientos. Dos figuras aparecieron en el umbral.

Inmediatamente, realicé una reverencia y mantuve mis ojos clavados en el suelo.

"_Shiba-san, Ukitake-Taicho..."_ -comencé con voz temblorosa, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

Pero el capitán de la décimo tercera división no me dejó continuar; apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro haciéndome ver que comprendía lo que sentía.

Poco a poco, fui levantando la cabeza y me encontré con el rostro de un peculiar hombre. Podía adivinarse que se trataba del hermano de Kaien, aunque sus facciones toscas no contribuyeran a ello. Él no me miró siquiera, tenía sus ojos puestos en otra persona; de no haber estado Ukitake presente, habría jurado que la habría matado con sus propias manos.

El hermano Shiba, apretó fuertemente los dientes enrabiado y avanzó con paso decidido hacia la shinigami.

Kuchiki Rukia alzó su cara con tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo segura de si misma, y le devolvió la mirada al hombre.

"¡Asesina¡Hija de la gran puta!"

Los tres shingamis abrimos los ojos como platos al oírlo hablar. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda.

Aquel hombre estaba demasiado consternado, y su agresividad garantizaba malas consecuencias...

Tomó a Rukia por el cuello y la levantó en el aire, ahogándola con sus fuertes dedos.

"¡Ganju-san!" -exclamó Ukitake, intentando que la soltara. - "¡Por favor!"

Pero éste lo ignoró por completo.

"¡Maldito shinigami¿Qué significa eso de que no pagarás por tu crimen¡Ya lo creo que lo pagarás¡Voy a partirte en dos!"

En ese instante, el mencionado Ganju se desplomó en el suelo, al igual que Rukia.

Ukitake había detenido sus intenciones con un silencioso bakudouh.

"¡No podéis dejarla vivir después de lo que ha hecho!" -le espetó, el hombre al capitán.

La joven Kuchiki comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

"Ha sido un accidente. ¿Cuántas veces más he de repetirte lo que ha ocurrido¡Ese hollow se apoderó de tu hermano! La única forma de detenerle era terminando también con él." -le dijo. - "Fue la zampakutou de Rukia la que se encargó, pero de no haber sido así, yo mismo tendría que haberlo hecho." -aseguró.

Ahora otro río de lágrimas bañaba el rostro de la chica.

"¡Todos los shinigamis sois iguales¡Maldito sea el día en que Kaien se convirtió en uno!" -prosiguió el noble. - "Lo solucionáis todo con la muerte. Con esa tontería del honor y las reglas, sois capaces hasta de asesinar a vuestros propios compañeros. ¡Me dais asco!"

De forma inconsciente, recordé aquel tiempo en el que yo también odiaba a los shinigamis y me parecían unas personas frías y sin escrúpulos capaces de dar muerte a cualquiera. Él nos veía igual...

¿O es que realmente nos habíamos convertido en eso¿Habría cambiado yo también?

"Os odio... Mierda... Veis cómo uno de los vuestros está muriendo y no movéis ni un dedo para ayudarle. Le habéis dejado morir." -murmuró. Estas palabras ocasionaron que Rukia dejara de temblar y mirara a su capitán, que ahora parecía por primera vez en su vida muy enfadado. - "No tenéis ningún tipo de sentimientos, os resbala todo¿Eh¿Quién llorará la muerte de mi hermano¿QUIÉN¿Ella¡Su Asesina¡Que para como no pagará por su crimen¿Qué clase de estúpidas leyes tenéis aquí, eh¡SHINIGAMIS DE MIERDA!"

"Shiba Ganju-san" -dijo Ukitake tratando de mantener la calma. - "Le sugiero por su bien que deje de vociferar y se calme."

"¿Qué me calme?" -repitió, poniéndose en pie a duras penas, debido al conjuro del capitán. - "Lo que ocurre es que a diferencia de vosotros, sí tengo corazón y cerebro. ¡Si no se hace justicia, juro que la mataré con mis propias manos!"

Rukia se estremeció, cuando el hombre se giró hacia ella.

"Me he quedado con tu cara Shinigami. No la pienso olvidar." -le aseguró. - "No importa cuanto tiempo pase, pero no descansaré hasta verte muerta."

Tal vez fue porque no pudo soportar más las crueles palabras de aquel hombre, pero en ese instante, la joven se precipitó hacia la puerta y echó a correr para escaparse lejos del cuartel; lejos de todo.

"¡Kuchiki Rukia¡Vuelve aquí!" -le ordenó su capitán. Pero ella siguió huyendo.

"Si no fuera culpable no se habría ido..."-murmuró el hombre.

Ukitake lo miró desesperado, no podía irse y dejar a esa bomba a punto de explotar fuera de su vista. Además de que pronto llegarían otras personas importantes y no debía moverse de allí.

Clavó sus ojos castaños en mi.

"_Toushiro..." -_comenzó.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más.

Asentí y salí en busca de Rukia.

La brisa del amanecer se me colaba por los huecos del kimono, fresca y agradable tras la lluvia. De haber sido en otro momento diferente, me hubiera parado a disfrutar aquella fantástica sensación que seguro era capaz de apaciguar a cualquier espíritu.

"¡KUCHIKI RUKIA!" -la llamé a voz en grito, con la esperanza de que se detuviera.

Tan sólo iba unos metros por delante de mi. Era toda una suerte que no tuviera mas que el rango de un simple oficial de tercera, y no pudiera ir más rápido.

Por lo visto no tenía intención de pararse.

Realicé un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tentando a la suerte, y elaboré un shumpa bastante corto, pero lo suficiente para colocarme delante suyo y darle alcance.

Al verme aparecer repentinamente a su lado, se detuvo en seco. Nuevamente tenía los ojos desbordados.

"Escúchame," -le dije agarrándola del brazo. - "No puedes irte de allí ahora. Si lo haces perderás puntos a tu favor, aunque sepamos que no eres una asesina."

"¡Cállate!" -me espetó de golpe enrabiada. - "... no vuelvas a repetir eso. Su hermano lleva razón...Yo..."

"¡Deja de decir tonterías¡Tu teniente ha muerto¿Quieres hacer el favor de pensar con la cabeza y volver al cuartel?" -dije levantando la voz más de lo normal, al tiempo que tiraba de ella.

No debí hacerlo, porque acto seguido ella me propinó un buen puñetazo en la mejilla.

Me tambaleé unos instantes aturdido por el golpe. Ella me miraba llevándose las manos a la boca, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Era evidente que se había dejado llevar por la rabia interna.

"Pasaré por alto que hayas agredido a un superior si vuelves al cuartel, Kuchiki." -le aseguré ahora mucho más calmado, intentando al mismo tiempo tener autoridad sobre ella.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

"No me obligues a tener que arrastrarte por la fuerza." -le repetí, llevándome la mano a la empuñadura de Hyourinmaru para demostrarle que iba en serio.

"Teniente Hitsugaya... Sé que soy una cobarde pero... No me haga volver a ver a ese hombre, por favor." -me suplicó. - "Todavía no puedo."

Dude por unos instantes y finalmente aparté mi mano de la zampakutou.

Dejé escapar un suspiro.

"Está bien."

La chica levantó la cara y me miró atónita.

Me crucé de brazos.

"Todavía está muy reciente. Es normal. Siempre lo pasan peor las personas que se quedan que las que mueren. Pero hay que saber enfrentarse a la muerte." -le aseguré. -"Con el tiempo las heridas se van curando... Siempre habrá personas a tu alrededor que se preocupen por ti y te ayudarán a seguir adelante."

Probablemente Rukia no comprendía del todo a qué me refería. Ella había nacido en el Rukongai, por lo tanto, nadie la había rescatado de su propia muerte.

_Tal y como Hinamori había hecho conmigo..._

Recordé que había hablado con ella hacía unas horas escasas y habíamos discutido.

Eché un leve vistazo a la calle donde nos encontrábamos. Justamente al lado de la quinta división. Qué oportuno... Tal vez tendría ocasión de verla y pedirle perdón.

Y... Darle las gracias a su capitán Aizen.

"Ahora que Kaien se ha ido... Dudo que alguien se preocupe por mi." -murmuró Rukia apenada, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La verdad era que la chica no había tenido ni una señal de apoyo o de cariño desde lo que había ocurrido. Era normal que pensara de esa manera.

Sabía que es lo que debía hacer, pero no me atrevía. Aunque era lo apropiado...

Me acerqué a ella.

"Ven..."

Y tomándola por sorpresa la abracé y la estreché con fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. No hacía falta. Rukia aceptó el abrazo de buena gana y rompió nuevamente a llorar pegada a mi hombro.

"_Gracias..."_

"Vaya, Hitsugaya- _fukutaicho_..." -nos sorprendió una voz por detrás. - "... así que es cierto: Te has vuelto todo un experto en hacer llorar a las chicas."

El shinigami llevaba al hombro la espada de bambú de los entrenamientos , y nos observaba apoyado en la pared.

Nos separamos y le dimos la cara al chico que nos repasaba con curiosidad.

"Supongo que aún no te has enterado¿No es cierto Izuru?" -lo corté, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

"¿Enterarme de qué¿De que has vuelto a hacer llorar a Hinamori? Y... A Rukia..." -agregó alzando una ceja. - "¿O hay algo más que debería saber? Espero que Abarai no se entere porque es capaz de..."

"¿Qué soy capaz de qué?"-preguntó el aludido, apareciendo por detrás, con la espada ya desenfundada. - "¿De pegarte una paliza en el entrenamiento¡Eso dalo por supuesto!"

Entonces reparó en nosotros dos.

"Rukia..." -se sorprendió. - "... y el teniente Hitsugaya." -agregó sin salir de su asombro. - "¿Qué hacéis por aquí los dos y tan temprano?" - inquirió, recapacitando en las palabras de su compañero.

"Kaien ha muerto." -pronunció ella con voz aún temblorosa.

Los dos miembros de la quinta división empalidecieron al instante.

"¿Ha muerto?" -repitió Renji atónito. - "¿Cómo...¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

Incapaz de volver a contar una vez más la misma historia, la chica se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo y comenzó a llorar desconsolada abrazándolo.

"Ha sido todo culpa mía Renji..." -sollozó.

El chico la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, haciéndola parecer aún más pequeña de lo que era.

"Vamos... Cálmate ¿vale?" -le susurró, peinando su melena azabache con los dedos. - "Tonta, seguro que no ha sido culpa tuya. Enseguida quieres tener la culpa de todo. Llora todo lo que quieras y desahógate conmigo."

Medio esbocé una sonrisa, al verles así.

"_¿Ves Rukia? Siempre habrá personas a tu alrededor que se preocupen por ti y te ayudarán a seguir adelante."_

"Lamento lo ocurrido." -se disculpó Izuru apenado.

No dije nada. Tan sólo asentí con la cabeza y rehuí su mirada.

Odiaba profundamente tener que hablar con él.

Siempre que lo encontraba, el tema de conversación era el mismo: Hinamori. Y ahora mismo yo no me veía capaz de hablar sobre ella. Menos todavía, adivinando que él ya sabía lo de nuestra discusión.

"Ya no tiene sentido que vayamos al cuartel. Se habrá declarado el luto oficial." -suspiró el chico. Luego agregó: - "...Hinamori-kun no tardará mucho en venir. Había quedado con nosotros."

Otra vez un escalofrío.

"¿Vas a hablar con ella no es cierto? Te disculparás al menos."-insistió.

"Escucha Kira, no es momento para que me digas eso. Además, es cosa mía."

"¿Cosa tuya?" -inquirió. - "Hinamori es mi amiga, mi compañera y al contrario que tú parece que yo sí me preocupo por su bien estar. Estoy convencido de que la quiero mucho más."

Aquello me hirvió la sangre.

"No sé cómo puede preferirte... Espero que abra los ojos de una maldita vez y..."

"¡Ya basta!" -le ordené.

El chico calló de inmediato. Al igual que Rukia y Renji que mantenían su propia conversación sobre lo sucedido en el bosque.

Los ojos azules de Izuru me fulminaron asqueados.

Iba a contestarle, cuando entre aquel silencio y aparente tranquilidad sentí algo...

... Muy débil...

... Casi imperceptible...

Me di la vuelta desesperado tratando de averiguar de dónde venía.

Los tres se me quedaron mirando confundidos.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" -preguntó Rukia.

"¿Ese reiatsu¿No lo notáis?"

"Puedo sentirlo." - corroboró Renji. - "Lo conozco, pero es diferente..."

"Viene de..." -murmuró Kira.

Renji soltó a Rukia y se aproximó a una baldosa del suelo. La levantó con poco esfuerzo.

Los cuatro nos quedamos mirando intrigados la obertura: Oscuro... Vacío...

"_Las alcantarillas"_

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, me precipité de un salto a su interior.

"¡Teniente Hitsugaya!" -me llamó Kuchiki.

"Voy a buscarla." -le informé, echando a andar hacia el lugar del que la energía se hacía más notable.

"Idiota..." -escuché al pelirrojo que decía desde el exterior. - "Por ahí abajo es fácil perderse..."

Y dicho esto, también se dejó caer por aquel orificio.

Tanto Rukia como Kira se miraron, y asintieron a la vez, lanzándose tras Abarai.

Ahora los cuatro estábamos dentro.

"Es por aquí." -informé, no muy seguro de lo que decía. Pero ellos me siguieron y comenzamos a caminar decididos, dejando la baldosa fuera de su sitio...

**To be continued...

* * *

**

_**Drama, drama, drama? XD Sí! Un capítulo un tanto dramático! Y la cuenta atrás asegura que todavía nos queda uno. Aunque en el siguiente, como podréis adivinar, si está Renji tendrá menos cosas serias... El personaje es capaz de soltar la parida mayor hasta en su lecho de muerte XDD**_

_**Espero que no os haya aburrido mucho con este capi... Bastante largo, por cierto. Bah! Ya debéis de estar acostumbrados! XDD**_

_**¿Qué creéis que va a pasar ahora¿Cómo terminará la historia? Sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, teorías... Todo lo que queráis expresar o decirme en un Review! Así que ya sabéis ;)**_

_**Sobre todo muchas gracias por leer todo esto. Os recuerdo que sin vosotros, no habría historia. GRACIAS!**_

**Y ahora...

* * *

**

**LA PREVIEW! **

**ATENCIÓN! ESTA VEZ LA PREVIEW TIENE SPOILERS DEL MANGA**

_**Aunque son fundamentales para comprender la historia en su totalidad...**_

**Naleeh: Bienvenidos a mi programa especial y privado de después de cada capítulo! **

**Hiyori: Me quiero ir ¬¬**

**Hirako: Holas! (saluda con la mano)**

**Hiyori¿Por qué narices hemos tenido que venir aquí?**

**Hirako: Tssk... A mí no me lo preguntes. Yo sólo vine porque me dijeron que saldrían Vizards.**

**Hiyori: Sí, y lo único que hemos encontrado es un hombre tan triste como tú. Ese tiene de Vizard lo que yo de flor encantadora.**

**Naleeh: Venga... No os pongáis así. No os ha gustado el capi?**

**Hirako: Tsssk... No mucho.**

**Hiyori: Ha sido una auténtica mierda. ¿Para cuándo la sangre y la violencia?**

**Naleeh: Ainss... -.- Para el siguiente?**

**Hiyori: Más te vale, porque si no vas a matar a más de uno de aburrimiento.**

**Hirako: Eso sí es una muerte triste.**

**Naleeh: Y hablando de muertes tristes... Jeje... A que no sabéis a quiénes les toca reencarnarse en el siguiente capi?**

_**Hiyori y Hirako miran a Naleeh asustados... Los mira a los dos con una cara muy rara.**_

**Hirako: con esa cara de loca se parece a ti...**

**Hiyori: Prefiero no contestar a esa pregunta. Que lo haga otro...

* * *

**

_**No sé si la preview os habrá desvelado algo o todavía os tiene más confundidos. De todas formas...

* * *

**_

**REVIEW PLIS**


	12. El último pétalo

_**Tras taitantos días, semanas, meses y más sin actualizar... Naleeh vuelve a las andadas! **_

_**Eh... Esto... No me matéis, vale? U**_

_**Tengo varias excusas y eso... Pero me las voy a ahorrar. Os prometo que ya no dejaré esta historia de lado. Por un lado porque ya la tengo acabada. Ésta y los primeros capítulos de su "continuación". Y por otro lado, porque este es el último capítulo y el epílogo que subiré en unos días, lo tengo escrito desde hace siglos. Eh... Sí, suelo escribir las cosas desordenadas y empezar por donde no debo.**_

_**Os agradezco de verdad que hayáis tenido tanta paciencia, y sobre todo que sigáis teniendo fe en este fic aún después de tanto. Muchas, muchísimas gracias.**_

_**Queridos lectores y revieweres... Esto ya se acaba. Os dejo con el último capítulo:

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 12: MORIR**

"**El último pétalo"**

Se frotó la muñeca intentando calmar aquel molesto picor.

El lugar donde aquella psicópata le había inyectado su propia _medicina_ se le resentía. Afortunadamente, aunque los efectos de la transfiguración aún eran visibles, los espasmos habían cesado y conseguía moverse casi con normalidad.

Pasó el último candado a la puerta de la habitación, y apoyó en ella su mejilla para escucharla una vez más.

Sí, seguía dentro. Ahora no conseguiría salir viva de allí. La tendría retenida en aquel sótano junto con su adorado oficial, hasta que decidiera la mejor forma de librarse de ellos. Una capitana fusionada con el alma de un hollow podía ser de mucha utilidad, pero no en ese momento.

Chasqueó la lengua preocupado antes de ahogar otra de sus peculiares risas.

Lo había infectado también a él. Eso no entraba en sus planes. ¿Hasta cuándo podría disimularlo¿Disimularlo¿Disimular el qué? Todo había llegado a un punto en el que no había vuelta atrás ni forma alguna de encubrirse. Su única salida era la muerte.

Trató de respirar con normalidad, mientras un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo. Nunca hasta ese momento había tenido miedo a la muerte. No se había parado a pensar sobre su verdadero significado. La idea ser asesinado lo aterrorizaba.

-¿Capitán se encuentra bien?

Aquella voz interrumpió su desasosiego.

Se giró hacia el recién llegado y lo escudriñó con sus voraces ojos.

De no ser porque aquel chico llevaba varios años a su servicio, habría pensado que su capitán estaba estudiando la mejor manera de deshacerse de él sin dejar rastro.

- ¿Está usted bien Adachi-_Taicho_? -insistió preocupado.

El hombre dejó escapar otra de sus impertinentes risas y se frotó el rostro, volviendo a aquella falsa realidad de la que todos eran víctimas.

Desde luego, el simple de su teniente no sabía nada a cerca de sus planes. Ni hubiera sido de mucha ayuda, ni hubiera comprendido la grandeza de todo lo que estaban llevando a cabo.

-Perfectamente. -mintió el hombre, esbozando una grotesca mueca.

-He escuchado gritos. Parecían hollows. Aquí en nuestra división, capitán. -explicó el chico algo asustado. - Es muy raro... ¿No siente esa terrible fuerza espiritual dispersa en el ambiente?

-¿No deberías estar con el resto de oficiales patrullando? - atacó él, ignorando su pregunta.

- Sí, capitán... Lamento haber desobedecido sus órdenes, pero como comprenderá no he podido evitar venir aquí después de haber sentido éste reiatsu...

Tadashi puso los ojos en blanco desesperado. Ya sólo faltaba que su segundo hurgara también en sus asuntos. A este paso lo descubrirían antes de lo previsto.

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. -lo calló de inmediato. - Está todo bajo control... -concluyó, dándole unos toquecitos a la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

Lo hizo sin darse cuenta, pero este gesto provocó un llamamiento de atención en aquel chico. Sus pupilas se contrajeron presas del pánico.

- ¡Ese es el reiatsu de la capitana Himawari! -exclamó pegándose a la puerta. - ¡Hay un hollow ahí abajo¡Capitán! -le gritó desesperado, aguardando a que le diera la orden para ir en su ayuda.

-Tskkk... Te he dicho que todo está bajo control, maldita sea. -le dijo apartándolo. - Será mejor que te retires.

-Pero...

-¡FUERA! -le ordenó, perdiendo ya toda su paciencia.

No debió haberlo hecho, porque al alterarse, el hollow que se había fundido con su alma quiso volver a salir al exterior y comenzó a trasmutar involuntariamente.

El teniente de la tres, retrocedió asustado al ver el nuevo aspecto de su capitán.

- Qué... ¿Qué está pasando? -alcanzó a preguntar, mientras desenfundaba su Zanpakutou, dispuesto a atacar a la monstruosidad que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

No le dio tiempo a hacer o decir nada más.

Alguien lo atacó por detrás a traición. La fría hoja de una katana lo atravesó por completo dañando a consciencia órganos vitales. No lo había sentido llegar. El joven teniente no pudo reaccionar, y tan solo consiguió mirar hacia atrás para ver el rostro de su asesino.

_-Capitán...? _-murmuró con un último aliento.

Y antes de comprender qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, el chico se desplomó muerto.

Tadashi Adachi, aún con la media máscara de Hollow se tambaleó dolorido incapaz de controlar aquella nueva alma que se revolvía en su interior. El aroma a sangre... La sangre de un shinigami aguzaba todos sus sentidos. Era un depredador por instinto.

El recién llegado asesino lo contempló sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, y habló con serenidad:

-Estás llamando mucho la atención Capitán Tadashi Adachi... ¿Qué más cosas has hecho hoy a parte de experimentar contigo mismo?

El aludido recobró la compostura.

- Tú tampoco eres muy discreto que digamos... -se defendió, señalándole el cadáver del suelo. - ... capitán Aizen Sousuke.

El hombre esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Qué extraña forma de darme las gracias. ¿Te estaba molestando no es cierto?

- Sí, lo es. Espero que sepas cómo disimularlo.

- Desde luego. Parece mentira que no confíes en mi después de todo.

El dirigente de la división tres ahogó una de sus risas como toda contestación. Tal vez no estuviera todo perdido. Aizen sabría cómo esconder la nueva apariencia de su alma. Él era todo un experto... Y estaban del mismo lado.

- Hay más gente que ha metido las narices en el asunto, capitán. -explicó, señalando la entrada que retenía a Hohoemi y al oficial.

- Finalmente te has salido con la tuya¿no es cierto? -dijo Aizen con calma, acercándose a la puerta y arrancando los candados a la fuerza. - Déjame decirte algo, Adachi. Asesinar a un teniente es un error necesario. Las personas aprendemos de nuestros errores. Tan sólo habrá que sustituirlo por alguien de nuestra conveniencia, al que podamos manipular. Como hemos hecho anteriormente.

Por otro lado, asesinar a un capitán es un error irreversible; ese tipo de errores conllevan sacrificios. Y dime¿Qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar tú?

La forma con la que sus ojos lo miraron tras los cristales de las gafas lo hicieron temblar.

No le respondió. Se limitó a sostenerle la mirada y a seguirlo después a través de la puerta y las escaleras de caracol descendentes.

- Es mejor de esta manera Capitán Aizen. Estuve inspeccionando el despacho de la décima división. Himawari llevaba sospechando desde hacía tiempo. Desde que planeamos la muerte de Sora. Estaba llevando por su propia cuenta una investigación al respecto. Tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo que nos descubriera.

- Ya lo sé. -contestó él.

- ¿Lo sabías¿Lo sabías y no dijiste nada?

- Como te he dicho, Adachi: estás llamando mucho la atención. Todavía no había llegado el momento de deshacernos de ella.

- ¿Ah no¿Y cuándo pensabas que llegara ése momento¿cuando tuviéramos al resto de escuadrones apuntándonos directamente a la garganta?

El hombre detuvo su paso y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

- Cuando la persona que más nos conviene ahora mismo que la sustituya, hubiera alcanzado su Bankai.

- ¿Su Bankai? Creía que Ichimaru ya lo dominaba.

- Por su puesto, pero tengo otros planes para él.

La _Hiena _lo miró confundido. Ichimaru Gin era sin lugar a dudas el mejor candidato para liderar a la décima división. Lo tenían planeado así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Un capitán que además de estar de su parte, era capaz de influenciar con un poder hipnótico a su...

- _Mierda_. -maldijo él, cayendo en la cuenta de que Hohoemi había desbaratado sus planes hacía tiempo, al no nombrar a Matsumoto su segunda.

- ¿Lo has comprendido ya, no es cierto? -sonrió. - Me estoy acostumbrando a trabajar con niñatos soñadores. Dales tu confianza, hazles creer que tienes fe en ellos, deja que te admiren y podrás manejarlos a tu antojo. Tiene bastante talento. Tan sólo habríamos tenido que esperar unos meses más. Todavía no era el momento.

Adachi chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, al tiempo que abría la última puerta que daba a su peculiar laboratorio.

Estaba vacío.

- ¿Qué? -se sorprendió al entrar en la sala. - ¿Dónde... A dónde?

- Han escapado. -anunció Aizen, sin perder la calma, señalándole una baldosa del suelo que no encajaba del todo con las demás.

* * *

Dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro antes de acuclillarse en el suelo.

No se encontraba bien. Tenía frío.

La verdad que no era una persona friolera, ni tampoco la temperatura había descendido tanto tras la lluvia. Podría decirse que la brisa que acariciaba su rostro era agradable. Sin embargo en ese momento, le hubiera gustado volverse a su habitación, echarse en el futón y desaparecer del mundo al menos una semana.

Sí. Necesitaba desaparecer. Esfumarse sin dejar rastro. Como la llama de una vela ya consumida.

Aunque quizás ya lo había conseguido...

Si se paraba a pensar detenidamente ¿Le importaba realmente a alguien¿Se darían cuenta si faltaba al entrenamiento¿Se habría convertido ya en alguien invisible? Tal vez...

Últimamente nadie tenía tiempo para conversar. Nadie escuchaba sus preocupaciones. Todos le daban esquinazo. Absolutamente todos.

Incluso en ese momento.

Llevaba cerca de un cuarto de hora esperando a Kira y Renji como una idiota. Éste último solía llegar tarde a todos sitios, pero Kira...

Dejó escapar otro suspiro.

Ni siquiera Kira había acudido para estar con ella. Tal vez nunca debió contarle que había discutido con Hitsugaya. Siempre parecía molestarse cuando mencionaba algo de la relación que tenía con el teniente. Aunque en ese momento... ¿Qué había sido de los dos? Ya nada era como al principio. Absolutamente nada.

¿Tendría razón¿Sería muy pronto para que la nombraran oficial? Había trabajado muy duro para conseguir el ascenso. Se había alegrado infinitamente cuando su capitán se lo había propuesto y había aceptado de inmediato. Sin pensar. Tal vez habría tenido que rechazarlo.

Pero... ¿Por qué?

No comprendía porque él había reaccionado de esa manera, tachando a su capitán de insensato. Si muchas veces habían estado de acuerdo en que Aizen era un buen ejemplo a seguir.

¿Cómo podía dudar de la palabra de un capitán¡De un hombre mucho más experimentado que él! El capitán Aizen llevaba muchos años a cargo de la división cinco... Y Hitsugaya tan sólo era un teniente respaldado por una mujer que lo llamaba _genio_.

Definitivamente, Aizen Sousuke era mucho más consciente que cualquier otra persona, de lo que significaba ascenderla. Por que él, a diferencia de todos los demás, sí creía en ella.

Alentada por este pensamiento, Hinamori Momo se puso en pie y tomó rumbo hacia la sala de entrenamientos. No le importaba que el resto no hubiera aparecido o la hubieran dejado sola. Debía demostrarles que se merecía el puesto. Ese y mucho, mucho más.

No descansaría. Lo haría por ella misma. Por su capitán... Ser teniente sería su nueva meta.

Torció la esquina con paso decidido y avanzó en dirección a la puerta del cuartel. Pero cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarla, algo la hizo tropezar y cayó de bruces al suelo.

De no haber puesto las manos se habría abierto la frente. Con las palmas y rodillas doloridas, giró la cabeza para alcanzar a distinguir qué era lo que se había interpuesto en su camino.

Maldijo a toda la división cuatro cuando vislumbró la baldosa que daba a las alcantarillas fuera de su sitio. Aún había tenido suerte de caer en llano, y no haberse precipitado por el agujero que habían dejado a la vista.

- Deberían avisar o algo de que dejan esto por aquí cuando se ponen a limpiar. Alguien podría hacerse mucho daño... -masculló, volviendo sobre si misma y cogiendo la pesada baldosa entre sus brazos. - Si os quedáis encerrados lo lamento mucho pero...

Justamente en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de recolocarla en su sitio, sintió sus energías espirituales. Allá abajo... Provenían de los pasadizos del subsuelo.

Dejó caer la losa de piedra extrañada y permaneció un rato de pie, intentando averiguar cuántos eran, quiénes eran y sobre todo qué hacían allí.

Cerró los ojos: _Kira-kun... Abarai-kun... ¿Rukia-san?... ¿Hitsugaya-kun?_

Los volvió a abrir sorprendida. ¿Qué hacían todos ellos ahí abajo? Por más que le daba vueltas no conseguía averiguarlo.

No muy segura de lo que hacía, descolgó sus piernas por la apertura y se dejó caer al interior.

Pasó varios minutos siguiendo el rastro de los farolillos encendidos en los laterales. Aquel lugar, estrecho, húmedo y sin apenas visibilidad, era un verdadero laberinto. De no haber tenido como punto de referencia las luces que los otros shinigamis habían ido dejando tras su paso, se habría extraviado en su búsqueda.

Una vez bajo el suelo del Sereitei era muy difícil concretar de dónde procedía el reiatsu que deseaba seguir. El poder del muro sagrado se lo impedía.

Primero intuyó que si seguía las luces todo iría bien y pronto daría con sus amigos. Sin embargo, tras otro buen rato de marcha, los pasadizos con luces encendidas se cruzaban en varias direcciones. Algunas veces volviéndose contradictorias. Como si no fueran ellos los únicos que estaban dando vueltas por aquel mismo trozo.

Llegado este punto se vio incapaz de continuar. Y cuando quiso desandar el tramo hasta una de las entradas no supo regresar. Tampoco se encontró con nadie que la guiara.

Se había perdido.

Se sentó bajo el brillo de una de las lámparas. Desde allí podía ver el agua seguir su recorrido.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sabía que si permanecía ahí quieta, tarde o temprano alguien acudiría a apagar la luz. Entonces de forma patética le contaría su historia, pero al menos volvería a la superficie y acompañada.

Sin embargo algo la intranquilizaba. Recordaba las leyendas urbanas sobre monstruos y experimentos fallidos con shinigamis que había escuchado... No es que fuera cierto, pero el capitán de la división 12 tenía muy mala fama entre todos los shinigamis del Gotei 13. Eran crueles con él atribuyéndole semejantes barbaridades. Había llegado a sus oídos, que una vez había convertido a uno de sus propios oficiales en una temible gamba bicéfala, y que ahora habitaba en las profundidades del agua de las alcantarillas.

Por no hablar de una rata gigante con cerebro de mono y unas plantas verdes carnívoras que también decían había puesto a germinar en el "ecosistema alcantarilla".

Hinamori dejó escapar una nerviosa risa.

Era muy mayor para creerse esos cuentos. Había que reconocer que el capitán Kurotsuchi era un hombre bastante extraño, pero no lo veía capaz de hacer algo así. Todos los capitanes son, al fin y al cabo, responsables.

_-Una gamba bicéfala... Já... Qué tontería..._

Pero justamente en ese instante, una presencia tras suyo la hizo brincar del susto. No había sentido a nadie llegar, y el horror subconsciente de encontrarse de golpe con el oficial de dos cabezas de marisco, había podido con ella.

No fue esta aberración la que halló. No obstante, esta otra llegada también se le hizo de extrañar. Y fue en mayor medida aterradora.

- ¿Hohoemi- Taicho? -preguntó con un hilo de voz, no muy segura de que fuera ella. - ¿Es usted capitana?

La mujer avanzaba torpemente, tambaleándose y apoyándose en las paredes. Tenía muy mal aspecto. Estaba gravemente herida en algunas zonas del cuerpo. De ellas manaban borbotones de sangre que se averiguaban bajo la ropa echa jirones. Le costaba trabajo respirar y no se percató de que Hinamori se encontraba con ella hasta que prácticamente la chica corrió a su lado y la ayudó sirviéndole de apoyo.

-¡Capitana¿Qué le ha ocurrido¿Quién le ha hecho esto? -exclamó apresurada.

Esta entreabrió los ojos y miró a Momo confundida.

-Te conozco... -alcanzó a decirle.

- Soy Hinamori Momo, estoy en el grupo cinco, capitana... -le informó la chica. - Me ha visto algunas veces en su división cuando...

-... Con Hitsugaya -le interrumpió.

-Sí...

La mujer hizo un esfuerzo por mirarla a los ojos y tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Hinamori, el capitán...el culpable... -volvió a hablar. - Es Adachi... Dijo que había otro... Díselo a Toushiro.

-¿Qué? -inquirió esta sin entender. - ¿A qué se refiere?

Himawari intentaba por todos los medios decirle algo importante. No obstante, no estaba segura de que Hitsugaya supiera interpretar aquello. No lo entendía.

Debía estar delirando a causa de los daños.

-Mátame ahora. Por favor. -le suplicó entonces.

Abrió los ojos de par en par horrorizada. Esto otro sí le había pillado desprevenida.

-¿Qué? -murmuró. - Nada de eso. Voy a llevarla con Unohana. Ella podrá curarla. No se preocupe. Solo tiene que resistir un poco más. -le aseguró, soportando todo su peso sobre sus hombros. -Verá como se pone bien.

Himawari negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie puede curarme... Mátame antes de que vuelva y escapa… Dile a Hitsugaya... Por favor.

-¿De que vuelva¿Quién?

No hizo falta que le contestara.

Tan repentinamente como ella había aparecido, otra figura mucho más grande, salió de entre las sombras.

Tenía aspecto en su mayor parte humano e iba vestido con lo que parecía ser un uniforme de shinigami. Debía medir un poco más de dos metros, lo cual lo volvía sobrecogedor. Sin embargo, su lado más terrorífico era la máscara que le cubría el rostro.

-¿Qué...?

Lo observó atemorizada con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Enseguida comprendió que aquel ser era el que había herido a la capitana. Lo cual le dejaba muy claro que ella no tenía nivel suficiente para enfrentarse a él... Y moriría.

Pero no tenía otra salida.

Soltó a la mujer y la depositó con cuidado en el suelo.

El medio shinigami medio hollow dejó escapar un bramido que le heló la sangre. Pero ella estaba lista. Desenfundó a Tobiume y la interpuso entre la monstruosidad y ellas dos.

Él se le abalanzó con las fauces abiertas.

Entonces, cuando fue a detener el impacto, observó con horror que aquel ente iba armado también con lo que parecía una zanpakutou...

_¿Cómo es posible?_

De un ágil salto consiguió esquivar el arma de milagro. Pero al hacerlo, dejó desprotegida a Himawari. El extraño Hollow iba a por ella. Le había dejado vía libre.

-¡Hohoemi-Taicho! -gritó Hinamori inútilmente.

Corrió hacia ella en un último intento desesperado de defenderla.

Entonces ocurrió algo sorprendente. La capitana se puso en pie, para su asombro, y consiguió bloquear con una fuerza asombrosa el golpe que le iba a infligir el monstruo. Éste fue lanzado con gran estrépito hacia una de las paredes.

Hinamori miró a la capitana más que sorprendida.

_¿Cómo había hecho eso en aquel estado?_

La respuesta vino de inmediato cuando Himawari se dio la vuelta hacia ella. Su apariencia había cambiado. Ahora tenía ante sus ojos una criatura de la misma naturaleza que la que las había atacado. Una máscara de hollow le cubría la cara por completo.

Comprendió porqué había pedido que se deshiciera de ella.

"_Nadie puede curarme"_

Un hollow se había fusionado con su alma. No tenía solución. Solo muerte.

Contempló de reojo al otro monstruo al que había embestido Hohoemi. Volvía a incorporarse, y aunque parecía algo mareado, viró hacia ella con sus temibles fauces abiertas.

A su otro lado, la que había sido la dirigente de la división diez, avanzaba hacia ella con la misma voracidad.

Estaba rodeada.

Lo creyó todo perdido. No comprendía muy bien nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Parecía tan insólito y tan lejano como aquella vez, aún en la academia, en la que habían sido atacados por hollows gigantes. Pero igual de real.

Aquella vez habían tenido la suerte de ser ayudados en el último momento. Pero... ¿Quién iba a encontrarla allá abajo¿Quién daría con ella si el miedo le impedía gritar?

De pronto la hoja extensible de una zanpakutou pasó veloz ante ella y empujó a Himawari empotrándola contra la pared.

Ahogó una exclamación. Antes de poder volverse hacia Renji, que blandía a un liberado Zabimaru, alguien la tomó por la muñeca y de un fuerte tirón la sacó de todo aquello. Justo a tiempo. De haber tardado dos segundos más, la otra monstruosidad habría acabado con ella.

-¡Hitsugaya-kun!

Pero el chico pareció no escucharle. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por una determinación abrumadora. En lugar de tratarla con delicadeza y reconfortarla con dulces palabras. La rabia acumulada iba ejerciendo más y más presión en su muñeca.

Se giró hacia Kira y Rukia, que intentaban que éste último hollow retrocediera, mientras por el rabillo del ojo vigilaba a Renji que se encargaba del otro.

-¡Rukia! -llamó a la chica, acudiendo a su lado.

Le arrojó a Hinamori con fuerza.

-¡Llévatela de aquí e ir a buscar ayuda!

-¡Entendido! -exclamó ella, agarrando a una muy confusa Hinamori.

-¡Kira! Tú ve a ayudar a Abarai con el _pequeño, _yo me encargo de este. -dijo encarándose al Hollow.

-Muy bien. -anunció el rubio, retrocediendo y acudiendo junto al pelirrojo.

Mientras, la chica de la décimo tercera división, trataba de huir arrastrando a Momo. Pero ella, aunque confundida y asustada, había tenido la oportunidad de comprender algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lanzó una mirada a sus dos compañeros, y tratando de evitar algo terrible gritó:

-¡No lo hagáis¡Estos hollows son shinigamis¡Es la capitana Himawari!

* * *

Todo pareció detenerse tras el grito de Momo.

Renji y Kira bajaron sus zanpakutous y observaron al monstruo con desconfianza. Rukia dejó de correr y soltó a Hinamori. Por mi parte, la seguridad que había tenido hasta entonces se esfumó por completo y apareció el miedo.

Observé horrorizado las ropas de ambos. El _pequeño _ante Abarai e Izuru, llevaba el haori de mi división hecho jirones.

_No podía ser cierto..._

Pero para corroborar lo que había dicho la chica, y las sospechas que contemplaban mis ojos, éste último empezó a trasmutar. Queriendo controlarse, mi capitana cayó al suelo temblando en unos terribles espasmos. Sí era ella.

Atónito corrí a su lado dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo. El resto también acudió a rodearla, olvidando por completo la otra amenaza que acechaba tras nuestro.

Observé a las dos chicas y más en concreto a Momo.

Puede que ella supiera algo, pero debía marcharse de allí. Necesitábamos ayuda. Más en mayor medida en aquel momento.

-Marchaos las dos y traed a Unohana. -les pedí impaciente.

-Ni hablar. Nadie va a ir a ninguna parte.

Esa voz clara y tajante sonó a nuestras espaldas.

El capitán de la tercera división, Tadashi Adachi se encontraba también entre nosotros.

Podría haber sido una buena ayuda, sin embargo sus palabras me desconcertaron.

-¡Es mi capitana! -le exclamé horrorizado, viendo como ella agonizaba. - ¡Si no vamos a por ayuda morirá!

El hombre me miró con indiferencia y aprensión.

Todos aguardábamos una orden directa y útil. No obstante lo que dijo fue algo totalmente diferente e imprevisible.

-Esa ya no es tu capitana, chico. Un hollow se ha apoderado de ella... Pobrecilla. Lo más sensato es que disfrute del mismo destino que Miyako y Kaien-dono.

El rostro de Rukia empalideció por completo al recordar lo ocurrido hacía pocas horas. Estaba temblando.

-No hay otra alternativa. -sonrió.

Entonces de forma despreocupada, se acercó al otro hollow-shinigami que habíamos conseguido inmovilizar y se ensañó con él de una forma salvaje y repulsiva.

Los gritos y bramidos resonaron en mis oídos hasta que finalmente su agonía se calmó rindiéndose a la muerte.

Luego, Tadashi limpió la hoja de su katana con el haori blanco de su uniforme y se acercó a nosotros con paso decidido.

Todos estábamos temblando. Después de haber visto lo que acababa de hacer, adivinábamos que pensaba hacer lo mismo con Himawari. Aunque tal vez se encontraba en lo cierto, no pensaba dejar que la asesinará de una forma tan cruel. Quizá... Quizá si habría otra solución.

Me interpuse entre ambos. No iba a permitir que la tocara.

-¿Cómo... Cómo sabe usted lo que le está ocurriendo realmente¿Por qué decide de esa manera sobre la vida y la muerte¡También es capitán de las trece divisiones! -le espeté enfurecido.

Al levantar la voz, mi capitana entreabrió los ojos.

-Apártate chico, no tienes ni idea de lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser. -explicó. - Puede decírtelo tu compañera ¿Verdad Kuchiki?- Rukia lo miró temblorosa. - Kaien dono agradeció que acabaras con él de esa forma... Es lo mejor. Ella también lo querría así... ¿No es cierto jovencita? -paró entonces sus fieros ojos en Hinamori. - ¿Tengo o no tengo razón?

La chica frunció el ceño confusa.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

Una mano se posó entonces sobre el hombro de Hinamori. Primero la chica se asustó, como todos nosotros, pero luego agradecimos profundamente su presencia y sus elocuentes palabras.

-Buena pregunta Hinamori-kun... - habló el recién llegado. - ¿Tienes algo más interesante que contarnos, Adachi-Taicho?

-Capitán... -murmuró Kira.

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí¿Cómo nos ha encontrado?

- Estaba preocupado. Llegabais tarde al entrenamiento... -contestó Aizen. - Os dejasteis la baldosa a las alcantarillas mal colocada y me llamó la atención que bajarais hasta aquí. Ahora comprendo por qué. -concluyó, clavando su mirada en el capitán de la tres.

Éste lo observó como si no entendiera sus palabras.

-Aizen... ¿A qué ha venido eso? -soltó el capitán irritado. - Sabes muy bien lo que debemos hacer.

Miré a los dos capitanes confundido.

El hombre sonrió esto último.

-Desde luego. Combatir las amenazas, sin duda.

Entonces mucho más rápido de lo que mi pupila pudo captar. Aizen desenfundó y clavó el filo de su zanpakutou en el hombro de Tadachi. La sangre del capitán manó a borbotones. Se revolvió herido hincándose de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Aizen? -le espetó.

Éste se inclinó a su lado.

-Exactamente lo que tu querías, Adachi-Taicho. -declaró. - Es un buen intercambio.

A medida que se encogía de dolor, el aspecto de éste capitán también fue cambiando. De golpe una máscara blanca acabó por cubrirle el rostro. Las palabras de Aizen cobraron sentido.

Hinamori se llevó las manos a la boca espantada, tratando de reprimir un grito.

El nuevo Tadashi Adachi, enfurecido; transformado en un horripilante hollow, arremetió contra el capitán Aizen. Ninguno de nosotros fuimos capaces de reaccionar o hacer nada a tiempo. Aquel nuevo ser fue demasiado rápido y despiadado. En un parpadeo, una de sus inmensas zarpas desgarró al dirigente de la cinco que se derrumbó en el suelo malherido.

El olor a hierro. La sangre a nuestro alrededor...

A partir de aquí todo se volvió confuso.

Inconscientemente, Hyourinmaru se manifestó bajo la reciente forma del Bankai. Sabiendo que debía ayudar por todos los medios a Aizen y Himawari, me encaré con Tadachi.

Sousuke trató entonces de incorporarse. Me observó con ojos relucientes. Parecían reflejar con orgullo y admiración la liberación prohibida de mi zanpakutou. Como si no esperara menos de mi. Agradecí profundamente este reconocimiento.

Pero entonces, repentinamente ocurrió algo que ninguno pudo prever. Si yo trataba de ayudarle a Aizen, con un último aliento, mi capitana se puso en pie y se abalanzó contra él. Un intento desesperado de acabar con su vida. Parecía no importarle nada más.

-¡Hohoemi Taicho! -le grité horrorizado.

Mis alas heladas se desplegaron para detenerla. Confusa y malherida no era consciente de lo que hacía.

Su zanpakutou también fue liberada y envolvió a Aizen por completo. Ya había visto en más de una ocasión cómo terminaban quienes eran víctimas del abrazo de Khemi. Lo iba a matar.

Entonces, justo antes de que pudiera llegar a detenerla. Una zanpakutou nos atravesó a ambos.

El hollow de Tadashi Adachi empuñaba su zanpakutou con determinación.

Fue una estocada mortal y firme como un rayo.

Y como estos terminan resultando en una tormenta, el primer impacto en mis hombros no consiguió acabar conmigo. Sin embargo mi capitana se desplomó fulminada. Careciendo de algo con que escudarse cayó muerta.

-¡Hohoemi-Taicho! -volví a gritarle impotente.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer.

El hielo a mi espalda se quebró en miles de astillas cristalinas. Sentí como me venía abajo. El suelo se tiñó de escarlata.

Aunque el fragor de la batalla seguía latente entre los dos capitanes, me llegaba lejana. Como una ensoñación.

Había perdido. No una pelea, no el orgullo... Era mucho más importante que ello.

Con ojos acuosos pude verla por última vez. No había llegado a tiempo.

Después todo se volvió negro.

**FIN...

* * *

**

_**N.A: El epílogo lo colgaré este fin de semana. Allí se termina de aclarar todo esto...**_

_**He tenido que continuar el capítulo de una forma un tanto brusca. Espero que la idea general igual os haya gustado... **_

_**Quiero deciros que a partir de ahora, aunque la historia ya haya terminado, voy a ir editando los capítulos para así corregir todos los errores. También es muy posible que añada algún párrafo más que en una primera versión fueron eliminados.**_

**_Gracias a todos por leer! Espero vuestros Reviews!_**


	13. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

"**Nada que decirte"**

_-"¡HOHOEMI -TAICHO!"_

La visión de ver a mi capitana caer en la batalla fue lo último que me vino a la mente; estas palabras mi primera reacción al despertar.

Mi segunda fue la de llevarme la mano al hombro vendado. Todavía me dolía horrores.

_¿Estaba vivo? _Por un momento había creído morir... Incluso había visto pasar toda mi vida por delante de mis ojos. ¿O había sido un sueño?

-¿Se ha despertado ya Capitán Hitsugaya? -me preguntó una de las enfermeras que rondaba por allí, acercándose a la cama.

_¿Capitán¿Había dicho capitán?_

Estaba increíblemente aturdido. Me dolía horrores la cabeza.

Para colmo, volvía a estar en una habitación de la cuarta división...hospitalizado.

- Eso creo. -mascullé masajeándome la frente.

- No se preocupe, voy a llamar inmediatamente a la capitana Unohana¿de acuerdo? -informó, saliendo apresurada por la puerta.

Casi no me dio tiempo a asentir. Tan pronto como la chica había abandonado el cuarto, la encargada de la división irrumpió en la estancia sonriendo como de costumbre.

- Me alegro de que ya esté consciente Hitsugaya-_Taicho_. ¿Cómo se encuentra? -preguntó, acercándose a mi lado para examinarme. Me alzó la barbilla y me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Bastante mareado. -confesé.

- Ah, no se preocupe por eso. Efectos secundarios del medicamento. Las náuseas y las jaquecas pueden estar a la orden del día. Le hemos subido la dosis dado a la gravedad de las heridas. Así que es normal. -contestó con amabilidad. - Pero tienes muy buen aspecto... Dime¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? La enfermera me ha dicho que te ha escuchado gritar el nombre de Himawari...

Rehuí su mirada avergonzado. Odiaba tener pesadillas de ese tipo... Y más aún que otros me escucharan hablar en sueños. Me hacían sentir débil. Y no lo era.

Tampoco me había olvidado de nada. Si a Unohana se le había pasado esto último por la cabeza estaba bien equivocada. Lo último de lo que padecía en ese instante era de amnesia.

Si bien como dicen las personas que se ven cerca de la muerte, que toda su vida pasa por delante de sus ojos, yo había sufrido algo parecido. Recordaba nítidamente cada momento vivido: El día en que morí, cuando conocí a Hinamori, mis años en el Rukongai, mis días como teniente al servicio de Hohoemi, su muerte en batalla con el capitán Adachi; cómo después de todo aquello me habían nombrado capitán ya que había tenido testigos de mi _BanKai_ además de Matsumoto, a la que nombré mi segunda... Tal y como debía haber sido desde un principio.

Recordaba todos esos años que habían parecido buenos y alejados finalmente de los problemas, de los hollows y los traidores. No obstante ahora sabía que habíamos estado viviendo una gran farsa... Engañados cruelmente desde el principio. Nunca existió ningún momento de paz. Al fin lo comprendía todo. Las investigaciones de mi antigua capitana tenían sentido y encajaban a la perfección con todas sus piezas. _¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_

Apreté fuertemente los puños enrabiado.

-¿Dónde está Aizen?

La mujer sonrió amargamente, desechando las teorías sobre la pérdida de memoria.

- Ha escapado. -aseguró sincera. - Los tres lo han hecho.

-¿Los tres? -pregunté horrorizado. - ¿Quién más ha...

- Aizen, Ichimaru y Tousen. -concluyó cerrando los ojos con notable pesadez. - Se fueron a _hueco mundo_. No pudimos detenerlos a tiempo. Lo lamento mucho.

Me quedé unos instantes pensativo. Si eso era cierto ya no se podía hacer gran cosa. Tan solo aguardar a que realizaran el siguiente movimiento y estar preparados para poder contraatacar.

Cerré con fuerza la mandíbula preso de la impotencia.

¿Desde cuando había dicho Aizen que llevaban planeando esto¿Desde que se convirtió en capitán¿Tanto tiempo había estado utilizándonos? Engañados todos. Víctimas de una ilusión. Aquellos que habían tratado de librarse de ella, quienes habían estado a punto de averiguar la verdad y sospechaban, habían sido eliminados del mapa... Asesinados sin dejar rastro de un porqué.

Todo esto ya venía desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás... ¿Cuántos habían caído¿Cuántas pérdidas en cuántas divisiones? Todos esos shinigamis... Miyako, Kaien, Hohoemi... Y ahora...

El corazón pareció estallarme en el pecho al recordarlo, e inmediatamente dirigí una asustada mirada a la capitana.

-¿...Y Hinamori? -pregunté en un susurro.

Ella comprendió antes de que pudiera continuar.

- Ha sufrido graves daños me temo... Pero se encuentra fuera de peligro. Sigue inconsciente en la habitación de al lado. Ahora todo depende de ella.

Dejé escapar un suspiro bastante aliviado.

- Gracias...

Tras unos largos minutos de silenció ella hablo.

- ¿Irás a verla?

Tragué saliva y asentí lentamente.

Lo cierto era que no me apetecía hacerlo. Estaba bastante enfadado con ella y sabía que si acudía a su habitación conseguiría ablandarme. No quería que mis sentimientos cambiaran. Forma parte de la irracionalidad del ser humano. Cuando uno se siente atormentado quiere regocijarse en su sufrimiento, por mucho que lo necesite, no desea que nada ni nadie suplante esa sensación.

Así me sentía. Por una vez en mi vida estaba enfadado con ella. Con su estupidez. Con su desprecio hacia mi persona, que había ido creciendo a lo largo de los años. Habíamos perdido ya toda esa complicidad que nos mantenía unidos. Todo había tomado un rumbo en el que ya era imposible querer dar marcha atrás.

Había podido comprobarlo: Aizen había ganado la partida. Siempre era él quién llevaba ventaja, y no contento con arrebatármela de esa forma tan cruel, la había puesto en mi contra. Había conseguido que me amenazara, que intentara asesinarme... Por él.

No lo soportaba. Era demasiado peso que aguantar. La muy idiota de Hinamori había caído en su trampa y yo... Yo también.

Aquella tarde pedí que me dieran el alta. Había muchos heridos debido a la invasión _ryoka _y los destrozos causados por Aizen. Muchos de ellos todavía se estaban recuperando y necesitaban camas libres.

Además, no podía permitirme el lujo de alargar mi estancia en aquel lugar. Había estado una semana entera bajo los efectos de un coma inducido. Ahora la división, con mi ausencia, estaba completamente desmantelada.

Y tanto...

Media hora en el despacho y ya comenzaba a estar sepultado por un montón de botellas vacías, y no precisamente de medicina.

"_¿Puedo hablar con Rangiku-san un momento?" _Eso era lo que me había pedido Kira. En qué mal momento fui a decirle que sí.

Todavía me dolía la cabeza... Y era algo irrefutable el que el _hablar _se convirtiera en un inminente botellón si mi teniente estaba metida en asunto. De no ser porque ella también necesitaba evadirse por un rato de todo lo ocurrido, no se lo habría permitido.

Harto de tener que escuchar sus incoherencias, me puse en pie y salí por la puerta.

-¿A dónde va capitán? -preguntó Matsumoto, comenzando a arrastrar las palabras.

- Al aseo. -contesté casi de forma autómata.

No sé muy bien porqué mentí. ¿Vergüenza? No. Más bien fue cosa de mi orgullo.

Mi orgullo se habría quedado cruzado de brazos en el despacho viéndolos beber y acabar como cubas. Pero la otra parte de mi persona quería verla... Aunque eso significara quitar el primer bloque de piedra de esa muralla que ahora nos separaba, y que ninguno de los parecía querer derruir.

Dar el primer paso...

Y entrar en la habitación...

Allí estaba. Conectada a la máquina de oxígeno y varios medicamentos. Inconsciente. Bajo un coma profundo. Pero allí estaba. Viva. No gracias a mí, pero vivía.

No me atreví a pasar del marco de la puerta por miedo a que la rabia que me carcomía se desvaneciera por completo. Pero para mi sorpresa no lo hizo. Es más, fue incrementando y haciéndose más notable. No era porque la odiase. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Algún día despertaría y habría que contarle la verdad. ¿Y entonces como reaccionaría¿Me odiaría¿Dejaría de hablarme?

Estaba decidido a enfrentarme con su capitán al que tanto adoraba. Lo haría por ella, por todas las personas a las que había asesinado silenciosamente, por Hohoemi... Y sobre todo por mi.

_Tan inocente, tan idiota, tan ajena a la realidad... _

_¿Qué es lo que opinas de todo esto Hinamori¿Qué es lo que piensas de mi?_

_Hinamori..._

-¿No vas a decirle nada?

La voz de la capitana Unohana me sacó de mis pensamientos. No me había percatado de que se encontraba también allí. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba observándome.

-¿No vas a hablar con ella? -insistió. - ...está esperando escuchar las palabras de alguien que la quiere..._a quien ella quiere..._

Rehuí su mirada y fijé la vista al suelo.

No estaba seguro de que esto último que había dicho fuera cierto.

Además¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? Esta vez no me correspondía hacerlo. Todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que sentía por ella... Ya se lo había dicho hacía muchos años atrás. Repetírselo estando en ese estado era una pérdida de tiempo. Sobre todo porque... Aizen la había cambiado. No sabía hasta que punto, pero lo había hecho.

¿Volvería a recuperarla alguna vez? Otra pregunta que quedaba en el aire. Se perdía a la deriva.

No. No tenía nada que decirle.

Si alguien debía volver era ella. Mi orgullo no iba a ir a buscarla.

No le debía nada. Sólo ella podía disculparse...

... Decirme que lo sentía.

_¿Qué sentía el qué?_

-No. Mi yo actual no tiene nada que decirle.

Contesté finalmente.

Tras estas palabras me di la vuelta y abandoné la habitación.

Me perdí en los pasillos de la cuarta división. Tan a la deriva como aquellos que una vez fuimos.

Ausente como los fallecidos en la guerra, como las palabras nunca dichas...

"Esperaré el día que abras los ojos. Tal vez entonces nuestras almas renazcan y vuelvan a encontrarse.

Ahora solo hay _muerte_."

**FIN

* * *

**

_**N.A: **Y con este epílogo que enlaza la historia con "Renacer" termina el largo fanfic de Morir._

_Espero que todo el conjunto os haya gustado... Es un final algo triste¿no? Pero es el final... _

_¿O no?_

_Ahora os invito a seguir con mi próximo proyecto! Renacer, una historia dedicada a Hinamori Momo, que al igual que ésta constará de 12 capítulos y un epílogo. Si os gusta el HitsuHina y queréis saber qué ocurre dos años después de esto último escrito... Podréis leerlo muy pronto! Una historia bastante original con escenario en el mundo mortal. Colgaré el primer capítulo de ésta nueva la semana que viene._

_Espero que me sigáis leyendo y dejándome vuestros maravillosos reviews! Debéis saber que sin vosotros y sin ellos no habría historia! MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Este fanfic está dedicado a todos vosotros. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado... Nos seguiremos leyendo muy pronto!_

_Ahora no os olvidéis de..._

_**¡El último REVIEW!**_


End file.
